


adopted elvin princess

by lusterus_void_dust



Series: the elvin princess of koalas [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Assassination Plot(s), Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Culture Shock, Cute Kids, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual reunion, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fantasy Racism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic-Users, Multi, Nightmares, Overprotective Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, adorable children, alternate universe - adopted character, callum can speak moonshadow elf and common elven eventully, characters amused dead, harrow and sarai are good parents, isolated childhood, justice not vengence, rayla don't know about her own culture, rayla is not an assasin, rayla raised by humans, verin is a duchbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 121,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterus_void_dust/pseuds/lusterus_void_dust
Summary: After being captured and imprisoned in the storm spire sarai meets a young impressionable moon shadow elf girl. After the death of the dragon king and the presumed death of her parents sarai and harrow decide to take the girl in. Despite the political troubles and racism the king and queen of kotalis are determined to make it up to the girl seeking redemption for the dark mages actions.Along the way  the young step prince will help his new sister adjust as best he can and be a good brother to rayla the first elven princesinspired by fates divergence and I did ask for permission first.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & King Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & King Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Series: the elvin princess of koalas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121888
Comments: 56
Kudos: 115





	1. prologue sarai and rayla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate's Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396802) by [ko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan). 



> ok so I got the idea for this story after reading fate divergence. I did ask and got permission though to make my own spin on his story. This will be my own work and while it has similar things going on i am writing my ideas of what I think could happen if an elf was raised by the kotalis royal family.
> 
> Story takes place years before it dose in cannon when callum is still like six, eight years old and ezren is still like a year old. Everything else is canon compliant of to book three. Barring my changes to the story that I add most of it is roughly the same. And if anyone else wishes to expand on it by all means go ahead. Also massive spoiler warning ahead I will not say this again if you have not seen book 3 do so and then come back. This is your only warning.
> 
> All moon shadow elves in my story speak scotch to go with the accent because ralya and the other moon shadows speak that way. Sun fires will speak french to go with theirs and if we see any other elves I’ll work that part out later. Humans of kotalis speak regular old English but I may make the other kingdoms have different tongues if we see them. So if there are any errors in my  
> words blame google translate.
> 
> Also bad with title names and chapter names so please for give me if they don't seem very good. and sorry if I have a few spelling errors I'm doing this in my spare time and I really have time to check some day's so if you see any errors let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy my story and have a wonderful day.
> 
> Extra author's notes at the bottom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Verin you monster what have you done!” sairi shouted at the dark mage venom in her voice at the scene before her the queen unable to believe what she was seeing. The destruction around the was unbelievable in the dragon kings chamber, scorch marks, blast holes, blade indents and cleaved stone littered the chamber around him. Pillars and jagged waves of ice criss crossed the room with stone rubble piled everywhere. 

Verin just had the nerve to look angry at her like she falsely accused him of a crime. “Doing what must be done! Now step aside!” he said raising his staff for another spell to be case.

“NEVER!” sarai shouted to the main in defiance unwilling to change her stance she would not let him harm another like he had already done. Too many lives had already been ruined by his actions. No more.

“MOVE!” he demanded fiercely “I won’t ask you again.” sounding deathly serious.

But she would not run and instead turned a borrowed spear on him ready and willing to strike him down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything hurt, everything aches and sang with pain like a thousand tiny arrows her body hurt and cried out for relief though none came as she began to wake. Memories of what happened slowly starting to return to her as her consciousness begin to grow. She was sairi queen of kotalis wife of the king mother of callum and ezren. She was on a mission to retrieve a titans heart for a ritual to save durren and kotalis from hunger, one that she opposed greatly but did anyway for her love of her husband.

It was a bit fuzzy after that but she remembered the battle vaguely a battle with a titan that went well… or rather she thought it did. They wear on their way back home when they ran into trouble… something big, she remembered the roll of thunder in the sky, screaming, horses neighing in fright, then a feeling of weightlessness as everything went black.

It was a long time before the darkness began to lift making her head hurt she realized feeling like she and run into amya’s shield head first or fallen out of a high window onto it. She tried to move a hand to clutch it but couldn’t move and wondered what had happened to her after the battle. Had she been injured? Was that why she couldn’t move?, was she dead? No she could still feel pain so she was still alive…. Right? 

Eyeing her eyes proved in this moment to be the hardest thing that she had ever done as they felt so heavy like they wear weighed down by bricks. When she did manage to get them open it was painful as the light of the room blinded her sight making her grown desperately wanting the light to go away. Thankfully this blind light was mercury breath as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room and she began to make out her surroundings more clearly. 

At first all she could make out was a blurry image of the blueish gray colored walls around her making her wonder wear she was as most of kotolis’s bricks and stone wear red or brown not slight gray or blue. Still their wear other kingdoms ‘maybe harrow brought me to…. “Ahg”…. another kingdom for treatment for my wounds.’ she though rationally. Though the pain in her back and leg refused to go down even as the pain in the rest of her body started to subside slightly.

But as her vision cleared and soon it quickly became clear that she was not in kotalis or any other kingdom for that matter. Not unless she was kidnapped as no one would put her in a prison cell under any normal conditions. 

She was in a cell and a crude one at that it was easy to see even from the position she was in laying on her left side as she was. The walls wear solid carved stone but they looked light they wear clawed out and they quite possibly wear a chilling though. While the the cell door was made out of what looked like hastily cobbled together planks of wood. They wear clearly put together at the last second as they wear mismatched with ropes and a few nails being the only thing to hold them together. 

Clearly whoever was keeping her was not expecting to house guests of the prisoner sort. But who ever they wear even in their haste they had enough scenes to remove her armour and leave her in her dirty clothes. 

This made her wonder who could have-- “agh!”

Her head felt like it would split open as a sudden headache plagued her making her reach a hand up to clutch her head but instead of one hand she had two come up. But she was unable to question this as it felt like someone was beating on her head with a war hammer. She felt tears prickling in her eyes her lungs hurting as she curled in on herself. Doing her best to keep her cries to herself not wishing to alert any guards to her waking until she assessed the situation more.

However in her pain her memory slowly returned, “the dragon king attack, the two queens distracting thunder,” her mind began to piece together in a hazy fog. “verins foolish attack on the dragon, I tried to….. rescue…. And then….. And then? I remember thunders roar…. Then the ground shook…. But then what happened?” questions filled her mind trying to piece it all together ... “Just what happened to me?” simply wanting an answer.

Then a shred of a memory of looking up at verin from a high vantage point sprang into her mind for a brief moment.as to what happened falling when the ground gave way. “I fell.” she whispered in her pain realization finally came as to what happened. “I fell… verin tried to catch me right? Yes he did, he did try to catch me but missed my hand. What did he catch?” asking herself at the end trying to remember the event still hazy. “Ahhgg!” her groaned loudly again as she tried to remember again her head feeling like it would explode.

Her head was like a blacksmith's shop arith with loud banging, head pounding painful noise ringing bells in the castle tower. Clutching her head even tighter as if she was going to rip her hair out of her head it was becoming so painful. 

It was then that she thought of something and her fingers traced the side of her head above her right temple. A large bloody scab remained wear once their was hair cutting into her hair love in a blotched circle. The memory of what happened now returning fully as she realized what had happened. “Verin went to grab my hand…. But missed and grabbed my hair and pulled it out.” she muttered to herself speaking trying to take her mind off her pain. 

The pieces of her broken memory started to fall together and making scenes at last for the moment as everything leading up to her passing out came together. As her pain began to subside her memory returning to her she realized what had happened to her in her last moments of consciousness. When thunder attack that was meant for both herself and verin struck they had been knocked off their horses and onto the ground. They tried to leave by foot to the border but the ground gave way and she fell.

Sarai could feel a cold sweat began to break out over her body from fear of the memory a near forgen concept as as she never feared for her life, just those around her. But she couldn’t help feeling fear as it was like seeing your death and it very nearly was. Relieving what nearly amounted to the final moments of life was by far the single most frightening experience of her life.

The only question now was where was she now? how did she get here? how was her family? Did they make it back with the heart? And what was going to happen to her next? These questions plagued her but likely would not be answered quickly.

Bringing her hands away from her head her head not hurting so much anymore but sarai noticed the itching tight feeling around her hands. Looking down slightly she noticed her hands were tied up with a thick length of rope. And not very well she noted like the person who tied her had no idea what they were doing. It would not take long for her to work her way loose from them if she tried maybe a couple hours and she would be free of her bonds. 

The whole thing the cell, the rope, and the makeshift door none of it added up why was this so poor quality and hastily done. Why was this, why keep a prisoner in a cell they could knock over by simply running into it. Or ropesthat or so poorly tied that one could slip free within hours of being put into them. And being bound with her hands in front of her no less and not behind like a sensible person would. None of it made any scenes.

“Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat!” 

Her answer soon came as footsteps begin to echo throughout the chambers or tunnels nearby. They wear fast like someone was running and silently prayed it was harrow coming for her. Sarai prided herself on her strength and her independence above all else and would never willingly let others view her as weak. but she would not complain about being rescued from this one if it meant going home especially after facing thunder. Regardless of who it was when she made it back to kotal somehow she was going to take callum on a long vacation. As right now she desperately needed some quiet time away wanting to spend time with her eldest after everything that happened.

Silently sarai waited as the maker of these feet drew closer the sound becoming louder and clearer. At first she thought nothing of the sound aside from it holding someone's arrival, but as she listened sarai noticed something off about them these footprints they wear different they sounded soft? As though whoever was making them was barefoot. That was the other thing the footprints they sounded small, light almost like whatever was making them did not have much wight behind them.

Questions filled sarai’s mind but before she could even think of an answer the sound grew closer and closer and sarai realized they wear come her way. Immediately she returned to a sleeping posture and pretended to still be unconscious wishing to know who her captures wear. And if necessary catch them off guard should they try something.

while she had no interest in being a damsel in distress like so many tales this was one situation wear playing a helpless and defenseless prisoner was wise. After all they left her unguarded and in a shotty cell, poorly tied likely thinking she was a rat caught in a trap. The least she could do to thank them for letting their guard down after all it was the least she could do. Doing her best to suppress a smile as sarai pretended to be unconscious to let them think they had her till she finally fled and returned home.

She waited as the sound got closer and closer the padding of feet aas whom ever it was ran her way. Still wondering the whole time who or what it could be silently wondering if in her hast during battle of the last war she just never noticed the sound that elves made. Their was little time to ponder this though as just as the maker sounded like he or she would run into her it slowed down to a walk. The sound came into her chamber and everything else stopped as the sound slowed even further to a crawl becoming slow with only one or two pats of the ground before stopping. 

Sarai looked as best she could through half closed eyes like some child watching their parents pretending to be asleep. It was hard at first as all she could see was her arms and her own hair that had fallen in the way of her face. As the steps moved she listened as they came from some yet unseen place to the right of her and started to move to the left. All the while sarai just hoped whatever they wear they moved into her line of sight to better gauge what she was up against.

Sarai was not afraid but even she could feel her heart rate rise in anticipation at who thought they could capture her. She was not so arrogant to think she was unstoppable but to kidnap a queen took a lot of nerve. After all if the crown on her head was any indication of her identity they would know that kotalis was not to be trifled with if word got out.

Still sarai waited patiently as the person walked closer and closer to her line of sight. Then she could see it a movement that was not her own came into view walking towards her left side. However all she could make out was a pair of legs that was walking along side the gate to far away and her eyes too far closed to make out who or what it was.

Opening her eyes just a bit wider to see more clearly though her lashes to see what it was who was trying to examine her prepared to move at a moments notice to protect herself. As she did so she saw something she was not was not expecting. It was not the faint pink lavender skin, nor the purple markings on her legs, the four toes, long pointed ears, the green elven dress with blue trim, it was not even the tiny stumbs that sarai knew would one day grow into horns.

None of these things drew her attention as much as the fact that this elf was just a little girl maybe no older than callum was if her height was any indication… possibly younger. The little elven girl just stared through the sorry excuse for a prison with wide eyes like she was seeing a new wonder of the world. Her son gave off a similar look when he saw the castle and his new bedroom for the first time. And for the girl she likely was.

Sarai was so stunned by the fact that who ever had captured her just let a child wander the halls that she almost missed the fact that she was an elf. And not just an elf a moon shadow elf if story’s of their skin color and facial markings wear anything to go by.

Here eyes widened in shock at the realization completely ignoring her new guest the knowledge that she was somewhere in xadia was just too much to not be surprised. True she should not have been that surprised given the nature of the mission they wear on. But just the idea that she was in xadia a place that few humans ever treated and came back alive in the last century was more than a little overwhelming.

This state of surprise was so great sarai almost missed the girl as she excitedly begin to speak. “ a dhùisg! a dhùisg! is e an rud sin na h-inbhich a chaidh a thoirt air ais nan dùisg!" She cried out excitedly.

Sarai felt like she was a child again as she simply stared at the girl completely speechless and feeling ever so unintelligent as she listed to the girl speak in words unknown to her ears. The words were like nothing that Sarai had ever heard before as there was nothing like it in all the five Kingdoms. While the other five kingdoms did have unusual languages they wear nothing like this. 

The words wear so different to what she was used to with any of the foreign dignitaries and nobility that came to kotalis.

The child however didn't seem to ether notice this confusion or was too young and innocent to care as without missing a beat, she spoke again. "m ’ainm rayla. dè an t-ainm a th 'ort?" She said again as she grabbed the bars tilting her head an infectious smile upon her lips.

But once more all Sarai could do was stare dumb founded by what she was hearing unable to understand a word of it. And really only able to guess as to what the little girl was saying or even asking or if she was even asking or saying anything at all unable to make sense of it. 

“a bheil thu ceart gu leòr?” the girl said though again it was hard to tell what she was saying.

Pushing up off the floor getting into Sarai simple mermaid pose before shaking her head, “I can’t understand you” she said sadly feeling bad for the girl. “i’m sorry. But I can’t speak elven.” she added.

“dè thuirt thu. Chan urrainn dhomh do thuigsinn.” she said next in a sweet innocent voice with a high pitched whine that sarai could help but smile at as it reminded her so much of callum.

But again she shook her head, “I’m sorry I can’t speak your language, I can’t understand you.”. She hated the look the girl gave her as recognition seemed to cross her features but it couldn’t be helped she didn’t speak elven and the girl didn’t speak kotalin.

Sarai watched as the girl pouted iritibly clearly not very happy about this revolation not that she could blame the girl. It was not every day you met someone new that you couldn’t speak with. The experience must have been very frustrating especially at that age being so young and have no answers. 

And it was doubtful she was old enough to know a lot of things they could compare to play a picture game that she and her sister created after she lost her hearing. Before she learned sign language they would compare pictures to communicate. But this girl was so young side side of a few basic things she doubted they would be able to form a crude picture game.

However the girl while frustrated did not seem deterred as a determined look crossed her features. The girl pointed to the center of her chest wear the moonshadow elf emblem upon her little dress lay. “Rayla. Rayla. Rayla. Rayla.” she said the same words pointing to herself. 

She said it more times then necessary and she felt like a child in school once more but she got the message well enough. “You name is rayla.” she said stating it more then asking and pointing as best she could to the girl just for good measure

The girl rayla got excited and clapped her hands feverishly “fhuair thu ceart e, sin m ’ainm!” she said happily. 

Her joy was infectious as sarai could not suppress a smile upon her face at her joy over something so simple. “She truly is just a happy child.” she muttered to herself with a smile seeing how much alike she was to her son. It made her wonder if their really was any difference between humans and elves or if the only difference was appearances. While she knew about the supposed magical differences she had no idea if it was true. What she did know was this child was no different than any other child.

Sarai tried getting into a sitting position from her place on the floor but immediately a sharp pain of protest stopped this act in its tracks. She grabbed her leg out of instinct causing her to fall to the ground from her bound hands. Rayla seemed to panic at this act but she didn’t pay ith much mind her leg hurt to much clearly broken from the fall she took and had yet to heal yet. 

When she recovered from this pain spell she looked back out from the bars and realized that the girl was gone leaving her alone once more.

Sarai managed to get her feet in front of her and into a sitting position after a time though it too a few minutes making her legs that had begun to fall asleep feel better with blood floor returned. Still it was a struggle as her broken leg still hurt badly even able to feel the separated bone in her right shin. It need binding to brace it but the guards clearly didn’t care to do it for her or even check so she would have to keep it as still as possible till she could find a way to fix it herself.

After a short while the pattering of feet returned and a moment later rayla returned her hands burdened with some things like bandages and a few small jars. Sarai was surprised by this appearance of the girl once more and with more then what she left with having a number of things like wrappings and other things.

The rayla then somewhat clumsily set the items down in a small pile “bheir iad sin ort faireachdainn nas fheàrr. tha mama ag ràdh sin.” she said though sarai still had no idea what she was saying. But it was easy to tell the words meaning from the items she brought with her as all of them wear medicinal supplies.

Sarai looked at the elf girl wondered for a moment if this was some sort of trick to get her to let her guard down. Looking around to see if some older elves wear watching from some unseen place for their own amusement. But looking back at the honest smile the girl had given her told her otherwise. She was just a little girl who had not been exposed to the corrupted ideas of war like so many before her. 

“Is urrainn dhomh do chas a chòmhdach le seo.” the girl said holding up a roll of bandages and while again she had no idea what she was saying it was easy to guess that she wanted to bind her leg.

Sarai thought about this for a moment as she was behind the border and who knows wear with a broken leg as a prisoner of at least one moonshadow elf, namly rayla. Their wear a lot of risk involved in just trusting someone she only knew of for a few minutes. But by the same token said little girl was also just that a girl who seemed incapable of hurting anyone on purpose and it's not like she was leaving any time soon till her leg was better. And in her state it wasn’t like she could keep them from killing her if that was their game

So seeing no other choice started to move forwards carefully till one of her legs began to slip through the spaces of the bartil her leg was exposed to the girl. Resting a hand on the bars to help hold her in a sitting position while using the other to pull her pat leg up to expose the wound. When she did so the wound was not great being black and purple still but thankfully that seemed to be the worst of it. And thankfully the elf rayla seemed undisturbed by the wound or it was so new humans that she didn’t realize that it hurt a lot. 

They pair worked together and after taking a piece of long wood from the bars of the prison walls to act as a splint the wound was bound and rayla even gave her some medicine. And before long her leg was wrapped and despite how crude it was should help her heal she just needed to keep weight off it.

“Thank you?” sarai suddenly said as she watched rayla put the things she used away in the corner behind some rocks out of the way moving back.

This caused the girl to turn around and look at her funny tilting her head a bit bewildered by the words. Sarai then motioned to her still exposed leg before repeating “thank you, for your help.” 

“tha d ’ainm thank you?” rayla said coming closer and sarai couldn't help but laugh thinking their may have been a mistranslation which only seemed to confuse the poor girl even more. 

Sarai moved back inside her cell and careful pulled down her pant legs before raising her hands to her chest in pur mimickry of rayla’s actions from before. “Sarai, my name is sarai.” she said calmly pointing at her chest repeatedly as she did so. All the while a memory of when callum was first learning to speak came to mind putting a wide smile on her face.

However a confused scowled crossed the girls face “is ainm dhut thank you, no an e sarai?” she sounding frustrated which all but confirmed sarais earlier suspensions of a mix up. 

Sarai then tapped herself once more “sarai.” saying it slowly without a hint of anything other then calmness towards the girl. Then tapping her hurt leg before waving to her and saying “thank you.” once more.

The girl looked at this act going from looking at her and the leg multiple times trying to make scenes of what she was saying. But sarai was patient, she had to be when dealing with her husband and she had raised a child once already from birth. This was nothing by comparison.

Rayla then pointed to her then “sarai.” She said slowly looking nervous as she said it. But sarai just smiled happily giving her a nod “yes my name is sarai. And thank you for helping me with my leg.” she added tapping her leg once more. Her was truly grateful and she tried her best to make it show up on her face.

Rayla smiled widely in return “s e do bheatha” she said in reply sound ever so pleased her eyes closing her smile so wide and infectious.

The next few minutes or hour sarsai couldn’t tell passed by seemingly in the blink of an eye as herself and rayla did their best to try and talk to each other. She had started to pick up on a few words mostly basic stuff and a few phrases but not enough to hold a conversation. Rayla also seemed to understand a few basic words after a time, though it was hard to say. 

Most of their conversations involved them exchanging a few words and then rayla rambling about some random subject like callum would before eventually realizing he was running his mouth off. The only difference was she could pick out for the most part what callum was saying.

Rayla however seemed to be getting a lot more than she was out of it as her smile never wavered seemingly enjoying every moment of their conversation as though she was the best thing since jelly tarts. It made her wonder wear the other children wear as surely their wear more near by as they wear in a city or settlement of some kind. Right? 

Still sarai was not one to complain as weather or not this girl knew it she was helping pass the time and making her time more bearable. It was funny really she should be worried, strategizing some sort of escape route when he leg healed, or if nothing else try to find a way to contact the outside if possible. But instead she was having an enjoyable time with a child who she did not know, from a race that likely wanted her dead, and no idea wear in xedia she was. And yet all that seemed secondary at the moment as her new friend made all those problems feel very small.

The sound of metal and and calls of protest then rang out startling the pair from their odd conversation the looks of odd joy and laughter died in their throats as the sound of more visitors coming. And who ever they are they wear coming quickly and they wear armed if the sound of clanging metal was anything to go by.

Immediately a look of panic crossed the girls face and she immediately got to her feet before bolting across the room dashing into the corner and hiding behind some stalactites. The stone spires almost completely hiding her form as she curled up into a ball behind them. 

Sarai was surprised by this sudden disappearance of her new acquaintance who now hid making her wonder if her new friend was even allowed to be here. And in hindsight she probably wasn’t as sarai would never let callum within a hundred yards of the dungeons. So it was not hard to understand why she was hiding as the girl would likely be in a lot of trouble if she was caught. Sarai would normally consider herself a paragon of following the rules but today she would bend that rules as she would pretend the girl was not hear as keeping her trust may prove advantageous.

Instead she tried to bring her legs around to turn round and placing her hands on the floor planning on pretending to be asleep again. But a sharp pain in her leg stopped that idea in its tracks as her broken leg gave a sharp shot of protest making her wince. Their was no time to adjust to it ether to lay down in time as the people who wear coming wear too close. Before she even had anymore time to ponder what she was going to do or what was going to happen next as within seconds a pair of guards walked into the room.

The guards whore matching uniforms with the only difference between their dress was one barring a sword his waist the other brandishing a spear a weapon that she would remember someone having later. The one who had a sword was a sunfire elf while the other was a moon shadow elf like the girl though he bore no resemblance to the girl. The moon shadow elf with his purple brown hair and blue purple eyes and much darker almost lilac skin and curling horns. The sunfire elf on the other had long hair that was tied back with bronze colored skin and golden eyes.

looked down at her with disgust like they wear looking upon trash in the streets, no even worse like she was a filthy rat in the streets. The rage and murdess gaze that she was given made sarai feel uncomfortable not used to such treatment as even at her lowest back when she had callum. And being so used to being a beloved queen of kotalis this was a drastic change of pace. ‘Stay calm if they wear going to kill you, they would have done it already. And as much as they hate humans even they wouldn’t disobey an order so casually.’ she said to herself to still her nerves. The last thing she needed to do was panic as that would old lead to death.

So she watched as the guards talked in a new dialect what she assumed was common in xedia but paid it no mind as unlike the girl they would not be so interested in teaching her what they meant. Not only that but they wear speaking to quickly with alternating tones and phrases to pick up on the nature of their conversation other then it involved herself and it was hostile.  
After a short while their conversation going on for a while between them as though she did not exist to them, they completely ignored her. 

Sarai would like to say that the action was expected due to the division and didn’t bother her. It did though their cold behavior like she was less than important and insignificant did hurt. It was like she was invisible and the very idea that you are invisible to those around you is an incredibly lonely one.

Then at least they turned to her finally recognising her presence once more “lets go the dragon king wishes to see you.” 

At mear uttering of the word dragon king sarai felt like her heart would stop and all hope that she would would flee or be rescued died as well. After all no one escaped the king of dragons and lived.


	2. sarai's cell mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life in a cell with a broken leg is much easier then sarai first thought it would be. though it helps having company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autors notes 
> 
> Alright for those of you who are wondering if things are a bit confusing the story canonically takes place place after the titans heart and just before harrow takes the dark magic infused spear and kills thunder with it. In cannon the attack on thunder takes place about six months before the first episode of the show and years after Sarah's death. In my au the attack of thunder takes place months after the titan incident not years after like in cannon. 
> 
> Also in my au instead of using sarais dying breath verin will use a lock of her hair instead. Also as for everything else it's basically the same the only difference being maybe verin finds the horn on his own or finds a peddler that has one instead. 
> 
> Now I would write out the whole making of the spear thing but barring the fact that I'm changing a dying breath to a lock of hair and how verin gets the horn instead of his au cannon six or seven year old daughter. Everything else is the same so you may as well just watch that scene as nothing else needs to change. Verin convinces harrow to kill the dragon king and use his spell of vengeance to do it to get back at him for his wife. 
> 
> So much of that is going to be the same with little if any major differences so I’m not going to write that scene as the show already shows you what you need to know. That said, if people really want me to I can consider writing that part down.
> 
> also to anyone who might think rayla should not be so freindly with a human she is like six years old about the same age as callum when his mother died. she is likely to young to understand why humans and elves hate each other much less the politics involved. so if anyone has a problem with rayla's behavior that is fine you are entitled to your own opinion this is just my interpretation of my opinion. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai sat cold and alone in the lightly lit corner of her cell the only light being from glowing rocks which she now knew supported all the light inside the storm spire. The air was cold leaving her somewhat child on the cold stone floor, her stomach felt empty having felt the effects of being asleep for who knows how many days. And her body felt sluggish and ry from not quenching her thirst since her last drink before being knocked out.

Even as she wait for her first meal and maybe a bit more attention from being left alone in her cell. But sarai found it hard to care about her health when her fate was already sealed like a letter ready to be mailed.

She had only hours ago gone to speak or rather been forced to come and listen to the dragon king after finding out wear she was being held. And he all but told her that her fate was sealed and the only reason she was even being kept alive was due to the king being too busy guarding the border and checking on his egg to publicly execute her. The only reason she was alive at all was because the king of dragons was too busy to take time out of his day to kill her. 

It was a low blow to be sure that the king of dragons felt she was not worth his time due to being too busy watching the breach or taking turns watching his egg while the queen rested. But it also meant that her day’s wear numbered and that once the egg did hatch he would have no problems with finishing her off…. "Huff" Provided the elements didn’t kill me off first’ she thought bitterly.

Any thought of escape wear dashed as even she was not fool enough to think that she could slip past one archdragon especially with the only entrance or exit being through the main chamber. That was if you wear forgetting the close to fifty dragon guards who wear milling about the spire. And while she could match spears with the best in her current state their was no way she could flee. And even if she did their was no way she would get far before being struck down.

With a heavy heart all she could do was wait for the end and pray the arrogant bigot dragon was merciful and finished her off quickly before she died of illness from her damp cell. And that was provided that one of her guards didn’t try killing her first.

Her only shot of escape was hoping that her leg healed up before the egg hatched and both dragons left for a time. That was her only chance to escape was hoping for an opportunity that the dragons would be gone so that all she had to contend with was the guards. Given how little most of them thought of her save for a few older ones and a pair of moon shadow elves. It was highly possible that she could slip past them especially if you took into account how lazy they wear with handling her. So content were they in the archdragons home that they didn’t even guard her. After all who could escape the home of an arch dragon unscathed or at all, for that matter who was crazy enough to.

The situation with her relaxed guard would have made her laugh if the thought of never seeing callum again didn’t bother her so. Even if the opportunity came there was little chance that she would be able to escape successfully. And even then getting back to kotalis to the breach on her own was almost as laughable as she didn’t even know wear it was compared to her position.

More than likely if she did escape she would be forced to live in hiding in xedia somewhere for the rest of her day, her sons and husband never even knowing she was alive and never being able to see them grow up. 

Tears began to run down her face unable to stop the flow as she thought of her broken family and dying so far away from them in this stone prison. She was so lost in her missury that she didn’t notice a small guest arriving to see her.

“a bheil thu brònach?” the small sweet voice of rayla rang out from the other side of the bars.

Looking over towards the grated entrance she could see a worried look upon her face as she held the wooden wall of her makeshift cell. The poor girl looked beside herself with worry as her hands gripped the bars looking into the darker half of the cell where she sat against the wall. She knew she look awful if the looks rayla was giving her wear any indication and that she was likely asking if she was alright being such a sweet girl. But how do you tell a girl you alright when you wear just told you would be put to death the moment an egg hatched.

She wasn’t even sure most adults would understand the logic or reasoning behind it dragon prince or not, after all if you wear just going to kill someone anyway just be done with it why make a show about it. That was one thing she admired about harrow he never showed off or put on an extravagant display unless necessary. 

Thunder or how ever his name was pronounced clearly did not view it the same way as the entire time he talked to her it was like he was above her in more than just height. It was as if he was talking to her in near passing as a gesture of ceremony and not because he wanted to. He practically breathed arrogance into the room acting like she was nothing but a mear ant not worthy of even the ground she stood upon as though it was beneath him.

The beast thunder was condescending limping all of humanity into the category of dark mage and evil simply because of race not even bothering to get to know any of them. And if the elves even took time to look they would know that dark mages make up less than five percent of the entire pentarchy’s population. Yes despite this one was all it took for an entire race to be evil in his eyes and also makes the elves justified to throw them out of half the countinant as well banishing them. 

The giant lizard even rubbed it in by pointing out how inferior they wear to elves, how weak she was compared to the elves and how their weakness and lack of resolve lead them to dark magic. How their races laziness and inability cases them to take short cuts andcasuses only suffering with their egistance. And how humans should be grateful that he doesn't wipe them all out just because he thinks that makes him better than them.

And what made the whole one sided talk worse was that he actually believed what he was saying, good or bad this dragon adamantly believed what he was saying was the truth and that humans and dark magic wear one in the same. And his aregence was so severe that he thought that they should be grateful they are not wiped out do to some obscure morality. And that once the egg hatched stated he might only stop at wiping out a few fortresses on the borders and towns as a warning.

While true she hated dark magic for what it did and how it worked the mages who practiced it wear hardly taking shortcuts. She had seen what it could do to a practitioner and how many years it took to master. Despite the shortcut nature of it something even she wouldn’t deny it was hardly a straight shortcut or cheat like the dragon king said. Despite her hate for verin she couldn’t count the number of times that he would spend day’s even weeks for one single spell or ingredient. Maybe it was magically speaking vile and a short cut but the people who dedicated their lives to it wear hurdle taking shortcuts in their knowledge and learning. That level of patience was rare no matter wear you looked and that was one thing she would give verin is unless his temper flared he was patient, he could play one good waiting game.

But none of that mattered now at least not for her she was out of commission and despite the bindings on her leg which thankfully no one noticed it would be months before she would walk again. And there was no way even someone even someone as daring as herself could climb down a mountain on her own without someone noticing. And without a crutch she was not going to get far by hopping and these elves wouldn’t just give her a means to walk that would be too respectful.

In fact the only thin worthy to even being considered part of her day wear the two moonshadow guards that had the decency to show her a warriors respect despite what their master said. The pair having stood on either side of the dragon king on moving like statues and even showing remorse at the king's words to her. While it was true they likely disliked humans just as much as the other elves at least they had some honor.

The only other thing worth even considering in her bleak state was the little elven girl who looked at her with a wide eyes gaze. Once again acting like she was some sort of hidden wonder of the world like rarer gemstones or a crown of royalty. 

Sarai was not in a pleasant mood due to her sentencing and she did say sentence as it was hardly a court appearance as it was just an excuse to bewidle her and sentenced her to death. While despite this she wanted to send the girl away for she wanted to be alone, but the innocent look she was given by the girl as she held the bars and rambled on and on about something in elvish told her otherwise.

As time went on and sarai tried her best to come to terms with her situation she couldn’t help but smile at the girl beside her reminding her of the way callum would get on rare occasions. Sighing sarai looked towards the chatty little girl unable to hold onto her malice in the girls presence, she may have been a moon shadow elf but she was as bright as the sun in her personality. Who seemed content with talking about who knows what to try and cheer her up.

She wanted to be mad and argue wanted to complain and rage about the unfairness of it all and howe arrogant the dragon king was being. But she held her tongue as it was not her fault it was the fault of her peers that she was here. Maybe in time she would be a threat to humanity and would meet humans on the battlefield, but she also could just be an ordinary civilian as well. When she grew up, she could very well just go find a home and settle down with a family of her own never even seeing another human. Regardless currently she was blameless and should be treated as such. 

When ever she had an argument with harrow over some matter she would always leave callum out of it because it was not his fault she argued rather it was the parents' job to protect and show a good example. Being mad at him much like this girl would be like saying it was their fault they wear in the situation that she was in. and beside that it wasn’t this girl…. Rayla?... rayla’s fault that politics and grudges wear hard for grownups to let go of.

“Thank you.” she said suddenly feeling a wave of gratitude hitting her like the ocean upon the shore. “Thank you for keeping me company.” ashe added graciously. Rayla however looked confused by the words having stopped talking to stare at her words unknown to the young girl in such a combination. 

Sarai smiled as she slid herself closer to the girl being carful to keep her leg from moving to much caused her to slide along the ground moving only a few feet at a time. Sliding her rear before using both hands to move her leg to catch up and repeating until she was right in front of the bars. Then she stuck out her hands between the bars of her cell doing her best not to damage it to not draw the guards wrath.

Rayla surprised by this backed up at this advance and well out of reach and while intelly disappointed sarai waited her adamant smile and calm demeanor wanting her to feel comfortable. Holding her hand outs and keeping them wide apart fingers spread to show their was no deception to be found.

While the girl seemed quite hesitant at first, eventually it seemed the girls curiosity won out and she drew closer once more bringing a hand up to tentatively touch her own hands. Sarai let her as he examined her hand paying extra close attention to her fifth finger especially. The queen had to suppress a laugh as she examined her pinky with fervor clearly fascinated by the very idea of having another finger. 

Soon enough she drew close enough to do what she wanted reaching her hands out a bit further and cupping raila's cheeks. The girl was surprised at first trying to pull back but stopped when sarai began to rub her cheeks affectionately. This made the girl look up confused wide eyed by the attention she was given like it was a forgen object. But rayla quickly adjusted to this and started muttering something affectionately in elvin it did not matter the words sarai could tell she appreciated it

Sarai had no idea why she was acting like this treating this girl she had known for all of a few hours like one of her own all of a sudden. Maybe it was from hearing about what they were planning to do to her. Maybe it was the missing of home and her family, she was not entirely sure. What she did know though was that she could feel her mothering instincts taking over her like when callum got hurt playing. Even though this girl was not her own or likely should even associate with she now couldn’t suppress the urge to fawn over this child like she was her own.

Regardless of the why the ability to even fawn over this child was doing wonders for her mood no longer brooding about the unfairness of everything. It was silly taking such comfort in something like acting like a mother to a compleat stranger when she should have been at least worried about her situation. But their was nothing she could do right now aside from kill her self but wait, wait for an opening or information that could lead to one.

And thinking about it as she looked at the girl before her while it would be somewhat cruel to do to a child if she could learn how to better communicate with her maybe she could get information. The girl was clearly impressionable and already enamored with her so convincing her to help would not be too difficult. While this was more in line with verins tactics if there was even a small chance of her getting home she needed to find it. She just hoped the girl wouldn’t be to upset with her when she finally left be it for her execution or if she was able to run. She didn’t want this young girl thinking all elves wear bad just because she disappeared once day eventually and hating humanity because of it.

Rayla let out a child laugh “Sarai tha thu cho neònach. a bheil a h-uile duine cho borb riut?” the girl said, unable to contain her amusement. This made sarai lugh as well from her reaction even in the hopelessness of the situation.

Her heart still lurched knowing that her chances of ever actually leaving much less making it home wear slim if not non existent… but she also knew she needed hope she couldn’t give up for her family's sake. Even if there was no chance at making it home she needed to stay strong, these elves would not break her. If she was going to die she would be strong and defiant to the end, she would show that dragon and the elves that she was not weak. 

She just needed a little elven girl to remind her not to sulk and pity herself…”ironic.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later

It had been about a month since she first awoke in her cell, her leg had yet to heal and her time seemed to flow incredibly slowly inside this prison. She could tell it had been about a month due to the fact that she had begun marking the walls when ever rayla would return with some scrapes from their kitchens. Using the little girl and her daily visits like a crude clock to tel the passing of days. 

It was crude and admittedly a bit inaccurate but she was able to tell time at least to an extent and knew that around a month had passed since the battle with the titan and being captured thunder. Month away from her home and people, a month away from her family, a month away from her sons, from callum. Her heart burned with misery at the thought of her son thinking she was dead even though she knew she was alive he didn’t and likely never would ether. Not unless she got lucky...incredibly so.

But she would not give up hope that she would see him again, any of them. Even if it was futile a single month would not break her that easily she had endured a lot in her life already she would endure a bit more for even the smallest chance at seeing her family again.

“Halò! ciamar a tha thu!” the happy voice rang out from across the room.

Looking away from the marks in the walls and towards the girl who once again appeared to her a happy smile upon her face. However what fre her attention was the bowl of xedia fruit in her hands that she knew the girl brought to share. ‘That girl is something special.’ she thought silently a wide smile on her lips at her generosity.

The girl was a god send in her stay while she was doing well to keep up her moral the girl rayla helped with this. She was always bringing her fruit and showing her art or other things she knew like she was an honorary mother. And while the language barrier was still a problem she was able to at least play a crude game of guesses with her to get the jist of what she said. But no matter what despite her resolve the girl made her day’s in the gloomy place barrable and kept her mind of the reality of things

And moral aside the food she brought was usually enough to sustain her after being neglected or having her food dropped or spilled most days leaving her hungry. But thanks to rayla sneaking her food and water she was holding up quite well even under the circumstances. Her will may not have broken yet but her body was less resilient, but with rayla’s aid she would last a bit longer than she otherwise would.

At this point the only thing she didn’t have with rayla’s help was a way to stave off boredom when the girl wasn’t around. While food and water wear more important having something to pass the time while her leg healed and she couldn’t exercise was proving to be more of a bane then anything else. Her only saving grace was a small book she nicked from a guard when he wasn’t looking that she was using as a journal to document her time in prison. While the ink was few an far between thanks to rayla bringing her some when she could, it was enough to write with. 

At this point she honestly hoped she escaped if for no other reason then to share her journey with the world to point out that humans and elves were not so different. But the world wasn’t ready for that kind of information yet unfortunately. Though maybe if even only a few ready it like the open minded opeli or maybe her bull headed sister. Even if it was only a few at a time it was a start to peace no matter how small or slow.

Returning a happy gaze to the girl sarai placed the journal in hiding in the back of the cave out of sight along with the other things the girl gave her. Then picked herself up using the wall as a brace and moved herself to the bars hopping on her good leg and being careful not to fall and hurt herself further.

Once done sitting herself in front of the girl through the bars immediately she was given a strange orange colored fruit. “an seo.” the girl added as she all but shoved the fruit into her hands. “thàinig iad madainn an-diugh agus cha do mhothaich na h-inbhich nuair a thog mi cuid” the girl said sound probable more happy with herself then she should have once again forgetting she could speak elvin.

Sarai strongly suspected that she took the fruit without permission… again, like she did with many of the things she had given her. However, she also knew she was in no position to complain as it would do little good to do so. And besides that who would believe her that a little girl was getting her the things she was receiving. More than likely they would accuse her of either stealing them or using dark magic anyway so what was the point?

“Thank you rayla.” she said instead of knowing it was one of the few phrases the girl could understand. The fruit had a xadian name she couldn’t pronounce and despite the color it had the texture of something like an apple only softer like it was starting to rot. She was intelly deceived into thinking it was rotten from unfamiliarity with it but no this was how it was. When she first received one it caused rayla to laugh hysterically at her reaction to thinking it was rotten

However when she ate her first one and had a chance to taste it she realized quickly it was not rotten at all and being super sweet like a bottom of fruit wine. She had not in all her day’s tasted a fruit as sweet as it before in the human kingdoms and had every intention of bringing a few seeds back if she ever made it their and planting a few trees…. Or bush, vines? ‘Well whatever plant these come from i’ll be sure that the castle never runs out of them if I have any say.’ she thought taking a bite of her helping.

The moment the skin was broken she could taste the sweet fluid of the fruit spill into her mouth she had to suppress an over the top reaction. The flavor was sweeter than any fruit and had the flavor of something like that of a plum cross with an apple. While an odd flavor to be sure it was not a bad one ether and she was more than curious to find out was tarts made from these fruit would yield. Not to mention all the pies or cakes and maybe oven cookies that could be made using them. Not to mention the other fruit that she had been saving the seeds of when they had any. 

Shaking her head and silently laughing at herself realizing that she was fantasizing about having a whole orchard of elvin plants in kotalis just so she could eat the fruits every day. “If I start having these fruits grown in kotalis i’m going to grow fat eating them all day.” she said with a laugh at the thought of eating an entire orchard of elvin fruit. ‘Though I am curious if these are rations for guards I wonder if there are any other fruits in xedia that are even better.’ she wondered absently. 

Her mouth watered at the idea of their being fruit and vegetables that tasted even better than what she was having so far her sweet tooth getting the better of her again. “If harrow could see me now he would never stop teasing me about this. He always said I had the worst sweet tooth in the pentarchy.” she remarked foundly at the memory. 

Her mood soured slightly at the thought of harrow and home as it had been nearly a month since she had last seen ether her home or family. Being stuck in one room unable to leave without risking alerting the guards and making her condition even worse made it hard. Despite the hatred the elves gave her and her quarters life wasn’t all bad prison was surprisingly good especially with rayla to help her. 

Taking another bit of the odd fruit was all it took to sweeten her mood both figuratively and literally and the lughes from a messy faced rayla helped distract her. Turning her head rayla’s xedia orange had completely exploded all over her face which meant that it was over ripe. Rayla whined as many children did as she wiped the red-ish juice that was inside the fruit from her face with her hands all the while complaining in elvish.

Sarai could hold in a laugh no longer at this as the poor girl looked like someone had thrown the fruit at her her face completely dripping in the off red juice. No juice seemed to get in her eyes thankfully but now her face and hands unfortunately wear. And unfortunately for rayla the laughing on annoyed her father was a bitter look crossed her face.

In reality sarai knew she shouldn’t laugh as the same thing happened to her when she first had one. After that she quickly learned to watch for the over ripe ones otherwise you basically just have a bomb in your hands. But the stunned look on rayla’s face the way she blinked in shock unable to react before pouting and complaining was too much to not laugh. And her grumbling reaction at her laugh only made it that much funnier as she looked away angry for being laughed at.

Her mothering side however took over not long after as rayla turn to face away from her looking like she was ready to leave. Before rayla could though she took a small scrap of cloth that was nearby and brought it up to the girls face before she could completely turn away. Immediately she began to try and clean her face of the juice all the while trying to not break out laughing again.

Rayla complaint immediately from her wiping her face much like callum would when he would make a mess of his face. However as rayla tried to back to get away from her due to her back being turned towards sarai casing her to get closer. Realizing her mistake she tried to roll away but only ended up falling onto her back and more then close enough to be washed by sarai. A wicked smile fell upon the queens face as she saw this opened and viciously attacked the girl face as she futility tried to protect it with her hands. 

Soon rayla herself was laughing as sarai’s cleaning turned into more of a game of keep away and she cleaned her face and later her hands trying to her sarai away from her. It was a mirical that no one had heard them or came checking if they did but they did not care as the pair fooled around. 

All the while sarai made not to write about this later when rayla left for the night or what she thought was night. This was the reason she was holding on and would remain unbroken because rayla she would keep her hope and not break to the cruel ways of her guards.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later

Sarai let out a painful cough fit echoing into her prison cell her throat felt like flames and her body felt chilled and clammy. He had a headache and felt like it had been soaked in water for the last week or so. Her body felt slick with sweat from her fever and despite the chill she felt like her head was on fire.

She knew something like this would happen eventually with her damp cave wall cell that even occasionally dropped with moisture. While this would provide her with water with the bowl rayla had given her she stored in the back of the cave, it was also a source of illness as the dampness meant algae and mold as well as other things grew and kept the air wet. It was either going to be her execution or her illness that would get to her and apparently it was her illness. 

Curling up in a tight ball her stomach clenched painfully due to not eating that day the elves that wear supposed to feed and water her now never came. So in a way the illness wouldn’t kill her because ever since she got sick no one but rayla came likely thinking she was contagious and wear content to let her die of natural causes so long as it didn’t look like she wasn’t allowed to die.

Her cloths wear absolutely filthy and likely beyond laundry at this point having not been cleaned since being thrown into this cell. After getting sick, she didn’t have the energy to even try and keep herself even mildly clean. Her hair becoming a tangled knorald mess and having grown several inches at least. Her body had also started becoming thinner due to the elves ether spilling her food on purpose thinking it was funny or the food was substandard to what a human needed. Though admittedly the second option was debatable

The only thing she had to look forward to was rayla the ball of sunshine...or rather moonlight in this dark place that she had to look forward to. How the little girl went so long without being caught and punished for seeing her she had no idea. But she was ever so grateful for it as it was at this point she began to wonder if in all her time here if rayla was the only thing that kept her going. 

True she wanted more than anything to return home, but unless a miracle happened that was fantasy. But young rayla just seeing her happy smile seeing her bringing her food in secret and even medicine all from the goodness of her heart. It was the only light in this dark place that kept her going. If not for that young child and her innocent heart she doubted she would have been able to keep going.

But with how sick she was she doubted even the ever curious rayla would dare come near her in fear of becoming sick herself. Ether that or she was quorinited off and no one was allowed passed. Regardless, it was unlikely that she was going to survive this illness without proper treatment. Treatment she was not going to get from the elves who hated her so much not to mention she didn’t even know what was wrong with herself or if there was a treatment even if she did.

The sound of a rolling dish came to ear making sarai lazily raise her head and look with tired eyes to what was making the noise. Her vision was a bit fuzzy but she could make out the image of a small bulbous jar with a cork on the end of it. Looking towards the wall she could see rayla who looked very concerned as she held a blanket in her arms as well as a bowl of food and water.

Sarai was shocked by this having not expected the girl to appear all of a sudden with so many things, while true she often appeared out of the blue with a random assortment of things this was by far the most she had ever appeared with. Reaching out a trembling hand she grabbed the small jar dragging it close to her body. Bringing it up to her face reached her bound hands to open the jar and immediately her nose wrinkled at the very stong smell of herbs and other matter.

“a chungaidh-leigheis.” the girl said sounding desperate and helpless.

It was clear to sarai what it was regardless of what the girl had said to her but she was so weak that she didn’t even know if she could drink it, much less stomach it. A single look towards the girl with her pleading face made her think of how sad she would be if she had died. Her mind also wondered to her own family and the admittedly small chance that she would survive this ordeal and see them again.

“feuch an òl e bheir e ort faireachdainn nas fheàrr.” rayla added sounding very worried and looking even worse.

Mustering what strength she could finding new powerer with rayla’s concern she forced herself to sit up using the cave wall as a brace to sit herself up. Then using both hands held the bottle doing her best to subdue her shaking bringing it up to her lips. The first sip was the worst tasting like month old greens that sat in the sun, but she forced herself not to gag or cough and kept drinking. She knew she would only die if she didn’t drink and even if she did she still might but dying to being poisoned by elven medicine sounded better than a slow death by illness and starvation.

It took a few gulps but soon the fowl liquid was down her throat the taste alone making her shiver and her throat burn. Now all sarai could do was hope that it wouldn’t kill her, and if it did it was painless.

As the burning in her throat subsided she immediately felt a fuzzy warm tingling feeling in her body’s core and working its way out. And while not unpleasant it felt strange like a warm blanket was draped over he shoulders. It felt kinda good honestly and her pain began to subside and even felt almost happy as well.

“tha a h-uile duine ag ràdh nach urrainn dhut cus glic eile a bhith agad. dè tha sin a-riamh a ’ciallachadh.” rayla said but sarai couldn’t find it in her self to care.

The room began to move a bit but sarai just smiled at the sight to happy to care if it was her vision that was moving or if it was her swaying body as she felt a bit light headed. Though she looked a shaky glance towards rayla who had begun to speak but paid little mind to the words. Only able to see that she was holding the bowl in her hands and speaking to her concern filling her face.

Lazily she realized that she was asking her to come to her at first her body felt have and she didn’t want to though even then the smell was enticing. Giving a charter airy lugh slid down the rock wall making rayla yelp in surprise before she unceremoniously dragged herself forwards like some strange caterpillar. “carson a tha thu gad ghiùlan fhèin èibhinn? an e an stuth-leigheis a th ’ann?” the girl said but sarai didn’t care and just laughed unable to really think and she slid along the ground in a manner more befitting a child than an adult and rayla likely knew this.

After setting herself up against the wall she could tell she had a dopey look upon her face but was so happy and feeling so good after taking the medicine she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Even with all the concerned words and looks that rayla was giving her she was having fun just sitting looking at the concerned girl. A few laughs even escaped her lips unable to suppress them or even understand why she was laughing rather she just was and for some reason that was fine.

However the smell of strong brother under her nose made her look down to see the spoon in rayla’s hand close to her mouth being put through the bars. Her lopsided smile only grew as he laughed again “your so sweet rayla feeding me like this.” she said her voice slurred as she spoke unable to help it. Putting up no fight what so ever she opened her mouth and let the girl feed her a spoonful at a time.

Much of the day was the same with the little girl being the mother in this relationship of all things while sarai was the child being cared for. Despite her age rayla did well to care for her doing her best to make sure she was comfortable and once the bowl was emptied rayla then tucked her in with the blanket she brought as best she could through the bars of the cell. 

Sarair’s memories of this day would forever be fuzzy but she would always be grateful to rayla knowing that she had gone out of her way to take care of her. Something she would ever be grateful for. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later

Rayla was upset sari could tell even if she couldn’t make out exactly why after all seeing a crying child practically hugging a prisoner of all things for comfort was more than enough of an indication. The girl having clutched sarai like a rag doll since she arrived some time again waking the queen up from her slumber.

Sarai had done quite well for herself doing as the guards would say if she guessed correctly a miraculous recovery if rayla’s crude translations wear anything to go by. Even the most hating elf was forced to begrudgingly admit she had great constitution as she was able to survive over a week without food or water. While many said it was due to dark magic most just thought she was incredibly hardy even after spending months being underfed and mistreated by them. 

Though what they all didn’t know what the fact that her recovery was helped out by some not so magic help raiding the kitchens and medicine cabinets. While she didn’t like having stories like that circulating or taking credit for another said she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth for gaining a few respect points with the dragon guard. As before her life was miserable with only rayla making it bearable, now most of the guard just ignored her without the hate. 

Despite this new found respect it didn’t seem to extend to getting a bath or change of clothes unfortunately. 

Her old clothes wear now literally coming apart at the seams and if she wasn’t careful wouldn’t have and clothing left to cover herself as her robes wear just not made for such abuse. Her skin tone looked a few shades darker from not bathing in what felt like a lifetime and the itching fits she would have not and then wear unbearable. And with only just enough water for drinking she couldn’t spare any for washing. Her hair and nails wear so long now and her hair was a tangled mess barely being kept under control, while her nails wear torn off now and then to keep them shorter her hair without anything to cut it with was incurable. Her hair was not past shoulder length and the first thing she planned on doing after bathing was cutting it. 

Normally rayla would come in the morning and spend much of the day with her before leaving only to return later before going to bed. Now she was spending longer than she normally did and this time she was crying the whole time. At first she was worried that the guards might notice this but after a time focused on something her young friend all the while listening to her as she complained about her mother and father. 

Clearly they ether did something that upset her or they got into an argument of some sort, while it was possible she did something wrong she doubted she would do something punishable on purpose. But if raising one child alone taught her anything is that any child can make a mountain of an ant hill thinking everything is worse than it was. So it could just be a normal day of uncontrollable child emotions.

Speaking of they wear able to communicate better now it was crude still but it was something and something was better than nothing. She also knows a few elvin words now like hello and goodbye, yes, no, mother, father, dragon ...excetra. but even after months she still couldn’t speak elvin despite her best efforts. Though having a child as your teacher likely wasn’t the best way to learn quickly. Still now they wear able to communicate crudely through pictures using the dusty ground around them as their canvas.

While it would not by any means impress anyone their communication was starting to improve and soon she might be able to take advantage of that. If she could just get a bit more fidelity with her communication sarai know she could start getting information about the dragons schedule. And maybe soon find a time when she could leave undetected. After all their egg hasn't hatched yet as so long as it stayed as an egg they would be more concerned with protecting it and the border. Meaning she wouldn’t need to worry about thunder or his mate till she got to the breach.

And her broken leg while still sore was almost heels to the point where she could walk on it without limping. And in a few weeks she would be able to leave this infernal mountain. The thought made her sad as she didn’t want to leave rayla behind the girl having been so good to her the last six-ish months. But sarai had no intention of being executed without a fight and if she were to die she would do it fighting and not on a pavilion like some sick show.

‘I really will miss you when I’m gone’ she thought somberly as despite everything she wouldn’t replace her time with rayla for anything. If anything she would have had her time with rayla and callum together and eventually ezren when he was older. The last few months she had grown so fond of the girl that now she was wondering if she was beginning to look at her as though she was her own child

Shaking her head she needed to remind herself that she couldn’t let herself become more attached then she was as it would only make leaving harder than it was and leave her with regrets. Still it did make her wonder what made rayla so upset it was unusual as she was usually so jubilant and upbeat about everything. Maybe it was the mother in her but she did care about rayla, it was kinda hard not to after being treated so graciously by the girl. 

Though it took a while eventually rayla did calm down enough to let go which was good as sarai was not sure how much more her cloths could take. The stained fabric now rich with tears along her front to add to all the other stains and things on it. Though thankfully tears did not smell unlike all the other stains with the only god send being that she had long since gotten to a point wear the smell didn’t bother her.

As rayla backed up and collected herself sarai grabbed a long thin rock that fell from the ceiling that was in her cell all the while thinking about what she would draw to ask her… however after a time she settled for a simple question mark something that she managed to teach rayla that mean she had a question.

Though it was not an immediate response she did eventually get raylas attention when she noticed the mark in the dirt. Instead of using a tool she simply used her fingers to draw as she had always done. As she worked, she still sniffled and sobbed and having to restart a few things in her drawing when tears fell from her face. 

It took a moment but eventually sarai saw the image of two elves that had mock versions of the dragon guard uniforms while this could have meant anyone she knew it was her “màthair agus athair.” or mother and father having done this game before. While she had assumed it was a family issue that caused this as why would she come to a prisoner if she could go to her parents. But before she had a chance to ask rayla kept drawing.

The next drawing was a crude stick drawing of an elf a smaller elf who she knew ment rayla but she had a frown. She then saw her point to her parents unable to speak still sobbing before drawing a line between the two. This however meant nothing to sarai aside from the fact this confirmed the matter was between rayla and her parents. Then an arrow was drawn to an empty space of the flow from the firs picture of rayla to a new picture. And sarai meant new as it was another picture of rayla judging by the way she drew the face. 

At first it looked no different to the old rayla but then she realized it was bigger the same hight in fact as her parents. ‘She is showing me a grown up version of herself.’ she concluded but again a frown upon the adult rayla’s face. However one more change was added instead of wearing her usual shirt and pants or simple dress that she would normally draw herself in instead it was the same mock dragon guard outfit. 

This perplexed sarai at first wondering what she was trying to tell her a picture of herself, her parents and an older version of herself as a dragon guard? Their was clearly a message here but she wasn’t getting it. However a break in the sobbing saw to it she got a verbal respones “tha mo phàrantan airson gun tig mi còmhla dràgon geàrd!” rayla said sounding absolutely broken.

This made sarai physically backup hearing this response having not expected such an outburst from her the little girl genuinely sounding intimidating in her shout. Making sarai wonder for the umpteenth time how the guards had not noticed anything over the last few months. The girl was sweet kind open and she dare say sarcastic, viscous or nasty like she was acting like now wear not quality she had in her as far as she knew.  
Yet here rayla was with an almost spiteful voice at her parents for what they were doing to her whatever it was. Looking back at the picture of the two rayla’s and her parents she was still at a loss as to what they meant. Especially the two pictures one of rayla as a child and one of her growing into a dragon guard.

That was when she figured it out and immediately begin drawing rayla before adding the dragon guard emblem. Then putting an arrow in between the two before crossing the guard symbol out. If her hunch was right this should have sparked an answer. After a few moments as she waited for the girl to dry her tears once more she got the answer she sought with a simple nod. ‘That settles it.’ she thought silently realizing the problem.

‘Rayla’s parents want her to join the dragon guard and if her reaction is anything to go by already did get her in but she doesn't want to be a guard.’ sarai thought sadly. Sarai knew all too well what that was like having seen it enough growing up, the parents want their children to follow their legacy and do the things they laid out for them, to follow in their footsteps. The children on the other hand don’t want to and want to pursue their own path but the parents force their will thinking its for the best.

While sarai was a bit surprised that she wouldn’t want to become a dragon guard after all both her parents were and she even lived with them. It was a common enough problem at the same time even back home in kotalis. Unfortunately the parents often never see the harm they are causing thinking that they know what is best for their children's future often never even giving them a chance to forge their own. 

A commander wanting their children to be warriors like themselves, farmers wanting their children to take over when they grow old, business owners wanting their kids to run the store and expand. It happened all the time. And every single time they either think their doing the right thing by making it easy for their children or think they are helping insure their future when all they do is seal their fate in a path they don’t even want to pursue.

And if what she understood about elvin culture from her time among them is anything to go by the dragon guard wear much like the elite crown guard at kotalis. While offers wear sent to an frow all the time back home only about half ever accepted mostly due to harrows instance that it be a person's choice tto join or not. 

But these elves almost seemed religious about their duty to refuse an offer would be seen as highly disrespectful. In short she now saw why she was upset, she was upset because she would if her parents had any saw send the rest of her life as a dragon guard in a job she didn’t want to do. And maybe it was a job she wanted to but being told you wear going to do a job and choosing to do something where two completely different things.

Bringing her arms through the bars of the cell she stretched them out around raylas head before pulling rayla into another hug. The elvin girl was quick to accept and returned it causing them to embrace each other through the bars once more. “I’m sorry rayla. I wish I could help but I can’t. I’m barely in any position to save myself. If I could I would do something but all I can do is run away myself, and when I finally do I can’t take you with me. I’m sorry.” she muttered into the girls ear being careful to keep her voice low just in case. Truly though she was sorry, sorry that her parents wear like the way they where, sorry that her people where the way they were. And sorry she couldn’t do anything but watch. 

The world was truly an unfair place and more then anything she wished to return home to embrace her family and return to a place that at least to her was more fair then they wear in this cell… and even more fair then in the home of the dragon king… or tyrant more accurately. 

“Wear are you harrow when I really want you, for once just once you can be the prince and i’ll be the damsel. I just want to go home.” she pleaded but knew there would be no answer. And likely never would ether. All she could do aside from prayer was wonder why they fought the elves when they wear so much alike, even their problems wear the same. “It just doesn't make scenes.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for anyone who thought this chapter was a bit blocky it kind was a combo of three chapters that I decided needed to be one as the would show sarai's time in prison waiting around with rayla helping her. also I though it would just be better to instead of do just short quips just do three or four chunks with time skips as things progress rather then a few paragraphs then a time skip. while maybe that would have made the story better idk it would have made it a lot harder for me at least to write and made this chapter take much longer then it did. 
> 
> also confession this chapter would have been out a week ago but I made a killing in saving on video games last week on black Friday and have been....as you might say distracted. giving yourself like twenty games that are sold for basically pocket change (not literaly) will do that to you.
> 
> ether way again if I made a mistake or what ever I am doing this in my free time so I don't often catch my mistakes so if you see one let me know and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. harrows doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harrow has always been a man to seek a fair and just solution to every problem even if the decision hurt himself in the posses. when the life of one he was so close to is taken so unfairly how can he not want revenge. even as he prepares to leave on his quest to end thunder and as he say's good bye to his oldest son callum these vary thoughts still plagued him. did that make him a bad person or just human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short notes.
> 
> oh my gosh two chapters in one day how can this be? magic? fast typing, determination of an anime character? ..... no none of the above actually. I actully wrote both chapters intending them to be one chapter it just felt like this chapter fit better on its own rather then with chapter two. and together they would have been a bit long as well. 
> 
> this chapter also has in my opinion a good amount of bonding for callum and harrow who still is unsure of how to be a father having been one for not very long and showing his doubts at being able to properly raising his children. which you just don't see a lot of in my opinion you don't see a lot of people exploring harrows doubts at being a good father so I though it was a good spine to add.
> 
> ether way that's all my notes nothing at the bottom this time enjoy again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven months later after the battle of titans heart

Harrow liked to consider himself a fair and honest man, one who always sought a just and impartial judgment. But also a fair one that did not tailor to anyone Rich or poor, young or old, Noble birth or common folk alike. It was what made him loved by his people and despite the controversy it brought by not complying with the wealthy or being war loving like his father and grandfather before him. It made him a just king in the eyes of many, but did that mean he was above getting justice?

Yet when dealing with the death of his wife and the possibility of finally ending the threat of thunder who had cast a shadow over his people for do long…. It was too much to bear. He knew it was unfair but his heart burned with the desire for blood against the beast who had taken the only woman he loved away. The rage and sorrow was blinding some day’s to the point wear he threw himself into his work to forget.

And yet as he stood in his step son's room the boy sitting in the corner with his sketchbook in his lap a sad frown upon his face as he worked. Even with him standing in the doorway he may as well have been in the throne room as his gaze seemed so far away. His knocking ignored his guards anger at callums behavior unnoticed not even dismissing his guards and closing the door behind him even so much as drew an eye or even a blink out of the boy he was foo far away.

It had been like this ever since he found out about his mother passing or various other states in between. With how his father had died and all the things him and his mother went through before their marriage it was no wonder he was taking the loss so hard. And at such a young age no less,the burden on his mind must have been immense. And that was if you overlooked how some of the people in the castle and even on his council treated him.

When he had lost his own parents he had at least been three times his age and had the wight of the crown to motivate him. Callum did not have such motivation to get him through this time. All he had to wear the memories of his mother and people saying she was a hero. A sentiment that meant nothing to a boy who only wanted his mother not a hero. It was one reason he hoped that when ezren grew older he would have something to motivate him to move past this. 

But for now their was little that could be done for it, he did his studies with flying colors, he minded his manners and always polite. But it was as if the spark of life was taken out of him, as if he wasn't being told to do something he just sat in the same lonely corner drawing pictures of his mother Sarai. And if his sour face was any indication he was having a particularly feverish episode. Right now to callum their was nothing outside save for his mother's face in his book with only the occasional interruptions by himself or his tutors.

Getting close enough to look over the edge of the book he could see the near perfect interpretation of Sarai. The image so Crisp and clear it was as if she wear standing right in front of him acting as a model. Unable to suppress a glace harrow looked to the side of the room only to see nothing as expected but with the image so clean it was hard not to. His skills even at such a young age would even gave the royal artisans pause for thought. The very artist that painted the royal portets even admitted that Callum had more talent then he did, and this was a man who spent fifty years painting. Such praise was hard to come by and the man was seldom gave any to anyone as he had high standards.

When callum had first been praised by the royal painter he thought the boy would pass out from joy so pleased with what he had been told. But now he could care less about anything else

In the first week alone after sarai's death Callum had run away no note, no warning, he simply left one day and no one even seemed to notice he had left. It wasn’t until it was dinner time when he had invited his son down to eat with him and talk about what had happened. thinking he was not wanted any more with his mother gone and being only a step prince. Thankful he did not get too far and they were able to find him after a few days but the scare put it into perspective of how badly he was taking his mother's passing.

After going out and finding callum himself callum had refused to let go of him so disturat for running away and everything that had happened. He had managed to get through to him that night after finding him in that old abandoned farm and convinced him that he wanted him. Blood son or not. This seemed to finally get through to him and he had hoped that was the end of it and they could finally heal. Both of them.

But as the weeks passed and now a half year on from his mothers passing callum was much the same as he was before empty without purpose. He had lived everyday with the intent of making his mother happy and doing his best to please her. And now that she was gone he had lost that purpose and slipped deeper and deeper into depression. 

Now callum only left his room for his lessons, to check on ezren now and then and to eat, but recently even that was starting to slip as he simply stayed in his room away from everything. 

Letting out a sigh harrow felt so helpless unable to help his son overcome this trauma he was a king who was powerless to do anything for someone who he was close to. He had an entire staff of aids, council members, doctors and others, none of them could figure out what to do for callum. He had an entire treasury for that matter of money and wealth to fall back on and none of it would help his son.

The other day verin said that he had a perfect spell to get callum out of his room, and while he knew the dark mage meant it as a joke and no harm behind it. It still hurts knowing that he was failing to be a father four a six year old boy. It made him worry about how he would be able to raise a child who wasn’t even old enough to walk yet if he was failing with his oldest when it hadn’t even been two years since his marriage.

And while more than one person verin included wanted to ship him away somewhere to be out of the way. And while most on the surface said it was to keep someone with no claim to the throne away for political reason harrow was not fooled. He knew very well that most who did want him gone was do to his mixed lineage he had even caught one of his former advisers calling Callum a mongrel behind his back. He would not tolerate such behavior blood son or not, and even if he didn’t love him as much as he did, he was one of the only things he had left of sarai and harrow would die himself before he abandoned her legacy.

Taking a moment to still his nerves a moment before getting on his knees and sitting down next to callum who had yet to move on from his sketch of sarai in. it was one of her in a dress she wore for a kotalis festival before they had gotten married. When callum did not protest to his presence he placed a hand upon the boys shoulder which didn’t even seem to phase him as he kept drawing. And it was clear this was one of his bad day’s today as he liflesslessly continued to draw even knowing he was their.

“Callum can I have a moment of your time please?” he asked softly trying his best to be polite and not disturb him. The last time someone shouted at him in this state he hid under his bed for several days, and all because a child was ignoring the king forgetting the fact that he was his son.

However after a few minutes his eye lazily glanced his way before returning to his book, he did not keep drawing however instead he sat motionless. Harrow seeing this and having to deal with this new callum for the last seven months took this as a sign to continue. “I’ll be going on some… business in another kingdom for a while and I would like you to keep an eye on your brother for me.” he said selectively. He hated lying but the last time he left for some business near the border callum nearly had a panic attack so it was better to simply let him believe he was traveling in the opposite direction. 

Callum looked at him almost immediately after mentioning he was leaving as if searching his face for any form of deception or trickery. But the unmistakable look of fear in his eyes was nearly unbearable as he likely worried for his life wondering if he would lose him as well. Harrow hated this and wanted to assure him he would be fine and that verin would be with him, but callum always disliked verin so that would likely only make him feel worse not better. Before this all happened he would just have verins children keep him company, but ever since his mother's death and funeral as far as he knew hadn’t even spoken to the pair.

“Don’t worry i’ll be under heavy guard and should be back in a few weeks provided my business with the king goes well.” he said thinking quickly and probably more hasitily then he should. While not technically a lie it wasn’t the truth ether which did make him feel bad about this deception, true he had business with a king, the king of dragons and it was in another kingdom the kingdom of the dragons. And if business went well it would mean that the threat of the dragon king was over and so many lives his mothers included would be avenged. 

But it was still a blatant lie and one he already regretted making. Though when you had a son who now had a great fear of dragons after finding out one killed you mother their was little else for it.

He watched for a time as callum returned to look at his drawing “ok.” he said in a sad whisper. Harrow cringed at this but it was the best reaction he could hope for at this point

Sighing harrow got up once more as he needed to get going if he was to get back in a reasonable amount of time. He wished he had more time to speak with his son and help him through this difficult time, yet he himself was struggling and didn’t know how to get through it.

As he walked towards the door however he looked back at his son in wonder for a moment as a thought crossed his mind about his upcoming journey to the breach. “Callum can I ask you something?” he asked kindly looking at the boy. He did not get a return gaze from callum “I would like your opinion on an important cort matter.” he added with a more serious edge hoping that would get his attention. 

This immediately sparked a reaction from callum as he looked up a confused look on his face but slowly he gave a nod likely out of curiosity of what he would say. Harrow knew this was a bit deceitful but he was greatly curious and he knew that callum would be more appt to answer if he made it sound like he was helping with an important matter. When he had lost his family it was his duty that got him through it asking him such a question would hopeful spark a similar reaction. 

“One of the reasons for my trip is to deal with a person who has killed another of several occasions for no other reason than to prove he could.” he explained calmly. He knew it was a bit unfair to gloss the truth a bit however given the circumstances necessary. What he was more interested in though is hearing his response, while he knew what he and the cort wanted that being thunders death he also couldn’t help but wonder if it was the right thing or if he was going to far.

Callum seemed to stop for a moment actually contemplating this question humming in thought before a worried look crossed his face. “Is he…” he began to say but harrow didn’t need callum to finish to understand what he was asking. “Oh no he can’t hurt you or anyone in kotalis right now.” he added hastily another half truth, “he is right wear we want him and is to be put down soon. I just wonder am i going along with this out of petty spite or revenge… or am I going to far in this judgment… do I have the right to agree to let this individual die or am I letting emotions cloud my judgment?” he said finally asking the question he had been asking himself since verin approached him a few days ago and enchanted the spear.

The thoughts plagued him like never before even his dessinsions about the titan and harvests that followed the last winder did not plunge him like this decision did. The titan was in all likelihood just a monster that couldn't think making its death like killing a deer for food or cutting down a tree for wood. But the dragon king could think, could feel, could know. Was that why he was hesitating because he was killing an intelligent being like he was?

He had killed before you don’t become a king without making enemies along the way it came with the territory unfortunately so death was not forgin to him. But this was the first time he would kill someone who was not of the battlefield or trying to kill him. All other deaths he inflicted wear in self defense or in the heat of battle, and in one case putting a dying man out of his missury as he begged for death while his insides came out. While the last one had been by far the hardest it was out of mercy for a man who would die anyway and he merely ended his suffering.

This was different he and verin wear going to hunt down and kill the dragon king like a dog hunting a fox or a cat to a mouse. They would hunt down and kill the dragon king the archdragon and murderer of many villages soldiers and his wife. 

The arch dragon had lots of blood on his hands with the countless towns he wiped out every few years to act as a reminder that they should be grateful that humans wear simply banished and not wiped out for being evil beings. Living god that was thunder killed hundreds just to remind them of their frailty compared to him and to act as a warning to stay in his good graces. When his grandfather before him fought a war against exida half of the pentarchy was wiped out and left in ruin. And that another infracture and he would wipe them all out of existence. It was a wonder that humans didn’t resent the elves more to be honest.

However even despite all this he still couldn’t help but feel the guilt raise with in him, his hatred remained and likely would for all his days. but taking a life even one deserving of such a fate he had no idea it was this hard sure he had overseen executions before but most of them wear from people who wear so deranged or political usurpers trying to take over the throne. In those cases it felt more like protecting his people. This just felt like petty revenge.

Her was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed callum speak “if he hurt people just because he could then doesn't that mean he is a bad person?” the boy said honestly. This answer while simple did take harrow by surprise, maybe he was just so used to complex or round about answers from his fellow but the simplicity was shocking. “I’m not sure I understand callum could you explain?” he said wanting to know more and hopping this wasn’t a case of child oversimplification.

Callum look confused for a moment weather that was due to his question or not was debatable though. However he then stuck his tongue out and looked towards the ceiling tapping his pencil to his chin an act he would often due when he was deep in thought indicating he was thinking about the question. Harrow had to wait several minutes and while he knew he had to get going he also wanted to know what he was going to say.

Eventually callum looked back to him his face unreadable but his eyes seemed to hold a spark of wisdom far older than he was. “You said he hurt people even someone you know, that makes him a bad person doesn't it. He has a bad person and you always say we need to be punished when we do bad things right. So is it wrong to want to stop someone from hurting someone else even if they hurt you?” he said his voice innocent and even slightly confused from his own words trying to understand himself. 

Harrow was impressed by this as callum was showing wisdom far beyond his years on a very complex subject and one that was not so easily understood by those far wiser then both of them. But then again maybe he was over thinking things… maybe the answer was as simple as he said it was.

Smiling he walked up to callum and ran a hand through the boys hair making the boy chuckle and making him do the same in response. Eventually he pulled away his hand making the boy look back with his eyes a lot brighter then they wear before which was a relief to the king. “Thank you calum you helped me out a lot with this problem I feel better now.” he said graciously and it was the truth this time he did feel much better. Perhaps callum was right and by slaying thunder they would be getting rid of the one constant threat over the pentarchy and finally stopping a beast who would likely destroy a small country’s worth of towns before dying of old age.

Embracing callum before before getting ready to depart once more, however, before he did another idea struck him. “Callum what if I wear to give you an important job to the kingdom.” he remarked slyly looking over his shoulder and had to hold in an honest laugh when callum practically scrambled to his feel nearly falling over. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ he silently though amused by the act as her returned to the task at hand. 

Taking a small key out of his pocket turning round and holding it out to the boy “this is a key that leads to my office from a secret entrance. I want you to go their and see pip and bring him any important information or suspicious activity you see. Once you do he will give that information to me and you will be helping protect the castle. Can I trust you with this important duty.” he said over extending and announcing the words slightly to make them sound more dramatic. 

While obviously unnecessary thinking about it this was exactly the kind of think that callum needed to feel important again. Ever since his mother died he lost this aspect of himself job while unnecessary as this was more opeli’s job would hopefully do wonder to make him feel needed once more. And judging from the light in his eye to be trusted with such a task it was a yes and it made harrow wish he was as good at art as callum so he could capture that new light burning in his son's eyes. “You can count on me!” he all but shouted happy for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

“That’s the spirit.” he said passing him the key “the entrance is behind the book shelf in the lybrary the back corner with the golden book. The key hole is inside a false book of xedia fairy tales. Can you remember that?” he asked and before he could even blink callum was nodding his head excited. “Good.” now good luck, behave for opeli and happy hunting.” he said finally before at last leaving the boy in his room with his new job.

As he walked along the hall and was rejoined by his guards his mind when back to what calum had said. About how bad people get punished and the like and how he said is it bad to want to punish someone. In that moment he realized callum was right while maybe it wasn’t just to want revenge that may have been true but that did not mean he should feel guilty for his feelings either. After all every person had to deal with the same emotions he did the only difference was he had a responsibility to protect his people just as much as he wanted revenge. 

If his people wear to be protected he needed to finally put an end to that monster thunder before any more lives were hurt by his so called reminders of benevolence. The dragon king's justice was far over due and it was time he reaped what he had planted. 

With his mind made up king harrow would leave on a journey that would change the face of the continent for ever. And the fates of more than one life as the course of history was about to change.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. storms end/freedom at a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verin stop you have already killed countless elves today and the dragon prince, not to mention the poor girl's parents. How much more blood needs to be on your hands before your satisfied?” she asked accusingly. This statement drew a gasp from harrow as he looked at sarai for a moment before looking back at verin.
> 
> “Is this true?” he harrow had asked verin who looked like he had been told he was dying shocked by what his wife just admitted to. Sarai saw the gears inside harrows head turn recognising the weight the implication held. Harrow looking at his old friend with new eyes horrified by his treatment of not only the elves but a child.
> 
> Verin just let out a snort unamused by sarai’s accusations “I did what was necessary ending threats to kotalis. Which is what I’m going to do to this one next.” he said as he began to chant the girls violet eyes wide with trying to back up. The staffs gem glowing as strange energy began to seep off rayla into the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last of the proluge chapters or next to the last and soon we will get to kotalis.
> 
> thunder is dead or will be in a few paragraphs. and a new princess will be born... or adopted. and verin finally gets put in his place. 
> 
> and for those who want more rayla and sarai bonding be ready for the mother bear to strike.
> 
> also this chapter did not take as long as I thought to update which surprises even me so nice. don't expect the story to be updated this quickly but I had a pretty open weekend though in the future but i'll try when I have time.

The battle was over the dragon king was dead, his body turned to stone and his wife and the lives of thousands had been avenged. The monstrous beast stood little chance against the accursed spear that verin had made with his wife's hair in her dying moments, the unicorn horn, and his blood. And yet he didn’t feel any better despite everything he felt hollow like he had achieved nothing. All he had was a scene of piece that thunder could no longer threaten his people… or anyone else.

Harrow was posted breathing hard he felt as though he would fall from his horse if he didn’t all but grip the saddle. Though the battle was short, it felt like it had taken weeks for it to finish. His ears still rang from the dying roars of the king of dragons that seemed to echo throughout the region like his name sake. The echoing cries practically still rolling in the heavens as the human king tried to catch his breath after felling the monstrous titan who was finally paying for his crimes.

But now verin was after the dragon prince a completely innocent creature for no reason then to prevent a threat that may never come. While true maybe the beast would be upset with his father's death and seek revenge one day. The fact was that justice had been done and now verin wanted to stoke another blaze one the did not need any more fanning. They had done their duty and it was time to leave but the fool refused to do listen to consumed by his hatred of elves.

He had to stop verin that much he knew but now that the spear was gon he felt weak like throwing it left him drained and exhausted. As though it the device that held all his rage was now gone and he was left empty of his energy. Looking down at his horse confirmed that it also felt the same effects. This meant that the both wear some how drained by the spears influence and unable to stop verin as he raced across the plain and knew not when the going was good. 

Still he thought eyes narrowing “I must stop him no matter what, I wont have innocent blood on our hands.” he declared. He dismounted and began to pursue verin on foot unwilling to push his beast any further then it already was. He would stop verin with his bare hands if he had to as the mad man was taking things too far, he had gone to far. 

As he feet dragged him across the grassy field slow at first but willing himself faster still feeling the effects of the spear on his body. He would not stop though he would do whatever necessary to stop verin from making a big mistake. All the while his mind absently wondering if he himself had not made a big mistake in listening to verin and should have ignored him. 

The words of his son rang in his head once more “if he hurt people just because he could then doesn't that mean he is a bad person?”. The words rang true even in the empty field with the echoes of thunder and battle. It was true thunder was not a good person having more than once attack innocent cities and villages near the border just because. He had this fate coming to him there was no way around that no peace would even happen so long as the arrogant dragon still lived and breathed.  
That still did not mean that his own son deserved the same fate, the sins of the parents are not the burdens of the children nor should they ever be. “I just hope its not to let to stop him.” he breathed nervously at the same time sending up a silent prayer to any deity that would listen that tragedy would not strike twice this day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai was woken with a start that day having been abruptly woken from sleep that morning the last few days had been abuzz with activity recently. She was groggy and her head hurt from sleeping on the ground and all the noise around her. The ground even shook reverberating like someone pounding on a table. But the thing that roused her from sleep and got her wide awake was the sound of thunder roaring his cry like a bolt of lightning loud and strong in the echoing halls of the spire. 

She sat up right in a flash looking around as dirt and even some rocks fell from the ceiling from his mighty cries. The ground shaking from what she now knew was the flapping of the beasts mighty wings as the beast against the air and ground. Something was happening, something big as thunder when he was here was never this agitated in all the time she had been in her cell. Something had gotten him good and riled up and she was not sure she liked it .

As she sat in her cell contemplating weather or not she should make her move she could also hear the laughs and jeers from the guards. Clearly they thought whatever was going on was funny a sick game if anything if the humor they took from mistreating prisoners was any indication. However one word kept ringing out from their lips “daonna.” a word she knew meant human after spending enough time with rayla. So whatever was going on it involved humans which for sarai’s taste was a bad sign but unfortunately there was no way to know for sure.

When she went to sleep the night before silently praying for more time before the egg hatched and perhaps even a miracle she had not had thunder leaving to deal with humans in mind. Still though the thought still came was this the time to move. Her leg was better and she had begun doing basic drills when she could after relearning how to stand after so long. But she was not in top form and wouldn’t be for months so if it came to a fight that did not end quickly she knew she was doomed.

As she debated a course of action she could practically feel the mood of the nest change as once the shaking and roaring stopped everything went quite like the guards wear holding their breath. Whatever was happening was happening right outside the spire and all eyes wear on it even if only figuratively. Sarai herself felt her own breath hitch silently sweat began to drip on her forehead as the silence lingered for what felt like an eternity. 

All thoughts of escape died in her as even she was enveloped in this atmosphere that kept everyone in the spire on the tips of their toes. Sarai did not know how long she waited along with everyone else only knowing how awful the anticipation was for something to happen to break the silence. But no one did everyone was waiting for whatever was going on outside to conclude before they would move.

Then at last something happened sarai herself did not know what nor would she for a time but the sound was unforgettable. Their wear a series of muffled roars of pain from thunder, shrinking cries of distress echoing through even the spires halls. Throughout this exchange of some sort sarai felt like she could breathe again as the silence had been broken at last. She also wanted to ask what on earth was going on outside that was causing this but the words died in her throat as if someone was strangling them preventing her from speaking. Then after one final roar everything went still and silent once more the mood from before broken.

Sarai as she stood in silence once more began to wonder if another bought of waiting would insue once more forcing all in silent suffering. When the dragons nest exploded in uproar as their was screaming, yelling, shouting, all manner of chaos in the place. The elves cried out in their native tongue their feet pounding against stone while their armour and weapon clattered and clanged against one another. Their words harsh and worry filled as they ran. It was utter chaos in the halls of the dragon king the guards in complete disarray as they acted like the world was coming to an end.

Sarai could hear the dragon guard in a complete state of panic their actions a mess making her wonder what had happened to cause this what ever happened outside it must of been big. Regardless of which it was it was unusual to say the least as up until now barring an occasional argument in elvish the caves wear mostly quite. 

The whole time being forced to waste away with nothing to do save for sleep or eat when it was time and spending time with rayla. It was as if they were planning on making her die of boredom as she waited for the dragon guard to bring her to whatever form of execution that vile dragon would could up. And while not a prejudice individual she did not like that dragon thunder or his guards arrogance being she dare say more so then lord verin which was quite a feat in her mind.

But this was much different than anything that had happened in her time before staying in her cell while she bid her time. This might have been the opportunity that she had been waiting for to escape this whole time. It was a surreal experience truly as she had been stuck in this cell for around half a year and she was eager for freedom once more.

But now with the chaos ensuing in the caves now might have finally been the time to achieve her freedom. As if to prove her point dust began to rain from the ceiling as the ground shook beneath her feet. Despite this opportunity she waited for a time till all the footsteps lefter her section of the caverns not wishing to be ambushed. Once the sounds begin to fade singling that the elves had left the area sarai moved as this might be her only chance.

Moving towards the cell wall she quickly began to work at the ropes on her hands that wear already loosened from over a week ago when she opened up the knot. Because the guard believed humans so weak and feeble they never bothered checking to make sure she stayed in them. It was sloppy and if amiya seen elite crown guard make such a mistake she would send them back to basics.

Sarai however was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth as was soon out of the bonds as the rope fell to the ground. With that done, she set her sights to the sorry excuse for a cell door with a smirk on her face. walking up to the the so called door on the wooden barred wall and without a thought gave it a heavy kick. The door practically exploded out of its frame hitting the floor in a pile of splinters and debris from the wall as it fell.

Sarai guarded her face and took a step back as the wall fell not wishing to be hit and risk injury when not wearing armour in her weakened state. This only lasted a few moments and the so called wall completely collapsed allowing her to walk out of her cell a free person.or rather she would be free soon if she had her way. 

Making her way out of the chamber that she had been locked in and into the large cavern once more. Looking around finding no one, not a single soul seemingly having not attracted any attention from her little show in her cell. No matter what was going on she was not going to question it now too late for second guesses and simply ran down the hall with a bit of a stumble. Her leg while healed was still a bit weak and stiff forcing her tread carefully to not fall 

Running back towards the main chamber wear the nest was eyes wondering all over looking for any remaining guards not wishing to get into open hand combat in the weakened state. While it was risky, it was the only way out of the mountain that she knew of and her only chance if she did not plan on getting lost as well. Having only being led out once and having no map she would just have to hope that she could slip past the guards and maybe even a dragon if necessary as with the cell destroyed their was no going back.

As she ran down the hall the shaking starting again but this time it sounded like and explosion of some sort. “Amiya?” was it her sister, her sister was known for the use of explosives from time to time and one of the few humans that used them. “No she wouldn’t come hear there's no reason to think that I am alive. It must be some sort of elven dispute.” she reasoned sensibly. “After all magic can do things that an army can’t alone. Explosions should be nothing for an elf” resoning having seen verin use magic fireballs and the like before. At that though she realized it may not be so easy to leave and would need a disguise and some weapons fast if she wanted to potentially flee.

Looking in all the rooms she passed her luck quickly changed most if not all of them had clean clothes and weapons. Smiling she quickly sifted through the rooms tills he found something in her size removing her foul dirty cloths in a hurry practically tearing them off so degraded wear they. Before changing into the robes of a dragon guard and effixing the armour to her form with some difficulty as humans and elves seemed to be of slightly different proportions. While they wear not what she was used to they would do and with a helmet along with a hood she found it may fool any guard seeing her in passing long enough to escape. 

It did not take long to change as soon as she did she left and with luck she found a spear laying in another room as she passed it by. But while this happened she also noticed that many of the rooms looked hastily packed or emptied like many left in a hurry. While she was unsure of why this was but the longer she ran without hearing any sound of anything the more she began to suspect that some of the dragon guards fled. This thought filled her mouth with bitterness as it was a disgrace to run from your king from your post, and the elves had the nerve to call humans abominations and cowards.

But this was pushed aside as she her shouting and the sounds of battle from farther down the hall. The hall shook once more this time she could practically feel the fire and knew it was magic that caused it only ever feeling that kind of intensity from such forces. As she continued to run through the crisscrossing the sound of battle intensified before eventually going quite. 

The silence was unnerving and sarai did not dare speak instead adjusting her helmet and slowed her pace as she neared the end of the hall able to even see the light of the nesting room. It was then she heard a blood curdling scream of terror and pain that nearly made her heart stop with fright. 

A pair of screams one male one female echoed through the chamber and for a moment sarai was frozen the sheer terror in the voice was unmistakable. Then it hit her she knew these voiced they wear the voices of the two moon shadow elves that practically flocked thunders every movement while always keeping one eye on her. They wear the only ones he did not mock her and acted with full professionalism during the short time that they had met.

However moments later the screams went silent and sarai was broken from her thoughts clutching her borrowed spear flexing her grip a bead of sweat falling down her brow. Whoever or whatever it was that made those two cry out like that had to have been unbearably curly and heartless their was no other way to explain it. 

She needed to avoid this person if at all possible, she was strong but she was no mage she could not fight magic and having been forced to waste away for weeks possibly months and with food that did not all sit well with her she was not at her peak she needed to avoid confrontation as much as possible, she needed--

“AHHHHHH!”

Sarais blood went cold at the sound, eyes widening recognizing it as the screams of the little girl rayla “rayla! she’s in danger. Who ever or what ever had attacked her parents was now going to attack an innocent little girl. And who knows what they were going to do the same horrible fate that happened to her parents. Just the very thought of the little girl who had been so good to her the last few months being slaying mercilessly was an unfair fate.

Sarai was not sure what happen next the logical part of her brain said to hide and stay hidden to stay out of sight not to share the same fate. But the other part of her, the mother in her said to go, to go and save her. Her body listened and soon she felt herself running at full sprint out of the hall and into the light of the nesting chamber.

She was blinded for a moment from the brighter lights of larger cavern however despite this she could hear and heard the sound of running of small feet to her left followed by much larger feet. Immediately she dashed in the direction of the sound and as her vision slowly cleared up and adjusted she seen could tell the sound was coming from the opposite side of the nest. Leaping over the first rim onto the the nest she heard ralya fall with a skid and the larger person stop as well before hearing an oddly familiar tone. But she did not ponder it her concern for the girl overriding everything else.

Then as her vision cleared she leapt over the second rim on the other side of the nest before landing with a thud on the ground. She readied herself for anything that was to come as she picked herself up off the ground raising her weapon for attack. That was when she saw a scene that would haunt her for years to come.

Rayla was laying on the ground face down hands covering her head her small horns peeking out through her fingers audibly crying. Above her however was a truly haunting sight as lord verin stood prone over her form staff pointed at the girl glowing ready to drain her of her life. But there was something different about the man, his face was pale and sickly his face a mess of massive scares, stress marks, gashes, bursing, and all other manner of degradation and decay. Though most noticeable of all was his face with his black corrupt eyes.

Taking a step back in shock she almost missing the way verins eyes flicked her way and growled agnerly . “ANOTHER ELF!” he shouted rage in his voice “do these things grow on trees in the land or something?” he said clearly tired of seeing what he perceived as more resistance turning his full attention to her ready to fight.

It was clear he did not recognise her with the stolen clothes and helmet but now sarai’s fear had burned away into rage in her heart at what verin had done. She hated the man and his self righteous behavior before but now this was too far and he would pay for breaking kotalis law.

“Would you truly raise your weapon to your queen?” she asked defiantly.

This took verin off guard as he seemed to genuinely be surprised unable to move for a moment. If not for the severity of the event she would have laughed in his face at how stupid he looked. Instead she took off her helmet and tossed it aside along the man to get a good look at her face and the fire in her eyes.

Verin took a visibly shaken step back at this “you...your supposed to be dead.” was all he was able to mutter to stunned to say anything else.

Sarai prepared herself for the onslaught of excuses she was accustomed to hearing from him about how he was right and that his way of thinking was the beast way. Instead he raised his staff once more to ralya his gaze turning into one of threat using her as a hostage.

“Stay back you elf imposter I saw queen sarai die right in front of me you can’t fool me with your tricks. Now stay back or the girl gets it” he said seriously the crystal in his staff glowing even brighter ready to use the poor girl for some sort of spell. 

Sarai was not sure what type of spell he could use with a moon shadow elf but she would not find out as immediately she lunged fast as lightning before he could react. The staff was knocked off course and to the side staggering him allowing her to stand in front of rayla to use her body as a shield. She knew even if verin thought she was a fake that he wouldn’t risk attacking her until he could prove without doubt she was not sarai. Despite his attitude and behavior he was smart enough to not act recklessly unless he knew something with certainty.

He was still shaken but that did not stop him from raising his staff once more “get out of the way I don’t care if your the queen or not that elf can not be allowed to leave. She is an enemy to humanity.” he declared definitely.

“She is a little girl” sarai responded angry her mother instincts in full drive wanting to rip his self righteous head from his shoulders. “She is an elf, and now that her parents are dead she will think of nothing but revenge.” he argued viciously in return with no remorse in his words.

This both surprised and stunned sarai here eyes opening wide with shock at the declaration of rayla’s parents. Sparing a brief glance back at the little girl behind her who simply cowered not knowing the words that were being said. But it was clear now that she knew what had happened or at least part of it but it was clear now that rayla may have even witnessed perparents murder. Though her heart felt like it would burst when she saw the girl looking up confused as to what was happened. “You killed her parents?” she mouthed in a whisper, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Rayla the sweet innocent soul looking up tears staining her eyes her nose and lip bloody from some sort of impact. Her once cute purple and green dress now stained with dirt and blood and judging from the pool on the floor urine from fear. This little girl afraid and now orphaned by the man before them Her heart wrapped for the girl but there was no time for that now as she needed to focus on getting out of this mess. 

Verin was not even phased acting more in line with how he did when he was scolding his children and most certainly not like a man who was openly stating he killed another. “Of course I killed them” he said not even a hint of shame in his voice as he looked at them venom burning in his eyes as he looked to them. “along with every other elf that got in my way from destroying the dragon prince. As is the fate of all that get in humanity’s way and poses a threat to us. And that is every elf including both her and you if your lying.” he declared honestly his agresion only growing as his grip tightened to a white knuckled one.

“Verin you monster what have you done!” sairi shouted at the dark mage venom in her voice at the scene before her the queen unable to believe what she was seeing. The destruction around them was unbelievable in the dragon kings chamber, scorch marks, blast holes, blade indents and cleaved stone littered the chamber around him. Pillars and jagged waves of ice criss crossed the room with stone rubble piled everywhere.

Verin just had the nerve to look angry at her like she falsely accused him of a crime. “Doing what must be done! Now step aside!” he said raising his staff for another spell to be cast. 

“NEVER!” sarai shouted to the main in defiance unwilling to change her stance she would not let him harm another like he had already done. Too many lives had already been ruined by his actions. No more, no more would be ruined

“MOVE!” he demanded fiercely “I won’t ask you again.” sounding deathly serious.  
But she would not run and instead turned a borrowed spear on him ready and willing to strike him down.

“If you won’t get out of the way then I will remove you myself and then find out who you truly are once I am done with her.” he declared viciously without remorse. He wiped out a vile of some kind with a strange fluid inside and began to speak an incantation in a strange tongue that to this day made sarai’s skin crawl. His eyes going black as green and purple smoke and energy swirled around both his hands and staff.

The little elf girl whimpered behind her likely knowing what was coming next. Sarai prepared to strike the man down where he stood to stop his madness once and for all before he could finish his spell. She would aim for his throat a quick thrust would end it and his incantation once and for all along with him. Her sympathies went out to his children as this man did not deserve kids as good as them to be twisted by his will.

“VERIN!” a cry rang out in the chamber and then all three went quite as all eyes went to the entrance of the cavern. 

Sari recognized the voice though as it was one of the two voices she had dreamed of hearing again if she ever made it out of prison. “Harrow?” sarai whispered confused 

Sarai was unable to believe what she had just heard having not heard that voice in ages and fearing she never would again. In the heat of the moment with verin she had not even considered that harrow was here as well. But now as all attention went to the caverns entrance the pair watched while rayla quietly crawled away as footsteps echoed through the chamber. 

Then not moments later harrow ran into the chamber sweat on his brow his breath ragged from running. A strange emotion a mixture of fear and anger on his face as he looked about the room. His eye’s wear quick to ignore the destruction and look their way and made way towards them before stopping looking like he had seen a ghost as he stumbled on his feet. “sarai?” he mouthed barely loud loud enough to hear.

Sarai however heard and her heart leapt with joy at the sight of him a number of emotions running through her but top among them being how her children wear. She wanted to ask him so many questions and embrace him being lost in her feelings for the man and what his arrival meant for her.

But verin cut her off “DON”T BE DECEIVED SHE IS A MOON SHADOW ELF CASTING AN ILLUSION SHE IS NOT REAL!” he shouted loudly bringing her back to reality.

She watched as harrow took a sudden step back his face falling in despair breaking her heart for the second time that day. The very man she loved believing her to be nothing but a fake, a pale imitation made it feel like her heart had shattered. But the sound of an audible smerk from verin changed this to fiery determination knowing she had to change his mind to let him know she was alright.

“Harrow don’t listen to him. Please its me,” she began pleading with him. “Please tell me how are my boy’s is callum sleeping well he’s still scared of the dark and can’t sleep unless someone is with him.” she said speaking of her sons fears of being along and of the dark hoping that would spark harrows memory. “And what of ezren is he still feeding or has he begun teething yet? Please tell me?” she asked at this point begging not caring for dignity just wanting to know how her children wear doing.

Immediately harrows eyes grew wide with recognition and began to walk closer like a possessed man seeking falling for a sirens song. His eyes weld with unshed tears as he drew ever closer like a sailor called by a siren. Desire was clear on his face namely the desire to embrace what he once thought was lost.

“No don’t listen she could be a spy don’t let sentiment cloud your judgment.” verin cried out not lowering his staff or even taking his eyes off her. It was clear he sounded threatened like someone had threatened his life with a knife at his throat. He sounded terrified. Terrified that he was losing ground in this argument possibly even terrified of her thinking she was an elf as it was no secret along the guards that he was terrified of elves. Unlike himself they could cast magic whenever they want without cost or sacrifice and that scared him.

Sarai wanted to scoff at the words sentiment given how much of a deceiver the man was and how he regularly used the emotions of others against them. But as she watched she noticed harrow turning his gaze to verin and letting out a gasp of surprise. “Verin your face.” he said clearly not expecting such a thing and frankly nether was sarai but began to suspect it was dark magic that began to case this and wondered how long had he been hiding it.

Sarai saw verin her vision opened his mouth to speak likely to spit out some excuse to blame the elves for his disfigurement but she would give him no time. She would not have him demonized the elves anymore then they already where “Harrow please listen to remember the night you proposed to me in the secret grove that you showed inside the cave. The one with the ancient glass mozaic you found as a child.” she said desperately fear of failing filling her. The memory of the night still fresh in her mind as the day it had happened and one of the happiest days of her life since having callum

This seemed to do it as no matter the protest verin said after it was ignored by harrow as he ran up to her and they shared a loving embrace. The weeks or months and even more apart having been too much for ether to bare any more their their emotions over wheeling as tears began to seep from their eyes. It was too much their separation and time apart the thought of never seeing each other again to great. The pair simply wrapping their arms around one another taking comfort in one another’s presence.

This lasted for a time till the were forced apart by a shrill scream of terror making the pair turn to see verin pulling little rayla out of hiding from behind a stalagmite in the corner of the cavern. She was thrown to the grown and his staff pointed at her with ever intent on draining her this time.

“Verin stop you have already killed countless elves today and the dragon prince, not to mention the poor girl's parents. How much more blood needs to be on your hands before your satisfied?” she asked accusingly. This statement drew a gasp from harrow as he looked at sarai for a moment before looking back at verin.

“Is this true?” he harrow had asked verin who looked like he had been told he was dying shocked by what his wife just admitted to. Sarai saw the gears inside harrows head turn recognizing the weight the implication held. Harrow looking at his old friend with new eyes horrified by his treatment of not only the elves but a child.

Verin just let out a snort unamused by sarai’s accusations “I did what was necessary ending threats to kotalis. Which is what I’m going to do to this one next.” he said as he began to chant the girls violet eyes wide with trying to back up. The staffs gem glowing as strange energy began to seep off rayla into the staff.

Unsure of what unspeakable act verin had in mind to rayla but sarai didn’t care as the mans chant was stopped when a spear flew passed his head. The weapon missed by mere inches This startling him and breaking his concentration long enough for the spell to stop whatever it was doing. Sarai seeing the deadly spell ending immediately went to scoop up up rayla before all but running behind harrow to protect the girl from him. All the while the girl seemingly not sure what to do just gripped the clothing she wore burying her head in it crying from fright.

Sarai seeing this started rocking rayla before she placed a hand on the girls back and began rubbing her back all the while humming softly and shushing her to calm down. It was the same thing she would do for callum when he had nightmares and hopefully still would if they ever got back. 

“Queen sarai let that elf go this instant you do not know wear its been it could be contaminated with all sorts of things. Let me finish it so we can leave this place.” He declared definitely taking an aggressive step forwards towards them. It was now sarais turn to scoff in disbelief at the mans foolishness. She would let him have the girl over her dead body if necessary preparing to tell him as much, but never got the chance.

“No.” harrow begin drawing verins attention and his sword surprising verin “this senseless bloodshed must cease. “What?” was all verin could say as unable to understand or unwilling to understand what he was being told.

“I said no lord verin.” harrow repeated dangerously stepping forwards in front of the pair in a defensive posture sword drawn in one hand. “You will not have her. nor will we abandon her.” he began motioning to the girl in sarai’s arms his gaze softening as he looked guilt clear on his face. “This girl has been made an orphan by your actions and thanks to you will likely never have a home among her people after what you have done. I could only imagine what they would do to someone who they might think is tainted with dark magic so strong is their fear of it, she would be ostracized at best now. we will be taking her with us back home and raising her their.” he said calmly returning his gaze to verin his eyes hardening before the man.

As sarai watched this take place she was torn emotionally at the situation that presented itself to them. On the one hand she was excited at the idea of adopting the small girl having abundantly grown attached to the elf during her stint in prison. But of the other the idea of taking her from xadia to live in kotalis likely never to see her home much less another elf again also hurt greatly. The situation was not fair and thanks to verin she was forced to live such a life because of his selfish actions.

Verin seemed to unknowingly agree with this sentiment as her faced seemed to darken in protest “you can not be serious, If you bring her back to raise as your own you become the laughing stock of the pentarchy.” he said angrily starting to truly lose it and show his true colors.

“Then so be it” harrow declared surprising verin casing the dark mage to step back in shock. “i've never cared for what the people or the other nobles thought of me. All I have ever done is try to be a fair and just king who hears the voices of his people and makes fair judgement on all. Regardless of their color, beleaf… or RACE verin” he said seriously sounding deathly calm using the word race more forcibly then the rest to hit home the point to verin. 

“But this.” he said motioning a hand to rayla “is not fair….. That” this time motioning to the empty and partly destroyed nest “is not fair.” he finished. His stated as he brought both hands above his head “this whole mess is not fair!” he declared with a yell surprising sarai and rayla as the girl whimpered while the queen gaped having not heard her husband this angry before. “Maybe killing thunder was justified with how many innocent lives he has ended to get his point across about his hate for humans. But these actions are not. Neither the elves or dragon prince wear responsible for those attacks their hands wear clean of guilt. And yet you ended their lives and prepared to end another as if they wear the same as the tyrant dragon. You should be ashamed of yourself” the king declared bringing his weapon back to bare towards the lord who was now looking even paler then he already did.

Harrow then began to walk forwards towards verin “So we are bringing her home to correct this injustice, and unless you have magic to help you, you are going to be walking back so that sarai and my new daughter can use your horse.” he stated plainly walking closer with each word a threat in his eyes. “And when we get back you and I are going to have a long talk! About this mess. Do I make myself clear?” he said in a slow low tone leaving no room for argument. Stopping once he was standing in front of verin looking him in the eye with a gaze that said your going to follow or else.

Verin was silent for several seconds his wicked and damaged eyes wide with both shock and fright like a cornered animal. He was wise enough not to lash out sarai knew harrow going missing and only he returning no one would believe such a story like her own a second time. And even with magic he looked raged and tired two non magic wielders against one even one in her shapewear bad odds in his condition.

The mage was clearly quite for far too long as harrow grabbed his collar pulling his face against his own bringing them only inches apart. “I said did I make myself clear?” he repeated once more this time there was no argument. Verin grit his teeth letting out a snare before finally renting lowering his saff. “Yes my king.” he finally said and no more was said amongst the group.

Sarai was too busy thinking about that she had heard verin and harrow talking about as well as poor little rayla. Looking down at the poor girl who now slept in her eyes the day clearly being too much for her. She did not deserve to be uprooted like she was and yet here they wear taking her from everything never to see it again. ‘Don’t worry little one while I can’t bring your parents back i’ll make sure you have the happiest life possible.’ she silently promised wishing more then anything that their was more that she could do.

Harrow on the other hand looked like he was filled with regret for what had happened so much death and destruction… for what? He took thunders life for revenge on her and now only to find her alive and well. Now not only that but she is alive protecting a small elf who had just her parents thanks to verin… and while he saw no body her could only imagine what had happened and honestly didn’t want to. And now he had to live with that and he allowed all this to transpired thanks to him caving to verins wishes. And while she was grateful to be alive alive and would return home he still had to live with the guilt. And she could not help but feel like this was all her fault that these events transpired.

Lord Verin meanwhile unseen by the pare just clutched the bag on his back protectively as he went to collect a few coins on the floor while no one was looking. Both royal parents and adoptive girl all unaware of what was contained in his magic coin purse or rather who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all might now realize I am basically glossing over all the fights and there is a reason for that much like before we know how the fight with thunder gose and the fight with rayla's parents and so there is no point in retelling what you all can just watch for yourself. 
> 
> also thunder dose not get shown off in the story and I am glossing over a few other things and characters. well simply put this is a family oriented story so there won't be much actually fighting and instead more family bonding and cultural stuff.
> 
> also for those who want rayla/amaya bonding it will happen.... eventually :P
> 
> and rayla will be far more timid at the start due to her upbringing under the king and queen of kotalis rather then the under the bat man of seriousness in xedia runnan.
> 
> also yes my callum is afraid of the dark and will come into play later as he and rayla bond as she being a moon shadow elf will be able to see in the dark and is not afraid. so we will get cute six year old childhood bonding and other cute moments as they become friends. there may or may not be pranks agenst verin and his dark magic 
> 
> as usually if you like the story or see a mistake please leave a comment and have a great rest of your day.


	5. rayla's reality, sarai's new daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rayla watched as sarai’s gaze became sad and the arm around her tightened before she gaze a strange shake of her head that she didn’t understand. Then she spoke in a quite somber tone she did not understand the words though until she said “mama, and papa” somewhat off but she could understand it.
> 
> Ralya tried making scenes of it but couldn’t not as the words didn’t make scenes to her not being her language so different from what she was used to. Even after months this sarai was still not very good at speaking in moon shadow elf, though she wasn’t good with the human words ether. But then the woman began to tear up as the arm became tighter… almost uncomfortably so as it wrapped around her midsection. It did not make scenes why was she so sad when talking about her parents? Then it hit her like a stampeding dragon as memories of her dream returned to her, the scary man, her parents disappearing all of it. 
> 
> Tears well up in her eyes as she realized her parents were never coming back…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much for notes this chapter came out way faster then I thought and well its done in like a day which surprises me. but hay I'm not going to complain and I know the those that want to see more from my story won't ether. 
> 
> this chapter is a little less progressive then the other as far as moving forward is concerned but the fun stuff Is coming I promis they will get back hom and introduce the kids to there new sister. soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my story and another chapter

She was running their was panic in the dragon spire as the guards wear frantic running about in panic through the halls of their quarters. Somewhere grabbing things from their rooms, while others simply ran half dressed as the ran for the exit. She was so confused one minute she was sleeping in her and her parents' room and the next she was woken from the noise of everyone running about. She was so confused she hadn’t eaten or even gone to play with sarai yet and people wear acting so weird and scared.

She was running looking for her parents “wear are you mama, papa!” she shouted tears falling down her face she was scared as people ran past her. Some ran into her mercilessly not even noticing her as if she wasn’t even their. The few that did angrily called out to her telling her to get out of the way some even saying she was a goner. This just cased her panic to rise wishing beyond wish to know wear her parents wear.

She kept running even as less and less guards began to appear till she made it to the nesting room wear her parents were arguing about her and the egg to a sky wing elf who pushed her parents and fled. She didn’t know why they wear arguing as they were friends aren't they? but he did and why would he run. Wear they not all protected by the dragon king? Her parents said it was the safest place in xedia.

But she did not care instead she ran to them immediately warping her arms around her mothers legs not tall enough to to do much else as looked down to see her. However instead of being embraced back by her parents when she was scared her mother took her and hid her in the corner. “He’s coming hurry!” her father shouted as her mother hastily tossed her in a pile of old smelly bleeding in the corner. “Please be quite dear we will come back for you soon. Be good.” and that was the last thing she said to her before kissing her forehead and leaving her to join her father.

But then it grew quiet and she wondered if it was over whatever was going on as several minutes of silence passed so against her parents wishes she came out of hiding so she could find her parents. But before she could even walk a few steps the whole place began to shake with dust even rocks falling from the roof. It was all becoming too much and she ran too much and ran for cover as the entrance of the cave exploded open sending rocks every wear.

She wanted to know what was going on as the sounds of shouting and yelling erupted in the chamber wanting to know wear her king was so he could protect her. But there was no king only her parents fighting a scary man with a black and gray face throwing everything from fire to lightning at them. She hid not sure what to do to be afraid to be seen by the scary man as he said strange things his voice not sounding elvin as he chanted strange things. 

The fight went on for several minutes and all she could do was watch it happen helpless to do anything to scared to move. Then her parents got stuck in ice, the man went to the egg the dragon princes egg and was going to destroy it. But her parents said something in words she couldn’t understand. The scary man replied before he raised his silver stick to them and began to speak weirdly again. She watched frozen unable to move as her parents screamed in pain before a blind flash forced her to look away and then her parents wear gone and only the scary man was left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes snapping open with a strangled cry of distress as she tried to move forwards but was held in place by unseen hands, Her mind was abuzz with panic as the memory of her parents disappearing in a flash by the scary man the scene felt so really to hear. It was a terrible nightmare and the want for her parent's arms was great to have them tell her it was alright...that she was safe. 

Her body felt cold and wet with sweat and all she wanted to do was get clean and go back to bed in her mother's arms. Or if not have her fathers tea he would make to help her when she had bad dreams. She could feel a dry crusty feeling on the sides of her eyes from shed tears that had tried as well wet ones that had not. Bringing a still tired and clumsy hand up wiping the tear streaks away. Her body felt chilled to the bone and could not help but shake like she had fallen in a cold tub at bath time.

She then heard a soft voice above her making an oddly familiar sound that was lost to her still tired mind followed by a warm one armed embrace around her midsection and back. Immediately she snuggled into it recognizing this feeling as the same as her mother's warm hugs. It felt so good that she quickly soothed by it the fear from her dream passing. Closing her eyes wishing to return to sleep in her mother's arms “mama” she whispered blissfully.

A forgen sound then hit hear ears instead though her eyes snapping back open this time more alert than before her mind beginning to recognise the sound as she became more awake. This time she actually took note of her surroundings as the sleep cleared from her eyes and noticed that she was moving. And not just moving but moving on a beast that she had never seen before in her life living in moongrove or the storm spire. Its head was larger than she was with brownish fur and long pointy stuck up ear with a long brown neck and snout. When it turned its head she saw it had large black eyes as well and a funny pink and white nose.

“Mama, What is that?” she asked innocently wondering why she was waking up on the back of the strange animal before looking up at her mother but was met with a shock. It was not her mother holding but the strange person behind the funny wall the adults made in the new room. They called her a human the strange person without horns and an extra finger. But why was she here and wear was her mama and papa, where were the others?, why was she outside on a beast? So many questions. Swirled in her head.

“Mama? Papa? Mama? Papa? Mama? Papa? Mama? Papa?” She called multiple times looking around her but no matter which way she looked rayla could not see her parents. All she saw was the strange woman, a human she reminded herself, then a sudden call from in front of them drew her attention away from sarai and onto a new human. Her wore red and silver armour and a golden ring on his head like the one sarai had before a guard had taken it from her. He was off to one side on another beast and person rode nearby keeping a close watch on her...or was it sarai that he was watching ...or she thought it was a she. He was dark in skin tone like a sun fire elf but with brown hair and like sarai he looked human as he did not have the pointed ears or horns of a sun fire elf.

She was so confused she was told that humans wear monsters and she should be fearful of being caught by them. While sarai was nice she wasn’t stupid she knew that their would be bad people other then sarai. Though she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as she was told if she wears captured they would do bad things to her. But the grownups never told her what they would do always saying that she wasn't old enough. Her fear began to mount not knowing wear her parents wear nor what these humans wanted or wear going to do to her. 

Feeling a squeeze around her waist she looked back towards sarai as she looked down at her a smile on her face the same one she used that reminded rayla of her mother. hair long and unkempt hair was a tangled dirty mess, black circles under her eyes, her face while not unclean was not clean being covered in dirt And if rayla was be honest she kinda smelled too which was unpleasant smelling making ralya wrinkle her nose slightly. But still the feeling of safety and home was also still their the same feeling she had given her when her parents wear too busy or away and left her alone.

Sarai made her feel safe despite the frightful situation and she felt herself grabbing onto her in return. Though what was strange was the fact she was wearing the clothes of a dragon guardsmen even if wrong and even having a few pieces upside down.. Even still she was smart enough to know only elite soldiers and mages wear given such robes and clothing. That only elves wear given them if they wear surviving the dragon king it was something she learned in class.

The woman seemed to notice this confusion and laughed a kind laugh like the one her mother would give her some times when they played. Then a much deeper voice rang out making her look to see the other man who looked back at them. He made rayla nervous as was a big and strange man she had never seen before and he was a human, not an elf. But her worries wear momentarily stopped when he gave a kind smile his expression soft as he looked at her and the woman.

He then spoke in the same strange words that the woman would when she snuck into her chamber even when she was told not too. She just could help it the human was so interesting and unless her parents weren't working their was nothing fun to do. So every chance she got she played with sarai.

All she had to do was hide when someone came and stay quite, though she was not sure why they wear so mean to her. All the other elves even her parents treated her badly or ignored her what did she do? She knew humans wear called monsters, dark mages, accursed ones, lesser beings and life suckers and a bunch of other names. But they didn’t look like monsters… so they couldn’t be… right?

As she listened she grew frustrated with them as she couldn’t understand them and she still didn’t know wear her parents wear. Surely they would never trust some stranger with her would they? She groaned in frustration at her plight wishing that she could understand what they were saying. Only eleves they met with humans or might meet learned how to speak their language however or so her mother told her and that she had no reason to.

A sudden good hearted lughe coming from the other human get her attention making her look quickly realizing he was laughing at her. This angered rayla how dare this human laugh at her because the woman smelled and was wearing dragon guard cloths. Folding her arms over her chest frowning before looking away making the tiny horns upon her head face the man.

Another laugh rocked both humans now before they begin speaking again to one another leaving rayla in dark as to what they were saying. It was a complete mystery and she hated no knowing what was happening. And for that matter what was happening? Wear wear they going she had never been anywhere outside the storm spire and moongrove and had no idea wear they wear going. 

“Wear is mama and papa? Wear are we going. Tell me what’s going on? Tell me sarai.” she pleaded tired of not knowing wear she was and wear her parents wear. “Wear they still at the spire, wear they coming back? Too many questions. She seemed to eventually understand what she was asking her lips forming an out eyes giving a look of recognition. Rayla hoped the lady would take her back home soon back to her parents now so that maybe then she could make scenes of what was going on. 

But then rayla watched as sarai’s gaze became sad and the arm around her tightened before she gaze a strange shake of her head that she didn’t understand. Then she spoke in a quite somber tone she did not understand the words though until she said “mama, and papa” somewhat off but she could understand it.

Ralya tried making scenes of it but couldn’t not as the words didn’t make scenes to her not being her language so different from what she was used to. Even after months this sarai was still not very good at speaking in moon shadow elf, though she wasn’t good with the human words ether. But then the woman began to tear up as the arm became tighter… almost uncomfortably so as it wrapped around her midsection. It did not make scenes why was she so sad when talking about her parents? Then it hit her like a stampeding dragon as memories of her dream returned to her, the scary man, her parents disappearing all of it. 

Tears well up in her eyes as she realized her parents were never coming back…..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai watched with great remorse as ralya all but tried to strangle her as loud and violent sobs wracked her body on the morning of her parents passing. The whole time unable to do anything but watch and try to comfort her as she came to terms with it though still wishing ever so much to take the girls pain away. Though that was impossible as the only way to take this pain away was to return her parents to her and that was one thing that no one could do. And even if they could do it she knew better than anyone that you should let the dead rest as playing with them only cause more pain.

What made it worse though for rayla was the fact she couldn’t even morne properly as her parents bodies wear reduced to literal dust leaving no trace of them behind. Verin had made sure to leave no trace of them behind to bury or cremate having done the later himself. Not even a single lock of hair or trinket was left of them for the poor girl to hold dear. It was tragic that she would get no closure or chance to even say goodbye to her parents and their wasn’t even enough of their ashes to collect. And all this suffering because of verins bitterness and want for revenge of the elves and his lust for knowledge of magic. And the man didn’t even look guilty acting proud of his heinous acts like feeling like he should be commended.

Sarai honestly could not help but shed a few tears at how terrible it was despite being treated poorly by most of the dragon guard they had treated her at least with dignity. Even if rayla’s parents hated her they likely truly loved their daughter if rayla’s reaction was anything to go by. Despite everything she only wanted was peace and to stop the petty war with elves. Now because of that war rayla so small and innocent was thrown into a big and scary world with her innocence shattered forever the childhood she deserved gone like ash.

The poor girl so shaken from her ordeal when she passed out at that she slept for nearly two days, she was not sure if that was normal for elves but it was worrying if not. Though in hindsight her sleeping so long might have been a hidden blessing as it allowed her to raid the caverns of the spire and find some clean clothes and quickly bathe her before they left. this saved time as it meant she would not be resistant to leaving allowing them to get settled on their mounts and leaving before anymore trouble showed up.

While she was grateful their departing from the tower was made easier by rayla’s unconscious state it was still very worrisome. All the more reason she was glad she woke up not wanting the poor girl to get any more dehydrated and starved then she likely already was. though waking up only to find out such tragic news was not how she wanted her first day with her new adopted girl to go. Unfortunately though there was nothing for it as at this point as it was going to happen at some point no matter when she received the news. And rayla was a smart child even if no one told her she would have figured it out on her own eventually.

Sighing heavily she wished she had not been paralzied by the sound of her parents terror and demise then maybe they would still be able to look after the girl. True there was a chance that she would just get captured again even if harrow arrived when he did. But even if it was wishful if only she had moved then maybe ralya wouldn’t have to suffer and be with her parents like she wanted..

“Sarai?” the calm quiet voice of harrow came to bare as his horse slowed down to keep pace with hers. She did not look instead looking at the girl who had turned to wrap her arms around her midsection to weep. Unable to look away from the girl in her misery feeling so helpless so useless unable to do anything more for the girl then she already was. Short of risking getting captured going close to an elvin town they could do no more than raise her themselves.

“Sarai.” harrow said again but she still doesn't look at him instead simply nods in recognition of his presence. He seemed to take that as a sign to speak as she listened as he continued. “sigh’ look I know you feel responsible. Heavens knows how much I understand that feeling as I enabled verin to commit this atrocity. I let me feelings of you cloud my judgment and he merely took advantage of my weakened state of mind.” he confesses somberly guilt evident in his voice. “I've made such a mistake of everything because of my own weakness. Please forgive me.” he said finishing his words the desire to change what had happen 

She did understand as despite her love for peace if something were to happen to callum or ezren she would chase them to the ends of xedia and beyond if necessary. So she did understand the feeling as well as what it could do to someone who was so fresh with grief and pain. The type of pain harrow was in the last three months or so that she had been gone so she had been told. That kind of pain would leave anyone vulnerable to suggestion to do things they would never normally do and allow others to make their own choices.

Taking a moment to find her voice again still swallowing the lump in her throat from having to reveal the terrible news to rayla. “I forgive you harrow. You did not even need to ask for you always had it.” saying each word slowly and painfully as the lump threatened to choke her. “You wear hurting not sure where to go or what to do next, like so many others. How can I blame you for being human.” her words soft and kind merciful and forgiving. She meant every word of what she said, harrow said she had a way with words always knowing just what to say. And despite his flattery she liked to beleave their was some truth to his words and not just affectionate words.

Sarai felt a hand upon her shoulder a moment later making her look over at the man she loved so dearly now seeing his face for what it was. His sweet lovely smile with eyes filled with the loneliness of so many days without his beloved in his life. As well as admiration the kind one has when viewing someone like a hero or an angle when the mercy they are given is more than they believe they deserve.

“But” sarai began making him frown his gaze losing hope filling with untold worry at what was next to come as he withdrew his hand. “ it's not me you need forgiveness from.” she confessed sadly before looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms. Struggling to breath just looking at the child trying blinking unshed tears out of her eyes, doing all she could to keep from breaking down from the weight and emotion of the last few months. “Its rayla you need to seek forgiveness from.” admitting somberly giving the girl gentle squeeze while rayla still greaved.

Both of them looked down at the child and harrow knew she was right guilt once again filling his heart. While he was thankful for having his wife back making an orphan was the last thing he wished to subject anyone to. The pair only scarcely able to imagine what living such a life would be like given the nature of the situation. Callum had been mistreated all his life because of his mixed race but though it would be poultry compared to what rayla would face.

While sarai herself had lived without parents much of her life they wear not struck down and disintegrated right in front of her. And while his father had been taken in a battle he was part of he was an adult when it happened. Rayla was a child who was less than ten years old the trauma she must have now would likely be immense and the pair knew this.

“So long as I am king I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is taken care of and treated with respect.” he declared confidently his face growing hard with confidence reaching out once more to pat sarai’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. It works and sarai can’t suppress a smile creeping its way onto her face at his actions, despite his flaws he had a good heart and only did what he thought best for his people. And while not as effective she watches as he affectionately rubs the spot between rayla’s horns ruffling her hair trying his best to comfort her as well.

She then watched a he looked ahead to the Untraveled path they wear on for what she did not know however he looked with restored purpose. Seeing him showing a semblance of his old self filled her heart with warmth despite the situation. While having him act so protective while normally annoying to her not wanting anyone to look after her. Even she had to admit after being imprisoned for so long it felt good to have someone dote on her so lovingly felt good.

Hearing an odd shrill behind them sarai could not help but look back to check to see verin angrily following behind them on his new mount. The other day as they passed through some woods as the skirted the black sand desert wear they made camp the night before wear he found his new friend. The beast verin now road reluctantly if only out of desperation looked like an odd mix of a pink and purple beast that was a cross between a camel, a bear and a duck. 

The odd creature walked into their camp the night before likely looking for scraps and verin all but jumped at the idea of not walked all the way back to kotalis. He was struggling as well as now that he was without horse and saddle he was holding on for dear life only just barely maintaining control thanks to him controlling the beast with magic. Even then though the beast seemed particularly resistant to whatever spell he was casting, either that or he was just failing to cast it right for some reason.

The only thing good about the man now was his appearance which seemed to go back to normal the night before somehow though it still did unsettle her. His grizzly appearance made him looked like he aged a century or two and his soulless black eyes still haunted her thoughts even so many hours later.

She watched for several seconds as he struggled to stay on wondering if he would fall off again for the umpeenth time to cheer her up. Despite his use of dark magic on the beast a large smirk was on her face as he was forced to ride as he put it such an undignified hideous beast. It was honestly the least of the punishment that he deserves for his rampage. And knowing her harrow the way she did the man was in for worse when they got across the border.

As she watched a thought struck her making her turn her gaze back to her husband. “Harrow.” she said calling him in a hushed nervous tone. “Himmm?” is his only response as he spares a glance back at the pair. “I think….. If rayla doesn’t recognize verin later…. I think we should keep the knowledge of what verin did away from her at least until she is older.” she confessed drawing a surprised glance from the king one the demanded explanation. 

Sarai sighed and felt guilty for her suggestion knowing what it would mean but she was no fool knowing full well how tenuis things with rayla would be later. “it ‘s just that I'm afraid she might attack him and that could turn things into quite a mess for all of us.” she said concern laced in her words her gaze shifting between rayla and harrow. Guilt riddled her heart and she did not want to lie but she also wanted to protect the girl from herself as she had seen the little girl's temper flare more than once in the last few months. And an elvin temper tantrum was the last thing they needed the council seeing.

Harrow was silent for a few moments a low drowning grown passed his lips as he raised a hand to his chin in contemplation. His thoughts wear long and and slow as his humming in though echoed in the air, it was the same sound he made when he was going to do something his disliked. His thoughts finally ended along with the sound before finally speaking “I agree” he said sounding reluctant as the words passed his lips and she was as well. He was silent for a few more moments “as much as I would like to have this dealt with quickly being an elf who will soon be taken in by us will leave her under a lot of scrutiny. If she were to attack or mane a noble even one who may not be one much longer it would cause a lot of trouble for her.” he said explaining it slowly the seriousness of his tone was not lost on her.

While she already knew everything it was likely he was just explaining it to himself out loud as he would often do in his study in thought. Though he was right either way anything less the a provoked attack would draw all the wrong kind of attention.

“This just makes me wish we could dump verin here in xedia to reap what he has sown.” he admitted making sure not to look back keeping his head fixed ahead as he spoke to keep verin from potentially reading his lips. A low sigh escaped his lips a moment later though his shoulders sagging slightly as if tired “And as much as I hate to admit it I need him alive for now in case we run into more trouble with magic.” he said calmly. Though if sarai wear asked harrow sounding almost disappointed which but she couldn’t disagree with as despite using dark magic verin could at times be useful.

His posture returned not a moment later and his more depressed tone left him as he continued, “Not to mention this way I can keep an eye on him for the moment he steps out of line.” he said sounding like he was telling a reason not to turn around and kill him. “besides that I don’t want him trying anything with rayla at least if he is confined to his tower unless necessary she will be out of his reach.” he said. “Not to mention leaving a man as powerful as him in xedia is one too many flirts with disaster already. Heaven knows what they will do once word gets out about the king and prince of dragons I don’t need a dark mage running around unchecked.” he said bitterly.

It was a sensible argument one that sarai had to agree with despite her hate of dark magic as well as verin in general never trusting the man prefering to keep him at arm's length. She desperately wanted to stab him with the spear attached to her horse and end him once and for all. 

Harrow was right though valuable or not verin was to dangerous not to keep close to make sure he's allegiance wouldn’t change and leaving him behind was just asking for trouble with so many magical creatures nearby. Though knowing that he would not get off the hook at least made things a little more tolerable. 

Though sarai also knew the words that harrow did not say, namely that even together killing the man would be a task and too great of a risk. With ezren being around a year old if both king and queen perished there was no telling what would happen. Their was too much risk of death facing verin without backup so keeping him alive and pacified was the only option now. An option nether enjoyed and like nether would rayla.

Still she had to look to the future if not for her sake her duaghters….. ‘Daughter’ the word rolling around in her head as she only now was coming to terms with what they meant. ‘I like the sound of that.’. While admittedly she would rather birth her own daughter and not adopted an orphan she help create it still pleased her the idea of having a daughter. While she wouldn’t trade callum or ezren for anything she would also be lying if she said having a daughter didt please her.

Despite her personal feelings or that of her husbands when they got back the first thing she was doing after finally taking a bath and seeing her sons was helping her new child learn so they could finally have a heart to heart. And maybe try bonding with her if possible. Perhaps she would even bring her with when she finally had that vacation she had long thought about taking with callum away from harrow and politics and ezrens midnight wakes ups just her and her two oldest. “That sounds nice. Some time away with my children”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for those who think that harrow and sarai are being unreasonable for wanting to hide the truth despite the reasoning. well please think about it this way even if verin gets severely punished she is an elf a lot of humans hate elves most not willing to look past the race barrier. not to mention a lot of high ranking humans will literally be looking for any excuse to go after her so she needs to be on her best behavior. and if she news her parents murderer is near by well keeping her from killing a human and becoming a political mess. they are just going to keep the truth from her till she is older and won't hopefully in there minds fly off the handle.
> 
> as for verin you guy's will see what he is in for other then riding on a mount that's straight out of an episode of the teletubies.
> 
> also while I won't say what the next chapter I am looking forward to a lot.


	6. the breach, generals, magic family oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one of kotalises six generals at their side as well her best and most loyal personal at her side people who would be in the days to come be trusted. For the men and women she picked would be trusted not only with the royal family but with the newest addition to the royal family. The first princess of kotalis, hair to no thrown or title with a future uncertain in kotalis court with only a family crest for her ranking. She would be known as rayla the adopted elven princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy was this chapter a long one, way to long and much longer then I wanted it to be but what can you do, its as long as it needs to be and for the record the next chapter will not be this long. there was just a lot of ground to cover in this one so it was inevitable.
> 
> quick word I do read my comments even if I don't respond right away also I do plan on fixing some of the spelling errors when I have the time but being busy and dislexic makes things interesting but one of these day's coming up I'll try fix some of them and thanks for understanding.
> 
> also this story jumps about a bit in story changing prospective between harrow and sarai. I am super excited that the general comith. and also yes viren is a self entitled and self righteous jerk and i am so glad he gets his in season 3. and he will get a smaller dose of that here in season princes AU.

Sarai thought that despite everything their journey had gone quite well over the last two and a half weeks. They had gone from the storm spire and nearly made it to the breach thankfully heralding the near end of their journey and safety. The grounds volcanic ground starting to show more as the grass and plant life started to recede around them indicating they wear almost there. The evening sun starting to slowly sink into the ground the group having finally made it back home just in time before the night fell once more. All that was left was to go past the breaches first and second keeps and they would be on the human side of the border and would even be able to visit amyia. 

It was a relief to be almost home or at least safe as the only way across the border was through the breach or flying if you had wings. As no other method egisted to get across a river of lava even the mighty dragons and sun fire elves wear helpless before the molten river. Meaning they would be well protected from any retaliation from the dragon king and princes demise.

They had gotten quite luck not to have run into any trouble since they left with the only problem being food due to the journey taking longer than intended. As well as having more mouths to feed on the return trip then on the journey to the spire. And despite virens complaints about rayla or his new friend that she and eventually rayla affectionately called glitter just to annoy him.

Rayla was by far the biggest challenge on the journey from india though as she was somewhat uncooperative to being with her new parents. Something they both knew she would have trouble with ...though just maybe not so much so soon. The biggest problem was the fact that she was a moon shadow elf and that meant she apparently hated bright light and wear more active at night. Something that sarai quickly realized when she noticed that she herself was more active at night her sleep cycles having been completely altered since going to prison.

Viren had mentioned that their tendencies wear due to their connection to the moon arcanum casing their nocturnal cycles. And so while they wear capable of being up and alert during the day most apparently never bothered with it. And while viren was not a source of information she wanted to take from he was one of the leading experts on elves so despite her hate he was probably right. 

Still as ash began to rain from the sky from the volcanic region she couldn’t help but pull the hood that rayla wore closer to the girls head knowing that within the hour they would reach the first keep. And that would mean having to keep rayla out of sight as long as possible to avoid trouble. They needed to keep rayla’s identity a secret until they could meet with amaya in private at least. The one good thing about her sister not speaking was she couldn’t raise her voice in protest if she didn’t like something.

Looking down at her daughter rayla looked very nervous as the neared the border of xedia and kotalis. Though she hadn’t said anything it was not hard to tell as her body had tensed up and her hands began to tremble as the hold onto the saddle horn. Sarai felt for the child just going to fetch the titans heart threatened to make her own heart leap from her chest. But realizing that you wear being dragged across xedia to a human settlement must have been terrifying for the girl.

Even with the luague barrier though communicating with the girl was proving more difficult these days as she had hardly spoken a word to anyone. Ever since she recovered from the news that per parents were gone she all but stopped speaking, while she ate and drank when prompted she did little else and it was clear to anyone watching she was silently morning keeping all her pain to herself.

What was worse was that even if rayla did talk about what she was feeling no one would be able to understand a single word she was saying. She just hoped that one of the linguists back at the castle would be able to help out otherwise they would up a creek without a paddle and failures as parents…. “Sigh… I can’t wait to get back home wear we might be able to help the poor girl.” she admitted aloud. 

Harrow and sarai had their work cut out for them there was no way around it and it only just began to sink in how much work they had ahead of them. If the girls silence was any indication then the language barrier and the political problems would be the least of their worries in the coming days.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrow felt a heavy weight in his heart as they made their way back to the breach… i’ll be it late. Opeli was going to have his head for being gone for so long, way longer than he should have. He was going to hear it that was for sure there was no fixing that, but he had his wife back and now a new child…. And maybe a chance to finally start the process of peace. 

It would be long and full of obstacles along the path many people would oppose him and his idea of letting an elf stay in the castle. Many more would try to harm or have the people turn against the girl. But it was a necessary evil as how could he call himself a fair king if all they ever did was hate and be hated. Love and compassion are the only way’s this war will ever end, maybe not in one year, ten, a hundred or even a thousand. But if he and others like himself were not willing to try and make a difference then what was the point on existing in a perpetual cycle of hatred and death. 

His horse gave a nigh of distress drawing him from his thoughts and noticed that they wear beginning to walk on the hotter ground thanks the laval. Letting at a relieved breath relaxing worried when his horse acted up. The ground while hotter now was perfectly safe, maybe a bit warm on the hoof but not hot enough to damage more than likely she was just startled. Though this got his attention as up ahead he could make out the fortress that they had passed through on their journey to xedia. 

And in hindsight he wished he had taken amaya up on her offer to assist them and hadn’t listened to viren. At least that way they wouldn’t have to explain why they wear taking rayla back to amaya and some of her men. Not to mention after such a long journey he was not in any mood for an argument. Much less a long conversation with sarai’s sister a very ironically outspoken elf hater. And unfortunately convincing her to be anything but for the little girl they wear forced to bring back was likely going to take all of his skills in diplomacy to get through to the woman…. And even then it might not be enough. 

Looking back to his queen and his new adoptive daughter a line he never thought he would say at least for a few years. ‘First I become the father of a five year old upon marring sarai, then I have a son who I don’t even know how to raise yet. I loose my wife only to gain her again and I get a new daughter out of it as well an elf no less. If this happened to anyone else I wouldn’t believe them.” he though silently humored just enough to give a dry sort of amusement. 

Honestly it was amusing and if the situation wasn’t so serious he would probably laugh. Even then had it not been for the nature of his new child's adoption he still might have laughed the story was just so absered. After a human king goes out to kill and enemy to all humans the king of dragons and comes back with a little elf girl who he plans on raising. It was a story so crazy you couldn’t make it up. And so crazy you had to have made it up as what wear the odds much less the reason to possess a human king no less to make such a choice.

Truly it was remarkable even he had to admit that with how crazy life had become and would continue to be. “Still at least that tyrant thunder is gone so their is that at least.” he admitted to no one really. While it was still a hollow victory the fact was the dragon king was gone and the human kingdoms wear safe from that monster. 

Now the only arch dragons left wear beasts like sun who watched over the souther breach despite reports saying he was blind. Geo who watched over the norther breach with its immense size and ability to create small earthquakes. And finally silver, ruby and aqua, who were supposedly all in xedia proper.

Then again with reports from beyond the border all but nonexistent…. Well it was a guessing game really if those wear the only arch dragons left. Still it was a start at least and hopefully this act would send a message to back off. He didn’t want any more wars or fighting as their had already been too much of that in the last decade alone. Maybe this would finally get the point across that war wasn’t worth it….. “Honestly I doubt it will but maybe we can finally have some peace.” he remarked dryly, knowing that nothing was ever so simple.

His only prare at this point was that anything that did happen would occur before his children grew up and was delt with. That way they could grow up in a time of peace and live out their lives happy without strife…. While wishful at best it was a dream all parents should strive for in his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully much to the relief of everyone in the party as they closed in on the first border fortress. Rayla however was still seemingly in shock over her parents demise and hadn’t noticed anything. So as the fortress neared and came upon them and the moon rises over head making the sky glow in the dark as the lava radiated light into the sky.

So when they made it to the breach aside from some guards laughing at viren much to his dismay and the man demanding a horse on the way back to kotalis. All eyes wear on queen sarai who much to everyone's shock was alive, a few did wonder if it was a trick or some sort of elf with magic. All questions that wear most reasonable, but wear quickly dispelled making the men and woman at the fortress cheer in celebration having thought her dead.

Requesting a meeting with amaya at the final fortress took no time at all as a messenger was sent ahead of them to let her know to prepare some quarters as well. The journey home would be at least two weeks even by horse going the shortest route and it was agreed they would rest before making the final track home. Beside that they needed to meet with amaya who would be far more of a tenues engagement.

Soon after the messenger was sent another was sent to kotalis to hareld their eventual return. As well as telling opeli that he had a delicate matter to talk over with her in private being his most trusted. As well as informing the council that viren was in more then a little trouble and that he was to be removed from his seat at council. Once that was done and verin traded in his mount for a horse they wear on their way again.

It did not take long to reach the second fortress though it was start change compared to the first xedia fortress. Unlike the first, the second looked like it had been through a war. Even from a distance you could see work was hard going on to repair it for the umpteeth time. The last century or so since the three border fortresses were built their had been fighting to control all three. And while occasionally like now all three fortresses would be under one sides control the second fortress always received the most damage. Being literally caught between a rock and a hard place the second of the three was always being repaired for some reason regardless of who controls it.

Passing thought the second keep was simple as they let them pass right through, though not before the commander as the royal couple to say some words for his men. While not one for speeches he knew that the commander only asked for the sake of moral. With a few pleasant words and a wave they made way through the second and at last made quick time to the third.

But the whole time it was as if no one noticed rayla as though she was invisible. He checked it up to them being so taken away with sarai’s return that simply hadn’t noticed. While he hated the idea of having any child being ignored like she didn’t even exist in this case it was probably a good thing admittedly.

Looking back to check on his wife and adopted child absently to check on them to see how they were faring in the heat. While his wife would be fine he worried about rayla in the heat as passed under a river of literal fire. But when he looked back he saw nothing, literally nothing.

Alarmed he Immediately he stopped his horse making the others pause and all their horses real slightly in surprise. “Harrow whats wrong?” sarai asked nervously gripping the empty bundle in her arms wear rayla was tighter reaching for her spear. All the while sarai seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Viren on the other hand while annoyed all but clutched his staff at this reaction

Harrow was surprised that sarai hadn’t even noticed rayla was going and it showed when he spoke “sarai wear’s rayla?” his voice sounding exasperated feeling panic rise as the very girl they brought across xedia to care for had somehow vanished on them. 

Sarai’s eyes visibly wided at this remark as she gripped the empty blanket turned cloak “she’s right here.” she remarked. As if to prove her point she removed the hood that hid raylas ears and horns. “See she’s right…...here?” she said pausing for a moment before uttering the word with a voice of pure bewilderment. 

In that moment viren came up to join them and for once he shared a similar reaction to the others at seeing the empty bundle in sarais arms. To the nacked eye it looked as though nothing was their, as if rayla has simply disappeared. Viren rode up a bit to join them and even he was surprised though grumbling about an elf spy. Though regardless of what any of them thought rayla was not their.

Sarai squeezed the empty bundle a few time looking as though she going crazy trying to understand some unseen force that escaped him. After a few moments of this she placed a hand on top of the air wear raylas head would be only to rub the open air like it was an imaginary friend.Then she looked up eyes wide with surprise and confusion “I don’t understand I can’t see her but I can feel her. She is right here.” she said sounding exasperated.

This respones suprised harrow and while it sounded crazy he couldn’t help but reach a hand out to touch wear rayla’s head would be. And sure enough he could feel her silver white hair and even the horns upon her head…. Yet despite this she was none visible. What sarai said was true he realized and if you looked closely you could make out the faded outline of a roughly humanoid shape. 

Viren could be heard letting out a hum making the pair look at him and away from rayla. “Curious. I had heard that moonshadow elves become more powerful on the night of a full moon. There are even stories and documents ive found that state that on the night of a full moon they can even become near invisible to the naked eye…. But up till now their has never been any proof. No one was ever able to prove the stories. And as moon shadow elves are more secluded then the other races till now I thought It would stay a mystery.” viren said and the longer he spoke he sounded more and more excited as he spoke and looked at the seemingly empty bundle.

While it made both harrow and sarai nervous the way he spoke of the girl like she was an experiment harrow was glad that they hadn’t actually lost rayla and that she was just using magic. Very powerful magic and potentially dangerous magic if not used properly but magic nonetheless.

“I think she’s asleep.” sarai said after nudging the girl a few times with her arm And harrow had to agree as if you look carefully you can see a pair of eyes and they appeared to be closed. Viren just let out a huff that sounded like jealousy at the girls abilities, “she is so young she probably can’t control the moons power that's over overflowing into her yet.” he remarked his bitter tone from before returning as his walls rose once more. Clearly the shock had worn off as now looking at the man he seemed to covet the girl with his eyes clearly wishing to have her power. 

Harrow knew he would have to keep a close eye on the man now to make sure that coveting behavior stayed in check. But it as he returned his gaze to sarai and his now almost invisible daughter he knew he would have to keep an even closer one on her and not just for her safety. Him and sarai now understood the full weight of what they had signed up for and that was rasing a child who not only could use primal magic… but also a child who didn’t even know how to control such power ether.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us.” he sighed out rubbing the back of his neck suddenly feeling like he was dealing with the supposed dreaded puberty… and his two oldest weren't even ten years old. And speaking of age he was suddenly feeling very, very old.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai felt like she would sleep for a week when they finally heard the doors of the third and final fortress close behind them. After months of sitting around waiting for her leg to heal and then being on a horse for nearly two and a half weeks she felt egosted. It was something she was loath to admit and ashamed that she had at least for now lost her old strength. But their was little for it and for now she would just have to slowly build herself up again.

“Though I suppose harrow and amaya will enjoy being stronger then me for a while.” she mused humorously knowing how bitter her sister and husband could be. The pair had yet to beat her in fair combat and likely wouldn’t for some time without a handicap. Still she had built herself up again twice now for both callum and ezrens birth this was no different. The only change was that she was building herself up from not doing anything rather then getting fat and not doing anything. So in her mind it was a welcome change.

The other difference was that her child was already as old as callum was and could apparently turn invisible, well mostly invisible she corrected. And the girl could use this power at will…. Or rather she would if she knew how to control this power. Still it was far and above the least painful child she had as no matter how many wounds she received birth her children no matter how wonderful they wear was by far the most painful thing she had ever done.

But as the thudding of the large doors behind them and the rush of hot wind that came off of them reminded sarai not to let her mind wonder now of all times. Looking around at the area they wear in she nervously noticed all the guards on the walls and towers as well as in the large courtyard they wear in. tentatively she looked down at the bundle and noticed that rayla was still mostly invisible though less so than before.

The fortress was maybe a quarter the size of kotalis castle but from experience she knew something small could be even more dangerous. But she also knew that with the gates now closed it would be impossible to run now meaning if things went badly with amaya their would be little that could be done to same rayla.

Clutching the sleeping child a bit tighter in her grasp at the thought of her own sister harming the poor girl. While she loved her sister and would have liked to think that it wouldn’t happen and that amaya would understand….. Well she knew her sister well enough to know that wasn’t going to happen as easily as she would like to admit.

A few moments after the door closed harrow followed by verin begin to get of their respective horses. Sarai however had a bit harder of a time as she got off her horse trying to get over the beasts back while trying to not drop the little girl in her arms. And immediately she wished that she had put more thought into it before now but it was too late for complaints.

Once she was off her horse and the beast taken away she began to wonder wear her sister was as the messenger was sent some time again, not to mention they wear held up at the second. But surely she would be waiting for them ‘did something happen to delay her?” she wondered silently as she held onto rayla with both hands. 

As she stood their harrow walked in front of her using his body as a visual shield she realized as he tried to obscure rayla’s form. Thankfully she had no real luggage to speak of so most people didn’t seem to pay much mind to the bundle and harrows interference to distract as well as her miraculous return seems to be all it took to keep the men and women working attention else wear. 

Looking about she was about to ask a passing guard wear he sister was when the sound of clanking armour drew her attention. Looking up towards one of the far wall leading away from kotalis she could make out amaya running down the wall towards a set of stairs. Following close behind was a young man who was maybe in his late teens or a little older with orange red hair and wore a plain outfit to that of an advisor or an aid. 

She did not know who this man was but given how quickly he tried and failed to follow the general she was likely going to find out in a few moments.

Amaya ran so fast that she could hear harrow gasp in concern as she came down the steps three and four at a time. The sound of viren’s boots and a nervous wine could be heard as he back up from her charge being one of the few people he actually feared even a bit. The usual calm and dedicated commander throwing all car and caution to the wind as she ran towards her sister a wide smile upon her face. 

The general closed the gap before any thought or concern for her new daughter could form on her lips as amaya hugged her tight and spun her around like a tip several times. 

She was vaguely away of harrow backing away as she was spun and even the boy caught up a short time later stayed back. Feeling dizzy and like she was going to be sick even on an empty stomach after the sixth or seventh spin. But all she could think about was the warm body that was pressed dangerously tight against her body. Amays however seems oblivious to this presser so taken away by her sisters returning alive.

Thinking quick she let out an unignifted but subtle faked cry cry of pain making amaya all but drop her recoiling back. Sarai was thankful her reflexes had not dulled much as she stayed on her feet only being a bit off balance do to all the spinning. 

As she looked about harrow looked at her confused and worried while many of the men and women around her looked shocked and panicked that their queen was hurt. Amaya however looked the most devastated as she looked horrified placing a hand to her mouth likely thinking this was her fault. 

Thinking quick she placed a hand on her side near her ribs and began to rub and smiled meekly. “I’m sorry amaya thunder did more then just imprison me i’m afraid and it will be a while before I can handle your rough housing like when we wear kids.” she remarked kindly. She tried to make the words sound as humorous as possibly to make amaya feel better and deflect concern to the general simply aggravating an injury. And while deceitful she needed to protect rayla as the poor girl would have been smothered in this heat with amya crushing her.

Harrow protected her a moment later getting in front of her in between her and amaya a question on his lips and in his eyes. Seeing this she glanced down at rayla and mouthing “play along.” to him. It took a second but recognition flashed in his eyes as he realized what had happened. Likely so surprised by the generals actions that he didn’t think about rayla being nearly crushed.

Immediately harrow placed a hand on her back turning to have the general “i’m sorry amaya but its been a long journey and sarai is still recovering from the wounds she received from that day with thunder and the titan. She will be fine just as long as she is not pushed” he said in his usual diplomatic tone that he used with his council and people. Fair and meaningful yet still understanding.

Sarai then watched as the boy from before begin to sign for amaya she was taken aback by this as normal she translated for her when present. But instead it appears that she had found a translator in her absences as the boy was not around before. 

She watched as her sisters face morphed into relief as she let out a silent breath that was likely killing her to hold. A moment later she began to sign as the boy who she assumed was her interpreter begin to speak for her. “ I am relieved that you're alright sarai. When I got word that you survived and coming I almost couldn’t believe it. Are you sure your alright?” the young orange haired man said keeping up with her sisters hands like a seasoned pro impressing sarai greatly. ‘Clearly my sister made a good choice in finding her interpreter.’ she thought silently. Thankful she herself wouldn’t have to sign for harrow or that amaya wouldn’t have to waste paper writing.

More than that though she was relieved that amaya was in the dark and hadn’t figured out anything about the bundle. In fact she wondered if she had even noticed the thing yet her eyes never straying from her face.

At this harrow could be heard clearing his throat making all but amaya turn to look at him with the general looking a moment later upon seeing the other “might I suggest we take this inside wear its cooler. Much needs to be discussed and I am sure I speak for all of us that we could use some rest after our journey.” he said casually followed by a flurry of hand gestures from the boy. 

Amaya having gotten the last of the words quickly nodded before waving her hand behind her to insist that they come with. “Please then lets go inside so we can speak I have a lot I hope to catch up with my sister.” the young man said once more as she signed as the walked. 

Sarai could only muster a humble thank you not knowing what else to say, not only was she still overwhelmed by what they wear going to do about rayla. But also an ocean of emotions she felt swell in her upon seeing amaya for the first time in months. As it meant she was truly home… or almost home.

As the followed behind the general and she watched as the general took the lead with the young man close at her heels with harrow not far behind and verin behind her and rayla. As their little parade made way through the inner walls of the castle she watched as harrow said something to amaya’s translator before the young man hastily translated the message to the general. Sarai was frustrated as she couldn’t see what was being said and all she could see was the boys back. Whatever it was it caused amaya to look back on their way with a grim expression before looking to harrow again and giving a nod of confirmation.

Left wondering what they wear talking about in silence all she could do was hold rayla as inconspicuous as possible. As well as ignoring the advances of a few guards as they wear brought in to take it from her as they wear ushered inside. 

The doors of the central keep of the fortress wear opened for them as the doors swinging outwards followed by a rush of cool air. The guards saluted them as the walked past with amaya only stopping for a moment to have her translator whisper something to a guard. Griping rayla closer to chest as she took a step into the fortress.

Walking inside was an experience as the air temperature dropped considerably making her actually shiver from the sudden drop in temperature. While she knew from experience that this would happen having used this very place as the standing ground for the titans heart mission. Still she would never get used to it. 

Moments later she heard viren speaking angrily behind her looking back to see the dark mage being held back by the guards. “what are you doing? Let me pass I am with the king and queen of-” but she did not get a chance to hear what he had to say as the doors slid shut behind her. 

A smirk showed upon her face at this knowing that verin was likely outside furious at not being allowed to pass. She suspected that harrows words to amaya had something to do with this and she would have to thank harrow for getting rid of the man. Later. And judging from the sly smile amaya gave when she looked back she enjoyed disposing of the man as well.

Walking through the halls of the fortress despite being among family she couldn’t be at ease not with her elvin daughter. So long as harrow was near their was little risk of anything happening but even still it was nerve wracking. Every time she saw a guard she had to suppress a defensive reaction or try to put something between raila and the guards.

Amaya leading the way did not seem to notice this but the young man who was acting as her sisters translator on the other hand seemed to glance back to both her and harrow every few seconds. And he seemed ever so nervous in everything from the way his breath fluttered to the way he kept looking away or to the ground almost ashamed of staring.

Sarai couldn’t help but smile amused by this and looking at harrow and catching his eye, it was clear he thought so as well. Deciding to put the man out of his missoiry or at least trying decided to ask the question. “Amaya when did you get a translator? When last we spoke you still had to write out what you wanted to say when I wasn’t around.” she asked.

The boy looked looked surprised and very bashful at her question shockingly so as he tried to look away. And judging from his embarrassed reddening face clearly he was hoping that she would drop the question and let it go. However he would receive no such luck“Yes I would like to know about this translation of yours I hadn’t heard about him in your last message about a month ago. Is he a new recruit?” harrow asked looking over to him.

If it was possible his face was as red as the lava was before going as pale as rayla’s hair and back again. Amaya finally seemed to scenes something was wrong as she looked over to the boy seeing his face change color. Her face turned to one of concerns as she looked at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder snapped him from his shock induced stupor.

This seemed to do the trick as he started signing not more then a few moments later for the general to see. After a few moments amaya’s smile returned before signing back to sarai as she turned her body to face her. As she read the words coming from her sister's hands she couldn't help but laugh a bit. “Well don’t leave me in the dark.” harrow remarked humorously to the pair casing another laugh to cross her lips.

“Amaya said that he volunteered one day to work at the breach when they wear looking for replacement staff after the last battle in some of the nearby villages.” she began to explain much to harrows shock “he volunteered?” he said suspicion in his voice, “for the most dangerous position in the region.” he added soon after. 

While it was strange something she agreed with but amaya wasn’t a liar so it had to be true after all she gained nothing from lying. “She said that gren here volunteered as clean and kitchen staff when they wear short handed when they wear doing their rounds. And one day when doing his chores apparently he noticed amay’s sign luague and apologised for eavesdropping. After finding out he could do sign she hired him as her personal translator and assistant.” she said finishing explaining the story to harrow.

The story was honestly sweet if you asked her amaya was never close to anyone save her herself. But the way that gren seemed to follow after her it was clear that he admired her likely because of the job he was given. And the way she fawned over him when he looked upset it was clear she had taken the young man under her wing.

He was nothing special to look at he was just above her shoulder in height lanky and basically no meat on him… however she suspected that would change if her sister was anything to go off of. However, his face was that of someone with minimal if any experience and was about as green as they came from experience with the troops.

Still he seemed honest and trustworthy enough and judging from the side way’s looks she was receiving from harrow he agreed. And trust was something in short supply at the moment given what they wear about to bring home with them.

Soon they came into amaya’s quarters each one of them filling in before gren shut the door behind them. Amaya all but pushed her to sit on her bed even asking if she needed to lay down. to be honest sarai was actually surprised rayla was still asleep through everything despite the noise and everything that had happened. And when amaya pushed her to the bed she was grateful her arms growing tired from holding her on the horse all day.

Setting the child down on the bed she noticed the eye’s of gren and amaya on her having finally noticed the bundle, but nether said anything. Instead amaya looked to the group as she began to sign once more. “Now what was it that you wished to speak with me about and get rid of viren for. It must have been important if you wanted me to get rid of the dry old mage and being so untrusting of him” gren said speaking for her somewhat slower as he did so. 

“It must be awful important if my dear sister is wanting to talk instead of taking a bath.” she remarked as she found the air in front of her face with a sly smile on her face. Poor gren was very nervous though as he translated and with every word looked and acted like he was going to get slapped. However despite being a bit slow as well as his nerves he was quite good if sarai said so herself. And she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her joke knowing she meant well.

However despite the situation being a happy one from the reunion they had to get down to business. Their was just one orange haired elephant in the room beside amaya and looking like a deer in front of a cavalry charge. She looked at gren nervously looking to harrow and it was clear that he thought so as well and it was clear that they both wear worried about trusting the young man. 

Amaya looked between them puzzled at their equality sceptical looks they both shared. A smile came on her face a moment later as she signed once more. “You need not worry about him, he is trustworthy. I would trust the boy with my….. Life?” gren said pausing and even blushing as he finished the statement  
Despite the amusing look of embarrassment on grens face she could not help but send another nervous look at harrow. The silently stared harrow had a look of worry on his face and a question upon both of their faces which each other read was the same. “Can we trust him?” the look stayed for several long minutes as they looked to each other and back to poor gren who likely wished he was anywhere but their with them.

Eventually however a spark of recognition shown through them and harrow let out a low sigh “all right he may stay. But he is not to speak a word of any of this outside this room unless me or sarai say otherwise.” he said relenting to the will of the general, but with a hint of warning that was not lost on any of them. Gren especially was unnerved by the warning as he made several mistakes sarai noticed with his signing. 

With that understanding underway amaya asked why they wanted to speak with her in such privacy once more. Taking this as her cue sarai motioned to the under before speaking “We came to talk to you about this” speaking as she removed the makeshift hood revealing the sleeping face face of rayla to those present.

Amaya stepped closer to get a better look at the sleeping girls almost pinkish face before almost immediately stepping back surprised. An angry look grew on her face as she reached for her sword casing gren to yelp. But both she and harrow stood in her way stopping her making her face of anger morph into surprise and one of the questions.

Glancing back to rayla who thankfully hadn’t woken up but as she looked back to her sister she looked torn between cutting someone apart and asking her if she had gone mad…. A question she had asked her once before when she mentioned her love for harrow.

Now however she gave her that look while raising her sword at an innocent girl elf or not, and the girl she hoped to raise as her own to to right a wrong. “Why have you brought that elf here.” she signed slowly and very dangerously clearly displeased. Gren meanwhile looked like he had seen a ghost as he stood far back on the corner of the room behind amaya, clearly wishing to stay out of a fight.

She knew her sister was going to be upset but she would not have this kind of behavior especially towards her sisters new niece. “You will put that down amaya. I won’t let you harm the rayla.” she said allowed while trying to sign at the same time. She knew their would be friction in bringing the girl home but a sword magic or no to deal with a little girl was ridiculous.

Amaya look at her in bewilderment before sparing a glance at the girl before signing once more. “That thing has a name… for that matter is it even still alive?” she words spelled out. While normally making even a shorter sentence with one hand was impressing sarai was far too angry to be impressed.

Sarai before harrow could stop her walked around the king and his grasp and right in front of amaya. Her feet hurt more now as she felt them all but pound into the floor as if to show the level of her rage. She walked around her sisters sword surprising her as she tried to back up but before she could do anything she was less then an arms length apart. Her face was hard and unforgiving she knew it was as she felt the anger boiling with in her like a tea kettle that screamed on the stove.

Amaya’s eyes darted a bit looking between her and rayla even harrow and gren confused about what her sister was up to not knowing what she was planning, her sword hand even trembled slightly clearly afraid to hurt her being so close and currently being an knownown to the general.

Then a loud slap echoed in the room followed by the generals sword hitting the floor a moment later. Amay’s eyes along with everyone else's in the room wear wide with surprise at what had just happened had not expected such a violent reaction from sarai of all people. The young queen being reported as being the most welcoming and forgiving person in the whole kingdom by many. But here and now she looked like no such person as amaya clutched her cheek from being slapped across the left cheek by her sister.

It took several minutes for amaya to recover from her shock to look back on her sister looking completely flabbergasted by what happened. But one question was clear in her eyes why?

“That girl.” sarai begin signed the best she could on trembling hands her anger and sadness as well as every other emotion she had been dealing with since leaving that dreaded spire now seeping to the top. “That girl is not a thing or an it. Her name is rayla. She is a sweet girl that kept me company while I was held prisoner at the throne of thunder. If not for her I would be dead right now.” she said putting more severity on her claims of death.

Amaya’s eyes looked like they would fall out of her head but was given no chance to speak she wouldn’t let her have one till she said her peace. “Now that girl is all alone thanks to verin turning her parents to dust before my eyes.” she lied but amaya didn’t need to know. “That man slaughtered every elf at the spire just because they wear their even after thunder was dead and their mission completed.” she explained making amaya gasp at what she said viren did her expression becoming unreadable now her emotions all mixing together.

“And now this girl is an orphan all because her parents simply worked that spire simply doing a mundane job for the king and likely the others. And with all of virens dark magic the elves would have either abandoned her or killed her themselves. All because viren hates elves this poor girl will never have a normal life.” she finished explaining venomously. She hated treating her sister like this but her behavior was becoming absurd and it took all her self control to not scream or throttle the general.

“Now tell my sister would you really kill an innocent girl with no wear left to go. Especially if I have my way she will become your adopted step niece. So would you truly harm a member of your family?”she finally declared silently in her words.

Letting out a huff annoyed by what happened she simply watched as her sister just stood dumb founded by what she had said…. Or rather signed but semantics. Regardless of which she instead turned to walk away to return to the bed sitting down next to rayla who now lay on her right side her horn stubs now showing through her parted and bed head hair. Her long ears twitching slightly while being a bit flush near the tips along with her cheeks alerting the royal parents she needed to drink water. The heat likely dehydrating the poor girl while she slept making hair color more of a red then her normal pink-ish color.

She silently worried about the girls health given the heat that was even threatening to make the young her and harrow melt under it. It was worrying especially since the girl hadn't reacted under even the pressure of amaya’s hug but there was little that could be done for it. All they could do was make sure that they wear healthy and stayed hydrated till they wear away from the heat. 

Her gaze was split once more as she heard footsteps drawing closer and she watched as amaya starting to protect. Harrow blocked her path hand on his swords hilt in a defensive position as she drew close as she dared. Watching carefully for what she might do her sword still on the floor but she and harrow knew that amaya could kill with her bare hands if she wanted to. 

Instead she signaled for gren who was now hiding behind some furniture in the corner of the room with a snap of her fingers. His head popped up and he seemed reluctant but a few more snaps prompted him to come to her side, He had a long way to go before amaya was through with him that was for sure.

Amaya waited for gren to arrive at her side then was silent for a moment longer before her hands began to move and she began signning once more. “Is what you said about viren true?” she asked through grens voice as he spoke nervously to them. “Did he truly do what you say to her family?” adding a moment later.

It was harrow who answer first starting with a nod before speaking “when I arrived every elf was gone save the girl. And while he claims otherwise, there was no trace of any elf having all been wiped out. And I highly doubt the elite guard of the elves would simply abandon their post like that.” he said calmly taking his hand of his sword as he did so. “And if what sarai said is true their must have been close to fifty guards and who knows how many staff working their. Which means verin must have slaughtered most if not all of them before I could catch up or sarai stopped him. And had we not arrived the girl would have been dead. Meaning he killed not only combatants but also civilians as well and even nearly a child ” he added bitterly likely still feeling the sting of regret.

As gren translated her face was unreadable and this put sarai on edge, however the weight of these words were not lost on her either though. She of all people knew that harming civilians was forbidden under kotalis law. No matter who their leader was or their purpose the harming of non combatants was forbidden and even punishable by death if found guilty. There was also the fact that regardless of her feelings sarai was honorable and while quick to anger under the right conditions she was more than just a mindless brute.

“Her family?” she asked with gren sounding more nervous than before. Harrow closed his eyes and shook his head before facing the floor “their was not even enough left to to place in an urn to bury. Along with everyone else” he said tiredly. 

Gren let out a gasp but still dutifly translated and when he did amaya look a step back clearly shaken by this.

Everyone knew dark magic was powerful but even sarai had to admit it was obscured that one man could wipe out that many guards in one go. True they wear sloppy but even then there was nearly fifty of them you did not just wipe out fifty people easily. Not to meant the other people she had seen about now and then. And yet their wear no bodies all that was left was viren destruction, and no matter what they man claimed their was nothing hiding his guilt as she had caught him red handed.

“Not to mention even if their there any left she would have no place with her people due to their fear of dark magic Her surviving while everyone parished… provided they didn’t kill her she would be an outcast.” harrow further explained his words becoming heavier with each word. “And viren?” she signed wanting to know of the man who caused this. “He will be punished for his crimes but he is too useful to kill that's the only reason he still breaths.” harrow said with extreme reluctance. 

The general was less reluctant and simply nodded in recognition her face stony not revealing any emotion unlike before. In short she was very upset. Amaya never liked viren as she always viewed him as a liability with how many liberties he was allowed to take due to harrows friendship. But her main reasons for not liking him had everything to due with the fact that with so few magic users it meant that their wear few checks and balances to keep people like viren in check from going rogue save for simply throwing manpower at him. And if this news was any indicator viren was more dangerous than any of them realized.

A grown drew the groups attention however as everyone turned to seeing rayla’s eyelids snatching up mumbling something in her sleep. After a few moments of this the girls eyes opened blurry and vacant unfocused unsure wear she was. She sat up a short while later looking about the room confused rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly, typical behavior for a small child her age just getting up..

The room was quite for a short time as the watched the girl coming around to waking amaya focusing the most seemingly entranced and intrigued by the girl. Amaya then took a tentative step forwards towards the girl before slowly reaching a hand out to touch one that she allowed for now. Watching on with curious gaze’s as amaya drew closer to the girl her hand shaking 

Sarai watched as amaya walked forwards to the girl who was looking around the room in a daze sleep still clouding her behavior. Amaya looked very conflicted looking as though she was torn inside between two warring thoughts. One side you could tell she was both reluctant and hesitant to even look at the girl without wanting to chain her up due to her projoduceness and duty to protect her people from elves. And the other side clearly struggling to see her as a child a little girl who had no place being mixed up in a war.

“Oh my gosh she is so cute.” green exclaimed loudly his eyes practically shining in aww at the sight of the girl. A moment later amaya having likely felt his movements turned to face the star struck man looking at him with a scowl. Gren in that moment became very sheepish and backed off a few steps. Sarai would have laughed had it not been such a serious situation but it was also a positive start compared to early. ‘That’s one vote I guess. So its a good sign.’ she thought positively 

After this distraction amaya realized back slightly before trying again to touch the girl hear gloved hand reaching out for the girl. Her sister was not an easy person to deal with as she didn’t show affection or let people in easily, so this was a vast improvement in sarais eyes, but in hindsight they should have waited for rayla to fully awaken before introducing her.

When the gloved had was mear inches from her face rayla looked at amaya making the general freeze. At first, no one moved wondering what would happen, but then rayla’s eyes widened seeing the hand. Before any of the adults could even think the girl dashed forwards between amaya’s legs getting behind her surprising amaya making her look down towards the ground like a fool, unable to believe what happened. 

Amaya turned round eyes going wide while sarai got up to stop rayla but felt her breath leave her when rayla dashed to the sword. The little girl grabbing the weapon trying her best to pick the blade up nearly falling backwards when she tired to raise it above her head. The sight made the words die in the mother's throat as the girl armed herself knowing what would happen.

Amaya seeing rayla hold the sword caused her training and memories kick in and moved to attack all the while sarai and harrow tried to stop her. The little girl tried to wield the heavy blade and tried to swing it only to clater harmlessly agenst metal. The parents helpess and too far away to stop amaya as eh raised her first to strike before sending her punch forwards only a breath later. 

But before she reached the girl amaya stopped surprising sarai and harrow as the aprotched and tackled the general grabbing her arms. Meanwhile she got between her and ralya to keep her sister at bay should she strike again. And while she wondered why her sister stopped she was just thankful that she did. However when looking at her face sarai was surprised at what she saw not seeing rage or anger but horror and fear, to emotions previously thought forgen to her sister.

Turning her head to face rayla she was shaking like a leaf in the wind, her body trembling and tears streaming down her face. Blue blood trickling down her face wear scabs from the spire had reopened streaking what looked like blueberry juice down her face. The sword in her hands so heavy she could barely hold it level with her body. Her dress was wet below the waist indicating she had wet herself again a problem they had to deal with several times already usually as a result of her night terrors, making it no wonder she had one when under threat. Though all told aside from the ears hands and horns she looked like an ordinary child who was scared for their life.

Amaya suddenly lurched backwards breaking free from harrows grasp making him real back from her strength. Then they both watched on as she stumbled back like a drunk man till she fell into a sitting position on the bed immediately placing her head in her hands an expression of shame clear on her face in between the gap of her hands. Her body now glistening with sweat and her eyes wide and dilated like she had seen her own death. And given her past she likely did.

Seeing the immediate danger pass sarai scooped up rayla casing her to drop the sword the metal blade hitting the floor once more. All the while she did her best to soothe and comfort the poor child. The day was proving far more harrowing they she would have liked and she doubted rayla would be able to handle too many more spells of this before creaking under the pressure. She would need to keep her in as stress free an environment as possible for as long as possible if they were going to get anywhere with her and give her a chance at a semi normal life.

Looking to harrow he just stood on edge as he watches her sister his hand on his sword once more ready for another attack. But he also looked reluctant likely not wanting to fight a senseless battle as a king should. Poor gren looked fit to be tied as he seemed torn on what to do as he stayed in his private corner of the room. The boy likely never seen combat or very little of it not being a fighter and seemed torni on who to help as he looked between the group.

Looking back to her sister she saw the look in her eyes and it was clear she was filled with shame and remorse for what she had done as she looked back at her. Amaya had nearly killed a child in cold blood just like what almost happened to them years ago. And now was likely dealing with the repercussions at the realization of seeing herself as the monsters she had sworn to fight so many years ago.

The air was tense for several long minutes as she coddled rayla while amaya seemed oblivious to everyone. The boy gren tried striking up conversation and acting oddly positive despite the situation but no one felt like chatting. Instead they simply tried to collect themselves cooling off from what happened. 

After a while amaya slowly looked up unshed tears in her eyes no doubt a painful memory being the cause after what happened. Raising a hand to speak she began to sign on her own, her hands trembling as she did so like she had dunked them both in a frigid winter stream. But despite this her words where clear. “Can I see her again?”

The silent words rang in her head and while harrow couldn’t understand them without a translation the question remained. But the real question was could she trust her sister to not overreact a second time. Looking over to rayla the poor girl had started to nuzzle her neck as if in an attempt to hide. It broke her heart to see her family like this much less her kingdom, what was the point of their struggle if they would just turn on each other again and again?

“Sigh” ‘all I wanted was for us to meet and be a family. Rayla needs a new one, and callum needs his reformed…. Why must it be so hard for people to look past physical differences and accept each other as equals?’ she wondered the same though that had plagued her for months now. 

It seed like nothing she would do would be able to protect the girl from everything much less her own sibling. At the same time though she truly did just want to be a family and that meant amaya as well not to meant how could she give rayla what she deserves if her new aunt won't acept her. With that she decided to take a leap of faith ‘Hear goes then.’ she thought her mind made up she would chance it one more time. Slowly she walked forwards towards her sister once more.

She heard protests of caution from harrow but she did not heed them simply watching her sister as she stared back at them her expression unreadable. But still she pressed on but ever vigilant for even the smallest sign of a threat to her daughter. Amaya may have been her sister but she was walking into a banther den if she tried to attack rayla a second time.

Rayla eventually noticed them moving looking ahead to wear they wear going but when she did she tried to escape spouting all manner of elvin words out in response. Sarai knew that would happen but she needed this to work if there was any hope for her family. 

Once she got just with in amaya’s reach while staying back enough to retreat she kneeled down so that she was at level high with her sister, and rayla by extension. The little girl froze her body going stiff and looking ever so betrayed by her. But she needed to look past this and seek forgiveness later wanting to see the pair connecting and not try to hurt each other any more. Amaya tried to reach a hand out to the girl again the girls frightful gaze upon her watching her from sarais arms. And sarai couldn’t help hold her breath in anticipation praying for a positive result. 

But just as amaya was about to pat the girl head rayla leapt her head forwards and bit down on her gloved hand. Sarai could not help but let out a shocked expression having not expected such a reaction out of the girl given what happened “rayla let her go.” she demanded but the girl refused. Amaya then pulled her hand back hard as she could casing her hand to slide free of the glove exposing a now very red middle finger...ironic.

Amays then clutched her hand from the pain of the bite rayla even putting bite marks in her hand through the glove. While rayla just stayed in sarais arms before spitting the glove out of her mouth looking ever so bitterly at the general. The girl looked like she had regained a bit of the fire she lost from when living in her home on the spire just a few weeks ago.

Worried that amaya may retaliate sarai get up and moved away from from her sisters reach. But when she looked back much to her surprise was that amaya was smiling despite her hurt hand. She then began to sign slowly with letters with her free hand while gren translated when the words formed. However had the boy not been their to translate saira doubted she would believe what she was hearing. 

“I am starting to like this one. I may have to come train her myself when she is a bit older if she wants to learn. She has a lot of fight left in her despite what had happened to her. When do we leave for kotalis I want to see virens face when he gets locked up and rayla becoming his princess.” he said sound less nervous than before but he could have been a wreck and nether sarai or harrow would care as a smile graced her lips. 

And with that no more was said between them as plans wear made for amaya to escort the king and queen back to kotalis. They would leave in two day’s time after resting up from their journey back and take the last leg by carriage giving opili a chance to make preparations. While rayla would still require work to not lash out run or now bite when dealing with other humans it was at least she was no longer a ghost and to find someone else willing to try accept her was the best outcome she could hope for. 

With one of kotalises six generals at their side as well her best and most loyal personal at her side people who would be in the days to come be trusted. For the men and women she picked would be trusted not only with the royal family but with the newest addition to the royal family. The first princess of kotalis, hair to no thrown or title with a future uncertain in kotalis court with only a family crest for her ranking. She would be known as rayla the adopted elven princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (update 12/12/2019) ok silly me I noticed a bit of a mistake in my work....well a few actually but not the point. so I made a scenes where sarai tells amaya something but I forgot to have someone translate and till now I haven't mentioned any capacity for lip reading that I have noticed.....whoops. ya big mistake I'll find a way to fix it. but I mean she can lip read presumably in the show just we don't know when I'll fix this plot error when I go through the chapters again at some point.
> 
> so we meet gren and he is not a soldier what blasphemy. well no in my story he hasn't become a fighter yet after all a lot can change in almost ten years. he will become the gren we all no and love from the show by the time season one rolls round.
> 
> general amaya is reluctant and hesitant and dose attack yes but don't worry she isn't a monster just someone who is high strung when it comes to elves but not unwilling and she already likes the girl that is going to spell trouble.
> 
> also magical pubardy this is going to be fun.... or horrible depending on who's prospective you look at it from. harrow already feels old as he realizes he now has to deal with two problematic kids while sarai is happy to have a daughter to bond with.
> 
> and at last we will finally be going to kotalis I have been waiting weeks for this I'm glad to have the step siblings finally meet. I thought it would take like two or three chapters to get there....nope. seems like it took a seven to get there what can you do.
> 
> and with viren clearly no walking away without punishment how will this effect the relationship between callum, soren and claudia..... HIMMMMMMM? well I don't feel like telling you guys yet so you will have to wait and see :P.
> 
> rayla is also a child with child problems like nightmares and bed wetting I get it cannon rayla is big and strong but lets face it she is eight in this story and hasn't developed her cannon thick skin yet. especially not everyone is as strong willed as ezren at his age. 
> 
> ether way as always let me know what you think leave a remark in the comments section I love reading comments its a lot of fun seeing them in the inbox, make sure to let me know how badly I screwed up again with my mistakes and have a wonderful rest of your day.


	7. home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more words were said. Even as the king and now father of three checked on them no words wear shared. Instead the pair wear left alone while the others left them in peace. Until their tears had dried and the sun began to set no words wear shared only the love between mother and son separated by a thousand leagues apart no more. they where home now and no words where needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'll keep this breaf I am glad so many of you have liked my story. I'l respond to anyone's comments I haven't gotten to in the next few day's after posting this. and I am hoping everyone has been eagerly awaiting the family reunion.
> 
> ether way I hope you all enjoy and have a great day.

It was a cold day despite being summer and a heavy blanket of fog had rolled in the night before and had yet to leave giving the sky and ground an unsettling glow. The air was thick and wet with a stiff cold wind outside that made it treacherous to go outside if you didn’t know wear you wear going. The fog was so thick that from the kings office you could only just make out the inner courtyard and not much else. But for callum it didn’t matter as he sat at the kings window with pip printing in front of him and removing old feathers. 

It had been a little over a month and far past the time harrow was supposed to return from doing business with the king of….? Come to think of it he never did ask which king he was doing business with. It had to be either del bar or neolandia as durrin had a regent and evenera had a queen… and harrow couldn’t be doing business with himself…. Could he?

Shaking his head free of the thought it honestly didn’t matter really which of the two kings it was he knew what his studies with opeli told him. Its not like it mattered in the end, he would come check on him and then look after his real son, his half brother ezren. After all ezren was the only one that mattered all the other grown ups said so… or most of them. He would ether be recruited as a soldier or guard and be expected to fight for ezren or sent to do cort matters for him when he was older. 

His life and his choices wear never his own nor would they now ever grown up around him barring opeli and harrow kept saying he would just be a servant to fight for the crown…. After all why would they lie. Pip had more freedom than he had in his life, and pip was a bird, but a bird is only expected to sing when it feels like and fly around when let out. It wasn’t told by a council member that he would be a slave to the crown or thrown out if he wasn’t useful now that his mother was gone. At least that was what saleer said and he work for harrow so that meant it had to be true.

All he did was was what the king told him to do and watch the people that worked for him and give harrow secret messages. But saleer spotted him and called him words he didn’t understand. What he did understand was the way he said that if he did not serve a purpose to karrow and ezren he was useless and would be thrown out like the trash he was. That he had to protect and serve them and that his life didn’t matter to them. That he was just another servent who did as he was told inservice to the crown and did not speak back…. Or at all.

That though had haunted him for nearly two weeks as he wondered if he was wanted at all or had the king been ling to him about him being needed. Or did he just mean he needed him to serve his actual son and he was merely a covenant servant.

He didn’t know what to beleave anymore all he knew is he wished his mother could be here now… now though all he had left wear the pictures in his book and the painting on the wall of the kings office that he sat facing now. 

Suppressing tears not wishing to be found sneaking into the kings office making to much noise rubbing the drips from his nose. It was cold in the office without the fire going or the sun along with the cold ocean winds blowing inland. It truly represented how he felt inside. He had thought about sending another letter like did at first telling the king everything he could think of every few days but all he was good for was being a servant what was the point in asking something he already knew.

He should have been studying with opeli he knew and knew he would likely get into trouble for skipping but he couldn’t help it. While it wasn’t as detailed as his own works it was in color and right now he just wanted to stair at his mother. All the while wondering what she would do about this.

Then pip begin to make noise squawking and going for the glass surprising callum from the sudden shift from quite preening to this. The bird squawking loudly and tapped on the glass trying to get out panicking callum. Immediately he reached out to contain the bird from drawing attention to him since he had run off and hid again. 

The stubborn bird however simply flew higher out of his reach forcing him to stand to try and catch the storm hawk. Pip started to bang on the glass harder not trying to go for the latch and callum frustrated with him. Jump to try and grab the bird proved fruitless as he wasn’t tall enough and couldn’t jump high enough to reach him. However he kept trying his best to reach pip all the while unaware of the sound of the door opening behind him.

“What is going on in here!” an angry cry ranging out from across the room.

Wheeling around callum saw the very unhappy face of opeli staring back at him her arms cross as her temper was. Callum could feel a cold sweat forming having seen opeli angry like this a few times before though thankfully every time that it happened before was at someone other then him. Now he was on the receiving end of her anger as she walked forwards to the pair.

“Callum i've been looking all over the castle for you wear have you been hiding this whole time? Do you have any idea how worried i've been?” she said sounding her voice jagged and angry. He thought about saying that he knew she didn’t care like everyone else, but thought better of it. 

When she drew close she looked at him with expectant eyes as she spoke once more “Well now care to explain yourself and why your in your father's office.”. She said the words so casually his father like they wear true he knew they weren't true so why did everyone keep lying to him like they wear. 

Despite this all scenes of words died in his throat though unable to answer her question though. Even if it meant avoiding trouble he couldn’t answer as the words just would not find themselves. Instead he found his eyes wandering to the portrait of his family that was painted less then a year ago and only a month before his mother died. She would have known the right thing to do no matter the situation, she always did. 

Opelies eyes followed his own to see the portrait hanging on the wall only slightly light up in the gloomy day’s light. Realizing what was going on with her eyes softent along with her expression seeing the problem. He watched as she kneeled in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder making him flinch at what she might do. She sighed slightly “I understand that you are going through a rough period.” she said with sympathy, “heavens knows you have been through more than most at your age. But you can’t stay like this forever. In the end the only one you hurt is yourself.” she said sounding almost convincing even to callum. Despite this he felt himself nodding slowly to her.

He then felt her give his shoulder a tap making him look back at her giving him a smile. “Now then.” she started standing up “I would normally scold you for misbehaving the way you did. But I think in this case you feel guilty enough as it is just don’t let it happen again. Or tell your father ok?” she remarked with a joke at the end. 

She then walked to the window before her smile widened even more then before making him wonder why she was so happy. “Now I was looking for you all day as last night the crow lord for a message he had failed to notice from the breach about your father returning. And I was searching for you to get ready for it as he is bringing some special guests with him.”

Callum had to suppress a grown of dislike as he hated greeting guests as more often than not it meant uncomfortable clothes and sitting around a table for hours while his father talked. If it wear just him sitting around and waiting it wouldn’t be so bad but most guest gave him dirty looks and he knew they didn’t approve of him, though few ever said anything about it. Usually they would just say things like he would need to prove himself worthy of his title that he was or that his presence would be better suited to be in the barracks preparing for service. Still if harrow had guests coming he had to show up to great them whether he liked it or not. 

Opeli seemed to pick up on this despite not even looking “please don’t be like that my prince If I read the message correctly you will enjoy our guests arrivals after all your father requested that it would be a surprise for you. so id sudjest we get you ready for their arival.” … ‘how does she do that?’ he wondered. Though as he picked up his book off the floor he was about to walk away opeli had one more surprise for him. “It looks like a change of clothes will have to do. Your father has arrived.” she said looking out the window as pip begin to calm down.

Turning once more at the woman's words and going back to the window looking down into the courtyard. At first he saw nothing through the fog though as the wind picked up just as opeli had said their was the carriage of the kingdom in the courtyard.

As he watched he seen the door open and out came the unmistakable form of the king harrow from his dark skin showing up clear as day even through the fog. His golden crown even catching a few strap beams of light to prove this fact to them as they watched. But what really caught his eye was someone else coming out of the carriage she was about the kings hight but they wear too far away to say for sure who they were. But if that was not enough their was another coming out someone much shorter and around his age. This got his attention as he had yet to see any guests at his age save for at balls and parties. Though so far all of the noble children treated him like their parents like he didn’t exist or deserve his place. 

Though their was no way to know how someone outside of the kingdom would react to him...maybe he would be treated worse maybe better… it was hard to say. But he didn’t have time to wonder as opeli move him out of the room as pip continued to excitedly tap the glass of the window as his master was back. He would just have to hope for the best though he supposed at worst he would be thrown out on the street… then again would that be so bad?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla was worried as she was lead through the halls of the castle her hood high upon her head as she held onto sarai’s hand. She looked about as they walked seeing all the humans made her nervous and despite what sarai did she heard all the stories every elf did. The horrible things that humans did to elves, ‘maybe I shouldn’t have been so friendly to sarai. Maybe I would still be home with her parents. 

As they passed many humans talked loudly acting surprised and shocked to see her and did something like a bow to her though not any bow she was familiar with, and she had seen all sorts of elves. Though what was annoying was that she couldn’t understand what they wear saying she heard the words but they meant nothing to her. 

However every time a human looked to her she panicked wondering if this was the human who would hurt her. But they would just say something in an annoying high pitched cute voice her mother used to use now and then before….. And then ether wave, rub her head or make some dumb face at her before leaving. At this point she was starting to like the quit woman with the funny hands as at least she didn’t talk to her like she was a baby.

Speaking of the silent one was in front of them followed by the strange orange haired man who didn’t act his age and hand funny hands as well. As well as to other guards who looked at her funny now and then but not like the scary man or that other man who followed them home. She had no idea wear the other scary man was but didn’t want to not wanting to see the gray and purple skinned face ever again as it had been giving her nightmares since they left the storm spire.

“Don’t worry rayla we are almost there. You can rest once we get to my room and you can sleep while I check on callum.” sarai said but she had no idea what she meant by it. She had her her mention the word callum and wondered what it could mean. Was it the name of some object or pet? Her god or king like avizandum? She didn’t know but she had talked about this thing callum for months so it was likely very important to her so she would find out soon.  
Walking up and down the halls and up a few flights of stairs was was so boring as the humans didn’t have anything interesting. The walls of the spire her home glowed the stone in most places warm to the touch and the veiw from the windows was everything. All this place had wear old pictures of humans if funny outfits, places and animals she hadn’t seen. The view was the worst as well as it was foggy and cloudy and nothing to see their wasn’t even the sun to warm her skin. Ever since entering the human land it was ether ashy raining from the sky or so foggy she could barely see anything very far ahead. It was also cold and windy, rainy, honestly she wondered why anyone would want to come back to this awful place. 

Once they made it up what felt to her like a thousand steps they made it to a hallway with long rugs on the floor and suits of armour and strange tables with dishes of gold on them. But strangest of all was a man with a floppy hat on his head and an apron around his chest. The man was strange being somewhat fat and out of place with his dirty apron.

the part that got her attention even more was an odd sweet smelling thing in the air. It was nothing like she had ever smelled before as the smell was almost so thick you could taste it so rich was it. It reminded her of moon berry surprise with her parents on the full moon. Though also different as it smelt almost warm like a it was cold rather than frozen with sky magic. 

seemed to hear them coming as he turned showing he had a tray in his hands his face lighting up upon making eye contact with sarai. “Oh my queen! Its true you are alive I can’t believe it! Well I can I mean but still seeing you in person.” the man exclaimed sounding happy as he approached them. The guards however had other ideas stepping in his way weapons ready making him stop.

She watched this happen and listened to sarai as she laughed at this reaction though she was unsure why though rayla had to admit the man seemed to act like a buffoon. Still after sarai said something to them the other guards got out of the way allowing the man to pass. But as he got closer her attention was not on the man but on the increasingly growing smell in the air. It was so freagrent she could practically taste the air now.

The man seemed pleased to be allowed to pass and it sounded like it when he spoke “when I heard you wear coming I made your favorite to celebrate.” he remarked shaking the tray slightly as to show his point. “Jelly tarts!” he exclaimed, this seemed to get the desired reaction out of sarai as she looked as happy when she used to bring her food back home… before it was destroyed. “Thank you. I don’t know what to say… you have no idea how much I missed these when I was in prison.” she said softly.

Rayla watched as the man looked ready to shed a tear for some weird reason when sarai spoke to him but all she could do was watch and hide her horn tips under the hood she wore. She watched as sarai took one of the things from the tray allowing her to see a strange brownish or tan colored thing with a red substance in the middle of the triangle. The guard spoke nervously but sarai ignored them and bit into the triangle and she realized that it and the smell was some kind of food.

Sarai hummed like she was having xidian fruit that the human sarai called oranges her face looking like it was the best thing she had ever tasted, though their was no way that was true. But this was no fruit it was some sort of pastry… but how could a human pastry match anything in xedia it was not possible.

It was then the fat baker looked down at her making her stiffen with worry 'does he know?’ wondering with worry. “Aww and who is this little thing, a relative of yours?” the man said in a weird voice that annoyed her as he got down lower bending his knees. 

The guards stiffened around them as he did this ready to move though she paid it no attention as out of habit she hid behind sarai’s legs like she would with her mother. She really didn’t want to be found out to be an elf with all these humans around and this man fat or not was three or four of her tall. She heard sarai laugh said something likely words of encouragement but she wasn’t feeling to encourage being surrounded by humans on all sides. “Don’t mind her she is just shy… she lost both of her parents partly thanks to me and harrow so now we are taking rayla in.” sarai said before eating the rest of the pastry and rubbing her head between her horns. 

The bakers expression soured looking up set as he gaze flicked upwards to sarais face, “an orphan what happened was their an accident on the road?” he said sounding curious. She did not sarais expresion darken but could hear the dangerous tone in her voice. “You can ask viren when the council and harrow are done with him.” she remarked coldly. She was nervous as she didn’t know what they were talking about but whatever it was it made the fat man sad.

“That’s terrible what did he…. Ah never mind I don’t want to know.” He then bent down further before presenting the try to her showing her the tray that had seven more pastries on it. “Well that’s an interesting name. So I know I made these for sarai but maybe this would make you feel better. Consider this my way of welcoming you to kotalis.” he said, speaking in a voice she couldn’t identify.

However she only hid more behind sarai she didn’t know this man or his pastries, who lived in this strange stone house that you couldn’t see the light of day, surrounded by humans, and her parents wear gone along with the scared man. So she was not feeling very brave right now no matter how good the pastries smells she couldn’t be bought, even with the smell of cookies fruit and golden bread on ‘no stop it don’t fall for it!’ her mind shouted in protest.

However the man didn’t give up and took a pastry off the tray and handed it out to her. The smell was amazing having never smelled anything like it she had to stay strong willed for her parents she wouldn’t be tricked by them. She then felt the hand on her head move to her back and push her forwards. She had to suppress a whine as she was forced out of hiding by sarai, looking up at the human she saw her smiling. “Go on take one. Enjoy it.” she said but the words meant nothing to her they wear just empty sounds with no meaning like the wind in her ears. Despite this she could tell what their meanings wear she knew just knew that she wanted her to take the piece of food held by the fat baker.

Despite her vow she felt her resolve breaking as her hand crawled upwards to reach for the hand out. The baker smiled at her moving to take what he was giving her though it made her more nervous. Still she didn’t stop till her gloved fingers brushed the thing in his had ‘he called it?’ she thought silently. Then at last she grabbed the closest corner of it.

Seeing this the baker let go and she pulled her arm back as quick as she could bringing the tart close to her chest. The baker just laughed at this reaction before standing up to his full hight as he watched her. The other guards and sarai wear looking at her as well and she didn’t like it, she hated being watched, too many eyes.

Ignoring the others for a moment she looked at the triangle in her hand it was a strange feeling as it felt kind of like bread but not at the same time. Their was also the strange red stuff in the center of it as well which smelled very strong of some sort of fruit, or berry? Their was also heat as it was still warm likely just being finished not long again. 

Af first she was tempted to simply get rid of it wondering if it was safe but then remembered that sarai had eaten it just a few minutes ago. The smell was also very tempting as it made her mouth water, she loved sweet things, fruit, berries, moonberry surprise most of all. Bringing the pastri up to her lips she opened her mouth practically inhaling the smell before. 

“CRUNCH!”

Her eyes opened wide at the taste the flaky crust that was both crispy but also had a moist taste. With the strange singing filling in between the flaky layers caught in the center not dropping or spilling like magic the thick but creamy with a super rich and sweet tast like she had never had before. The dragon guard always got the best but she had never tasted anything like it, ‘is this fruit only for royalty?” she wondered in aww. And before she knew it several more crunches later the whole pastry was devoured.

She heard a hearty laugh above her as both sarai and the baker laughed at her reaction to the treats. Even the giant metal woman and her guards wear stifling a laugh while the orange haired fool looked like he was staring at a baby moon wolf.

Her cheeks filled with air as she made a sour pout she hated it when people laughed at her she really did. ‘Why won’t these people leave me alone, why do they have to be so mean and pick on me?’ she thought stomping her foot, letting out a growl. This however seemed to only amuse them more which only made her angerier. ‘Why are humans so mean. I can’t even tell them to leave me alone because they talk funny.’ she thought inside herself unable to find the words to angry because of her situation. 

“Alright I think someone is a little cranky from our long trip and could use a nap from being on the road for so long. But thank you for the tarts i’m sure that will help her adjust here.” she said to the baker. The bakers face was still jubilant from his laughing unoffended from what was said “no worries I understand if even half what you said happened she could use the rest now that she is in her new home. And with the best parents in kotalis….. Well outside my own. HA HA!” he finished happily with a laugh

She was still mad when sarai lead her away and towards a room down the hall, they had laughed at her and didn’t even tell her why. And after words they shooed her along after sarai took the try of the golden delights...er bribery… yes bribery. The golden bribes and their rich red filling and crispy crusts and moist interior of layered cooked goodness….. ‘Ah the humans corrupted me!’ she thought with a grown holding her head.

Soon the metal lady opened a door to a new room that looked like a lavish bedroom larger then her and her parents entire home at the spire. The red floors the warm colors making it feel homy feeling with the large bed with the bed posts and high hanging curtains. The nice heat from the fire taking the chill out of the air. It felt nice honestly even better than her home in the spire and dragon guards had the best and yet even without magic this felt so nice.

Walking into the room lead by the hand as sarai followed the metal lady into the room, the guards looked the room over before giving a nod and sarai placed the tray on the bed casing amaya to smirk at her and user her hands to say something. But she paid it no mind instead she looked over the room she was in moving closer to the fire to get rid of the chill she still felt from being in the fog.

Pulling her hood down letting her hair flow free tired of hiding her horns the little stubs being sensitive to touch and the hood make her horns itch. Removing the gloves only a moment later as they felt big and rough against her hands and she didn’t like how much extra room they had. The fire felt good on her skin feeling the chill in her body start to go away after a few minutes. It was nice in this room she had to admit despite how terrible the rest of the place looked. ‘At least it's warm’

Looking around though something did catch her attention, near the bed in the light of the sun was a crib. It was nothing fancy, just a regular wooden frame with brown wooden bars, no magic lights or having sound crystals. Just a plan crib. 

She stared at the crib for a few minutes curious as to why there would be one in what she thought was a bedroom of this strange stone castle. Not to mention why were they in a castle after all only royalty lived in castles. ‘ are working for the kingdom?’ she wondered silently feeling ever so annoyed at not speaking but she saw little point in it anymore. No one could understand her and why was the point in learning humans wear bad and would do bad things to her. So why learn to talk to her captors…. Even if they bribed her with pastries. 

Then sarai came into view walking around the crib looking into it before grabbing something or rather someone out of it. She was not as smart as the grown ups but know what a baby was and judging from how small the little human was he was maybe a year old. It was a guess but as she picked up the laughing baby sarai smiled and began to shake the baby gently making the baby laugh even more. She watched this interaction with interest as she clearly cared a lot for the baby who ever it was, but her skin color didn’t match. He was so dark wear she was pale, that wasn’t how it worked was it? 

Her thoughts stopped when sarai looked at her and smiled before walking over to her with the baby in his onesie. Rayla felt tense as sarai came closer as the guards watched her they all knew she was an elf but she hated the way they stared at her like some animals in a show. But when sarai got with in arms length she bent down and showed her the baby.

Rayla couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the human baby having never seen anything like it before it was similar to elf babies but also different. Also no elf would put a baby in such a silly outfit like the one this one was in. no dignity in it. However she listened when sarai spoke so tenderly to her after everything they had done together over the last few months she had to. “This will be your new brother rayla. His name is ezren.” and despite not understanding the words she could tell they held great importance the way they wear spoken. 

Before she could even say anything sarai forced the child into her arms and instinctively she grabbed onto the child so he wouldn’t fall. She didn’t know why she did this but it felt like the right thing to do to hold the child despite being a human and dangerous. She had heard from school that human babies wear poisonous if they bite you that was why they survived one bite and you were done for. It made her wonder how humans survived their own children if their babies wear so dangerous. 

As she looked down at the baby and the baby… ezren? Looked back at her his small face smiled with a toothy grin as he giggled upon seeing her. Despite her mistrust at having her life uprooted and now staying with these humans she couldn’t help but giggle in response. She made sure to avoid his poisonous teeth but how could she not find the human funny he was so cute. He then raised his hands up to grab at her face and hair and im

The matal lady looked at sarai a somewhat worried expression on her face as the orange haired man stood beside her. She did not simply stand and stare though as her hands began to move “Are you sure its a good idea to have her holding the crowned prince? The man said a second later following her hands. The way those two acted creeped her out and she didn’t like it or understand why they did things the way they did.

Sarai was the only one who didn’t creep her out as she seemed to act the most normal around her and not like an object. A second later sarai laughed at the metal lady though making her wonder what they wear talking about. “Its fine amaya eventually she would have met him anyway I mean she is going to be his older sister. And how can I hope to raise her if I act like she is the enemy when ever my back is turned. That is the dangerous thinking that started this war with the elves in the first place.” she said as she reached out and rubbed her head between her horns. 

She closed her eyes enjoying the touch the skin around her horns wear always sensitive to touch no longer caring if she was being stared at as she hadn’t been touched like this since her mother last…… it was a good feeling and she liked the way sarai did it.

“This war won’t last forever.” sarai started to say again “and if we keep treating each other like monsters either humans or the elves will go extinct. Or we will wipe each other out into extinction.” she said pulling her hand away. Looking about as sarais hand pulled away from her she noticed the guards began to change from suspicious looking to looking almost sad even sorry. Some even looking away from her. Rayla was not sure what sarai said but clearly it had some effect of the humans nearby.

“Now then.” the humans started to speak again “amaya I am going to take a shower and get changed out of these elvin clothes and into something that fits better for when I meet callum later tonight at dinner.” she said as the man moved his hands translated. “Would you mind having you people standing outside the door until I am done and watching rayla and ezren for me?” the metal person quickly gave a nodded before the orange haired man said something causing everyone to leave ether standing outside the balcony or going out the door. ‘Who is their leader the lady or the orange haired fool?’ she wondered silently. “Oh you meant me to sorry.” the orange haired man said before leaving quickly closing the door behind him.

Sarai laughed as she watched him leave before turning back to the metal lady “ He’s a sweet boy I can see why you like him. but he could afford to be less nervous all the time.” she said to her. The metal lady gave a silent lughe putting a hand to her face before moving her hands in a strange fashion but sarai seemed to get the message.

Rayla knew this had to be some form of communication there was no other way to explain it. And she was determined to understand it no matter how hard it was she wouldn’t let some human dark hand magic escape her gaze. 

Though perhaps her gaze was a little too intense as the metal lady noticed only a few moments later nuding sarai who looked at her before laughing. Rayla groaned as she hated being laughed at though she noticed sarais hands moving again as she spoke. “Maybe you should try teaching her to sign as right now she may as well be deaf as she can hardly understand any kotalian. So if we can teach her sign we might be able to teach her to speak kotalis common.” she said to the tall metal one but once again to words wear noise to her ears. But whatever was said seemed to please the giant and she smiled and nodded. 

Afterwards the woman rubbed her hair once more and the check of the screaming human baby in her arms before turning round and entering another room attached to this one. She was about to ask what she was doing despite the futility of it wondering if it was a storage closet, but then the sound of running water a few moments later cleared up just what the rooms purpose was.‘Who are these people and who do they work for to afford this?’ she wondered as even the dragon guard had a shared bath they all used not a private one attached to the bed room. 

“dìreach cò na daoine a tha seo?” she asked finally but her answer came in a surprise as the little baby ezren finally grabbed her hair when she wasn’t paying attention. Immediately she pulled her loose hair free turning her head away to get it loose. This act caused her to see something in the corner of the room that was slightly in shadows due to the light outside being so poor. 

It was a portrait hanging up with a large golden frame and and elegant red trim two very common colors for this land. But it was the people on the portrait that had gotten her attention the most. Standing side by side was sarai and the other hornless man beside her. In sarai’s arms was the little baby ezren who looked much smaller when the picture was taken wrapped up in a blanket. In front of her though was a human boy that looked about her age smiling softly as he stood in front of the woman whom she assumed was his mother. Though he didn’t look much like the hornless man.

However the most striking feature was the pair of simply crowns upon here heads, her memory went back to before when sarai had her before one of the guards stole it. But the matching set of crowns, the portrait, the nice rooms the castle, the personal guards….. “an sin rìoghalachd daonna.” she thought out loud finally peacing everything together. These people who had her wear the king and queen of this human land. And now she was in their home and castle in their bed room no less. 

What did they plan on doing with her? Was she a prisoner, going to be part of a royal experiment?, a pet? These thoughts plagued her mind wondering what they were going to do to her. Sitting down with the…. Prince still in her arms unable to stand any longer the shock of the revelation of wear she was now and who she was with coming in full force. Regardless of what they had in mind one this was true she was now living with the king and queen of a human country in their home. Ether as some sort of guest or their property.

‘Was this why my parents wear killed? Did they did they do something bad and kidnap sarai and did the bad man come to punish everyone for hurting the humans?” she wondered in a silent panic. After all if her parents wear punished by the bad man for hurting the humans would he come after her for living with humans. The thought made her afraid, and she just hopped that sarai would protect her. After all her family was gone now and couldn’t protect her any more. She was alone now and still wasn't sure if sarai could be trusted anymore. Then again if sarai couldn't be trusted how was she ever going to get home.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and seen the metal person hovering over her and immediately she shuddered. Ever since she tried to kill her she had acted like a different person, it was creepy and she didn’t like it nor her much less trust her. But she was doing something that interested her that being holding a book, it looked old and used brown leather bound and faded letters. She tapped it a few times before motioning for her to follow pointing to the only table in the room.

Letting out a tired grown she got up holding ezren close just not too close to avoid his venom and followed the metal lady. As much as she wanted to ignore her she was taller, bigger, and had a sword. She knew better then getting on the bad side of someone who was armed. And it wasn’t like she had anything better to do save for steal another bribe. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the halls of the castle callum felt so silly he had forgotten to check on ezren today. That means he was in his father's room all day only being checked once or twice because of how busy everyone was dealing with the new guest in the castle. All the maids and staff wear busy because of it so that meant ezren was likely forgotten. And even if he wasn’t he was responsible for him the king asked him to watch over ezren and he had forgotten.

He was able to lose opeli thanks to telling her he needed to put on perfume he wore to get rid of body odor in a hurry. She thankfully believed him and let him go while she made sure things wear ready for the kings surprise He really hated when the king had a surprise as he was really bad at them the book being the only one he liked, but he would not be surprised if he got in trouble if harrow asked how ezren was doing and he couldn’t answer. 

As he ran down the halls towards the kings bed room wear ezren’s crib lay and had stayed since him mother's death he called himself all many of things. “STUPID STUPID STUPID HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID. THIS IS WHY NO ONE WANTS ME! She called himself in the empty halls as he ran and many more insults to himself. He was failing to be a brother, failing to be an imposter prince which he was, and was just a half backed artist which was the only thing he was good at.

This was why opeli said that he did it because he wanted to keep ezren safe while he was so vulnerable and not him. Ezren was vulnerable but he was also valuable even he knew that. But this truth only made his lack of use and purpose even more painful as he wasn’t worth protecting apparently as his room was on the other side of the castle now. Just after the king left he was told by some servants one night they wear to move him to the lower servants quarters as apparently they needed the space for something. He was going to be demoted soon enough so he would no longer need a royal quarters no longer being a prince. 

The servants thankfully didn’t seem to mind him and enjoyed his company and took him in without hesitation, some even taking sympathy on him. They also promised to keep quiet about it unlike the usual castle gosip not wanting to put him under more stress which was nice. He hadn’t talked to anyone not even opeli about it after all when a member of the council says that the king asked them to remove you it had to be true as why would they lie. 

Besides opeli was too busy keeping the kingdom running for almost two months and didn’t need to hear a step prince complaining. Though if what roden said was true he wouldn’t be a prince for long. After all no one needed a step prince just a crowned prince. Even a nine year old knew that much.

His mind was so buzz with doubt and self loath that he didn’t even notice the guards in the halls or the orange haired man shouting at him to stop till he plowed into the room behind him. The orange haired man and the guards unable to stop him due to his small size. Opening the door and slipping in before they could barely move in his armour, he should have stopped he knew but he needed to check on ezren he promised the king and his mother he would protect ezren and he wouldn’t let his mother down. 

However as he stumbled into the room he knew something was off as there was someone who wasn’t a servant in the room. It was his aunt sitting at the bed rooms table, with a book in her hand “amaya?” he asked confused. He knew his aunt couldn’t hear but could help it because seeing her was so odd as normally she only came back for the holidays and for certain festivals or important meetings. But it was too early for that.

His aunt didn’t take long to notice him turning her head and giving a silent smile and waved to him happily. And he slowly waved back still bewildered, he should be happy and wondered if this was the surprise harrow was talking about. But it still didn’t make scenes she visits once or twice every other month with her reports from the breach. He was about to ask her why she was here when he noticed the rooms other occupant.

She had silver hair that seemed to glow in the gloomy sunlight through the window, she had a strange pick skin, and purple eyes? Pointed ears? And did she have four fingers? She also wore clothes he didn’t recognize made from materials he had never seen before. And when she looked his way with the purple eyes she had she looked scared from him running into the room. He was going to apologies but as he opened his mouth to utter out an apology he noticed to nubs sticking up through her hair ... horns?

He was so confused as to who this was and the look she gave him when she saw his was strange. She looked at him before looking at the portrait that was hanging up in the corner of the room and back again several times.

“Amaya who is that? And why dose she look so funny?” he asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer signing somewhat clumsily due to his rush point at the girl for good measure. He knew his mother said never to point but he couldn’t help it she looked so strange and why was she in the king's room. 

While he waited for his aunts answer he watched as the girl continued to look between him and the painting of his old family before his mother died After a few seconds though she seemed to get smaller as she brought her legs up hugged them ‘please don’t tell me I scared the kings guest I don’t want to get thrown out.’ he though worried. He hated living here but he was just as afraid of getting thrown out as wear would he go. 

He was about to ask for forgiveness when the girl spoke “na gortaich mi Cha robh mi a ’ciallachadh a bhith anns an t-seòmar agad sarai agus thug am boireannach meatailt orm tighinn an seo. feuch nach bi thu às mo chiall.” she said sounding paniced. 

Callum took a step back because he had never heard anything like what she said before. “Wh.what?” he said with a stuttered. He wasn’t sure what she was saying and did she say sarai or was that just his ears playing tricks on him. looking to his aunt for guidance silently begging for her help feeling ever so lost with everything going on his brother completely forgotten… again. 

Seeing his and the girls distress amaya took this time to step in and sort the pair out as best she could. Placing her book on the table and begin to sign staying calm for both their sakes. As he read the words though he almost couldn’t believe what he was reading as she slowly formed the words. “I suppose the cat is out of the bag so there is no point in hiding it.” she said signing mock concern and anger. “First she is a moon shadow elf that your parents found orphaned on their way home. her is r.a.y.l.a your father and mother found her after stopping thunder when her parents died and adopted her. She is now your step step sister.” she began to explain. 

He felt himself stumble on his feet nearly falling back he could feel his mouth hanging open and even knew that he was stuttering. It had to be wrong she must have made a mistake her sign must have been misshapen or he blinked she couldn’t have said his mom. She was dead. She had been dead. 

And an elf? Why was an elf in the castle he thought that the kingdom hated elves as they wear bloodthirsty monsters that kidnapped children and drank their blood for food. Soren and cludia even told him so and claudia knew everything it had to be true.

Why would the king let an elf near ezren even with amaya when elves wear stronger than humans and drank blood could disappear in a cloud of bats and killed for fun. Cludia had read him stories about elves to scare him but she wouldn’t lie. And she even said that their razor sharp claws had poison and that even touching an elf could kill you. And what was a moon shadow? he didn’t know moons had shadows?

He began to shake in fear at what this elf would try due to him. ‘Has she taken over amaya’s mind like in the books claudia likes to read?’ He wondered fearfully. As he looked at the girl he could just imagine wings sprouting from her back and sharp teeth in her mouth. Then her leaping across the room to eat him like cludia’s scare books. All the while he looked at the shaking girl wondering if she was getting ready to turn into a monster. Add if the words she spoke before wear like a spell that viren and claudia practiced. 

Unknown to both children amaya looked on exasperated at the pair trying to figure out a way to get them to calm down without words. It was clear they were afraid of one another for who knows what, she could imagine what callum thought having heard the children's stories to scare them into behaving. And who knows what rayla was told about human children much less humans in general, Letting out a silent sigh thankful she didn’t have children and wondering how her sister dealt with such situations and thankful she was not going to be their babysitter once she returned to her post.

Before anyone could could do any more the door to the bathroom opened making everyone look towards it. While rayla and amaya simply saw their friend or sister respectively callum saw something more. Much more.

He felt tears begin to fall from his face before he even took another breath his vision blurring and burning. His breathing ragged and shallow casing his body to tremble as his body began to be racked with sobs. The stairs of amaya and rayla going unnoticed and even the guards finally coming into the room was ignored. As all he could do was cry at what he saw in front of him…. His mother.

He dashed across the room as fast as his legs would carry him and before any more could be said he wrapped his arms around her legs. As his tears flowed like a river and loud sobbing echoed through the room all he could think ‘she was back. She was home. She was back.’ on repeat in his mind. But even as she spoke above him he heard non of it his emotions running too high to hear anything else. So instead she just pulled his head close and embraced him as her own tears began to flow.

Instead no words wear shared and instead the pair just stayed together reunited once more as mother and son. All the while the guards and other watched on some even feeling tears pricking in their eyes are watching the scene. Even the ever stoic amaya felt a tear in her eye that she whisked away as she watched

As this occurred a still shaky moon shadow elf looked upon him with sympathy unable to resist as even she realized the weight of this meeting. As for over eight months that she stayed with sarai in the storm spire this boy stayed away from his mother. And now he was reunited. Her fears beginning to fade at the sight, realizing that he was a lot like her and all either of them wanted was their parents. And while hers wear gone this boy had his.

No more words were said. Even as the king and now father of three checked on them no words wear shared. Instead the pair wear left alone while the others left them in peace. Until their tears had dried and the sun began to set no words wear shared only the love between mother and son separated by a thousand leagues apart no more. they where home now and no words where needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this I know I have and I must ask. what did you think was it worth the wait?
> 
> also I am sure some of you noticed my remark about callums no room well to save you some questions in the comments we will get more info and this fixed in the next chapter so don't panic. 
> 
> also rayla not speaking ive had it growing up where people wouldn't understand me and I wouldn't talk for hours case I was angry that no one could figure out what I was trying to say so that is a bit of personal experience there.
> 
> also I was dying to finally write the ending where the pair reunited and I thought of all sorts of things, lines and actions but I decided to keep it simple and have no words be the moto. they didn't need to say anything to express how they felt about reuniting. as they where both now home.
> 
> also I had to make elves seem like vampires that was on porpous I couldn't resist. and Claudia telling him about all of it well my sister was into scare books growing up and so this is a nod to her obsession with scary and really she seems like the type who enjoys scary books and not just because she uses dark magic.
> 
> and of course rayla is going to like the tarts are you kidding that was one of the main reasons why I wrote this story in the first place, and her being suspicious about everything as well. 
> 
> that is about all for my thoughts I hope you enjoyed it and I had a lot of fun writing rayla's bit and the ending and I can't wait for the next chapter to come out and showing how life for rayla has changed in the last few weeks in her world. let me know about my mistakes and I do promise to go back and fix them soon ish as I can. and please always leave a comment they are like sunshine to me as it lets me know how much you care about having a good story.
> 
> till then have a great rest of your day.


	8. the council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then put to a vote as to what to do about viren and while there was still some debate on the details in the end the vote was unanimous. “Then we are in agreement” opeli as the vote ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter was way longer then I wanted it to be. as i wanted to have a scean with rayla and co in her new home.... but that will have to wait I guess. seems like I am cursed to make chapters observably long weather I want them to be or not. and it was only one scean to go figure. still this chapter is done and now I can breath as I hated writing it as it didn't have rayla and callum in it.
> 
> harrow will be the main focus of this chapter and how he deals with treachery and deception among his ranks.
> 
> any way please enjoy my latest chapter

If harrow could choose a word to describe his meeting with the council minus viren he would choose the word ‘exhausting’. it was unbelievable to him how thick headed and out dated even some of the youngest members of the council wear. The had been shouting and arguing for nearly thirty minutes amongst one another about how much they hated elves and out how things without them was better and how the dragons wear devils. And ever argument in between.

At first the council protested about his and sarai’s decision to take in the girl and lock up viren in his tower for the time being. And the made their displeasure at this very clear with their angry words. Then one member made a remark about the royal lineage having no spine then opeli defended him. Then another member took insult at another remark and soon after it spiraled into a complete argument with everyone arguing with each other.

All the while he slouched in his chair head in his right hand as he left his elbow rest on the arm rest hand on his knee. The council opeli included wear so caught up in arguing that none of them even noticed his posture. For a time he just decided to wait till they finished and calmed down so they may have a rational conversation but now it seemed like that was wishful thinking. 

The only one not arguing was amaya who stood beside him watching over the proceedings looking bourd out of her mind looking like she wanted to stab someone. She acted as a reminder to all who dared step out of line or who would try to argue a little to close for their own good. And as a warning to what would happen if someone did try to something against the girl. And behind her was her new translation gren a boy who honestly seemed to nice for his own good.

As he watched though he thought about the situation at hand and considered his options in getting through to his members of council. Those who could be trusted and those that couldn’t, as well as how appeal to them, their weaknesses, and their wants. Politics was a delicate juggling act and it was one that had to be done with brains just as much as brawn as without a strong sword hand to back up your words many would ignore your warnings. 

Though Thinking about it he supposed that this was a good excuse to see who was truly loyal to him and kotalis as a whole. As only those loyal and truly interested in seeing the betterment of his people would defend rayla or give her a chance. Those that didn’t ether had loose loyalties or only cared about wiping out the elves to extinction if they got their way. Unfortunately their wear those that still believed in the war mongering ways of his grandfather and to a lesser extent his father.

Still regardless of how much he just wanted to go and spend a day with his family after getting back only the day before there was a lot of work to catch up on. And dealing with his council and an elven child was just another thing to add to this pile. Still it was a bit of a windfall as he might be able to judge whom among his council of ten made nine also needed to be made to step down like viren.

Watching remaining council only two seemed remotely interested in even hearing a word he had left to say. One was their chief of records who also doubled as their librarian in her spare time, and while her eyesight left something to be desired in her advancing age she had the sharpest mind of the nine. And while her reasons for wanting to keep rayla around wear purely academic he also know that she wouldn’t hurt a fly unless they tried damaging her precious records.

Currently she was arguing with the leader of the crown guard who if he wasn’t careful was going to end up with a few more scares by day’s end. One for his behavior to his fellow council and his king, and two for the racial slurs and profanity he was dropping like leaves off a tree in autumn.

The other one on the side of at least caution was their master of tactics thoren. while the second youngest member he was as bright as they came and earned his place in the council with his sharp mind, though unfortunately even sharper tongue. As poor opeli was finding out now. While he never was a very emotional person his views of things wear that of tactical benefits of keeping her as moon shadow elves wear the most unknown to the pentarchy. So his belief is letting her live as close to how she would normally as possible may help them understand their way of thinking and thus how to counter it should they attack in the future. Not to mention trading this information later for political gain with the other kingdoms.

While his reasons wear a bit heartless he was truly a pragmatic person unlike what viren boasted. Thoren never did anything unless there was a benefit to the people or it had minimal risk. He only ever took risks when no other option was available. And while his careful tactics made him less popular with their generals who served his father he saved on casualties on both sides of any conflict he was in charge over thirty fold.

As he watched and gain knowledge his mind wandered to another matter that he became aware of due to some maid gosip he accidentally overheard the last night. Namly about wear his sons had been moved after he left without his permission. 

Infact had he not noticed callum wandering around after dinner and going to the servants quarters. At first he thought the boy was just visiting them as callum had always gotten along well with them since he first moved into the castle. He viewed them as equals who wear as valuable as himself a good quality for a member of the royal family to have. So he was more than a little shocked that he had been sleeping with them for nearly two months since he left, and as he eavesdropped found that some maids suspected that he was going to be kicked out soon.

It was not how he wanted his first day back with his wife and new daughter to go, he knew there would be resistance to rayla but this was the last straw and someone was going to pay for trying to get rid of his son. The whole situation along with all this pointless arguing was starting to make his blood boil and his patience was fraying at the ends like a kite string in a thunderstorm. And he was using all his concentration to not pick up his sword and hurt someone.

After a few more mindless minutes of watching and seeing his whole council seemingly arguing with the very air around them for being too noisy. seeing it a good time to intervene to stop this madness before things got out of hand any more then they had. 

Sitting up and putting his closed fist to his mouth “UGHEMM!” she vocalized clearing his throat to hopfully get their attention. Though as predicted no one save for general amaya who stood guard next to him even seemed to notice; He did not bother trying again as it would do little good and he would break his voice before he could get their attention outside of shouting.

Instead of trying again he looked over to amaya who immediately noticed his gaze and immediately tapping a dozing gren who somehow find the peace to sleep standing up. It was an ability he would have to have the young man teach him one day. Once he was awakened he looked confused for a moment before noticing amaya pointing to him.

“Yes sir?” he asked meekly, ‘alright when this is over I need to teach him some back bone and him teaching me how to sleep standing and with my eyes open.’ he resolved himself. Clearing his threat filing away that reminder for later. “Yes could you by chance have amaya get the council's attention please?” he asked trying to keep his anger in check a task quickly proving hard to achieve.

Gren thankfully didn’t seem to notice and signed his message to amaya and with in moments her bourd face turned to a sly smile likely hoping for some action or to see someone start sweating in their boots.

Immediately she picked up her shield before slamming the metal into the ground with a horrendous ringing. Almost immediately the room went quiet, some covering their ears while others went for their weapons.

Harrow seeing this was pleased to know he had gotten through and gave them no time to recover “Now that I have your attention.” he said with a quipped ending to show he was serious. “I’d like to end this pointless debate before I waste any more of my time while you all bicker like children.” histone taking on accusation with his words. A few of his council had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed by this remark realizing he was right while others looked at him offended but for what he was too far gone to care right now.  
“So now if all of you are done interrupting me and going into your own separate arguments can we get down to business as I have a lot of work to do today.” he said making the few who wear on his schedule look very sheepish as they realized how much time was wasted. Seeing this reaction he nodded at the silent occupants “good. Now down to bussness.” he added.

He paused for a moment or two to think before speaking again. I think we should move on from rayla for a moment as we are clearly at an impasse for the moment. And we should go over another matter I was made aware of last night in my absence.” he added with a hint of venom that was not missed by the rooms occupants. Many wear curious as to what he could mean as it had been back for less then a day and it was odd for him to find out something major so quickly. but all remained silent a few even backed away realizing he not just mad but was furious.

“Now then…” he began to say slowly intentionally putting suspense into his words dragging them out to intimidate and leave them hanging. “would someone care to explain to me why my son is sleeping in the servants quarters?” he asked almost immediately there was a gasp in the room. Many of the guard did not look surprised but several of his council looked like someone had stabbed them. Opeli especially looked weak in the knees her face going pale. ‘So she didn’t know.’ he thought as there was no way to fake such a level of shock 

Before anyone himself included had a chance to say anything harrow ducked low as a sword sung as it was violently pulled from its sheath and embedded itself in his thrown from the swing. Turning his head to look at the owner who was oblivious to his near injury was amaya. Her face looked embroiled with rage like a wounded banther out for revenge. And poor gren while not inside he could feel pressure on his throne behind him telling him the boy wisly hid behind it.

Many of the rooms occupants even his own captain of the crown guard looked like they had gone pale backup and going for weapons. The guards in the room despite seeing their king in danger even seems staggered by amaya’s rage. The general only stopping a moment later to rip the blade out and hold it in front of her oblivious to the chaos she was causing. It was a plan and clear reminder as to why she was incharge of the breach. No man, woman, beast or elf had ever done more then scare her and no more he is considered by many to be untouchable by anything short of a dragon.

While not pleased by the reasons he had to admit it was an effective means to get a rooms attention, making general amaya angry. While crud it was effective and a reminder he would also need to file away for later.

Getting up he he reached an arm out at tapped amayas shoulder making her glance at him. He shook his head and lipped “not yet” to her hoping she got the message. She did and a moment later she nodded and lowered her sword, but did not sheith it leaving exposed ready to strike.

Waking to the large war table which the council was arnound he looked at each on of them anger clear on his face. Taking a breath as he began to speak “I leave for just under two months and at least one of you is already undermining my authority if not all of you.” he said his voice heavy and vicious as he spoke. He knew it wasn’t true as at least his tactician, record keeper and opeli wear innocent. Opeli for her surprise at the knowledge and the librarian had no such forty while the tactician gain nothing for such an act. But he needed to keep them on their toes as clearly they needed a reminder of who they served.

“I never once said callum was to be treated like a servant or was to be thrown out!” he said with a rare shout raising his voice making them jump. “he is my son regardless of who is father is. And when I say he is my son I expect all of you to treat him like he is! Not throw him to the servant and make him fold laundry and plan on throwing him out into the street!” she voice echoing in the hall booming with rage. If someone was going to go against him they would be made to know what would happen.

“Had my son not been so humble and treated the servants so well there is no telling what they would have done to him while under their care.” he stated rudely pushing his shoulder into his captain of the crown guard a man who should have and quite possibly did know know about his son. “Or what I would have done to all of you if something did happen when I found out.” he said sounding more calm but leaving his intentional threat clear.

“So when I say to take care of him clearly you all ether wear not listening or you have a funny way of taking care of a prince.” she said as he began to walk around the group surveying their reaction closely. He already had a mark but he would root out more then one weed if need be. “I’m just thankful that we didn’t have a prince from another kingdom here as with your methods we would be embroiled in another war we can’t afford right now.” he added, talking down to them like the children they apparently wear a few minutes ago. 

Finishing his circle as he did this stopping at the head of the table wear the figure of thunder rest at the maps interpretation of the breach. Raising his fist he slammed it down on the wooden dragon crushing the figure under palm and damaging the table making everyone but him jump. “After ever thing I've had to put up with the last few weeks I am leateral only a breath away from ether arresting someone for treason or cutting someone in half! He said with a yell that even made his ears ring.

Raising his fist as it began to bleed heavily from splinters he watched as opeli reacted immediately rushing to his aid as well as rustle his head of treasury. The pair immediately calling for a healer with both of them trying to mend his hand. All the while the rest simply staring unmoving. 

“So then” he began startling the group to attention “you had better be thankful I had sarai stay out of this meeting to rest and play with the boys and rayla today. “ he began to say making the occupants of the room starts to pale. “Or else I might need to replace all of you as if she was here to find out about her son you all would likely be dead right now.” he said all but confirming their fears. All knew of the famed spear maiden, and while not an actual maiden her reputation far exceeded her and they knew he spoke true and was not making idle threats.

His treasurer a short, bald and somewhat stout man thanks to his bad leg in his older age was unlikely to be behind it as he only cared about money and keeping it so putting him in charge of the treasury might seem crazy. but it was like putting a dragon from books he read in charge of it. It didn’t matter to him if it was his gold he just wanted to hold onto it as much as possible and not waste it. Meaning not a single coin escaped his gaze unaccounted for. It meant he was perfect for accounting and meant he would have the least reason to care about callum at least as callum was too humble to spend money he didn’t literally work for

However despite his hand he shook the pair off “that can wait till I get to the bottom of this.” he said instead of taking a cloth from his person and holding it tight to the cuts on his hand. As he watched the room definitely as the others looked on nervously. Despite the pain in his hand his indomitable front seemed to be working to put his council in their place. No longer being seen by them as lenient instead they wear seeing a man who would not be taken lightly or ignored.

‘If only sarai could see me now’ he though knowing she would be proud of him for showing his council their place.

A nervous cough echoed into the room making all eyes fall upon the keeper of the castle roden. The older man looking like he could be all of their grandfathers which was fitting given how he was serving since his grandfather was king. “i’m sure given time we can find the one responsible… for this um? Incident.” he said his raspy whispery voice stuttered out clearly very neverous….. ‘And he should be nervous’ harrow though.

Harrow deciding now was as good a time as any to show one of the cards in his hand “I am so glad you feel that way roden because your under arrest. Seize him!” he shouted and before the old man or anyone else could react some of amaya’s guards who wear in the room sprung to action and grabbed him pushing his face into the table as they bound him.

“wha- what’s the meaning of this my lord?” he struggled to get out as the other council men looked on too surprised to act. His glasses knocked from his face as he as he struggled against the armour youths.

Harrow “the meaning is that I asked the maids why his bedroom was moved after he was asleep and they said he told them your orders to have him moved. In Fact several maids and guards even seen the conversation happen including your personal guard. And when I asked him about it this morning he said he was doing what he was told” he answered 

The old man well pale at this remark “ l-l-lies I have done nothing but maintain the castles court beside opeli since you left! The boy and the maids are lying I would never go against the kingdom I've always done everything in its best interest.” he said trying to defend himself trying to deflect blame unwisely

Harrow had to do everything in his power to not render the man's head from his shoulders when he called callum a lair. “well my son is no liar.” he declared instead saving his sword a cleaning. “So unless I heard his information wrong which I highly doubt meaning your keeping something from me” he said walking towards the man as the council watched paralized.

Roden tried to break free from his now bound hands as the guards lifted him off the table so he could look at harrow. “I have done nothing!!” she sounded sounding more like a trapped pig then a man now. “ever since your father was king I have always strived to maintain the kings line and your home. I am the keeper of the castle and have been since even your grandfather I have always done what is best to maintain this place.” he declared looking about the room for support from others… but he received none.

Harrow grabbed him by the caller and lifted him to look at the man face to face. “if thats truely what you think your ether lying or your stupid!” he said finishing he finished by dropping the man casing him to fall on the ground unable to stop himself with his hands bound.

“You have not right.” the man whispered making him arch a brow at the man wondering what he was up to. “What?” he felt himself ask wondering what was going on now. “You have no right! You have no right to treat your elder this way. I served your grand father and your father truly great people. You have no right to treat me this way when I was protecting the royal lineage that you are dragging through the mud!” he said shouting uncharacteristically. this made harrow reel back slightly surprised not raining he had it in him to act this way. And judging from the looks the other members gave him when he glance nether did they.

Roden had always been a quiet man who preferred to stay out of matters unless needed and often merely whispered advice soft spokenly when he did have something to say. And till now harow would have considered him one of his wisest council from so much experience. But now after everything it was clear that knowledge wasn’t true wisdom.

“Explain yourself.” was all he could muster without lashing out.

“ I was getting rid of that worthless mongrel.” he said slurring from anger and shame sounding like a man who had failed a mission not a traitor. “his birth is as unnatural as that elf you brought here. They have no place in this castle and I was disposing of him for your sake my lord as the royal line doesn't need to be tainted by that mongrel and his tramp father and his slanderous which mother.” he said his declaration for his reasons finally being made known.

He heard the scraping of metal on stone likely from amaya being given a translation form gren and now wanting to behead the man. Some of the other council members seemed quite shocked by this turn of events. And while he couldn’t say for sure how many actually approve of callum few if any who remained would argue about his choice of wife as she was well respected. Murmurs of roden being a disgrace and insulting the queen.

But harrow heard none of this as he just looked upon the man with disgust. Roden a man who had sat at his table for years and even ate with his family held such contempt for his wife and son, and likely even his other son ezren. No doubt some of the remarks he received about finding a new queen for the sake of the public was his doing. And if how he treated callum was any indication he planned on getting rid of ezren as well to force him to have a new hair. 

This disgrace was from a man born in a time long since over since his father died and he took over as king. It undermines the very goal of peace that he had been seeking for years to undo all the damages and broken ties his father and grandfather had caused the pentarchy. All the lives lost to sate his ancestors blood lust for elves and kotalis dominance.

But roden did not either notice or care about his sudden trip down memory lane as he continued to ramble on. “his mother is of decent blood and hold herself high but father is nothing but a sewer rat and his sons stench has not place in this city. Or his tainted mother's blood to seed the royal line. I was purging the black stain from the family tree like it should have been done from the start. Such sewer rats don’t belong corrupting his highness. Surely you can see my reasoning and understand what must be done. I do this to protect you my lord and you must do the same to protect this kingdoms true heritage.” he said pleading in what he knew was a last ditch attempt to save himself and clearly get rid of his family.

Letting out a tired sigh having had quite enough of outdated thinking for one year having dealt with verin and now this. I understand fully what must be done.” he said calmly making roden smile happily clearly believing he had one. But his reassurance was misplaced as he gave him his death nail “take him away and lock him in the dongen I will punish this traitor when I have more patience.” he declared making the once calmed man turn to panic. 

And within moments the man was literally dragon kicking and screaming from the room the whole time using all manor of slur and plead to get him to change his mind. Using words of insult to describe his family and how they will ruin him. But all of this went ignored by him and the council stayed quite with amaya on guard. 

“Now then” he began returning to a calmer but no less serious tone “does anyone else wish to go behind my back please speak up now so I can have amaya here deal with you.” he said giving everyone in the room a warning.

No one brought up callum again seeing how seriously he defended the boy and rumors would spread from then on of the father king, one who would risk all for his children, be they his own or someone else's.

“What of that rotten elf? When will she be thrown out with the rest of the trash” the crown guard captain asked rudely surprising harrow with his brashness. Then again his bravery was why his father appointed him that place, not his intelligence. Still, even he had to respect his nerves of steel after such a display of force. However….

“She will be leaving here far after you if I hear another remark of disrespect from you.” he warned though it seemed to do little good as the man didn’t so much as blink. It was clear the man would give him no respect in this matter the man hating elves even more then amaya if rumors were true. And that's saying a lot as amaya hated elves previously more then anyone he had met even viren. 

That gave him an idea. “And if you so much as try anything roy I will let my wife and general amaya….. Discuss it with you in private.” he said putting anthesis on the word discus. This finally seemed to spark a reaction out of the stane faced man his tash a twitching on his lip. Despite his lower then liked inteligence he was not stupid having survived enugh battles with his father to know when to walk away. 

And walking away from his wife and sister in law would be the only smart thing he had done all day in his eyes. ‘I need to have amaya and opeli look over for his replacement as this is just getting obscured. Rayla elf or not is at most eight years old. I could barely lift an arming sword at that age, much less be a threat to an entire council.’ he surmised wondering why one girl had half the room scared like children or wanting to publicly tar and feather the poor girl. ‘Are they truly so stuck in their ways that they are threatened by change?’ he wondered

A hand raising brought his attention around to see his tactician thoren looking as though he had a question on his mind, and relieved that at least some of the council still had manners. “Yes thorne please speak… what is it you have to say?” he asked. Waving his now red soaked hand as a single to speak causing blood to fall on the table his pain forgotten in his previous rage.

The man straightened his collar quick before clearing his throat to speak, “I have a question.... Two actually.” he began he said in his usual monotone fashion. He was silent for several moments waiting for permission to continue, “go on.” he said plainly ignoring opelis grimace as blood began to soak his now folded arms sleeves. 

Thoren nodded in confirmation before continuing “I was just wondering how this elven girl came into you care and why this debate is taking place at all. As your mission was to slay the tyrant dragon not kidnapping elvin girls. And second dipsite your clams which I do not denay their authenticity,... why is viren not here he is apart of the council is he not? Dose he not have any say in this matter. Or perhaps I have missed something. Or has he taken an action similar to our former colleague and….. How should I say be detained? ” he said sound professional and uptight as always. But polite and carefully choosing his words as always.

Harrow had to give the man some credit for recovering so quickly, and he was the first person to speak with any scenes since the meeting had started in the first place. And he was right some explanation was in order after all viren was one of their most influential members and his absences was hard to ignore.

“Your right an explanation would probably go a long way to help end this debate.” he began to say. “As for your questions can be answered at the same time as both are related to virens actions after thunder fell.” he began to explain. The room was quiet but he could feel the room getting smaller as the council member who remained leaned in to find out what he would say. Curiosity was clear on their faces. Regardless of how they felt about the girl all wear wondering what had happened on the journey.

Sighing slightly having explained the events of the month in parts at least three times already. However he supposed one more wouldn’t hurt, after telling a scribe to write what was spoken and taking a breath to calm his still raging nerves he began to tell his story once more. “The reason why viren is in his tower and rayla is here is because that man wiped out an entire fortress of elves on his own.” he stated as calmly as he could.

A gasp could be hurt from some of the more squeamish members while the more rigid ones went still at this clam. “After killing thunder viren decided it would be a good idea to poke the nest a second time and killed every single elf in the dragons nest.” he began to explain causing a change in atmosphere as the council began to look at each other murmuring worry filling their ranks. Even the brash roy took and look like he had begun to sweat at this clam.

“My wife was held their as a prisoner for months as she awaited execution for the magma titan. The only reason she lived was because the dragon king was apparently too busy guarding the border and the egg.” adding to the end when some looked ready to speak of her life being spared. 

“Their wear nearly fifty guards, elite elves by my wife's count. With who knows how many support staff keeping them going and fed. When I was done resting and finally caught up after battle thunder there was no one left. When I made it up the spire I saw no one leaving. Meaning unless some slipped past before I arrived or flew away ever elf was killed by viren… and not just killed but destroyed.” he finished explaining

This made explanation made the room seemingly grow much colder like a winter breeze had entered the room. “What exactly do you mean destroyed.” the treasurer said hesitantly with a gulp asking the question on the entire councils mind.

He was silent for a moment as memories of the sight in the nest returned to him…. Or rather the lack of sight. The empty halls, the ruined rooms, the silent void wear once there was sound. Just the overwhelming absence of life wear only hours before it was probable business as usual. And then viren came and everyone save rayla’s life was ended leaving no trace of their presence as if they didn’t exist.

“Out of all elves aside from the one we brought him. Their was not enough left of nearly a hundred elves to fill a single goble.” and their it was. 

Even the most elf hating person in the room looked like someone had taken the air out of them even the captain of the guard looked shocked and horrified by the implications. “Every man, woman, and who knows how many children gone. Reduced to less than dust. The halls wear empty, the rooms empty, viren had slaughtered all of them. And had sarai not arrived as the girls parents who slain she would have been vaporized along with them.” he said somberly his anger starting to subside and his depression setting in.

He hadn’t slept well in weeks, and not because they wear on the move, rather because he couldn’t not think about the silence. When ever he was alone or in a quiet place the haunting reminders of the silence of the nest drove him mad. Just the knowledge that he was responsible for allowing all that death haunted him.

A scoff from his head of public affairs kelidy got his attention though as she spoke “I say good riddance that’s a hundred elves less we will need to deal with when the savages return.” she said mercilessly. Their wear a number of people who spoke in agreement to this amongst the room with six of eight agreeing to this side. 

Feeling the bubbles of rage coursing through him once more he punched the table once more cracking it silencing them. “Lord viren killed not only the guards but the servants and other staff as well. He killed innocent civilians. Kotalis law states the hamring of non combatants is strictly forbidden. Elf or not we do not harm non combatants. Or have you forgotten that in light of what has happened already today?” she declared as he asked his question. 

The favor of the argument seemed to shift again as a few of the more law abiding members changed their stance somewhat. Looking somewhat guilty opeli especially seemed conflicted by his words.

Kelidy however did not back down once more scoffing at his words “you make it sound as though those savages have any right to be shown mercy. They threw us out first, then they burn down our homes and fields annually just to send a message that we are not safe. And then when we retaliate then simply destroy even more. An entire city was wiped out by thunder just last year to remind us of out place. Do you truly think those monsters deserve anything but death.” she 

Placing a hand on his head feeling slightly dizzy as a headache formed at the sheer stupidity and ignorance of those around him. “the fact that the only answer you can think of a problem outside is the slave and burn approach tells me you are unfit to fulfill your roll and you may as well leave your post now.” he said calmly as he could. 

Kelidy looked quite insulted by this remark but he would give her no time to regain any lost ground. “ and for that matter with that attitude I should try all of roden’s family and friends for treason as well by your logic.” he remarked quickly shocking the council and causing her to seemingly choke on her retort as she stopped in her tracks.

Seeing this he decided to continue his view to show her wear her way would lead them. “Maybe if I hear another outburst like that by your logic I should baish you and everyone you know as well. like say your heavily pregnant daughter to the wastes! All because she is associated with someone who disagrees with me. Like how viren wipes out soldiers and civilians alike and nearly murdered an innocent child! All because of a condition outside of her control!” she shouted angrily.

It was clear as his point was made as she backed up from the table and the threat of her daughter being in danger clearly struck home as well. The other members of the council as well seemed taken aback by this clearly shaken by his words and how dangerous that such a line of thought could be.

“I am not asking any of you to understand my reasoning, but I took that girl home not because she was an elf. But because she was an innocent child that thanks to me I helped orphan.” his words ringing quietly throughout the room gaining their ears instead of their protests not all of them listening truly listening. Seeing this positive reaction he continued “If I can’t look past my own hate for them how can we even call ourselves better than what the dragons say we are. Thunder was to blame for all those lives lost, not that little girl. She did not ask to be born an elf nor did her parents they just wear. So do you expect me to punish her just because of her race. That would like me slaying everyone in a forgen kingdom in a war just for being born in enemy land.” he explained.

“Now that little girl is an orphan all because her parents acted as mere servants…. In short non combatants.” he lied. In truth sarai only suspected that her parents wear a pair of moon shadow guards but she had no way to know for sure. And there was no way to know for sure if parents and children look visually the same in elves so her guess was just that. But to make the girls story more sympathetic he would use this lake of knowledge on their part against them. 

After all its not like her parents wear going to tell him otherwise and viren was about as trustworthy as a viper at the moment. Not to mention sarai was not here to correct him and this was one lie he was happy to keep. “So I ask you all when did we condone the killing of scullery maids, cleaners and kitchen staff Of which her parents tended to himmm?” he asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. Rather he asked it to get them to get their heads out of the sand and ask themselves if they were willing to cross that line. 

“Or are we so set on the path of war that we are willing to kill an entire race to fufil an old grudge.” he stated more then asking hoping to weaponize their humanity against them to see reason. “When will it end?” he asked “when the dragons are all gone? When the elves are all gone?” he asked them looking to his council. “That way of thinking blood for blood is a dangerous slope that if we are not carful we will slide down. And if we do I shudder to think of what may happen. Will we turn on the other kingdoms next once our common enemy is gone? Will or will we wipe ourselves out one day? I don’t know that I want the asner but the blood price for all this revenge needs to end or their will never true peace as vengeance is not justice. Its only cold revenge.” he finished feeling ever so tired after everything.

In truth he knew that any really piece with the elves would likely not be for many years...if not generations from now. And their would likely be a few more wars till peace was achieved, provided they both didn’t just wipe eachother out. And in that time poor rayla may even fight her own kind due to her now being his child. Or she may betray them given the chance to take revenge on humanity. She may even be the lynch pin to a war outside of her control it was so hard to say. But in the end that was a problem for the future as that was a story that had yet to be written.

“Um… sir?” the voice of opeli sounded to his left making him look at the woman who looked uncarictoristly meek after his little show. “Yes you may speak.” he said calmly trying to keep from swaying on his feet feeling unwell all of a sudden. “I mean no disrespect but lets say we agree, couldn’t you have left her their wear she would have been found or at least dropped her off at a village or a trail along the way?” she asked and even he admitted that it wasn’t an unreasonable question. 

it was one he had sarai considered once or twice on the way back home despite their resolve as no matter how much they wanted to right the wrong. As it would be infinitely easier to have an elf raise and elf as they would know all about elvin problems and growing problems. Like magic.

“No.” he answered, “no, that would never work you know how much they fear dark magic, if she was left or placed somewhere the dragons frequented they would smell her a league away. And I don’t even want to imagine what the would do to an elf that practiced dark magic” he explained making it clear leaving her was not an option. “And even if we did take and leave her wear elves would find her I did not want to take the chance of running into any more trouble. Especially with viren around.” he added. While he would have loved to have let her have a normal life that was clearly not possible now.

“What does viren say about this? The treasure asked changing the topic slightly “does he give any justification to his actions?” the man added as he wiped his brow. A good question and one he thought about 

Harrow too a moment to think, to choose his words wisely as this was make or break now “Viren while he claims otherwise my wife was their as she watched him killings. She watch unable to stop him as rayla’s parents were reduced to dust… she watched him as he killed innocent civilians who’s only crimes wear being assigned to dote on the dragon kings needs.” another lie but a needed one to help the girls case and after all even elves couldn’t just vanish into thin air. 

He did not stop though he would keep the momentum going “Viren killed innocent bystanders and combatants alike, which goes against the ancient laws of this kingdom. And while my father and grandfather all but ignored these laws when they wear not convenient I will not.” he declared sending another warning throughout the room. The council seeing the seriousness in his eyes

“Also.” he began a scary thought having just entered his mind as he decided to share it. “If he is willing to kill innocent towns fold and servants whose only crimes are being born in xedia. how long till he condones killing humans to fulfill his petty revenge and jealousy?” he asked the people in the room. It was a frightening thought but a truthfully frightening one as how long would it be before taking human lives was normal to him.

Sighing loudly his argument nearly complete spoke his last piece of his side. “The reason we are taking her in is to make up for this. Partly thanks to me dozens of families have lost loved ones for no reason. And this girl now has no family or home to return to… all because of my greaf.” no longer could he hold in his regret and remorse as it bled into his words. 

Looking down at the smashed table before him not nothing to even gaze at the surprised and worried faces of his council as they saw this side of him. “My great made me weak to virens manipulation. He was not trying to help me slay thunder to protect humanity. But rather for his own selfish ends. To wipe out the elves out of jealousy.” 

“And while my wife is alive and that is something I shall ever be grateful for making orphans and possibly wiping out the whole family’s is not what I wanted. I slayed thunder to finally put an end to the senseless slaughter of my people and the other kingdoms. I didn’t do it to be remembered as a king who wiped out a whole fortress just for petty sport.” he finished having to now hold back some tears his guilt threatening to overtake him.

At that the topic was quickly dropped with murmurs of agreement even his tactician who usually agreed with viren was on his side for a change. There was no denying usch proof even if it wasn’t the whole truth. He even heard a few remarking how horrible it must have been to see it and within moments he got the council to agree to not bring it up.

“I agree with harrow” the voice of roy finally said coldly making everyone stare at the man in shock. The man looked out of place and reluctant but also honest “I agree that viren as proven himself a liability. Despite what I think about elves or the girl…. Rea?” he said stopping for a moment to say the girls name despite the mistake. 

“Rayla” he corrected.

The man nodded grunting in conformation “ if he was capable of even wiping out even half that is such a short amount of time imagine what he could do to use given the chance.” he explained. “And not only that kotalis has the fewest mages in it next to duren and viren and his daughter are the only ones who can use magic in the whole city outside a few parlor tricks. If viren is as strong as harrow and sarai say then if he wear to turn on us we would be no match for the man as we have no way to fight him.” he said said explaining his change of heart surprising everyone.

“The elf at least is an evil I can tolerate as even I am smart enough to know you don’t just start drawing cryptic symbols and say funny words and start casting magic. The amount of items viren goes to get every week is proof enough that he is powerless without his precious ingredients. To keep the elf under control we just need to keep her from learning magic unless we can get her to swear fealty” he added only a moment latter more casually but non the less a valid point.

“Viren is also costing us money.” the treasurer said sounding bitter the paid having never gotten along. “That unicorn horn alone could have paid for the training of thirty elite crown guards. But no he needs to get all these expensive ingredients for his experiments. Half of which are failures.” the man called out sounding all most happy despite his complaints.

After this the group argued about viren for several minutes unsure what to do as for as long as anyone could remember a mgage had always been apart of the council. No one could think of a time when one was not as their uses to the kingdom wear infinite. It was opeli who finally asked what had become of viren.

“Currently I have orders that viren is not to leave his tower until further notice. And all of his materials to cast magic have been removed as well.” he answered as calmly as he could given the circumstances. “ and despite his crimes he is too valuable to just kill…. As much as I would like to for his crimes.

“And his children?” roy asked sounding worried, after all it was no secret that he was teaching at least one of his children dark magic… the only question was which one. With a heavy heart though he answered that question as well. “They have been separated from their father. He is too dangerous to be left in charge of them plus any man who vaporizes defenseless people I would hardly call a good parental figure.” he said trying to compose himself.

While it hurt to leave yet more children without a father or mother it had to be done. Not only that but if his children could do magic unsupervised there was no telling what sort of chaos he would bring. Not to mention if his own experience was anything to go by viren knew how to talk and manipulating his children to fight on his case would be a simple matter. Taking them away was the only way to protect them from him.... And perhaps themselves.

It was then put to a vote as to what to do about viren and while there was still some debate on the details in the end the vote was unanimous. “Then we are in agreement” opeli as the vote ended. “Viren is to have his place amongst the council and his power removed. And he is to be for now confined to his tower until a new mage can take his place in the castle. After which he will be disposed of for his war crimes..” giving out his sentence with cold words.

Harrow new she and viren rarely got along and at best tolerated him, but given her reaction she was not surprised by his behavior or bloodlust. Not to mention someone who manipulates the king and the council was far too dangerous to have around. 

It was then the record keeper spoke up for the first time really since the argument had ended a while ago at this point. “What if this girl?” she asked. “How is it you know her name. Surely neither of you can speak the same language, and only a hand full of elves would ever bother to learn common.” she asked knowingly as being the record keeper she would know how hard it was to translate elvin better then all present.

Though to be honest harrow shouldn’t have been surprised by the question as he had used the girls name throughout the meeting. In fact it should have been more surprising that no one had even asked why he knew it until now. Seeing as the question now rested upon everyone face now seemed like a good chance to correct this and perhaps end any argument about the girl staying. 

“The reason is quite simple.” he began, “I know what her name is due to the fact that the girl took care of my wife when she was a prisoner and healed her wounds despite her age. She is the reason my wife and your queen still lives. And if for no other reason then that she is staying here and I will punish anyone who so much as lays a hand on her…. And I will not say it twice. She stays weather any of you like it or not….. I owe her that much.” he said finally finishing his statement with no room for argument for their would be none.

No more was said about her place in the castle his words made clear and the gaze he cast to them made it clear to all that he would die before he changed his mind. That just left one question though “what do you plan on doing with the girl then? Make her a guard? a maid?” kelidy asked still sounding a bit bitter.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn round though before he could answer. Seeing general amaya’s face giving him an approving gaze her anger having stilled for the time being. Gren right beside her having come out from behind his chair at some point. Though the boy still looked as meek as callum did when at a ball or party clearly nervous to be around this many of his higher ups in the government. 

Then the general began to sign a few moments later as gren and the rest of the room watched on wondering what she was saying. After a few moments gren got the message and began to translate. “ she makes a requite about dealing with roden first before saying. “cough!” While I think it would be best to define rayla’s place in the castle at some point. Now may not be the best time. Especially given the fact that you are still bleeding all over the place and now starting to look pale.” he said sounding ever so nervous but his message was clear

Looking down at his hand it did indeed still drip with blood his wound having been forgotten in the heat of the moment. He began to feel dizzy again and placed his good hand on the table to steady himself. 

Letting out grown from a wave of nausea from the dizziness he addressed his council “I think amaya is right… lets reconve this meeting for another time.” he said. “ in the meantime send for that healer and the crow lord.” he requested and no one argued as those who had no place in the throne room left to go about their business or fetch what he asked for. All the while he stagger back to his on his throne with opeli and amaya their to make sure he got their.

And as he waited for the healer and crow lord all he could think was ‘I'm not going to have to apologise to the servants for getting blood everywhere now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now and I though mama bear's where something to be feared. apparently papa bears are just as bad. not only did he put his council in there place he helped set the seeds for the future as well. and these seeds will both grow into our heroes and villeins. 
> 
> I do hope it lived up to people expectations and as for the made up characters will I had to put someone in the story. I don't like writing non cannon characters unless there needed but in this case they where. 
> 
> also harrow was brutal in this chapter absolutely visions in his display of power and skill in moving them to his side. he made it clear the girl was his and even got to the bottom of why his son was being treated so poorly
> 
> also I got the idea of nursing a wound from a movie I watched where the lead actor cut his hand during a speech to get those at his table to stop arguing and on his side. the actor actually cut his hand on a knife that hadn't been swapped for a dummy yet by mistake and he finished the scean before promptly going to the hospital.
> 
> also sorry if the chapter seemed a little choppy near the end I'm not great at writing multiple people at once and I have been dealing with sleep issues. so apologies if I messed up.
> 
> any way the next chapter will be more family oriented which makes me happy as we will see the new princess of kotalis.


	9. signs of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her breathing became labored, hear head hurting, her head hurt, everything hurt. It felt… it felt like. "Shhhhuuuuuu' it's alright… I've got you." A voice rang out snapping her from her thoughts.
> 
> Blinking her vision of the cave started to leave being replaced by a lavish room once more. She was confused by what happened but then rayla felt the arms around her. A strong hug held her up having been picked up from the ground holding her tight against a warm body with a hand rubbing her back. Turning her head rayla saw the dark skinned sun fire human holding her tenderly like nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so happy new years all and sorry this chapter took so long I must be a glutten for punishment as I can never seem to write shorter chapters... but I doubt you lot will complain it means more for you to read. still who and I to judge or complain you my readers and your kind words at my work are all I need to keep going.
> 
> ether way last chapter of 2019 I was hoping to have ten chapters done but what can you do. still I at least put in an effort and came very close since starting this story like a month ago.
> 
> in this chapter wee will see some more bonding of harrow and rayla as well as with callum as well. not as much rayla sarai but not every chapter cen be.
> 
> also Takes place on the same day and starts technically before the council but I made council first and didn’t feel like making this chapter then posting council. So it's a little out of order but there is no real cross over so it's fine.
> 
> ether way as the last chapter I post this year I hope you all enjoy my story. so without any more delay enjoy the last chapter of the year.
> 
> (quick edit. so I spent about four day's trying to put actual sigh into my chapter but because ao3 is being a jerk to me it won't let me post the chapter with the pictures in the find which rots because other people put pictures in all the time. ether way if any one wants to read this chapter the way its supposed to be read "stupid ao3" send me a message and I'll give you the file. sorry for the inconvenience and sorry I couldn't fix it but it refused to let me with the pictures in and no matter what I tried it wouldn't work. so just send me a message and I will give you the file with the pictures in it. thanks and enjoy)

**AGAIN NOTICE THIS CHAPTER IS NOT POSTED AS INTENDED IF YOU WANT THE CHAPTER THE WAY IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE READ SEND ME A MESSEGE IN THE COMMENTS TO GET THE FILE WITH THE PICTURES IN THE THE DOCUMENT. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

It was quite as the sun slowly rose over the horizon in a corona of reds, yellows and oranges as the sky practically wept with color. The fog that had founded the sky blanketing the world in a ommonus glow was now gone, revealing the fire beyond burning sky. 

As the light crawled along the windows of the towers and lighting up the rooms inside filling the darkened royal bed chamber of king harrow and the returned queen sarai. The light slowly began to fill the room staring upon the ceiling and going down towards the floor. Snaking its way along the walls with long shadows trailing beside them from the frame of the bed to the mesh of the window. The filling the room revealed a room in quite a state with old food trays and objects astrew about like a party had taken place the day before.

As the light crawled down the walls it light fell upon an armchair in the far corner of the room. Its sole occupant with her white hair and pink purple face lay sound asleep with but a blanket around her to keep her warm. 

As the light began touching her face her eye's scrunched up tightening to blot out the light. When this did not work she brought an arm up to shoot the light away fruitlessly. This effort to fight the light of day was all for nought as sleep faded and she was forced into the realm of waking.

Opening her eyes she hissed loudly at the blinding light making it hard to see. Getting up with a tried struggle stumbling out of the chair taking the blanket with her. Her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate forcing her to crawl. She crawled and crawled holding the blanket and feeling the rough carpeted floor on her belly through her dress. Until she vaguely made her way to the largest object in the room that provided shade.

Hiding in the dark side of this object resting her body no longer feel hot and in pain from the sunrise. She didn't know wear She was but so long as their wasn't any day light she was happy wear Sever she was.

She hated daylight it hurt her eyes and make her skin itch and even burned her skin once as her mama called it. She hated it and had no idea why her parents enjoyed the sun. They said she would get used to it as she got older and would be able to tolerate direct sun light over time. 

But she never believed them why would she like the sun as much as the moon. It was the reason she always played and visited Sarai at night. As well as hating riding with Sarai the light stung her eyes until she fell asleep. How did humans survive in the sun and not feel like they wear being cooked. 

Imedeatly rayla's eyes snapped open as she remembered all that had happened in a panic. She felt her heart race memories of the scary man returning to her, tears beginning to fill her eyes. The man fighting her parents, drawing her legs close into a hug. The man trapping her parents in ice and hurting then, her body began to rocking her eyes wide pupils dilated unfocused her mind and gaze far away. Then the scary man said strange words before… before, a loud sob rocked her body as the sight of her parents disappearing leaving only their weapons behind. 

Her breathing became labored, hear head hurting, her head hurt, everything hurt. It felt… it felt like. "Shhhhuuuuuu' it's alright… I've got you." A voice rang out snapping her from her thoughts.

Blinking her vision of the cave started to leave being replaced by a lavish room once more. She was confused by what happened but then rayla felt the arms around her. A strong hug held her up having been picked up from the ground holding her tight against a warm body with a hand rubbing her back. Turning her head rayla saw the dark skinned sun fire human holding her tenderly like nothing else mattered.

Rayla had no idea what he was trying to say but the feeling of a warm hug around her and the small circles being rubbed into her back. Her heart began to slow and she felt herself melting into the embrace. It was warm and gentle just like her parents hugs.

Rayla nuzzled into his shoulder her tears falling into the cruck of his neck. But he did not seem to mind as he whispered soft human words to her. She had no idea what he said and why he was doing this but it felt nice, safe.

"I know your hurting and scared, that your in such a confusing place right now but you needn't do things alone. I know you can't understand me but you have us now, we will help you. I know what it's like to have such nightmares I won't let you suffer alone like I had."

She had no idea what he was saying but somehow could tell that he was trying to cheer her up… make her feel better. He began to walk her around the room like she had seen some parents in moongrove do to infants. And while she was no infant she had no strength to argue and simply let him do it. He rocked her humming to her softly, whispering to her till at last her tears dried. 

When at last her tears finally ran out she pulled away from the man to look at him. He allowed this as she pushed away returning her gaze. To rayla he looked sad despite her smile he gave her. The hand that rubbed her back the released before coming up and wiping away her remaining tears. This man she didn't know who he was or why he even pretended to care but she felt safe. He felt like her mother and father. A protector.

As she looked around and took stock of the room she has trouble seeing from the sun. But she could just make out the sight of Sarai and the other two humans on the bed. Sarai was asleep on the bed holding the baby in her arms with the other one hugging her snuggled up in her other arm fast asleep. All three under a blanket sleeping soundly happily asleep blissfully unaware of her internal panic or that they were being watched.

Looking around the messy room her memory of the night before was a bit fuzzy. Then she remembered the food being brought in after her and the sun fire man returned to the room. She remembered take a small amount of the food and sitting in the large chair as the family from the portrait celebrated. 

She didn't remember what happened after words she remembered getting tired and dizzy. After taking a cup from a tray that Sarai and the sun fire human and then she couldn't remember what happened after drinking the strong smelling fruit juice. She remembered how strong and bitter the purple liquid was and was tempted to spit it out. But the adults wear drinking it so it was normal….. wasn't it? But then she must have fallen asleep after that.

She began to wonder though 'what's going to happen now?' she thought silently. She knew that the humans wear going somewhere and that things would change once they arrived. But now that they had what would happen to her. Was she now their pet? Their servant? 

But then a sound she wasn't expecting happened "growlll!" Immediately her face heated up at the sound of her own stomach making noise.

The sun fire human chuckled at this making her embarrassment even more making her heat up is shame. " Oh come now…." He said sounding humored. "Come on now let's get something to eat." he sounding just as amused as he walked towards the door. She was nervous though wanting Sarai with her she didn't trust these other humans. They might bite or hiss or spit poison at her. She avoided the boy so she wouldn't get poisoned.

"Sarai!" She cried out reaching out for the human the only one she trusted not to eat her. The man stopped and turned to face Sarai and she turned her face so she could see her. As the pair watched for a few moments he smiled before walking away once more. Rayla tried to struggle not trusting him but then he brought up a finger to his lips and "shuuuu.". 

This got her to be quite an almost instinctual feeling within her to be silent as he “shushed” her. She felt meek as he held her now feeling like she had gotten caught by her parents trying to steal treats from the kitchens. It was not a feeling she liked but she liked it a lot more then going someone wear the not sun fire human then she did being away from sarai. So far she was the only one who she could trust as besides poisonous human kids and scary adults who else could be trusted. She had played and sent time with her for nearly a whole lunar calendar how could she not. However the look he gave her told her that he didn’t want a fight…. Just like her parents….. So she stayed quit.

The man smiled at this rubbing her head between her horns, but he missed her favorite spot and it didn’t feel as good as when sarai or her parents did it. “Come now, let them sleep, they have spent tolong apart. Besides we have yet to be properly acquainted." He said in a hushed tone as he opened the door and walked out the door. Rayla humphed though "abair rudeigin nach eil coltach ri do ghairm mi gòrach agus is dòcha gun còrd e riut.” she quied with sass annoyed that she couldn’t understand a word they said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Rayla was nervous her gaze darting around the room she was in her hands grasping at the dirty dress she wore as she bit her lip in fright. She did not recognise the room or the woman who stood off to her left and despite the woman's smile or the smile of the harrow. there lake of facial markings ears or horns only continued to hammer home the point that she was no longer home.

It was some sort of small sitting room with only enough room for the table and a bit of room for the lady’s she didn’t recognise. She was young but she knew this room was supposed to be private given how well hidden it was. It was some sort of secret room she would have been excited had she not been completely terrified wondering what was going to happen to her.. 

She along with the not sun fire harrow sat at a small table with him sitting in front of her, his arms folded with his elbows on the table. His robes looking more comfortable then practical and the golden ring no upon his head. If she wear to guess his robes wear his bed were and not the type of thing you would wear out. But then again these wear humans so maybe this was normal human cloths the funny robes…. She wasn’t sure she liked that idea especially if she had to wear floppy robes all day. She wanted to move and wearing something that might trip her seemed silly.

When they first entered the room their wear three people in the room all three of them women all of them seemed surprised to see them. But one of them even seemed hostile to her before the harrow said something. After talking with them for a bit they softened up a bit the one even petting her head and talking like she was a moon paw which made her mad. But all she could do was pout as her cheeks inflated. This only seemed to make the more mellow of the three along with harrow laugh before he sat her at the table.

As she waited for the hunger in her belly having only grown stronger in the time they say in the small room. She looked over to the strange pale woman who looked back at her with a smile, she looked nervous but not hostile. Bringing a hand up she waved shily hoping for someone to talk to. The woman looked surprised for a moment before giving a gentle wave in return but said nothing.

Growing before looking away and laying her head on the table ‘it's not fair there's no one to talk to.’ she thought sadly just wishing to having someone who understood her. It felt like forever ago since she had someone to talk to and even sarai could hardly understand a word she said. The only difference was she could at least make a good guess because she was smarter than the other humans who talked funny.

Hearing a small laugh from the harrow made her more bitter than before as she knew he was laughing at her. She even heard the lady holding in a laugh at her ‘why can’t they leave me alone these humans are so mean!’ she wanted to whine. However she interilized her anger who would understand her and these humans wear scary they would just think she was being scary and punish her if she said anything. No matter how nice this harrow was she didn’t trust him, and she wasn’t going to talk to someone she didn’t trust.

“Your going to have to forgive after what happened to her parents and being so uprooted she has been less than cooperative.” the harrow said trying to sound calm a short time later. And while rayla wasn’t looking she could she could hear the human's heart rate increasing as she made a sudden sound of surprise. She wasn’t sure what he was saying but it must have been shocking or something. “Oh i um yes, I am sorry for staring….. Its…. its just my first time seeing an elf your highness.” she said stuttering a bit to speak.

The whole time rayla wished she didn’t have ears as being able to hear them was worse not then being able to hear at all or hearing everything you don’t want to. As at least if she couldn’t hear anything she wouldn’t have to worry about feeling left out all the time as it wouldn’t becuase humans wear dumb to say things that didn’t make scenes. And if she could understand them at least then she would finally be able to talk to someone.

“Its fine.” the harrow said sounding unconcerned or bothered “I doubt most people living this far from the border have ever seen an elf or ever will for that matter,” he added. She then felt a hand on her head rubbing her horn making her go stiff for a moment as a surge of stimuli went through her. Her head hurt from the rough touch giving her an instant headache before she swatted away the harrows hand as hard as she could. Sitting up in the chair again as tears began to prick at the edges of her eyes as she covered her horns guarding them from the humans. 

Rayla held back a sob as her head started to slowly stop hurting now that he stopped touching her horns, but she wouldn’t cry not this time…. Or she hoped she didn’t. “Tha thu fhèin daoine a ’ciallachadh gu bheil an fheadhainn eile a’ caitheamh dhaoine ceart mar uilebheistean. Bheireadh tu fios dha na h-adharcan agam mar sin air an goirteachadh!” she shouted holding back tears. The harrow and the other human looked at her blinking in surprise at this reaction as he held his hand back shocked.

The group was quiet for a few moments which she was glad for as she nursed her aching head feeling like her horn was being pulled from her head. Eventually though the harrow did open his mouth to speak sounding somewhat flabbergasted “so that was what sarai ment by not touching her horns.” he said not breaking eye contact. The woman simple stood breathless hands over her mouth nodding quietly in agreement. The pair left her alone after that and more quietly left her alone after words as she shrunk into her chair hands over her head hiding her horns from the other and staring at them like a viper waiting to strike.

This stalemate stayed like this till a knock was heard at the door then a moment later the door opened and rayla caught wind of an odd smell she had never smelled in her life before Looking to her left towards the door she saw a cart being rolled in with a few trays with shiny silver lids on them. As the small wheeled cart was rolled in raylas hands started to lower from her horn tips on her head, her ears perking up slightly as her eyes focused on the trays.

The servers then set the two tray’s down upon the table in front of both harrow and herself causing her to see her own reflection. She backed up slightly at this having never seen something so shiny before in her life outside her reflection in water. Not ever her parents weapons wear so shiny as despite the distortion she could see a perfect mirror in front of her. Gasping loudly as she looked at the surface cased several. However her amazement with the silver lid had absorbed her attention to the point she didn’t care anymore as so she didn’t notice as other things like fruit and bread was placed in front of them behind the tray. 

She only stopped when she felt something brush against her neck making her real away from it as she looked down to see a white cloth pulled in front of her. She looked behind her to see one server ting the strange large cloth around her neck and began to panic. ‘Is she trying to choak me. Is that what’s happening?’ she thought feeling another spell like before hitting her as her heart rate quickened and she felt herself being lost in the feeling as the cave returned and the face of the scary man returned. 

She finds herself alone in the nesting chamber alone The screams of her parents echoed throughout the cave. The smell of burning meat in the air, The freezing air from the ice magic, the heat from the flames, rayla felt all of it. And then her parents getting trapped and… and. 

“rayla!” suddenly snapped from this dream like spell she blinked a few times as the small room returned the harrows concerned face looking back at her. Confused by what had happened she looked about the room towards the others the tree servers and they all looked equally concerned, even the one that didn’t like her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see harrow reaching across the table to reach her now noticing a similar white fabric around his neck. “Your all right.” he said his face and voice riddled with worry “no one is going to hurt you. They wear just trying to help.” he said a little calmer.

She wondered if he was trying to be calm for her sake or was just toying with her, but she hoped it was the latter as it was working. She relaxed a bit and leaned back in her seat. But not before noticing her hands and body wear shaking and her skin feeling a bit damp as she began to sweat. Rubbing her face trying to get the image of the scary man out of her face as the cloth was tied round her neck. wondering why it felt se real, she could practically hear her parents screaming, almost smell the burnt sent in the air, almost feel the ground shaking. 

After the cloth was around her nack she absently looked about the room at the occupants with half closed eyes. The shiny lids no longer looking interesting and instead she just sat as the others looked on. Worried expressions on all the faces as they tried to take in and make scenes of what just happened. 

One of the servers the one who stayed looked on in shock and horror as she opened her mouth to speak “M.m.my lord wha…. What just.” she tried to say but couldn’t finish. on of the servers said sounding nervous as they stood about the room trying to do their jobs but unable to as the scene was just so shocking. 

The man was silent for a short time as he looked at her but she no longer minded the image of the scary man that haunted her. No matter what she did she couldn’t escape that man, had he cursed her? Is that why he kept returning even when she was awake now?. Her thoughts so rampant she almost missed the harrow speaking. “I've heard of this phenomenon,” he began to say slowly and despite no knowing what he said she listened searching, hoping for an answer. “general amaya calls it warriors fatigue. She say after a heated battle or a disaster people who see tragedy or death will relive the accident.” he said sounding like he was explaining to the other.

One of the woman gasped at these words and looked at her with sympathy not that she cared any more. Only returning her gazing back to harrow as he began to speak again. “Amaya said that after battles she checks over the men and occasionally she will find someone who starts to have a panic attack after the battle. Some when they recover say they feel like they are reliving the event. Amays even mentioned in a letter that it gets so bad sometimes that she has to retire some men. But ive never heard of this in a child so young. Seeing her parents deaths at virens…. I can only imagine what she is going through right now. I’ll to ask amaya how or if I can treat it” he said sounding almost broken hearted

She didn’t know why he sounded upset yet could help but feel a little better even if it was a lie, because it almost sounded like he carried. Despite not trusting him she silently hoped that he would reach over and give her a hug and hold her again, to rock her in his arms like he did before. Even if it was a lie right now she would take a lie no matter how small to the truth of the scary man.

But no hug came instead the man seemed to think continuing on as if nothing happened was the best approach and the humans who’s pale skin reminded her of moon shadow elves continued about their jobs. But the mood was somewhat broken now making the mood quite sad and only her shadow in the……. “sgàil?”

Rayla wheeled around in her seat to see that the sun that was hidden behind a tower was almost upon them and was about to enter the room and cook her. Looking around the stone room she realized it wasn’t a room but an oven for elves. Immediately she wondered wear she could hide making the maids frantic at her actions.

“Oh dear I forgot.” the harrow said behind her as she panicked un caring, “please be a kind maiden and close the blind some. I forgot viren said that moon shadow elves can’t take the sun very well and need to shade their bodies. The poor girl probably thinks wear trying to cook her.” he sounded almost humored but rayla was not listening only hear ing to words in her head “SUN! And “RUN!” racing through her head but with the door closed and no idea how many windows outside their wear she was trapped.

Then the window was covered by a small cloth that while not blocking the sun out right and plunging the room into darkness, it kept most of the light out. Looking up she saw the server moon shadow human with her arm outstretched up towards some cip on the window. She looked back smiling as she said “better?” she had no idea what better meant but if it meant that the sun was gone she would take it. 

“See the sun is gone your safe now.” she head making her turn round once more.

The harrow sat his expression neutral, not angry or upset, rather he just looked like he was waiting for her. He motioned with his hand is a strange way waving outwards towards the trays fruit and bread. ‘What’s he planning? He has to be up to something…. Doesn't he?’ she wondered. She still didn’t trust him but another growl from her stomach and a laugh from the harrow and servers caused her cheeks to turn pink. 

Feeling humiliated she turned fully around and sat down in the chair before the sun fire human for the first time glad she couldn’t understand anything. ‘ hope whatever they plan on doing its quick. I can’t take much more of this.’ she thought bitterly waiting for whatever danger or humiliation came next. ‘I take back everything I said to my parents, i’ll be a dragon guard if it means ending this embarrassment.’ she thought saidly with a small whine.

And then her opinion change with a clang of metal and a small cloud of steam as the lid to her tray was removed to reveal what was underneath. Her lips parted forming an o as she looked on as the steam cleared finally showing her dish. Immediately her faced involuntarily widened in amazement at the dish a pair of large white circles appeared with smaller yellow ones in the middle. Beside them lay a small pile of what looked like shredded white and brown things that looked cook. As well as a few round light brown tubes that gave off a smell she had never smelled before.

The whole this looked unreal an illusion conjured by a mage she had seen once in the moon grove as they looked to perfect. She must have stared at it for a while to be so enthralled by the sight as a moment later she heard the sound of pouring liquid. Turning her head to see one of the servers pouring an orange liquid into a silver cup that was just as shiny as the lid off to her left.

The cup was the place in front of her along with some unusual three pointed human implement in front of her to her right. Along with what looked like a funny knife and a small bowl attached to a handle. Looking at the food spread out before her not to mention all the fruit and bread and other things laid out before her.

She paused though her smile faltering as she looked at the harrow in wonder, ‘how did they grow these things? Ive never seen plants that can grow anything like these in xedia. And is that bread?’ she thought having never seen anything like this and wondered how humans without magic could grow such plants they didn’t look anything like what her parents would eat and the colors she had seen nothing like them before. This food however it was grown looked even nicer then what the dragon guard got and they got the best of everything.

And that was what was bugging her ‘why would he do this. Is it a trick? Am I really allowed to have food this nice? Why would he let me eat food that would take a long time to eat when I was born to be a guard.’ she wondered having never seen anything like these before not to mention how it was presented to her literal on a silver platter. ‘Why is he being so nice? Did sarai ask him to?’ she just wasn’t sure what she should do.

The harrow looked at her with a smile before motioning to the food in front of her once more before picking up his own cup. “ I know it will likely be a long time before you understand me much less forgive me for what I helped case,.... If ever… but I want you to know I want to make this right, I can’t bring your parents back or make hate between our races go away. But I will do all I can to help you get a new life. I will treat you as though you wear my own and raise you as my equal.” he said as he spun his cup round swerling its contents. 

The sun fire humans was silent for a few moments as he seemed to thinkHe looked away for a moment breathing hard for a moment before continuing, “I wish I could do more for you, but the world is unfair that way.” he said sounding sad as he placed his cup back down on the table. 

She listened with interest his words sounded funny as they always had but he sounded sincere much like sarai had sounded in the cave room with the funny wall. This made her reevaluate him like she had sarai, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, just maybe she was wrong to assume he was like the others.

“So what I can do is make sure you don’t go hungry and receive what you need and all the love and attention that you deserve.” he said widening his arms to the table before them. “Just as I gave love and attention to callum, and just like I will do for ezren when he is a bit older. You will receive everything that they do in equal amounts, attention, respect, and love just like my boys… it's the least I can do for you. So please eat to your heart's content, enjoy.” he said with a wave of his hands to the spread of food around them.

She seen this display and herd his words despite not understanding him she could tell he didn’t sound mean, much like sarai did when she spoke to her. ‘What if its a trap though, mama and papa always said that humans wear good liers.’ she wondered hesitantly, ‘But if he was trying to hurt me why did he wait till I woke up and their bigger then me’ reasoning somewhat simple due to her age.

Another growl from her stomach however seemed to make up her mind for her as the rooms occupants did their best to not luagh at her. Her pink cheeks turning a shade closer to purple once more in embarrassment due to her hunger betraying her. 

Slowly she raised a hand up to reach for one of the fruit in the basket on the table, it was a fist sized fruit round and red and shone even in the rooms dim light. She paused for a minute before touching it looking at harrow for a moment waiting to see what he would do. However instead of snapping or striking out he simply smiled and nodded to her. Seeing this she brought the fruit or what she thought was a fruit to her chest to protect it.

She waited for a few moments waiting for any sign of retaliation or anything that looked like a threat. But nothing came nothing but expectant faces who looked egger to see what she would do… ‘lika mama and papa would.’ she thought sadly once again reminded that she would never again see them or hear from them. 

Though seeing no retaliation she took the strange red fruit with its strange smooth skin in her fingers that was almost chilled to the touch. She had no idea what this fruit was having never seen anything like it before back home. And she lived with the dragon guard so how their could be a fruit she had never herd of was beyond her. But then again as she thought about it all the fruits and vegetables at the table wear things she had never even herd of forget seen before.

However ignoring this and ignoring the eyes upon her she brought the fruit up to her lips opening her mouth to accept the morale. Feeling the red skin between her teeth she hesitated for a moment pulling away wondering if it was safe. But this did not last and in one swift move

“CRUNCH!”

Rayla felt her eyes go visibly wide as the sweet tast infected her mouth like a river the stiff crips pulp of the fruit hard as it was and crips dripped flavor. The second bite of the peace in her mouth turning the the fruit into pulp but releasing even more of the wonderous juice in the process.

Soon enough he piece she had was eaten and swallowed after giving no more to her. This did not stop her though as she took the fruit and took several more smaller bites out of it eating into it like her life depended on it. 

Once the apple was consumed she quickly discarded it and went for the food on her plate ignoring decorum and using her hands much to the maids chagrin. However she ignored them as she ate the white and yellow fruit never in her life tasting anything like it before, and she enjoyed every second of it. She tried the breads, and pastries, the strange cut up stacks and tubes upon her plate and all but gulped down the orange drink when she realized how sweet it was. 

Stopping for a few moments to breathe unsure how long she had practically tore into her food and wondering what she should try next the food was so unbelievably good. She had thought that the dragon guard had the best of everything for the longest time… she was wrong these humans had the best food anywhere, they might have had magic but the humans had magic in the kitchen to rivel the dragons.

“I see your enjoying yourself.” she heard making her look at harrow as he held the strange pointy thing in one hand with some of the strange white and yellow fruit on the end. “This reminds me of when callum first came here and I adopted him as my own son. He was only six at the time and was so afraid of me. So I decided to take him to the vary room and have breakfast with him while his mother slept to welcome him home.” he said sounding oddly far away despite being in front of her. She had no idea what he was saying but it reminded rayla of when her parents would tell her a story.

The man seemed to break from this far away trance snapping back to his normal self a few moments later. “Callum still does not view me as a father yet. But I keep trying and now I have you to care for as well and i’ll. And while I have no intention of replacing your old family I do hope you will look at me and sarai in the same light as your parents.” harrow said sounding sad almost like whatever he was saying weighed heavily on his heart.

He was silent for a time before smiling once more to her “in the meantime please enjoy you must be half starved after our trip across xedia with only a hand full of rations. Then before forced on another trip across kotalis. A growing girl like your self needs to eat up if your appetite and messy face are anything to go by. And maybe later we can work on your table manners” he finished with a lughe.

Rayla tilted her head ignoring the feeling of bits of food falling from her face wondering what he was saying. She let out a quiet wine tired of not being able to speak to them and understand what they said. But she was too hungry to care and while she could probably slow down to stop making a mess for her hosts she honestly didn’t care. Despite being the daughter of dragon guards that did not come with table manners, and being starved from her journey didn’t help ether.

Instead she decided she would worry about what he was saying the latter and just enjoy not eating those awful dry as paper tasteless rations ever again. So instead she simply returned to her food unashamed and uncaring. And while her parents might have yelled at her for her manners and for eating to much what was the worst that could happen. After all ‘the food tasted so good why haven't I ever heard of this before?’ she wondered melting under the taste.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------

  
  


Rayla was starting to regret her life decisions,maybe she should have stayed in moongrove, maybe she should have left to train for the dragon guard, and maybe she shouldn’t have gorged herself on all that food in her private meal with the… er harrow,... just harrow. Another growl of protest rocked her gut as it struggled to keep up with how much she ate making her grow.

She lay in the bed that sarai and the little humans wear using back in the family's bedroom alone with the window thankfully covered to keep out any stray embers of light. Sarai had left after she had been returned having been awake when they returned with…. The boy also awake though only just. Though they left some time after getting dressed and talking to harrow taking ezren with them. 

After which she laid down as harrow changed and left as well, he said something like “be back later. And sarai and the others will come back.” what ever that meant but she didn’t care as her stomach ached. Once he had left she tried to sleep but she couldn’t, it was all wrong, everything was all wrong.

The bed was softer than anything she had ever slept on before, the blankets and sheets more smoother than any fabric she had ever touched before, even her parents outfits. This tower she found out she was in was too low to the ground and the air was so much thicker, then she was used to, the air didn’t have magic in it ether making it feel empty. All the windows and sun made her slightly dizzy and she hated how bright everything was. The food even the most basic of bread tasted better than anything she had ever had in her life before save for maybe her favorite fruits and deserts. 

She roll over onto her side looking at the far wall away from the window “tha a h-uile dad eadar-dhealaichte.” she muttered sadly breathing out a sigh. Despite the bed being the softest thing she had ever touched and almost calling for her to sleep...she couldn’t though. Everything was too nice… too soft. To sunny. It wasn’t the hard beds and rough surfaces of the storm spire, or the cold glowing stone of the tunnels. Everything was smooth cut and painted. Reds, golds, browns and silvers wear everywhere, the cold blues greens and blacks and whites she was used to. 

It was scary, she had no idea why a room would be scary but it was, the food was becoming scary, the rooms scary, the people no matter how nice they wear scary. They wear scary because everything was too different. She went from her cold room in the cave to travling around in the stupid sun and falling alseep only after egostion before being put in a room up in a tower far away from the spire. Now nothing made sense any more.

Once her mama and papa wear happily putting her to bed an tucking her in despite their argument. The king was guarding the spire, the egg was about to hatch and the queen left to recover in a storm cloud or something. And sarai was even beginning to learn how to talk instead of that funny stuff she said. Then the scary man came and….

Tears started to prickly at her eyes at just the thought of the scary man with his great face and black eyes. Her body curled in on itself as at the mere thought of the scary man and what he did. Her heart rate begin to spike again as she felt herself growing stiff unable to move as her body began to shake at and whimpers began to escape her lips. She felt to room begin to melt away again the room beginning to shift and change moving and changing shape as the reds and browns of the room began to change into blues and grays.

It was happening again she could feel it and it scard her, no one was here this time to stop it. The scary man was coming she knew it and she didn’t want him to come back, she didn’t want to disappear like her mama and papa. She wanted to be left alone no more scary men. The bedroom had nearly completely transformed and the face of the scary begin to appear in front of her. She closed her eyes but the transformation only happened faster and the face of the scary man began to appear in front of her with his gray skin and voided black eyes appearing before her.

“Creak!!!” the sound of the large squeaky doors opened snapping her from her trace breaking her from the scary man's spell. Looking up propping herself up on the bed as the pitter-patter of shoed feet entered the room. At first she didn’t see anything but then a mop of brown hair popped up over the edge of the bed. “Wear is it? Wear is it? I need to find my book. I can’t beleave I lost it” the boy said surprising her as he was looking away from her. 

She watched for a few moments as the brown haired boy looked everywhere but the bed crawling around the room look in under and around the various objects still littering the room from the night before. She may not understand human but she was no fool she knew he was looking for something. It was just a question of what? ‘He said “book”’ she thought thinking about what he had said ‘I just need to make sure he can find his “book” and leave me alone.’ 

She knew that being alone was probably not a good idea as without someone to waker her from these sleepless nightmares that she had no hope of escape. But at the same time she also knew that she wanted to be as far away from a poisonous human as elvishly possible. One bite and it was over so the grown ups said. She had no idea what that meant but had no interest in finding out..

Moving back on the bed towards the pillows watching the boy the whole time as she went not wanting the human out of her sight in case he tried to bite. The whole time she wondered what a book could be and why it was so important. So long as he had it he would leave her alone... ‘wait what if the book is a weapon?’ she though worryingly realizing the book could be some sort of human tool or weapon not just an object.

Her mind began to wonder wondering what sort of horrible tools of death or pain the humans would come up and uses this horrible book would case. Was it bladed, posious, or was it even a living thing that would attack. Was it one of these scary talking tools that the interrogators used or something even worse

Bringing herself into the pillows and beginning to pile them around her to hide so that humans wouldn’t notice her and would leave her alone. She trusted sarai and maybe harrow but human children wear posones and she didn’t want to be poisoned.

As she piled pillows around her into a makeshift den picking them up and pulling the blanket around her legs to help conceal herself then she noticed it. Picking up one more pillow to hide herself a large brown square hidden underneath. Setting the pillow down distracted by this new find as he reached out for it. Picking up the strange object bound with a smooth brown substance before realizing what it was as it opened up to show its pages. “tha e na leabhar?” she whispered to herself looking at the leabhar. 

Its pages open at first she saw nothing but blank parchment on the pages on the leabhar, but as she looked she began to see hand drawn pictures inside once she got closer to the left side. Thumbing through the pages the boy temporarily forgotten having to hold in a gasp not only because she recognised the subject but also how good they looked. All of them at the end wear of sarai but they wear so good she would have sworn that she was right in front of her. 

“You found it!” a shout rang out making her jump, looking up she saw the same boy from before looking at her with wide eyes… no not looking at her but the leabhar. He took a few quick steps forwards looking at the leabhar in her hands. She shinked back in on her self at his speed unable to suppress a whimper. 

Then in a flash the boys eyes widened in surprise stopping in his tracks and he seemed to actually noticer her for the first time since entering the room. 

Both stood still unmoving eyes locked onto one another lavender eyes meeting brown staring at one another unmoving, unblinking. Neither one making a a sound as their eyes locked fearfully with one another.

Then something seemed to snap within the boy as he dashed for the armchair hiding behind it. Rayla blinked not expecting him to run the way he did, from all the stories she heard young humans wear poisonous bloodthirsty creatures who would attack on sight, it was why she wanted to avoid being seen in the first place. She wasn’t expecting him to run though she was expecting him to chase and her to run away. Not the other way round.

She herself was silent as wanting to run but couldn’t move as her body wouldn’t cooperate simply sitting in her half made pillow tomb. ‘What do I do?’ she wondered in a panic, ‘I have his leabhar and he wants it back. Please don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me.’ she thought her mind running away with all sorts of terrible things that could happen to her. 

Mind and heart practically stopped though when she saw the boys head pop out from behind the chair. He looked at her wide eyed from across the room, she saw his brown eyes and his funny cream colored skin because of how pale and devoid of color it was. His dark brown hair like a earthblood elf, but without the point ears and horns… though it was hard to say through his dark hair. He wore a strange blue shirt and pants that looked like harrows bed robes better for sleeping than anything else.

For a while he just stared at her without saying anything just by looking at her and to the leabhar in her hands. It was obvious that he wanted it from the way he looked at it but the question that haunted her was what he would do once he had it. Or got close enough to take it.

She watched as he opened his mouth to speak but closed it seconds after before growing meek again and going a bit farther behind the chair. Rayla herself was at a loss of what to do as now she was trapped in a room with a deadly human child and no way to escape with the guards outside the door. And her only form of protection being a leabhar full of images of sarai.

Her eyes widened at that though as she realized something looking back at the book seeing so many pages full of the person who had saved her from the scary man. Then memories of the night before came to her as she looked up at the portrait again showing four figures namly sarai her sun fire human harrow and the baby and the boy. She remembered now that this human boy might be sarais human child. 

rayla felt conflicted now as sarai had been so nice to her and her son was now looking at her wanting his book full of pictures of her. The same son who she mentioned a lot and seemed to miss just as much the boy who she went and stayed with most of the previous day while she was shuffled around to different rooms till harrow brought her back and the other ate and talked loudly, happy even while she sat in the corner with her own food she took. 

“Dè bu chòir dhomh dèanamh? Dè bu chòir dhomh dèanamh?” she muttered to herself unsure of herself while also trying to stay quiet. But not quite enough apparently as the boy… callum? Popped his head out once more likely hearing her. “What did you say?” he said. He looked safe enough as he said it whatever it was but she wasn’t sure if she could trust him either. It could be a trick she realized. 

However looking back down for a second at the picture of sarai sitting with the baby as she held him kindly her resolve finally begin to dissolve. With a huff of resignation she made her choice “airson sarai.” she muttered.

She pushed away her protection moving the pillows and blankets away before getting onto her knees. She then crawled forwards taking the now closed book in hand and going towards the end of the bed. It was slow and the entire time she watched him closely, watching him for anything he might do. 

But nothing happened and once she was at the foot of the bed taking her eyes off him for only a moment. she took the book and placed it gently in front of her The book makes not a sound as it was placed in front of her leaving a small imprint in the blankets from its weight. but the boy let out a small gasp making her glance at him he was a bit farther out of covor. While he seemed to recognise her he seemed to pay more attention to the leabhar, in fact he looked at her like he held the leabhar prisoner. 

As soon as all eight her fingers let go of the leabhar she bolted back towards safety at the head of the bed not wanting to be anywhere near the boy. Turning quickly she watched as he stared back at her with suspicious in equal folds to her own. Neither one making another move and carefully watching each other for any sign of action or retaliation. This continued for several minutes as they just watched each other like they wear dangerous predators.

Eventually though the boy made the first move as he slowly crawled out from behind the chair he had taken refuge behind. He slowly got to his feet and took a few tentative slow steps forwards and every time looking as though he would take a step back like the floor war rigged. Each step was slow and it was becoming almost painful to watch him as he inched forwards.

Eventually though he made his way in front on the bed looked nervously at the item in front of him as it was only just out of arm's reach. Rayla watched him fearful as her only bargaining chip was about to return to him. He reached his arms up taking his eyes off her for a few moments as his shaking hands reach out and placing his alien five fingered hands. Once his hands wrapped around it he immediately pulled it close and hugged it like it was a long lost friend.

He looked up at her his eyes transfixed on her like he was actually examining her for the first time. Ht stared for a few seconds looking down to his book at back again a few times before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he did something that scared her making her eyes go wide he got on the bed.

Pushing back on the bed she armed herself with a pillow using it as a shield in front of her as he somewhat clumsily got onto the bed. Using one arm to clutch his book and using his other arm and legs to get up on the bed. Once he was up he pushed himself up till he was sitting with his legs in front of him before placing his leabhar onto his lap. 

She watched with trepidation as he did this and as he got comfortable adjusting his position a few times before seemingly getting comfortable. He then turned to look at her and she felt her heart stop as his brown eyes looked at her a nervous smile on his face. 

Rayla had no idea what to expect she heard all sorts of stories about how humans could spit poison and had retractable claws and ate the hearts of elves. So when he opened his mouth she brought the pill up to cover her face and protect herself closing her eyes.

“M-....m-my my names c-c-callum, m-mom say’s your names rayla”

Raylas eyes widened and her eyes going wide once more at the mention of her name and hearing the name callum though for some reason he sounded even funnier than the other humans ‘is he nervous? Or is he a girl’ she wondered. Not sure whether or not this was truly a boy or girl now that she thought about it. 

Opening her eyes and lowering her pillow shield she slowly looked at him as he had his book open a pencil in hand he wrote or drew in something within. For just a moment or to only the sound of scribbling could be heard before he stopped at turned the book around and revealed a set of rod symbols before her. 

R A Y L A

The symbols wear odd and she didn’t understand them but they must have been somewhat important as he smiled as he wrote them and showed her. She bit her lip not sure what she should do as she didn’t know what he was trying to tell her. She could feel her head unconsciously tilting to the side as she tried to make scenes of the symbols as she could have sworn she seen something similar before. 

“Rayla that’s your name rayla!” the boy said sounding a bit more confident in himself as he said her name pointing at the symbols. “R-ay-la” he said once more sliding his finger across as he said the word. 

Her eyes widened in realization at what she was seeing “their letters.” she thought in recognition in surprise remembering at last. She remembered wear she had seen the letters before with sarai as she would write some times when she would visit. She at last nodded at the sight of this realizing what was going on. He was for some reason showing her her own name however she had little time to think about this as he began to speak again.

“Mom said that she wanted you to learn to understand sign to help you speak common kotalian he said in his strange words sounding like he was trying to explain something and seemingly gaining confidence as he went. He then adjusted his grip to hold the book in one hand holding it up to face her with is left hand freeing his right. she then watched wordlessly and thoughtlessly as he took his now free hand up and began to make a series of hand gestures just like the metal lady and sarai had done before.

  
  


Rayla ground at this as she hated this funny hand words as at least when the others wear speaking she could at least have an idea of what the people were saying. This she had no way of even guessing based on finger words as she couldn’t hear their voices.

However he seemed to not notice this and simply continued with his explanation of what he was doing“ this is your name rayla” he said happily. She wanted to ignore him as aside form her name nothing he said made any scenes to her as their funny words sounded so stupid. before repeating each hand movement again a bit slower this time and she was going to ignore the

  
  


“R”  ”A”  ”Y”  ”L”  ”A”

“Rayla!”

“Rayla!”

Her eyes wear wide and her mind might as well have been blank as she stared at the boy as he was actually trying to talk to her. She might not have been as smart as the grown ups but even she could tell that he wasn’t trying to speak to her knowing she didn’t understand, he was showing her how to talk and understand. He was trying to talk to her not at her, just like sarai did she realized with at bit of shame after the way she acted around him.

The boy then suddenly turned the book around and started to scribble again quickly almost messily as he seemed eger to do something. She wanted to ask regardless of how pointless it would be to do so given how they couldn’t understand each other. Then a moment later he turned the book round once more and showed her his latest spelling

CALLUM  “ CALLUM!”

He said his name as he began to tap the word on the page and her mind connected the pieces together for her. ‘That’s his name.’ she realized in silent recognition. 

His spelling wasn’t the cleanest but that could have been due to his hast… or maybe all their letters wear like this she wasn’t sure. And much like before she watched as he raised his hand up to sign once more though a bit faster seemingly completely over his prior shiness making her wonder if he it was because he was doing something he was good at he had no reason to be nervous.

”C!” ”A!” ”L!” ”L!” ”U!” “M!”

He said once more counting off each letter and telling her the sounds they made, or at least she thought he was. But more than that she felt transfixed on the idea of his strange finger words that he was trying to tell her. It was as if the words wear hypnotising her as she absorbed their knowledge focusing much of her attention upon them.

She felt her hand raise raise up and as he tried cycling through another time her four fingers began to contort into the shape of one of his odd finger letters. Maybe it was because she was just so board or possibly so starved for someone to talk to the desire to communicate over rid her usual heat of reading.

But as she tried making the first letter his face seemed to light up and he clapped in joy “your doing it!” he said and despite not knowing the words she couldn’t help but smile. However then his hands moved forwards to grab her own making her flinch not that he noticed. “Let me help you.” he said and before she knew it, her hand was in the shape of the sign.

R

“That’s it you did it.” he said happy making her concerned look fade once more into a smile at this small and pointless act, but it was her act that made it special. Her hand shook and her sign was not as clean as his but she had done it. She was still reluctant but she could not help but smile and beam with pride “Chan urrainn dhomh feitheamh gus sealltainn sarai” she said proudly. 

“Huh?” callum uttered though she did not notice or care she was to proud of herself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Sarai was worried as she walked back to her room it had unfortunately been nearly an hour since she had last seen callum. When they were eating in their private dining room a small secret nook that harrow had shown her in their younger years to eat, talk and do other things… she shook her head her cheeks going red. “Now is not the time for that.” she muttered to herself trying to keep her voice down for ezren who slept in her arms.

He has been gone so long that the food leftovers had been taken away and the table cleaned. It wasn't till she noticed the angle of the sub that she realized how long he had been gone. It had to have been close to an hour now that he had been gone. Not to mention it had been a long time since she had seen rayla and for poor girl looked a little more purple then she Normally did. Harrow when he dropped her off before his meeting with the council had assured her that she was fine and that she had only over eaten. But still…

Making her way down the hall turning the last corner she saw Amaya's guards standing at their post like nothing changed. But something was off about them as they looked distracted like their wear listening for something or someone. 

Alarmed by this she picked up her pace her motherly instincts kicking in charging ahead to protect her children. The guards looked surprised to see her and looked ready to speak. But before they could even speak she blew past them and opened the door and stormed inside.

"Callum! Rayla!" She called out exasperated from the walk over her body still not used to such activities. Despite being winded she would not let any harm befall her children.

However as she looked she saw nothing, well nothing outside the mess they had made the night before. But outside of a maids nightmare there was nothing, no open windows or signs of a fight, nothing.

"Mom?" 

She heard her boy say turning her head to face the bed and she had to do a double take. She saw not one but both her children sitting on the bed in front of one another. Callum with his mix of bed Rob's and clothes and rayla's dirty dress from the spire. Both of which wear sitting on the bed now looking at her as they faced each other with only Callums book between them.

Her mouth hung open and she let an undignified "huh?" as she looked at her oldest children. To say she was surprised to see the pair acting like this was an understatement as she had not expected them to even be in the same room on their own right away. Callum was so unbearably shy and always seemed to fold on himself whenever someone even talked to him, even harrow. And rayla while not shy had quite a chip on her shoulder ever since the day at the spire and hadn't even tried speaking to even her more than necessary since waking up in her arms on the way back. 

So she was more than a bit surprised to see them seemingly getting so well after all but avoiding each other a near half day before. In fact the only interaction she could think of them having was when rayla thought she was being sly taking food. Their eyes made contact for all of a few moments before poor rayla hid from him like he was the plague and Callum hid frightened by her appearance. But that was it and she would even be surprised if they remembered with how late it was.

And now they appeared thick as thieves or at least thick enough to now to….. he hesitated as she wasn't sure what they were honestly as given how rayla could barely speak common much less talk to him. 

However she had no time to ponder it as Callum excitedly got off the bed taking rayla's hand in his own and practically dragging her with him. She was about to tell him to stop all worries and fears from before being long forgotten now that her children wear safe. She then watched with surprise and trepidation as her kids approached her clumsily climbing down from the bed and scrambling to stand in front of her. While rayla looked a bit worse for we're Callum was brimming with confidence a first for him. This just made her wonder 'what sort of trouble did these two get up to while I was gone?' she wondered silently not sure what to make of the pair who only hours before wouldn’t even look at each other.

She got her answer though as her son opened his mouth “Mom. rayla has something she wants to say.” he said and she could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. Sarai raised an eye at this remark though. ‘What does he mean by she has something to say?’ she wondered to bewildered to even ask.

The last she or amaya checked the only words she really understood was her name and a few maybes here and there. Not to mention since leaving the spire the girl growned, cried and wept more then she talked. Despite the girl still morning she had a lot of fire and sass and it showed.

This all stopped when she saw rayla who looked ever so nervous raised a hand up. She looked like she was going to do something, though her mind couldn’t figure out what. The girl then looked over to callum who turned to face her with a rare smile and gave her a nod before motioning with his hand for her to continue. She returned the nod and then rayla did something that she was not expecting or prepared for.

  
  


hello

  
  


sarai

  
  


Sarai felt like her eyes wear going to bulge out of her head at what she thought she was seeing and truthfully she felt like she was becoming light headed and reached out for the wall behind her. Her mouth felt dry and as it hung open like a fool as she gaped like a fish uttering tiny sounds as she just stood around blinking.

However the pair wear not done surprising her as they had one more trick up their sleeves, when rayla raised her hand once more to speak.

callum

friend 

  
  
  


Sarai was blown away by what she was seeing, it had been at most an hour since callum had left and already he tought her how to sign and use four words on his own from memory. She was beyond proud of both of them. She wanted to just hug both of them tight and shower them with love for all their hard work

Instead however she got down in front of them on shaky knees till they touched the ground bringing her free hand up as she cradled ezren in her left arm. She had to use all her strength to keep from falling on her face unable to contain her pride and joy towards her children. And without words answered rayla’s words with her own.

  
  
  
  


hello

Rayla

welcome

home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first and for most I know what everyone is going to say "but luster moon shadow elves can be in the day light no problem what gives?" glad you asked and I will tell you. I was thinking since the only moon shadow elves you see out in the sun are adults or teenagers and that they have a close connection to the moon key word moon, its not that moon shadow elves or any other elf can't be in a contrasting arcanums rather I just thought it would be interesting to see that much like in avatar water gets stronger at night and weaker in day light and the same with fire but the other way around. its the same here but they mostly grow out of it when they get older. mostly though it just causes her to get sun burns easily and her eyes are sesitive to direct light. besies this will mean later we see sun elves bundling up like marshmallows later.
> 
> So for anyone wondering why or wear I got the idea about the horns being so sensitive to touch and stimuli around them was from star wars. The twilek and Nautolan two of my favorite races in star wars as they have some of my favorite characters in their races. Any way the tendrils on their heads are very sistitive to touch and the force which is why so many become jedi. so I thought what if there horns are also as sensitive to touch and scencing arcanum magic.
> 
> also harrow is a great father lets face it and his time bonding with rayla will hopfully go a long way.
> 
> and yes I did go through all the trouble to find the signs for the sign luangue and I'll tell you it was harder then you might think. took me almost two day to figure out a way that would work and show up with disappearing on me so it was quite an ordeal. but I think it works.
> 
> ether way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope you all enjoy the next and the last chapter some same read this year. the last chapter of anything I write in 2019. so this is my new years gift to you.
> 
> also question before I go I had ideas come up forr too more fics. an amnesia fic where rayla gets a bonk on the head and forgets who she is. and one where its just like this story but backwards where callum is raised by moon shadow elves. let me know down below what you all think of those ideas and if its positive after this one and popular enough I might do it.
> 
> ether way take care happy new years and I hope you enjoy. and a big hallelujah in the comments if you loved the chapter for 2020! just this once I ask for you too all comment if possible just this once.


	10. festering wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you escape?” he heard soren say breathlessly his eyes still wide his earlier tiredness forgotten.
> 
> Viren however for his part couldn’t hold in a smirk as he looked at his children the wonder clear in their eyes. ‘So easily impressed’ he mused ‘its good that hasn't changed much since I left.’ pleased by what he saw. “I could tell you ... but why don’t I just show you instead?” he asked moving to the side to show them the tunnel he had come through. He watched on as his children both collectively gasped in response when they finally saw it the secret tunnels inside the castle. All the while doing his best to remain mildly stoic as his children looked on with aw.
> 
> Motioning for them to move on he spoke “I would love to watch more of your amazement but lets do this some place more private.” he said and immediately he got a collective nod of agreement from his children before they dashed into the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years all hope everyone had a safe and wonderful holiday's.
> 
> next chapter out now yay. first chapter of the new year and I must say I think this is a record five day's not bad even for me. 
> 
> this chapter is viren, cludia and soren focused so if you where expecting a chapter about how rayla and callum getting into trouble or something... well I'm sorry to disappoint but this is just how it has to be some time. can't always be about the golden children.
> 
> this chapter is not as long as the others and in fact I dare say the shortest but it still builds on what I have done.
> 
> ether way enough chater from me your not hear for that you hear for the story so please enjoy.

It was a truly eventful day in the castle for many of its occupants as the day drifted towards noon. The sun beaming down upon the castle with only the cool breeze and ocean air to keep the heat down. The council was still reeling from the meeting and the loss of one of their own, as well as rumor spreading fast throughout the city there was a new resident taken in by harrow alone with the queens return though no official announcement was made. Sarai after telling amaya along with callum begain teaching rayla sign language while ezren was being ezra and harrow took care of the royal duties once more. Much of the staff and guards were wondering what viren did to warrant imprisonment in his tower all they knew was that he did something terrible to rayla’s parents.

This however was tame by comparison as one resident pounded on the door demanding to be freed. “Let me out, I want to see my father! Why has harrow punished him? He was only trying to help! You monsters why is he being punished for doing the right thing?!” she shouted as she beat the door with her fists. Her face tear stained and red from exertion, her eyes equally red and swollen, her little gray dress ruffled and wrinkled from her efforts to escape the guards when taken from their old rooms and trying to escape, Her short black shoulder length hair a tangled mess much like her state of mind.

They had been given a rude awakening in the most literal scenes nearly a week before when guards took them from their old bedroom in virens tower and placed them in a temporary one. All they were told was that viren had committed some sort of crime and they wear no longer permitted to be with him any more. 

And while many would have been satisfied with just that small amount of information given virens admidently sketchy nature and use of dark magic. But for cludia it wasn’t good enough he was her father no matter how much she missed her mother he was her father and she wouldn’t stand for this. He had saved the kingdome from starvation, helped harrow kill thunder, and harrows best friends.

To her this was betrayal, full on betrayal, her father did everything to help the kingdom and how was in prison for doing his job. While harrow sat on his throne doing as he pleased while her father rotted away and they wear treated like common street kids when they wear of nobility.

“Cludia please stop you've been doing that all day.” the voice of a timid boy rang out behind her. Turning around she saw soren sitting on the bed and the only piece of furniture in their new supposedly temporary room. He wore only a plain white shirt and cotton pants and a very worried expression lay upon his face as he looked at his sister is short blond hair a ruffled mess with dark rings under his eyes. “You've been banging on that door all night claudia stop it and get some sleep.” he pleaded sounding egosted. In truth he was asking more for himself then for her having gotten no sleep the night before as claudia had literally been up all night banging on the door. her rage particularly fierce when the maid bringing them there dinner told cludia off about there father and cludia in kind attacked

Cludia however look infuriated by this request even more so then she did already “no I will not stop until that traitorous king gets off his throne and frees our father. All he ever did was help him and this is how he is repaid.” she said sharply making him wince. But she was too angry to notice and just started pounding on the door again making soren wonder wear her energy came from 

Instead he was forced to watch her as she kept pounding on the door, head in his head as he slouched forwards wishing for sleep and wondering how her hands weren't torn to pieces. All the while his eyes half closed and dizzy from lack of sleep and he likely would get none till he passed out as she refused to eat sleep or drink and had simply pounded away at the door. her temper raging now still flaring from the insult upon there father being called a murderer.

It was so bad he suspected the guards and maids wear no longer visiting them till she calmed down after what she did to the pair he came for them last night. As they hadn’t had anyone see them since she punched a guard and broke his nose and cut up the maids hand with there dinner knife. Since she did that no one had bothered to check on them or even open the door likely to afraid that one of them could use dark magic. not only that but cludia while clumsy and a bit oblivious had a terible temper

Soren was no fool while he took long then most he knew why the guards didn’t want to come in till she had calmed down. ‘Dark magic.’ he thought dismally knowing why the guards feared them so much as to not come in. ‘now that dads in trouble everyone is going to be afraid of us because he can use magic and no one else in the castle can. Even someone as dumb as me knows that’ he thought with self hate and loath. It wasn’t hard to figure out though as he saw the fearful looks the guards gave them especially him. He was virens first born son and everyone expected him to take up their fathers legacy as a dark mage.

‘but maybe its not so bad and harrow will let him out, maybe its just like when I accidentally broke one of virens glass things and he sent me to my room. I just hope he didn’t accidentally hurt anyone’ he thought hopefully. While it was a pipe dream at best and that he was grasping at straws it was all he could do to keep going with claudia not helping.

Claudia might have been the one who was interested in learning magic not him but that is what you learn to accept being born a lord's son. So all he could do was wait and watch as his sister futaly tried to break out of the room while she complained about not having any thing to use to break down the door. While most would think she meant something like a hammer or a key or something, he knew she meant magic. Or as she and viren liked to call them creative solutions. and besides it had been almost a week harrow wouldn't leave them in here forever eventually something would happen

Claudia however was furious and was already thinking of all sorts of curses to place on harrow for his actions. ‘Maybe i’ll give him a horrible appearance, or no maybe make him feel like he’s walking on hot coals all day, or maybe I make it so the crown won’t come off and get tighter till that traitor he frees our father.’ she plotted and scheemed in things that a young girl of less then ten should.

Her voice her and was horse, her hands hurt or rather did but had long since gone numb to the pain of the pounding. Her legs practically ready to fall from underneath her and her body no longer hungry from having gone so long without eating. And her younger brother looked like he was worried their father was in trouble. But she would not break now and the next time that the door opened she would. Make those guards or the king pay for locking them up.

“Claudia please stop already their never going to open the door if you keep this up. And even if you break it they will just lock us up with a stronger one.” she head soren plead desperately. He sounded lost and tired even to her but she could help but snarl at this as she turned around stopping to face him. “Would you quite complaining i’m trying to get them to let us and our father go!” she shouted loudly. But then she saw the fear in soren’s eyes as he looked at her with trepidation and fear. 

Immediately her anger morphed into concern when she realized what she had done. Moving across the room with all swiftness she embraced her brother in a warm hug “I’m sorry sore-bear” she said trying to not break out crying again. Taking a moment to breath she left her lungs clench and burn from the hours of cries and demands. She had to hold in a cough as she tried her best to speak as a lump formed in her throat. “I’m sorry sor-bear I didn’t mean to snap at you. But they are holding us in her like prisoners. And dad is now locked up in our old home in the tower.” she exclaimed. Her voice was horse and she wanted to fall over so tired of everything

“But claudia we don’t know what happened, maybe it was a mistake or something happened. We don’t know what happened.” he said nervously. He sounded unsure and if she wear being honest with herself so was she but there was no way that their father was a fault. 

Their father gave harrow a way to save everyone twice and avenge the queen and no he was in prison because the king was probably scared that he was going to be overshadowed. He was jealous of their father for his magic and power that’s all there was to it. Everyone was jealous of magic but all the humans wear to scared or squeamish of dark magic to use it in kotalis.

“We already know what happened harrow thinks viren is special and that he needs to get rid of him unless he needs him so that he is the centre of attention.” she told him forcefully. In hindsight she knew that might have been a bad thing to do but she was too high strung to realise or care. “He was his friend and did everything for him and the king betrayed him because he realized he was better than himself.” why else would he arrest him only after thunder is dead, its because now that thunder is gone he no longer has anyone to be afraid of. He betrayed our fathers trust. And now we are his prisoners to” she said bitterly.

“You broke the guards nose and almost stabbed the maid.” soren said with aaz dead panned expression making her recoil slightly. The look on sorens face told her that he was still unsure though making her frustrated as what other explanation could there be. Their father was a great person who protected the country 

“Your right I was wrongfully imprisoned because I was doing the right thing. But if you are still uncertain then perhaps I can explain my side of the story to put you at ease.” a voice behind them had said and they turned to the far wall to find the wall no longer being a wall but a door. And inside the now open door way viren once more stood barely looking even a bit bothered or annoyed.

“Da-” the pair tried to say but he had raised a finger to his lips to shush them looking to the closed door. The pair realizing their mistake looked over to the door soren even placing his hands over his mouth. Cludia walked over to the door and beat on at a few more times demanding to be let free even for good measure to make sure any guards didn’t check on them. After a few minutes of this she ran to her father and embraced him around the legs with soren following soon after.

Viren watched his children with hidden expectations of loyalty ‘of course they would follow me and seek me for comfort’ he though reassured by their actions. While finding out wear they wear was a pain he would have rather not gone to he would not let harrow fill his kids heads with his non scenes of pointless peace. The only way that humanity would be free of the elves tyranny was to wipe them and the dragons off the face of xedia.

“Now then children. Their is no need for that I’m here now even harrow and his so called confinement can’t hold me for very long.” he said confidently. And while at risk of being called arrogant he was not lying the imprisonment to his tower was no prison at all as he knew all the secret passages in and out of the castle. And he had known them for years and made sure he was the only one in case, ‘though I must admit that I didn’t think that harrow would be the emergency I needed to use them for.’ he though a bit bitter.

“How did you escape?” he heard soren say breathlessly his eyes still wide his earlier tiredness forgotten.

Viren however for his part couldn’t hold in a smirk as he looked at his children the wonder clear in their eyes. ‘So easily impressed’ he mused ‘its good that hasn't changed much since I left.’ pleased by what he saw. “I could tell you ... but why don’t I just show you instead?” he asked moving to the side to show them the tunnel he had come through. He watched on as his children both collectively gasped in response when they finally saw it the secret tunnels inside the castle. All the while doing his best to remain mildly stoic as his children looked on with aw.

Motioning for them to move on he spoke “I would love to watch more of your amazement but lets do this some place more private.” he said and immediately he got a collective nod of agreement from his children before they dashed into the tunnel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viren walked calmly ahead of his two children as he held a lamp with one hand lighting their way through the underground tunnels of the castle. He had memorized more then three quarters of the tunnels, all of the tunnels in the castle wear in his mind, while about half of the tunnels in the town and surrounding area he still needed a map for. But map or no finding his children and leading them back to the tower was a simple task. And in time using the tunnels for other more practical reasons would soon follow. 

‘I will be needing to take a few trips into town coming up, and to the treasury now that I think about it.’ he reminded himself their wear tunnels to all the most important rooms… or rather important when the castle was first built. As some rooms that may have been diplomatic bed chambers or privet studies or what not. The treasury was actually the old library before they build a bigger one. Which was why there was a tunnel to it and all the spoils within. And while he considered himself an honest man if harrow wasn’t going to protect the kingdom then he would in his place. So if he needed to take some gold to restock on ingredients in the lab he was building under the castle so be it.

“I can’t believe that all these places are in the castle.” he heard claudia whisper like it was taboo to speak. Had he been more jubilant he might have chuckled at her reaction to the tunnels, he was just as surprised when he first found them as a boy.

“It’s like a secret fort but actually secret and not in the closet.” soren said slightly louder but still full of wonder. Viren though had to agree with his son it was like a secret fort as even if the castle was taken over he someone could use the tunnels as a base of operations with no one being the wiser. 

“Indeed they are soren.” he remarked as they continued to walk to his lab. “these tunnels have been here since the very foundation was laid nearly three hundred years ago for various reasons from what I could find. And supposedly they wear made with advanced magic for the day, over three leagues worth of tunnels were dug during the five year it took to build the castle a feat only possible with magic. They wear to be used by the royalty but have in that time been long forgotten… not that I am complaining.” he added positively. And it was the truth what harrow didn’t know would save the kingdom.

This time he couldn’t hold in a laugh as a thought crossed his mind as he realized the poetic irony that he was committing the whole time. “Is something wrong “dad.” he heard soren say sounding concerned. Being amused was something he rarely did in front of others, even his own kin but this was too much for him to stop. 

“Yes, yes I am fine… I just realized that I am using the same tunnels as harrows ancestor who had them made as a last resort to save the ruling family in a time of need. But instead of harrow using them to escape I'm using them as the weapon that will give me the foothold to stopping that vile elf they brought home.” he said having to hold in a laugh at the irony. He took no true joy from it not really but even he could appreciate how funny it was that he of all.

The group was quite after words, viren simply lead them to their destination only speaking now and then to be quite when they wear close to a wall or to answer on of claudia's questions. Soren however was quite since viren made that remark on something just felt off about everything. Maybe it was because they were technically breaking the law or maybe it was the words their dad used to describe his plans… he wasn’t sure but it made him nervous as they walked through the dark tunnels. As they made it to a wall the children thought they had reached a dead end but viren was not so easily dissuaded as he simply hit a few stones on the wall. Then like magic or engineering the floor gave way to reveal a secret set of stairs. Soren and claudia gasped at this while viren did not even look like he noticed anything. 

a gasp rung out “A secret fort inside a secret fort.” soren exclaimed with amazement as the stairs rose up and hid the hole that had once been made. And it was a statement even viren agree with “your right soren even if you find the first set of tunnels there's a second set that are even more well hidden then the first.” he explained making him reminisce when he had discovered them by accident one day when mapping the first layer of tunnels.

Vired led the way forcing the children to wait and walk down the stairs instead of risking them running and hurting themselves. Once down they saw what lay inside shelves upon shelves of preserved animal and magical creature remains. Several tables also lay in somewhat randomly placed throughout the room along with several boxes in the room. Their was even a human like skulls with horns on it what looked like someone had filed them at some point. All in all, it looked like a room that someone was only just recently moving into.

While viren look upon the room with pride seeing all he had done over the years in preparation for such an emergency he was facing. Cludia looked upon the ingredients scrolls and books with joy seeing all their was to learn and read. She was always fascinated by her fathers abilities and she knew a few tricks but all these supplies were too much. Soren on the other hand was disturbed by the room and its contents seeing nothing but shelves full of death and it frightened him. Having to place a hand over his mouth to suppress a gag at the room and its faint smell of decay.

Cludia however seemed impressed letting out a gasp that sounded like she was going to pass out as she walked over to the various shelves of things. “I don’t believe it!” she said picking up the skull “an elf's skull a real one, the magic you can do with any of them….” she said unable to finish turning to look at one of the shelves.”and this the pair of a gryphon wing those are so rare. And ahhhhhh!” she said looking over to another shelf. Walking across the room and picking up golden colored strands “unicorn hair. I've heard about it but to see it.” again she didn’t finish as she returned to scouring the shelves with all enthusiasm. 

Soren was shocked by what he was seeing his sister was acting like it was ok or the best thing ever to have almost a vault of dead things. He heard of magics costs and ingredients needed, but seeing it was a whole new level. The dark room lit only by the lamp felt even darker and more far away then is should the tall shelves full of small boxes, dishes and beakers and even full jarbs with whole creatures inside. Eyes, tails, hearts, inered, ashes, hair…. It was starting to make him feel sick seeing it all causing him to stagger back slightly in shock. 

As he began to feel uneasy on his fee he felt a hand on his back causing him to look up as his father looked down upon him with a neutral expression. “Yes I know its a lot to take in, all of these ingredients combined could easily wipe out half of kotalis. So I understand how overwhelming all this is but you will get used to seeing it soon.” viren said trying to sound reassuring. But soren was not assured at all if anything he wanted to run right back up the stairs and empty his stomach

Claudia after scanning the whole room and listing off all the ingredients she could remember came back beaming with excitement at what she was finding. “Wear did you get all this? How did you store it all I saw the guards taking everything.” she said in complete awe unable to believe what she was seeing the room being a dream come true for her.

Viren smirked adibly at this question enjoying it when he had someone at his mercy in wonder at what he could do. “I have a magic satchel that I got in xieda some years ago in the last war” he began to explain going over to a neat by table before picking something up only to show a dinghy old sack of leather. However both cludia and soren did not look convinced but he was unconcerned as they would understand intime the depths of magic one day. Instead of paying their reaction any mind he simply continued his explanation.

“I did not know what I had at first” he began to say as he set the bat down, “but I discovered its uses in time. And while not overtly useful unless i’m seeking ingredients or storing precious artifacts I can use the magic to store objects larger then it in size. like say all the things in the room that I took down hear when I made it to the tower before the guards confiscated everything.” he said motioning to the room around them. “And soon” he began moving beside soren once more guiding him forwards “you will know far more things that are possible with magic.

But he wouldn’t he move away as viren guided him into the room and called for cludias attention to follow them. He led the siblings to an adjacent room behind a door, the room itself was empty aside from a table and some chairs at a lit candle on the table. At virens command they each took a seat as he shut off the lamp and set it aside before taking a seat himself. “I am sorry about the mess outside but I haven’t had a chance to clean this place in a while with how busy I was before I left.” he explained pleasantly. “so this room will have to do till everything is organized.” he added a moment later.

“Now then I suppose you have questions, yes?” he asked only to see both his children nod vigorously and opening their mouths to speak. Seeing this he raised a hand to silence them not wishing to deal with being asked the same question multiple times and wishing to get the obvious out of the way. “To answer your first question you no doubt have I was arrested for treason and imprisoned in our home in the tower after I did my job in helping to eliminate the threat the dragon prince and his son along with his elvin guard posed and even helped sarai escape.” he said grimmly sounding extremely bitter.

Both cludia and soren looked shocked unable to speak by what they had heard their father say. While true they knew this already but to hear it from their father was another thing. “But why he was your friend.” claudia asked her voice breaking slightly.

Viren for his part could not suppress a scowl on his face, letting out a low hiss of aggravation “yes he was. Before that little elf girl came along.” he muttered.

“ELF! What elf? Did you bring back and elf for us to cast magic with?” she asked her previous look of shock gone replaced with excitement while soren just turned his head to look at her surprised like she had grown another head. Viren himself was surprised by her enthusiasm.

However her maintained form unlike soren when he answered “no I did not, and she is the reason I am here with you like this now.” he said explaining to them. The siblings looked at each other worried expressions on their faces as the waited for him to explain knowing better than to interrupt him.

viren was quiet for a minute as the siblings watched in winder of what would happen next, he was quite as he took a moment to breath his angry expression leaving him. He then regarded his children for a moment as they looked on at him before finally speaking, “while I was with the king I went to eliminate the dragon guard while harrow dealt the final blow to thunder the dragon king.

“We wear told you killed someone without a reason!” soren said louder then he intended as he became meek quickly after under the gaze of claudia.

Viren did not pay this much to this though and instead answered his son as if he said nothing wrong. “Is that what you have been told?” he asked and both claudia and soren nodded muttering a yes. Viren was not deterred though as this and took it in stride “Yes well they would say that, after all its my word against his and everyone believes king harrow.” he said it was no concern much to the pairs surprise.

Cludia looked ready to protest but was once again silenced by viren “as for what actually happened the king thunder as I said already while I dealt with the elven guards and I even found sarai while I was their much to my surprise.” He said shocking the pair having not heard this part of the story. “The only problem was a moon shadow elf got to the queen first.” he explained bitterly his fist clenched tightly in a ball knuckles going white at the mere thought.

“A moon- a moon shadow elf?! You mean the ones who can cast illusions and decisive or control what they want people to see.” he heard claudia say with horror.

‘Impressive she must have been in my books again… I should be mad at this but not bad at her age to know so much… not to mention she knew a least a third of the ingredients outside. I might have to take teaching her more seriously and not just soren as she clearly has a talent for it. But she was right.’

“Your coreetect claudia.” he said and watched as she beamed a bit in pride at her father's praise. “Which is exactly why we must kill her.” he explained getting both of their attentions. Cludia looked surprised while sorren look horrified as his mouth hung open at what he was saying. ‘Disappointing...but he is only eight so I suppose the thought of killing anyone at his age seems extreme. He thought to himself. Instead of dwelling on it he continued his explanation “That elf has poisoned the minds of harrow and sarai. And thanks to her manipulation the king and queen have taken her in and she had me imprisoned to get me out of the way. The only way to stop her control over them and save the kingdom from the elves is to get rid of her.” he explained in his half truth sort of way.

In reality he knew he was lying but honestly he didn’t care as he needed his children to look up to harrow and sarai. Despite their flaws and harrow being to soft for his own good he needed harrow in good standing as if he died sarai would take over stewardship of the throne till ezren came of age. And if that happened there would be no chance of ever regaining his position in the council, she would make sure of it.

That woman cared nothing for war and had been preaching peace since he first met her. And while he respected her strength humanity would not survive without dark magic so long as the elves and dragons still breathed. But she was determined to make harrow think that peace was possible… well she was right there would be peace with elves… in extinction. If push came to shove he would just have to be rid of her for the sake of the kingdom. No sacrifice was too great and her pacifism would only doom them all.

“What about callum and ezren?” Claudia asked “what will happen to them?” she asked worried for one of their few friends and the young baby prince. 

Viren sighed expecting such a reaction “well.” he began nonchilantly “I would imagine she would control them when they are old enough. And they too will be under her thrall. Unless we get rid of her once and for all along with the rest of her kind.” he said grimmly. The elf had them under her complete control using the one thing he never let himself fall to. 

Gripping his leg with on hand to sedate his trembling hand as her heart filled with rage, the beat of his life orgen increasing tremendously as his venom and bitterness towards her only grew.   
‘She is using their own generosity and good nature cloud their judgment and manipulate them into letting her in.’ he thought silently in anger at the girl that was now a step princess to the kingdom. 

Her could feel his bones aching in pain as he wanted nothing more then to rid the world of those savages who grew like a festering wound in strength while they weakened. ‘What’s worse her presence threatens all of humanity, if more humans think that elves are not so bad and try to strive for peace….’ he was unable to finish the thought feeling a chill go down his spin just thinking about it. ‘If the elves come to the human kingdoms because those fools allow a so called peace then humanity is doomed.’ he though seeing the fate of the human race on his shoulders. 

It was a dangerous though he knew but if harrow and sarai could not be made to see reason he would get rid of that which clouded their reasoning. And if need be he would end sarai and as a last resort if absolutely necessary he would be forced to end harrow. ‘Old friend I hope it doesn't come to this but its the elves or us so long as the dragons and elves exist their will never be any hope for humanity. So if you can’t be reasoned with maybe your son can be.’ he dreaded the thought of harming his last living friend… last living true friend. But humanity needed to come before both of them and if harrow was a liability to humanity then he would need to be put down no matter how he felt about the man.

“When do we kill this elf?” cludias voice rang out and viren was snapped back to reality out of his musings. Looking at his girl and surprised to see the intense fire in her eyes staring back at him. If looks could kill he was sure that he would be dead as she looked at him. 

Soren looked pale as a ghost as he inched away from his sister and her sudden attitude change. The expression on her face was something he had never seen before, the way she grit her death her eyes angry. Sorens was shocked by this his eyes wide by the anger in his sisters voice he had never seen her like this. ever.

“patience” their father said soon after regarding a brief moment of silence them and sounding almost suspicious at claudia, but he ignored this for now. “For now I need to teach both of you to use dark magic, we will need all the help we can get in order to stop the elf, she is a guest now so we either need her to act or make her death seem like an accident.” he explained. He knew their plan would require patience 

“Don’t worry I’ll make you proud and everyone proud.” she declared standing up knocking her chair over the fire in her eye not fading instead only growing. Bringing her hands up into closed fists bringing them closer and she looked upon her father “I’ll make sure everything is like it is those elves won’t hurt my family.” she said confidently.

Soren watched as a small smile appeared on his lips as their father nodded with aproval before he turned his head over to face him. He swallowed down his doubts and rebuilt his courage and returned the nod “i’ll try my best for kotalis, i’ll try to make you proud.” his voice and words wear not as confident as claudia's, but he didn’t know if he could ever live up to their expectations he was no hero. 

Viren nodded to both his children satisfied with them as he now had a place to start and rebuild. “Good both of you. You will make me proud i’m sure.” she said earning a smile from both of them. “We have much to plan for and prepare, and I will be relying on you both to be my eyes and ears in the castle and running errands for me. It will be hard but given my current placement it can’t be helped” he explained. Both claudia and soren wear eager to help as viren told them of his plans to rebuild the tunnels and wait for the time to end rayla and set the kingdom back on the path to ending the threat of xedia. 

once he was finished viren got up from his chair and headed towards the door“When the time is right we will make out move.” he said as he moved. Opening the door into the still darkened room beyond them as he snapped his fingers, causing the room to light up as candles began to burn. Garnering a shocked gasp of surprise once more from his children. “Until then I will turn you two into the best dark mages in years.” he said bringing with unguarded pride, and confidence and something else far darker. “And we will make all of humanity see the savagery that are elves and dragons.” he said venomously, “one way or the other.” he said as he pulled out a letter to his ex wife and through it in the fire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrow sat upon his chair in his office doing his last few duties before he could finaly spend some time with his family after nearly a solid week of catch up work and sleepless nights he was almost cought up. The week had been long filled with nothing but papers, papers, and most exciting of all more papers.... just kidding meetings with the council. Not to mention court to deal with the traitor moving his son back into his old room and trying to figure out where to put rayla's room as he didn't want ether her callum or ezren too far away from him just in case. 

There was also virens children he had to deal with no knowing what to do with the pair in such a position especially after the stun cludia pulled. He had sent a letter out to locate there mother and he desperately hoped she was well and would take them in and far away from a home that would only make them sick But no response having only just sent it and it would take at least two or three day's for it to reach its destination but a man could dream about faster replays. Though he still had to figure out something to do with them if no replay came back or worse yet she ether couldn't or wouldn't take her children back. It was a heart breaking thought but it was a possibility he had to prepare for if the worst came to pass.

Letting out a sigh looking out the window as his two oldest sat out on the balcony pushing away from his desk as he did so him mind now muddied with all sorts of unwanted stressful thoughts. "I think that is enough for today i'll finish it in the morning and try to get some actual sleep for once." he remarked half joking to himself as he stretched out his tired body from a day of reports meetings and reading. Sighing in releaf as he felt his back loosen up "I should tell opeli I need a day to relax once everything is cough up again to spend time with the family." fondly thinking of all he could do with them not to mention furthering his bond with his new daughter. a smile cross his face "speaking of." he said humorously

Walking to the window he watched as the pair sat on his balcony as the last ray's of sun faded over the horizon, he had no idea how callum did it but he had convinced the girl to come out to watch the sun set with him in the shadows of the keep. While one could not watch the sun itself setting from this side of the castle watching the bright red orange sky slowly fade to blue and turn the sky in a canvise of blues, indigo's, purples, and pinks was beautiful in its own way. It reminded him of a sad poem about the futility of life and fleeting nature of humans... but at the same time the very nature of make everyday one worth living because of the fleeting nature of life was beautiful as well. 

Looking at the pair callum had a blanket over his shoulders sharing it with rayla while rayla had a rain coat on a hat and the thickest pair of glasses callum could find all in an effort to make her comfortable he knew. and it had worked as the pair hadn't moved since they had gone out there the pair enthralled by the natural wonder before them as they watched the sky turn. The pair where truly like siblings now even though it had only been a week and callum was sharing one such sibling experience with her like an older brother of sorts comforting there sibling.

It was sweet really there was something about the pair that just worked very well as if there was some force or connection they had always shared and they just needed to find it. thinking about it may have been do to the fact they had a lot in common, rayla's parents where dead, and while sarai was alive callums father was as good as dead not to mention he thought sarai was dead herself. So it was a case of to broken people finding comfort sharing there pain.... "no that not it. there not sharing pain. there sharing hope. they both went through something horrible and now sharing there hope to seek a bright tomorrow together despite the pain." he remarked fondly as he watched them.

He looked up at the ceiling as he had to hold back tears as a small part of his dream as king was coming true "ive truly be blessed with wonderful children." he remarked returning his gaze back to the pair. Coughing as he felt a lump form in his through as he looked to the pair who looked like they where leaning on each other as the tried not falling asleep from a busy day. sighing shaking his head at his children who where unaware of his spying "I better bring them down to dinner and send them off to bed." he said having to hold in a laugh as he went open the glass doors as the sun finally set and the stairs began to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay shorter chapter for a change that dosn't make me want to slam my head into the wall and second guess my life choices.
> 
> Yes viren is about as caged as he is not and can move freely around because he knows the tunnels and has been using them for years in my story and ezren won’t find them till later. I mean he is less then a year old so of course he won’t but you catch me drift. I mean come on even if the tunnels didn’t exist he was going to sneak out at some point the guy’s not the type to sit on his hands.
> 
> Also yes cludia’s hair is black without purple sacrilege I know. But this comes from the fact that she hasn’t dyed it yet.
> 
> no our little cludia has a temper as a child. well lets face it what child dosn't have a short temper she will grow out of it eventully she is just being an impaiten hot blooded child like both my sisters where. (bad memories... bad bad memories.)
> 
> Soren isn’t so happy about learning dark magic as it makes him nervous and even a mild fear of it after what it has done to his family so far. And what he is being told to do, after all even in cannon dark magic and magic in general he doesn't like. He is still loyal but he is a loyal skeptic for now. 
> 
> No callum or rayla in this chapter save for just a mention what could this mean?, well i'll tell you of course I can't have them show up all the time we need to check in with our lead villeins. but now that we are hear we as basically at or near the end of the first part of this story all the pieces are in place and now that they are where they are we can see how life in the castle is going and see them grow up. and watch as they weave in and out of virens plans unknowingly.
> 
> it will be some time till they learn to speak with rayla and vice versa and there will be a number of growing pains but in time we will see how they grow and evolve as people but with rayla as a princess. and for those of you who want more callum and rayla I did put that little sip bit at the end just for you to


	11. missing, sleep. brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow was not having a good day as he looked over his balcony the dark of night the stars hanging low in the sky like lightning bugs on a midsummer night. The whole kingdom was dark as most slept and others watched protectively over those who dreamed. Only the faint echoes of night birds and the occasional frog could be heard on the night air as chirps and croaks rang throughout. The moon now new being all but a sliver in the night air hanging low in the heavens. 
> 
> Taking a deep breath the air cool and crisp in his lunges feeling fresh and inviting being just cool enough to take the edge off of one's tired body and try to bring one to sleep. Though a bitter frown crossed his lips knowing sleep would not come to him easily this night and perhaps for many nights to come. As he had three burdens his wife, his two oldest children and there trumma.... and now something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter is out and its not forty pages long this time. 
> 
> well I apologize for the delay but that's what happens when try to start posting a story before its finished after holoday is over :P.
> 
> seriously though sorry for the sever delay in this chapter work and life got in the way as well as I had to throw the chapter out a few times casue I wan't like the old ones direction. but at long last its out so thank you all for waiting for this next chapter.   
> I hope you alll enjoy this chapter and all I ask is to leave your comments as I love reading them.
> 
> ether way I'll keep it short enjoy the story and thanks for reading again.

It was quite in royal wing of the castle, guards going about their patrols, general amaya trying to weed out any more decent in the ranks of the kingdom, sarai spending a well need time for rest alone after dinner while the maids watched ezren, all the while the king stood outside his balcony overlooking the land contemplating . As much of the staff wear going about their business, it left the royal family bed chambers wing vastly empty of staff or guards.

One room at the end of the hall was different than the rest, this room had curtains drawn thick and long blocking all but the faintest of glow from the late afternoon sun. Unlike the other rooms still being occupied by the royal family, this one had no decorations or personal effects to speak of. Only the sparsely furnished bare minimum was present with only a bed, a desk with a chair as well as a chest, and dresser that remained empty as the day they had been placed in the room.

However if one looked closely they would see the bed was not even slept in the sheets and pillow going unused. The whole room despite belonging to anocupent for the better part of a week was all but unused. The only occupant living in the room hiding in the corner of the room in the darkest corner as the last rays of the sun started to fade to purple and black outside. 

Her silver hair shielding her eyes from the outside world as she hugged her legs and tight to comfort herself. Wet tracks ran down her face as tears flowed like a river with silent sobs rocking her body. Her hiny fram small and shivering like a leaf. The feeling of loneliness and agony in her heart the strongest it had been since realizing her parents weren't coming back.

She didn’t know what to do anymore. This castle and everything in it was just becoming too much to handle. At first the idea of living in a castle no matter how frightening had distracted her, as well as learning to sign as well and talking to the odd callum who was like an odd mix of earth blood and moonshadow traits, though she could not decide which he was. But he at first was good at keepingher bussy.

Now though it began to sink in as a sense of familiarity began to overcome her as she became more acquainted with her surroundings. Slowing the as the feeling of security and mild comfort started to overcome her the shocking realization of her situation once again hit her like the sun. even though she had long since accepted that she was not going home it just didn’t feel real. Until now.

It was like a rainy cloud floating over her head and the room despite actually being warmer than the spire felt cold and lifeless… no the whole castle felt cold and lifeless to her, the spire might have had a nasty draft now and then and leaked in places but somehow despite the improvements this place felt chilled like the coldest winds atop the spire. 

And what made it almost unbearable was the fact that the scared man now tried to haunt her during the day. Whenever she wasn’t looking no matter where she hid to sleep the awful day away. He would show up and try to attack her only to disappear when she saw him coming. His gray pale face with pulsing purple veins and black eyes and sickly hands reaching for her. No matter how hard she tried he found her, no matter where she went he was there, so long as the evil sun was up he was there ready to hurt her again. The moment her eyes closed he was there. 

She whimpered loudly as she forced her eyes to stay open and not succumb to sleep. She desperately wanted to sleep her body felt so heavy and tired barely having enough energy to move any more much less fight but it was her only defense from the scary man. Her head hurt, her body hurt, her eyes desperately hurt, but she couldn’t sleep or he would come back. And she couldn’t sleep at night as there was no one awake to protect her as the humans slept at night when they should be awake. There was nothing she could do to protect herself expect stay awake until the scary man finally left her alone.

As another wave of nussia hit her she felt like the room was moving around her feeling very dizzy and her eyes threatened to close on her. She felt sick somthing that rarly happened to her but she genuinely felt like she was going to be sick. She didn’t eat much all day or most of the week being far too tired to eat nearly falling asleep when eating with the others.

But she couldn’t sleep as the only time she was safe was when sarai and her sun fire human harrow or the earth blood metal lady wear around. They would keep the scary man away like the had before and the metal lady was strong and would keep the scary man away. ‘I just want to sleep’ she thought desperately through a painful headache. Between not sleeping and the embarrassment of wetting the bed she didn’t know how much more she could take.

She began to contemplate another hiding spot wondering if there was a place that was dark she would be safe during the day wear the man wouldn’t attack the moment her eyes shut when she heard a strange pattering on the door. 

Looking up confused her hair parting as she looked her gaze upon the door to her right from wear she said alone in the room. At first she wondered what could be beyond the door but then fear gripped her worried that the scary man was back to get her despite the sun almost being gone the only time he was sure to be gone with the moon lady protecting her just like her parents said she did.

Tired and afraid she tried to get up but only sucseeded in stumbling only just having enough time to bring her hands up to prevent slamming her face into the floor. Now fully splade out on the floor in a heap doing anything to get up to run or hide from who ever was on the other side. Deciding that crawling was her only option she dragged herself along the floor no longer having the strength to stand. Unable to even feel her legs only feeling large heavy weights on her unable to even move them any more.

Then the knocking stopped and the sound of moving metal and wood threatened to stop her heart. Her head shot towards the door in alarm her eyes going wide with fright despite her headache she knew what was coming. 

She whimpered as she pulled herself behind the bed before hiding hind it hoping whoever came would leave her alone. All she wanted was peace so she could sleep, she just wanted to sleep. 

The door fully opened a moment later and she held her breath in fright not knowing who was coming. She heard the sound of steps entering the room moving quickly far faster than even her mind could move or process. Then movement came into her vision and she tried to scream for help as she did all she could do to shield herself with her arms cowering before this person but the words died in her throat at a darker shadow covered her form and then….. “Are you alright rayla?”

Rayla’s eyes snapped open as her arms lowering slightly as she looked up her eyes seeing the room clear as day even in the darkened room the small boy face as he looked back at her a scared look upon his face. Rayla was surprised having not expected to see him much less but her tired mind was too far gone to notice the scared look on his face.

She watched as he brought his hands up a moment later “what wrong?” the words coming out slowly with trembling fingers. It took rayla a moment to register what was asked still learning the funny finger words, but she knew enough to understand his question. He asked if she was fine and she wanted to laugh at the thought of being fine. Nothing was fine, nothing had been fine since the scary man attacked the dragon and took her parents. She couldn’t sleep, was too tired to eat and her body felt like she fell from the spire.

So no she didn’t feel fine and even as she raised her fingers to speak they hurt as well like when she was red from the evil sun. “fine” she signed, it was one of the few words she knew well enough to sign easily. 

However callum seemed to ponder this for a bit looking at her quickly, he didn’t look suspicious and rayla didn’t think he knew she was lying he was too nice for that. But right now she wanted to be left alone, she was tired and didn’t feel like playing with him. However she watched as he brought his hands up to speak again “sleep?” he asked simply. She started at him for a moment with her eyes only half open as she looked at him. She heard the words she knew their meaning but she was so tired she couldn’t think…. ‘Oh’ her hand came up and upon and gave a shacky yes.

This seemed to satisfy callum as he nodded before bringing his hand sup and once again spelled out a few words more crud and simply so she could understand more easily. “Go, bed.” Once again it took her a moment to figure out what he was saying as she looked on to him as her mind slowly slugged along before eventually she opposed shaking her head to say no instead of signing. 

This got a reaction out of him and acted somewhat more vocaly then she had seen him till now “why not your tired you she sleep like mommy says to.” He said it sounded quite high pitched. However rayla couldn’t understand a single word of hit and the louder words made her head hurt as she clutched her head with her hands shivering slightly from the sudden movements just wanting him to leave now so she could watch out for scary man. But callum was persistent and she tried to keep her eyes open as he signed. ‘N i g h t s c a r e’ she read spelling off the letters in her head until the words ‘night sacre slowly assembled themselves. Several seconds passed as she tried to keep her eyes open as callum stood above her till eventually the words formed in her head ‘night scare.’

She was confused by the term ‘night scare’ . She knew what night mares wear but not night scares…. ‘Is it a human thing?’ she wondered. Despite the massive headache she thought about the question for a moment. ‘Does he mean nightmare?’ she thought to herself in wonder at his question but then remembered she didn’t know the sign for mare. ‘Did he….mean…. Night mare….. But used scare?” she thought almost smiling at the ryme as her mind began to crash. She lowered her head for a moment struggling to keep it up, then hearing a faint squeak from the ceiling looking up slightly not even paying any attention to her actions and to tired and slow of thought to realize how callue would read her unintended nod. 

“Oh i’m sorry!” he said he said making her clutcher head even tighter from the volume. She then watched as he brought a hand up to sign once more but she didn’t watch. She did not know what he asked and didn’t care all she cared about was staying awake till the sun went down so she could find a safer place to hide during the day. Wear no one, not even the scared man would find her when she tried to sleep.

She then felt something grab her arm only to look up to see callum holding it his innocent face looking sheepishly down at her. “I’m sorry you're scared of being alone.” he said but she just looked at him funny, not sure what he was even saying as he. However she couldn’t find it within herself to resist and let him pull her up only to stumble slightly. She felt weightless as her legs gave out from under her. However before she fell completely she realized what was happening and tried to support herself as only to stop as she jerked forwards her fall coming to a stop.

Immediately she felt off as she was bent forward at a funny angle and even in her tired mind she knew something was off, turning her head slightly she saw that callum had caught her wrapping on arm around her missing the other still holding her arm. “I won’t let you get hurt, mommy say your my sister. And that I'm a big brother, I'll protect you.” He declared in seemingly forgetting she didn’t understand him again. In truth she had no idea what he had said and the nervousness in the way he spoke told her that he was unsure of himself. But all the same she was grateful not to be face down on the floor.

He then helped her down and sat in front of her and made a sign that she would not forget and remember fondly. “Safe, together. Rayla, safe me. Callum, protect, rayla, sister.”. Despite her tiredness she felt her mind wake up slightly at this declaration and felt more tears began to flow having not even noticed them stop before. Then before she realized what happened she felt her vision go literally dark alarming her. Then she noticed the feeling of warmth around her middle only to realize callum was hugging her. 

She was shocked by this unsure of what to do, she had hugged or been hugged by humans before and even got close to callum once before when he showed her the balcony after shielding her from the evil sun. but at that moment she felt…. Safe, she felt warm and then her arms raised wrapping them around his bed wear and sharing a hug. Despite her tiredness or maybe because of it she felt herself relaxing truly relaxing for the first time in weeks…. And it felt wonderful. 

tapadh leat bràthair

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrow was not having a good day as he looked over his balcony the dark of night the stars hanging low in the sky like lightning bugs on a midsummer night. The whole kingdom was dark as most slept and others watched protectively over those who dreamed. Only the faint echoes of night birds and the occasional frog could be heard on the night air as chirps and croaks rang throughout. The moon now new being all but a sliver in the night air hanging low in the heavens. 

Taking a deep breath the air cool and crisp in his lunges feeling fresh and inviting being just cool enough to take the edge off of one's tired body and try to bring one to sleep. Though a bitter frown crossed his lips knowing sleep would not come to him easily this night and perhaps for many nights to come. As he had thee burdens his wife, his two oldest children and there trumma.... and now something new that now lay on his desk.

Sarai was wandering around somewhere likely checking on the children as she now often did or simply walking off her energy and stress from the day. He knew his wife was struggling to sleep, he had a feeling she was struggling far more than she let on. The way she tossed and turned in the night as well as the way she would sleep in so late most days. Her entire sleep schedule had been thrown off by rayla no doubt a literal creature of the night and being locked in a cave with no way to tell time for months. it was no wonder she couldn’t sleep, and combined with callum's and rayla's night mares waking her up when she did sleep..... well it was a mirical she was able to function at all.

But that was not what bothered him so, sarai would come to bed when she was ready and in time come to him when she wanted to talk about what was bothering her. He just needed to be patient with her till she was ready to speak with him and seek help. He knew she was having bad dreams as well loath as she was to admit them, but again to wait for her to be ready to speak. He owd her that much with how long he made her wait.

That however was a trivial matter compared to the letter on his desk one that he dreaded getting all week. The answer to his inquiry to soren and cludia’s mother who he sent word to in hopes she would take them away from their sick father. Unfortunately that was not going to happen being several months too late. 

He received the letter early that morning and all day he had pondered a solution to its grim context unable to find a solution and now being held up most of the night with no solution in sight. Bending over looking down at the gardens below watching real fireflies glow as they went about their way in late summer. As he watched his heart felt heavy burdened by tragedy every word of the letter ringing freely in his mind like a bell in the early morning.

Thinking back to when the crow lord gave him the letter specifically seeking him out at his own request when the letter came in. after words he took it into his office wear he contemplated it for the rest of the day. The letter was not from the children's mother but a close associate who wrote that their mother had died recently from a broken heart. Her love and wanting of her children so great it had killed her. 

Diying due to his allowing of virent to continue his hanise dark magic and wanting to train his children in it. Dying because he allowed viren to take his children when he was unfit to raise them. Dying because he was to blind to stop viren before his own power destroyed him and tore another heart apart. Dying because he couldn't see past the lies. Dying at his hands or rather the lack of his hands doing anything. He had killed their mother, another life lost because of his failure as a king.

He had introduced them having now both when he was a price their mother having been a servent seeking work. He had seen the glances they sent each others way and knew they were good for each other. He had even been at the wedding fifteen years ago and for the births of both virens children. And despite knowing both of them for nearly his entire life he had allowed viren to destroy himself, kill his wife, and leave both his children without the love of either parent.

He was a monster who only ruined families, First his two best friends family being to blind to save it, then his own for allowing his father to destroy himself and nearly the country, his new family nearly getting rayla killed and nearly losing poor callum, the dragons prince's family with his selfish vengeance…. And finally rayla’s family. 

“So much loss and death caused by my actions…. Or lack of action.” he said bitterly having to hold back tears his voice heavy and horse. “Sigh, am I truly fit to be king? All I have done so far in any great amount is tear the lives of those around me apart.” he all but whispered out breathlessly. Their was no fixing him it seemed “all I am capable of is destruction, no matter how hard I try I only case more harm.” uttering depressed and defeated by the wight of the day.

“Click!” the sound of his door opened behind him

Himm?” he mused, turning slowly around wondering who could have come to see him at such a late hour. Much to his surprise though when he saw his own wife sarai standing in the doorway cheeks flushed and red, face panic stricken and her day robes ruffled and messy. 

Harrows eyes went wide at what he saw before him seeing sarai in such a state having not seen her so out of sorts before even during the incident at the spire. Even at her worst she was always very much in control of herself and her emotions or if nothing else faked control enough that none would see her break. But this was different she was genuinely panicking right now looking as though the kingdome was under siege.

Immediately he pushed on the banister of the overhane and walked towards her ready to ask what was wrong. However he never got the chance to ask as his wife answered for him before he could even speak.

“Its rayla she isn’t in her room! She’s gone!” sarai gasped out sounding eghosted and distressed but he didn’t notice as the very sentence made it feel like his heart stopped.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was abuzz with activity as amaya’s people searched everywhere for rayla as well as keeping an eye on viren and his children. The girl somehow disappeared despite people watching out for her before her little vanishing act only a few hours or two before. He himself even checked on the poor girl only a short while before she disappeared just to make sure she was alright for sarai. 

When he had checked on her barring the fact that she still refused to sleep even after over a week in the castle did make him worried. And he was going to ask the healer for something so that she would get some sleep without collapsing from exhaustion first like she had already done twice already since arriving. He knew it was due to her having nightmares the girls tear soaked spots on her face every morning at breakfast was enough proof of that. Not to mention what she had seen at the spire would be enough to convince anyone. So a little sleeping drought would likely go a long way

But barring that the girl was fine and not even tired did he think the girl was too far gone to do anything reckless, and at her age he heavily doubted she was even old enough or mature enough to have a true concept of death, even with everything that happened to even know what sucidide was so that was thankfully out. So he heavily doubted she would hurt herself.

It was why they doubled the guard at virens tower and checked on his children not wanting to take any chances with the man and his kids. Thankfully his guards reported that viren was right wear they left him and not an illusion so she hadn’t somehow slipped away to grab rayla. And his kids were still fast asleep and while he didn’t want to blame children he couldn’t take any risks. After all she was part of the reason why he was imprisoned and there was a high chance that they might be resentful.

But no matter how hard they tried or wore they searched they kept coming up empty and he alone with sarai and amaya wear growing worried. While they were fearful of their new child's life before now with dawn coming close only a few hours off it was becoming alarming. Once the darn broke the poor girl would be vulnerable and tired to the point of sleep if she couldn’t fight it off. And whoever had her would have little trouble detaining her after that. 

“Wear are you?” he asked no one as he walked back towards the royal bed chambers wear sarai waiting. The patterning of his feet on stone echoing through the halls as he walked up the stairs. Thinking of his wife he was glad he and amaya convinced her to stay guard over ezren and callum just in case they wear next. And while he would love no other to help him in the search he was not so foolish or easily persuaded to let someone so fresh from prison out and about, especially in her weakened condition.

Rounding the last corner up the spiral staircase and entering the hall of their bed chambers, he was tired and greatly wanted to sleep, but till he knew wear rayla had gotten off to it he couldn’t rest. “I just hope she is simply hiding somewhere because she is scared and hadn’t gotten taken.” he muttered to himself as he stepped into the hall. W it was wishful to hope for the best out come it was all he could do for now empty handed as he was.

Sarai stood near the end of the hall blocking off the hallway new spear in hand with two of amaya’s guards on either side safeguarding their room and callums and rayla’s that laid beyond her. While she wore no armour still not strong enough to handle the weight of it on her tired body her gaze was more fierce than any weapon. Eyes fixed and deadly like a lethal arrow in flight threatening to kill all who dare come in range despite being in her dirtied and ruffled day cloths.

When sarai locked into his eyes with him he could tell from the way her body tensed she was hoping for good news to be brought by him he knew this to be true. But the way his face faltered and fell her body slumped slightly disappointment and concerned clear on her face. The once fierce and powerful warrior vistage gone replaced with that of a sad and concerned mother. And the sight broke his heart as he was very likely in his room brooding when she went missing. What baffled him though is the guards said all they saw all evening was callum sneaking out of his room for a few minutes before returning to his room a short time later, but other than that nothing.

As he approached her he could hear she was doing her best to hide a sob of desperation clearly reaching the end of not only her patience but also her control. Her body trembled ever so slightly her eyes wide mind racing, her knuckles white on her spear her breath thready from stress. She had already had to clean up two tragedies in the last month. She must have been a wits end now at the possibility of yet another one.

“I’m sorry. We haven't found her yet '' the words came out hollow and empty but there was nothing else he could say as he wrapped his arms around her. Within moments she did the same encircling him in a warm embrace allowing him to feel how mady her body quaked and trembled from the heart ache.

He felt terrible as it was his fault that all this happened, her getting captured his arrogance and inability to listen to reason. Rayla being adopted and now being missing ether from kidnapping or because she was lost, his fault for listening to viren and killing the dragon king and her family. Everything was his fault…. The fault of a murderer king. Holding her close unable to look at her in the eye the guilt of all he had helped cause too much to bare.

The stayed like this for a moment till the clanking of heavy armour coming from behind. Turning the pair saw amaya coming up the stairs in her full plate the sound only dampening when her feet hit the carpeted floor of the hall muffling the sound. She had a rare look about her one of defeat a feeling that was reflecting the mood around them. 

Harrow was about to ask if there was any place she hadn't searched yet that he hadn’t when the scampering of much quieter feet running up the stairs came only moments later. And seconds later the boy gren came up the stairs. His face red from effort and dark rings under his eyes and his bed robes ruffled and messed. His face gave a look not shared by his employer amaya clearly not used to the strenuous effort that amaya was used to putting out.

As she came closer she saluted him but he waved her off not wishing for such behavior from his sister in law. “Anything?” he asked simply knowing she would at least have an idea of what he was saying even in such poor lighting. 

He watched for a minute before she shook her head and began to sigh while gren slowly caught up as he seemed terribly winded from running up the stairs… and who knows where else to wear before. It was then that Sarai stepped in translating for her sister almost automatically forgetting once more that it was grens job “no nothing. She wasn't in the court yards, gardens, barakes, stables, our surrounding grounds inside the wall. If someone took her or she ran she isn’t inside the castle walls.” sarai translated. The words started somewhat more hopeful but became more and more tired and desperate as they went on leaving the poor mother looking much older and tired then she was. Unable to hold herself back she pressed her face into his side holding in a cry as best she could.

The mood and volume of the hall became quiet again with the mood becoming somber. Even the pair of guards who stood sentinel in the hall wear quite and saddened as the pair even had their heart melted by the evlin childs pure heart and behavior. Also watching her try to dodge sunbeams in the morning as she went to the bathroom also gave them amusement till one of them often to shield her to let her pass.

Desperately he tried to think of something… anything that might help them find the girl and bring her back safely. Though no idea came instead just empty open air that surrounded him with the feeling of failure. Looking away in shame at his repeated failures “I’m starting to regret moving her to her own room so soon after everything…. Maybe she should have shared one with someone to make sure she was safe.” he muttered a dejected and bitter feeling like someone hit him in the gut with a block of ice.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder only to turn and see amaya wanting to speak once more to them. He watched as only a moment later her hands began to move and flow into the different signs at a rate he couldn’t keep up with even if he could understand basic symbols. Within seconds of her beginning gren who had seemingly recovered now began to speak for her. “Has anyone checked on callum and seen how he was doing? To see how he is taking this situation.

Harrows eyes widened slightly at this remark and a moment later felt sarai move in his arms to look towards them as well. It was a good question honestly with everything going on they never once bothered to to even think about checking callum. For all they knew he was struggling to sleep with all this noise everyone was making if not even scared. 

A moment later he felt sarai leave his grasp supporting her own weight after a moment “I’ll go check on him.” her voice sounding tired and tone deft from depression. With the footwork of a battle maiden she rounded him before walking farther down the hall.

He wanted to watch her… to follow her but nothing he wanted could make him, he had failed once more to care for his people, be it blood or otherwise.

As the sound of boots and steps grew more distant he looked to amaya hoping to at least make some progress. “Gren if you would.” he said getting the mans attention wanting to speak to amaya without her misreading him. The boy looked confused for a moment before realizing what he meant. “A-h? Oh! Right.” he remarked before turning to face amaya she could read him better. Once done harrow waited a moment as he heard a quiet knocking on the door to callums room, likely checking to see if he was up first. Sighing loudly turning his attention back to amaya “I've checked everything that wasn’t locked in the castle short of the anyx as the stairs are still broken and there is no way she could have reached them.” he said explaining his search so far.

Amaya nodded in recognition of this but said nothing yet likely waiting for him to continue. “I've also checked the lybrary over myself, the study and kitchens, as well as the armory before locking it personally. And honestly we are running out of places to look.” he remarked his worry and desperation returning. Who ever said kings don’t worry lied because he was very worried right now

Amaya was figuratively silent as rubbed her chin thinking she gave downcast but unfocused not looking at anything as she thought. Then after a moment she brought her gaze to gren before bringing both hands up to sign with gren at the ready to speak. “Have you checked the cellar or the wine stores?” she asked through the young man making him think. “While its unlike surly its possible that someone could have-

“Harrow! Amaya! Come see this.” the words of sarai rang out cutting off grens translation.

Immediately gren stopped translating and harrow turned round to look wear sarai had disappeared into callums room. Amaya stopped signing when she realized no one was paying attention and looked down the hall having not heard what was said. The three stood for a moment but harrow quickly broke away and ran towards his wifes call moments later panic rife in his chest at what might have happened. The thought of callum being missing or worse stinging his heart like a dagger.

He raced down the hall at all haist only vaguely aware of gren amaya and the two guards following close behind him at his heels. Harrow readyed to draw his sword ready to fight off an attacker should they threaten his family for he would not lose his family a third time.

However he was stopped when sarai stepped out of the room arms raised up defensively to stop them. Immediately alarmed not wishing to tackle his wife he stopped in his tracks so as not to injure her. As he and the others narrowly avoided a five person collision and pille up sarai just stared back at them an amused smile upon her face.

Harrow was so shocked he almost didn’t see the smile his panic at the possibility of callum being in april over riding his normal calm demeanor. “Wh-what is it? What’s happened? Is callum alreight?” he asked his voice nearly creaking, stuttering out his question in a breathless fashion. 

However for his trouble all he got was a “shoosh” as sarai held a finger to her lips. This drew an eye raise from everyone present who saw her, but instead of answering she simply pointed into the room before stepping aside to let them all see. 

With that done harrow looked at sarai who stared back her expresion expectant knowing she wanted him to do as she asked. He knew trying to question this given the expression she was giving him was pointless as he knew from experience she would never answer. So hesitant he took a step forward towards the door, then another before turning to step into the room. Looking beyond the door he did not know what to expect but what he saw was certainly not in his wildest imaginings.

At first he saw nothing only the black voice inside the room compared to the candle lit hall outside. But in a few moments his eyes adjusted to see despite the moonless night outside allowing him to see better. Still at first he saw nothing of note the room was a bit of a mess with art everywhere which was to be expected given how it had yet to be cleaned after being moved back it. Toys everywhere, cloths still being put away, his satchel journal on a bed post like always, the boy in his bed. Their was also what looked like a canvas on a very short esil likly case callum was trying his hand at painting. Their was also what looked like a toy sword on his…. Wait?

He did a double take looking back towards the bed and noticed the lump that was callum was larger then it should be. Taking another step forwards and plucking the candle from out side the room bringing it in to light things up a bit. As the light cast its pale glow into the room he noticed a second body next to the first and on closer inspection saw the tell tale white hair and pale skin showed themselves to him. 

“ralya?”

Eyes widening as he realized what was going on callum was sleeping with rayla in front of him his arms wrapped around her protectively in a hug. His form was slightly larger than hers so he all but held her balled up form forming a protective cone around her protecting her.and while he could quite tell it seemed that she was hugging his arms holding him even closer to his form. And to top it off both rayla and callum wear sleeping safe and sound quality and soundlessly.

Harrow turned to look at sarai who had a familiar if inappropriate mischief look about her telling him that she had something dirty on her mind. He was about to tell her off for having such a dirty mind but feeling the presence of others trying to push past to look beyond only to turn to look the other way to see amaya gren and the two guards trying to push past him with gren having to stand on tiptoe being the shortest of the four.

The guards looked on sweetly, while amaya much like her sister gave a half snarky and dirty minded face with the other half being a love gaze. While gren looked on wide eyes like a puppy looking for love after seeing it.

Turning his gaze back to sarai wondering what they should do about this situation but she seemed to see this on his face and simply shrugged. ‘Typical’ he thought more humored than anything but certainly not bitter. Honestly he was more relieved to see them both safe and sound. So in the end it didn’t matter to him rayla was safe, callum was safe and for now at least their family was safe and sound.

“Lets leave them be” he said with a smile upon his face as he reached for the handle of the door gently closing it while the others struggled to see inside not wanting it to end. He knew a few things needed to be done, like calling off the search and giving the guards a chance to rest and giving out a number of apologies, and in hindsight they should have checked on callum sooner but it was too late to cry over it now. There was also a discussion they would need to have with callum and rayla about this as this could easily get out of hand when they got older and be taken wrongly. 

But for now it was fine, for tonight it it would be passable and they would deal with the situation later when time allowed and wear old enough to understand and the pair had recovered enough getting the help they needed. 'this will needed to be addressed later... but for the time being will leave them be. right now they need to be with each other not split apart' he thought silently. he still worried about them and what they would have to deal with going forward but there bonding was a ray of hope. So as he closed the door he silently wished them good night.

nether callum or rayla had any nightmares that night and slept peacefully an event he and sarai would forever be grateful for as the small victory gave the family hope for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now this chapter had enough fluff to pad a car accident.
> 
> any way I hope you all enjoyed and shock and aw now soren, cludia, or viren. well they three will come later but they will be reverent especially when they get older as I have around 8 to ten years to get through before the shows time line.
> 
> some of you might be wondering why she is so afraid to sleep. while simply put she keeps having nightmares like she had before and some times just thinking about viren makes her ptsd trigger. so she stayed awake thinking she only came when she tried to sleep as that's when her visions happened most not realizing he was never there. and now she has a placebo that will make her think that so long as callum he will stay away. this will be reverent later on.
> 
> and yes more harrow incite at what he thinks and thinking about. also how did he get a letter from someone who never got one in the first place... well we are talking about viren what do you think he did. 
> 
> not much of sarai I will admit and this chapter was originally going to be sarai centric but I just couldn't make it work and decided to do a more harrow centric one instead after some playing around with the chapter which is why it took so long to type up. 
> 
> ether way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all again for the next one. if you liked it leave a comment as I love hearing about your thoughts and just hearing some people gushing over how cute these kids are. any way till next time.


	12. bed, bath, and hydrophobia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hay ralya?” she heard callum say happily making her look as he waded in the tub with a soap pirate hat on his head “what's the matter its fun here.” he said with a smile though whatever it was he said rayla wasn’t interested if he wasn’t going to help her escape he was a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those who have been wondering where I have been I am not dead or sick thank goodness. but I have been busy doing actual work for a change and dealing with this pandemic mess. now I will leave that to the side all I will say is I am one of the lucky or unlucky ones depending on your point of view who has to work so I have been more then a bit busy. ive also been playing a lot of ffxiv with freinds who are more free now. also I was planning on posting like a april fools joke but with everything going on I decided to be merciful and not do that.
> 
> but in the end the next cheaper is up and available for your eyes only and I hope you have been looking forward to it case this is a doozy and I will get out of your way. so sit back relax and enjoy chapter twelve.

Warm, soft, safe. Tiny thoughts flowed into her mind. She was happy here like this.

All thoughts that slowly filtered through her mind snuggling into the warm cocoon that enveloped her the feeling of an overwhelming warmth that seeped made her tired laiden mind want to fall back into slumber. A warm heated coils wrapped around her midsection and chest giving her a feeling of security and comfort that could not be matched. In the throws of sleep she safe not a concern to be found for once happy inside her warm dark cocoon 

Her mind only mildly stirred as she felt a warm embrace around her middle but was quick to start to doze again. Quickly falling to sleep and dreams. Her mind filled with images of her parents playing inside the chambers inside the storm spire. Her parents scolding her for not being more careful. Eating together with the other guards in the spire and making a mess. Looking over the nesting chamber together and seeing the dragonprince's egg in the nest these dreams and others playing out happily without interruption or fear.

It was then that a bright light came into her eyes immediately she reacted to the sun rays coming into the window. She knew it was the sun there would be nothing else that could cause this. Immediately she brought an arm up to shield her face and guard against the sun threatening to wake her up. Though this predictably didn’t work so instead she rolled over into her embrace and hid her eyes in the shadow of the body beside her. The darkness once more enveloped her sight and she felt at peace once more in sleep snuggling into her warmth..

However as rayla tried to drift back to the comfortable void of sleep she felt something move and soon the warm wrappings moved and let go pulling away from her leaving her warm cocoon cold she tried calling in on herself to preserve her warmth. But it was futile as her dreams were broken and her body cold leaving her unable to return to that place as the dream came to an end.

Rayla opened her eyes with a grown to see the room around her the red brown bricks and gold and red decorations and furnishings. The red comforter and white sheets as well as the wooden bed and furniture a stark contrast from the blue gray stone she was used to or the rare gray and purple wood of the moon grove. Alarm shot though her as she got up panic sitting up and looking around this strange room wondering wear her parents wear and wear she was. “Morning rayla.” a tired voice said in a yawn.

Immediately rayles eyes snapped to the sound of the voice as he saw a boy about her height in strange night robes and a mop of brown hair as he walked over to the window opening it a bit more to reveal the gray cloudy sunless sky. A cool wind shaking the glass in its frame making the light glimmer and warp slightly with each breeze.

Rayla sat in confusion for several moments wondering what she was and who this person was. But then it all came back to her once more. The spire, the scare man, the castle, sarai, callum. All of it. She then let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding, realizing she was safe with Callum as all the humans listened to him and protected him with some strange magic he had over them that she didn’t understand. No matter what magic he had she was safe with him she would keep her from being hurt.

Rayla pushed her now shoulder length hair out of her face, having not been cut since leaving the spire. As she looked around she realized it was morning and the sun was up once more making her feel a bit bitter for sleeping all night again. But it was better than staying up all day and Callum protected her in her sleep since she began sleeping with him a few weeks ago. She stretched letting the muscles in her back a chance to be pulling into relaxation as she let out a loud yawn.

“Mor-in, ca-loom,” she said, her yawn siffling her already poor pronunciation. Though Callum didn’t seem to mind as he was too busy getting changed. Though she did feel frustrated even in this tired state at her inability to speak the language properly. She kept messing up basic words and had to resort to spelling them with her hands. But no one could understand her when she spoke normally 

Turning her gaze towards the now open window which callum once again accidentally opened forgetting she would burn easily. But the cloudy sky was eye catching as the light seemed to come from everywhere with the gray sky. She had seen this type of sky before at the spire but being above the clouds it was rare unless the weather was poor or she was brought down to the ground. So seeing it from this angle was a rare and surprising sight especially in kotalis as it seemed to be sunny all day everyday leaving her trapped inside. Unable to look out or even be near a window till past dusk.

Immediately she scammed out of bed still wearing the same clothes she had she arrived in not once changing out of them not trusting the human wears. After all who would make clothes that would feel good to an elf in human lands. 

As she got out of bed she stumbled and fell as her foot got stuck in the blanket. However she didn’t stop quickly kicking away the blanket and running to the window. And as she passed but callem he called out to her to make sure she was alright but she didn’t stop and dashed to the window. This was the first time she would be able to see the land of kotalis during the day time and she was not about to miss it.

Climbing the ledge on the window and placing her hands and face on the glass the cold surface normally annoyed her but she did not care. Instead she all but gasped in shock and awwww by what she saw. The castle grounds with its inner court of red stone overlooking a cliff facing the sea with its deep blue waves. There was large sandy ground near what looked like a town in the distance. Though what took her breath away was the large trees located all over and in a forest beyond the town. The leaves wear red, yellow, orange, and every shade in between. 

Rayla always thought the moon grove on a full moon was the most beautiful place in the world, but if this is what kotalis look like year round she might change her mind as with the silver gray sky the land looked breathtaking. And it was a sight she hoped she could look at all day especially the colored trees as she wanted to go be among them a play in the colors that she had never seen in such abundance before.

After who knows how long she felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see Callum looking up at her, his face still somewhat dozzy, eyes only half open. Rayla watched as he brought a hand up to speak and slow read as he signed “eat.”. While Callum was more of an early riser than she was due to sleeping during the night, not day he had his moments. And even then waking up sooner then she did he it always took him a moment to wake unless it was urgent.

However a tell tail grumble of her stomach was hard to ignore and so with reluctance she hopped down from the window and let Callum take her hand. And as she led her away from the wonderful scenery she hopped that it would be their when she got back and hoped that maybe one day she could see the forest for herself. ‘Maybe there are adoraburs there too.’ she thought to herself with a smile wondering if the day could get any better.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai was having in her opinion an idyllic morning as she saw at the head of the private dining room hidden away from the rest of the kingdom in her bed robes. Just her and her family as they took their time getting ready for the day and enjoyed the morning on the rare day off. Silver colored plates, cups, bowls and silverware too set for five. With trays of fresh baked breads and fruit along with eggs, meats and other things lined the various dishes. The only thing that somewhat altered things from her fantasies of a dream family was the two maids that stood just out of the way.

Her own tray had a small amount of eggs and bread along with some fruit and juice though she avoided the meats. Since coming back she had trouble paliting meats having eaten nothing but fruit and vegetables since at the spire. It made her wonder if that was all the elves ate due to their ways of magical creatures. Though it was hard to say if that was true or if they wear just the prisoner rations. Regardless ever since returning she couldn’t hold down red meats and poultry. 

And so she sat somewhat slouch in her chair with a goblet in one hand and a piece of pastry in the other. She knew she was getting tart crumb on her robes but didn’t care if it was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. ‘I really did miss these things.’ thinking happily as she took another bite. ‘The fruit of xedia was nice but nothing beats jelly tarts.’

Looking over to her right facing the shaded window her son Ezren was sat in a high chair with just his nappy and being fed by harrow in his bed robes. As the almost one year old prince giggled and babled as he ate his father was making just as much noise encouraging him. Though it was very messy as she watched harrow trying to spoon feed him, encouraging the boy the whole way. And all the while she ate she watched her heart melting at the sight of her harrow feeding ezren the way he was. While normally she did it herself harrow had taken it upon himself to do everything she would normally do when he had time. 

‘He keeps saying he is a terrible father figure to Callum and ezren setting poor examples…. Yet he can’t seem to see himself. If only he could see what everyone else sees.’ she thought wishfully.

Even now as she ate she was surprised continually how much time had passed since being in prison. Ezren was already teething and nearly had his baby teeth fully grown in and in a few weeks would chinaly be able to safely start trying hard foods. The kingdom had changed greatly the new irrigation systems that harrow tasked his brightest to build wear allowing kotalis to grow even more then before and store houses in the cliffs for emergencies that when full would keep the kingdom going for a full year un stopped even in a fallen like the year before. And to add to that relations with Duren couldn’t be better the two nations now close allises.

Sarai was amazed knowing that had duren fell that their would have been a war with the other three nations over the scraps that remained. One that kotalis would have been dragged into to end the fighting. Their preservation would mean one thing and that was a shot at true peace with the pentarchy for the first time since the last great war against xedia. But instead of being united by war, it was peace.

Even now being back for well over a month mid fall already having come and the leaves completely changing in the cold air. When she first got back it felt as though time had stopped for weeks with how different things wear after being free. Now though it felt like life was rushing past at a gallop. It made her appreciate the little things like the way harrow had been going about his day’s whenever he had a spare moment.

While It was somewhat annoying at first when he started doting on her like she was also a child doing anything she needed himself or having it done for her. what he was doing fawning over her but she was quick to realize that he wasn’t doing it because she was weak. Rather he was doing it out of genuine affection. She realized doing it did show how much he appreciated her, to show how much he loved her every hour of the day, never missing a moment when he was free. Enjoying what time they did have to the fullest.

Thankfully she was finally free of the cast and had already started doing basic exercises again to regain her lost stamina. It would take weeks or months to get back to her old self.  
Though no matter how long it took on the bright side with luck by fall the next year she would finally be able to eat the prime meridian fruit once more that she saved the seeds from and turned over to the kingdom's head agriculture expert. The thought of having more of those wondrous fruits was a thought as sweet as they wear. 

‘Its a shame it was the end of the growing season when I came home, “sigh!'' had I come sooner I might have been able to have them grown this year.’ she thought drly. “Not to mention I never did get my vacation.” saddened by the loss of a trip to a nice warm sunny place with callum. But between her leg being in a cast and a bunch of political matters alone with three kids there just wasn’t time to take one.

She noted harrow glancing back at her, a worried look on his face and a question on his lips. The two maids in the room also looked at her with concern which did annoy her a bit as while weakened she wasn’t dead.. But she just smiled and waved them off to return to his task, she had problems true but for once this wasn’t one of them. 

While it was clear he was not convinced, something that she wished he would stop doing, the sudden complaining of Ezren not getting his breakfast drew back his attention. And immediately he was back to coddling the boy and trying to get him to eat 

Taking the last bite of her tart she then took an orange slice to not completely gorge herself on sweets. However she almost cringed at the taste, while she loved oranges when they had them they just didn’t taste the same as those odd xedian fruits. Still she was just glad that no one made any fuss about xedian produce being grown in kotalis. After all it was a luxury item after all and while she wasn’t fond of capitalizing knowing the rich would be some of the only ones to buy the ones the castle and maybe some towns folk couldn’t eat. did technically own the rights to the plants being grown. “Maybe I can give my share of the profit to charity or those in need? Heaven knows I don’t need it. I already have everything I could ever want. I don’t need any more.’ at that thought she decided any more she received for the sale of excess fruit she would give away.

Her thoughts on wear to give it wear interrupted when she heard the door open all action in the room save ezrens babbling stopped as all eyes wandered to the door to see callum stepping into the room with rayla right behind him as always. Sarai smiled at the pair as they walked in hand in hand as they joined them at the table. And if she was being honest she would have said something had she not wanted to risk embarrassing them.

The pair had been all but inseparable since that night and remained by each other's side almost constantly. It was to the point that unless Callum was doing his lessons or Rayla was with herself or amiya it was rare that the two wear ever apart. And whenever the pair callum always sought out rayla who more often than not sadly was spooked by something or someone and hid. An unfortunately common occurrence for the poor child who got spooked easily now to the point that she even saw the shadow of a maid with a broom or a guard with a spear as viren. 

Her smile faltered at the thought of rayla running through the halls or rooms in tears having been frightened by something or one of the less kind members of staff who would often verbally or sometimes literally strike at her. Her grip around her goblet tightened and for a moment she was worried about damaging it. However she couldn’t help it as so many people who worked in the castle had such contempt and hate for a little girl whose only crime was being born.

Holding in a sigh of disappointment or a scream of anger she instead focused on the pair who sat side by side at the table. Callum signed for rayla asking her what she wanted and rayla answered only to have callum grabbing the food. This brought a smile back to her face as the pair may as well have been twins. They wear truly siblings now in terms of closeness and she had a strong feeling that one day that even if they tried to break them apart they would become even more in the future.

A dirty smile crossed her lips as she thought to herself about the future ten maybe twenty years on. ‘I wonder what my grandchildren might look like? Will they have horns like rayla or brown hair like callum’ she wondered mischiefly. ‘Also will Callum have to do anything special to get her going because she is an elf? Not to mention could he play with her horns.’ her mind derailing quickly thinking about her children as adults in the future.

“Ahem!” the sound of a harrow clearing his throat came to ear making her turn to look at him.

He was giving her a knowing disapproving look paying no mind to ezren who was now wearing his bowl like a hat. “You're doing it again.” he said drily. 

‘Ah oh busted.’ she thought silently as she smiled innocently at him. “Whatever could you mean I haven't done anything.” she remarked in a childish tone. She knew she had been caught and there was no denying that or getting away… that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to have fun with it.

This remark however only earned her a deadpan look from the king who clearly didn’t believe her and knew she was toying with him. To the point where he was so distracted he paid no mind to ezren when he stole the spoon from him. “I know you well enough to know exactly what your thinking when you have that look on your face. And you know better then anyone their still just children. Its a little early to even consider such things. Much less even talking about such things, Callum is only eight years old. And it will likely be another ten before he is ready for such things. And even longer if at all to even consider what you have in that tar barrel you call a mind.” he said listing off every point as to why she should stop.

“That’s probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me you're too kind.” she remarked with a smile as she moched his efforts which only caused his scowle to deepen clearly unamused.

All while this went on the kids went about eating, paying their parents no mind. Callum and rally filled their plates while rayls tried to and struggled to use her fork and knife. And callum showering her again how to better hold them to help her. And Ezren grabbed one of Harrow's dreadlocks and tried his best to chew on it. while the maids tried their best to keep a straight face throughout it all having seen this behavior before.

“SIGH!” harrow drowns out unable to leave his wife some days “and people say men are the ones with dirty minds.” her remarked exasperated looking away shaking his head. Sarai only smiled more at this, enjoying teasing her husband, it was too much fun to resist after all.

However only a second later he looked up and turned to her “that reminds me of a certain problem we need to adress.” he said more seriously his deadpan face leaving him as he turned back to look at her. This act made her stair in surprise confused by his actions as he looked back at her. What kind of problem?” she asked concern growing in her gut hope nothing had happened. 

But he simply gave a sideways glance towards the kids as they talked in sign and ate. Following his gaze and seeing what he was looking at making her question what he was thinking unsure of what he was trying to say. Her concern was replaced with confusion as she looked between Harrow and the kids. ‘Clearly I am missing something’ she thought 

Her lop sided confused look was clearly enough to get him to be more clear with her “certain cleanliness problems we have with someone.” he finally got out be for nedging his head towards ralya once more.

‘Cleanliness.’ what’s he?...... oh that.’ she thought for a moment before coming to a realization of what he meant. Realization hitting her with traces of an unmistakable odder. Looking over to rayla it was not hard to see the sign of dirt as her face and neck wear clearly covered in old grim and the maids even complained about cleaning up after her because of it. What was worse was she knew Rayla wasn’t too comfortable with it as she had been wearing nearly two month of dirty clothes and unwashed skin on her since leaving the spire.

And realizing that harrow avoided using the word bath in case rayla knew what the word meant as was one of those types who hated bath time. And it made perfect scenes. Some children hated bath time a lot. And some children, especially one as traumatized and as untrusting as rayla may take offense to having someone other than her parents bathing her. Much less even mentioning it.

The girl needed a bath there was no arguing with that and she would need to get one soon and honestly should have gotten one sooner. But with how busy things had been until now it was just forgotten as other more pressing matters kept coming up. And the maids certainly wear not up to the task given how skittish she was around anyone outside the family. And even if they wear up to the task rayla certainly would let herself be left alone for very long if at all 

Leaning back in her chair face falling realizing her day off may have just gone out with the bathwater knowing wear harrow was going with this. She looked over pleading only to hear him sigh as he got up, freeing his dreads from Ezrens mouth. “Don’t even try it. Besides I have a meeting with commerce again to make sure that we have enough firewood for the towns people this year. We don’t want a shortage again in case its a long winter.” 

Sarai gave a look of disbelief and betrayal at him finding an out from helping her but said nothing. And if she wear being honest he would likely only make things worse as she heard of some of the stories that the maids told her about while she was gone. Like him attempting and failing to care for ezren at every turn. And while not a complete failure bath time was apparently a huge sticking point for the king.

“At least tell me her new clothes are ready so she has something to wear she’s clean.” she asked wiry already feeling tired from a day that hadn’t even started yet. Because of Rayla's size and age there weren't any clothes that would fit her in the castle. And as they had not made a formal announcement about her yet they couldn't go into town for clothes ether. Not until they thought of a good story to sell the people on and how to deal with her being an elf. So the last thing she needed was bathing a child only to have to put her back into dirty clothes.

Thankfully though harrow gave a nod smiling “I checked on them yesterday and they had just finished them the day before. They're already in the bath waiting for her. And while they may not be the best they will do for now.” he replayed his tone shifting from a suspicious one to a more reassuring one.

However this did not change the fact there was no getting out of her situation instead of relaxing on her day off and maybe doing a bit of training to get back in shape. She was going to be giving a bath to an elf, and an elf who hopefully liked baths as much as Callum did. And with luck it wouldn’t be an uphill battle to just get her into the tub.

Looking over to to the pair as they ate and signed back and forth the girl struggled much less now with signing. Remembering the letters without help now and only talking slowly due to not being as experienced as callum. However unfortunately for their manners their ability to sign one handed meant they could talk and eat at the same time. Realizing too late what it would mean for their edicate. ‘Well better get it over with’ she thought sadly mourning her once quiet day.

“Callum.” she said in a be more authoritatively to get his attention.

He stopped eating and signing and looked at her innocently looking like he was going to get in trouble with something. She couldn’t help but smile at the poor child who thought who knows what about her words. And only a moment later Rayla stopped and looked between the two before looking back at her a scared expression mirroring callums crossing her face before she wrapped her arms around him as if trying to protect him from her.

Sarai had to stifle a laugh at this reaction knowing the probably thought something terrible would happen…. Though depending on how rayla took to water that was a distinct possibility. ‘These two are just too much together’ she thought, having to hold the hearts in her eyes at bay. “You're not in trouble callum.” she said, sounding more comforting than before to reassure them.

Immediately Callum let out a sigh of relief and rayla while less trusting eventually let go reluctantly pulling away. Though she was eyeing her suspiciously and leaning closer to Callum seemingly trying to shield him from her. However instead of getting distracted by the pairs cuteness she decided to move on “Callum could you please tell rayla to come with me after she is finished with breakfast?” she asked kindly leaning closer and using her free hand to motion to rayla. Then she paused thinking for a moment. “their’s important I need her to do.” she added tactfully hoping this would be enough to get her into the room should she turn out to be a bath hater.

Sht then watched as Callum looked at her for a few moments in wonder before a smile enveloped his face “ok!.” he cried out before beginning to sign to rayla. The girl turned her full attention back to him as he slowly began to sign for her.

Sarai watched this pleased by the result that he was doing it. And while she could have told her herself she knew if it came from Callum she would be less suspicious then she would if she told her herself. ‘If it gets her in that tub i’ll take all the help I can get.’ she thought already feeling tired not expecting this to go to plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid morning by the time callum and rayla had finished eating and the pair wear ready to leave. Harrow left some time before to take care of the last major important matter for some time and with luck would have free time in the coming day’s ezren Meanwhile he was with his favorite and only anti with some special one on one time so she could focus on the elf in the room.

The three of them, Sarai, rayla and callum left their private dining room while the mother led them a child in each hand towards the baths. Callum had decided he wanted to join them on the little matter they wear, wanting to know what important matter they were going to do. While Sarai tried to persuade him otherwise at first she eventually caved under his puppy gaze. But also after thinking about it had been a few days since he had a bath and she could probably use the help.

Callum skipped and giggled following his mother hand in hand like old times before her apparent death nearly a year ago now. Rayla, while not as enthusiastic, was still far more open and not in a permanent state of fear or scowling. Instead the girl just walked more silently with the very wispies of a smile on her lips as her hood shielded her horn tips and showed only a small amount of her silver white hair. Meanwhile Sarai was cautiously optimistic of her chances to get the pair washed without issue…. Though if she wears being honest she wasn’t going to hold her breath.

As the three made it to their destination though callum seemed to figure wear they wear going though “are we going to have a bath?” he asked with baited anticipation. Only for sarai to look down at him with a smile and give a not in return. “Yay! I love bath time.” he cried out excited making sarai grateful that she got lucky with her first son.

Rayla meanwhile just turned her head to look at Callum as he got excited over this “bath” as he worded it. She had no idea what a bath was or what it could do and out of all the human words she had heard and learned so far this was one that she thought was new…. Or new to her at least.

She knew something was up since breakfast having noticed harrow and sarai talking about her and callum. So she had been watching sarai since Callum told her something was going to happen after they ate. Though she was suspicious there was no obvious sign anything was going to or would happen. However she was not going to let her guard down as you could never be too careful, especially with the scary man running around. 

‘Something is up I just know it.’ her mind racing with suspicious possibilities and they approached a double door at the end of a hallway. 

However despite her suspicions their was one thing she couldn’t deny as she gave sirai’s hand a light squeeze. Her parents wear gone, but she could help but relive a happy memory wear her parents walked her around the moongrove each one taking her hand. Even though it was just sarai and callum happily humming as he held sarai’s other hand. She could almost pretend she was walking with her mother. And in moments like this she was happy even with her imagninations.

However when they stopped in front of the large doors her day dream was broken as sarai opened the door with her foot and leading them inside. Only instead of being let go she felt sarai hold onto her tighter as she let go on calum's hand. Only to quickly turn to round still holding her hand to take out a key and lock the door. 

Rayla was now on high alert her eyes darting around looking for what ever manner of torture or pain that was coming that would warent the doors being locked on her. Her scanning of the room caused her hood to fall over her eyes however blocking her sight. “I’ll start the bath!” she heard Callum say though she wasn’t sure what his words wear they had to mean trouble for her. Immediately she tried to pull away to slip free from sarais grasp even using her other free hand to pry sarais loose..

She felt a hand upon her head rubbing the spot between her horns knowing it to be sarai, her hands much bigger than callums. And even heard a humored giggle from her, “you need to calm down you're alright.” she said in a tone that reminded her of her mother. However this would not stop her panic. Not only could she not see, but she was in a strange room she had never been to before, and sarai was holding her hand tight and locked her into this strange room. No matter how nice and comforting she was trying to be nothing would.

“Slash!” Her world stopped as the sound of running water came to her ears making them stand up and her head bolting towards the sound of running water. 

Immediately her hand shot up letting go of sarais hand and brought her hand up to pull down her hood. At first she was momentarily blinded as the light however as her eyes adjusted they went wide at what she saw in the room beyond making her want to curl up into a ball in some dark pit.

The rooms floor was covered in very large red tiles, the walls wear clean and unlike much of the palace wear not red but a much lighter color and a more cream color. The room was a holloway with a large red and gold curtain drawing dividing the half of the room they wear currently in from another one beyond. However she knew what this kind of place was as while it was not exactly the same it was not the same she knew what this was. “seòmar an amar!” she cried out in distress.

She pulled and kicked and dragged trying to pull away from sarai as she slowly crossed the room, her eyes in tears as her feet slid against the floor uselessly as she tried to pull away. But sarai was too strong and the floor was too slippery to get purchase and she slid along the floor unstopped. Soon however they made it to the divider curtain as her cries and pleads fell on deaf ears.

“mas e do thoil e, chan e, bidh mi math no chan eil an amar. rud sam bith ach amar feuch rud sam bith! chan e uisge feuch nach uisge thu!” Rayla cried…. No pleaded,... beged even to be free not wanting to get wet. ‘Please no I take everything back. These humans are monsters, absolutely monsters. These humans are worse than the scary man.’ her mind raced as she tried to claw herself free.

Though she was caught off guard when an arm wrapped around her midsection hosing her off the ground. Looking up in panic rayla realized that sarai picked her up and was now carrying her under her arm. Her wight seemingly having no effect on her. And while she let go of her hand she was helpless to pull away now as the evil human opened the curtain and brought her to the otherside. 

Disparately in a last ditch attempt to free herself and stop her inevitable doom quickly lashing out to grab the divider. However sarai was quicker and maneuvered so that she would not grab anything but open air

As sarai walked her into the room with her under her arand no matter how much she beat, kicked and cried but the human would not let go. And she was forced to watch as sarai walked her in the room and see the room beyond. 

It was a large semi square room easily four or five times the size of her and callums bedroom. On the three side walls of the square outside the entrance wear small cut in areas the size of a bed with a red and gold curtain pulled to one side and on the walls several strange metal looking objects on the walls and stained glass windows depicting the the castle in red,gold, blue and green. With white glass clouds. The light shining through these windows lighting us up the ones facing the sun in brilliant colors. All the walls mean while wear an off while and very clean looking as well as smooth not having any noticeable blemishes or marks like brick would. 

Their wear wear a few shelves, a bench out two with a few more metal fixtures in the walls. But most notably of all was the large dome ceiling with a large window for a roof. With a map of kotalis made entirely of colored glasses with the castle in the middle letting uncolored light through. The sight was absolutely beautiful and breath taking despite it being a water torture chamber. So much do of a distraction it took a loud splash of water to get her attention.

Looking ahead she saw a large hole in the floor, easily large enough for the whole of the dragon guard to sit in comfortably with room for more to spare. The large tub was large enough wear one person could probably even swim in it. The large pool full up with water and white foam that moved around as the water continued to rise. 

She had seen a tub before back in the moon Grove but the size of this one was made her dizzy just thinking of the size. 'humans must enjoy water torture more then runan and ethari' she concluded fearfully. And soon Sarai and Callum wear going to put her in it. 'i'm going to drown. I'm going to drown. These humans are going to kill me.' her mind racing in terror. 

That however was when her mind stopped for a moment as she noticed Callum had disappeared. Looking around the room everywhere she could this way and that from her hanging position would allow. But no matter wear she looked their was nothing, no sign of Callum anywhere, the only trace of him. Not in the bath, not in the strange cubicles, not in the room a wear and she was sure he was here. However all she saw off in the corner was a hamper like the one Callum used for his clothes and tree sets of what she assumed was clean clothes. Two of which looked like they would fit Callum and a third that was about sarai's size. However no Callum.

"Callum? Callum?" She called out wondering wear her human friend went. But no reply came, only empty silence wear once her friend's voice filled the air. She gasped as hard realization hit her, 'he's been drowned…. And I'm next!'. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she saw no escaping her fate as her arch nemesis water waited to finish what the scary man started. "Their, there it's all right, callum probably just fooling around again." She said as soon as possible starting likely when she saw her tears start to fall.

However this didn't help she had no idea what she was saying but she wouldn't be fooled. These humans wear evil bringing out this water torture. She should have run when she had the chance and now she was finished.

Then the water and foam began to rise in one spot and a small geyser of water shot out of the pool only to reveal a brown soaggy mop of hair and pal as a giggling callum came up from the water. She watched as he rose from the water laughing as he wiped the water from his face, “come in rayla its great!.” he shouted becoaning for her to come. She had no idea what he was saying but knew it meant getting wet and rayla wanted no part of that. Though before she could continue to thrash she realized in all her distraction she hadn’t noticed being set down upon the ground so wound up from terro.

Immediately before any thought passed her mind her feet carried her towards the door whence she came trying to bring herself to safety before she was thrown into the over sides human soup pot. However as she ran running round sarai she made it hardly three steps before her dress came up over her face. Too panicked and mined racing she kept running till her arms wear forced over her head and the dress all bot peeled off her skin with a pop. then sight returned to her but her balance thrown off she stumbled to the ground unable to catch herself and feeling a sudden extreme chill in the air that wasn’t present before all the while the chill of the floor can 

Spinning round she saw sarai but more importantly her dirty night dress that was now inside hanging upside down in sarais hands. Looking down she realized that she was naked having left the spire with only her night dress and not much else having not even had any undergarments to her name as all of it was left at the spire. And no matter how much sarai was nice she would not accept any foul human things to wear after all what did they know about making clothes. Even Sarai kept the dragon guard clothes and started wearing it again recently when she watched her start training the other day.

But now her only protection was gone and she was exposed and as sarai tosed the dress into the hamper and started to walk forwards raylas eyes widened as she scampered to get to her feet. Her feet had trouble finding purchase on such odd ground having never felt it before and not knowing how to stand upon it. Getting to her feet though she took one maybe two steps before a pair of arms wrapped around her middle once more picking her up. She tried running fruitlessly as her feet simply kicked off the air. As sarai turned right around and faced the tub in the floor. ‘Come now rayla the sooner you get in the sooner we will be done.” The worlds sounding somewhat strained through no less kind sounding then before, but it didn’t matter rayla could neither understand nor carried what sarai said though water was the most evil thing of all.

Despite her best efforts rayla couldn’t break free as sarai walked closer and closer to the tub, the whole while speaking sweet lies of comfort to deserve her in vain for she knew the water’s evil. In spite of this she continued to rattle incoherent words of fear and begging for freedom. Even the ever sweet callum was content with watching her torture while seemingly heedless of his own impending doom. 

Then suddenly she felt herself finally squrme free and falling to the grou--- “SPLASH” Water was everywhere over her eyes, head, in a rolling spinning sea of water and bubbles. everywhere it was literally everywhere and now in her mouth as she screamed in terror the sound muffled over the waves. And slowly she could feel her lungs burning from lack of air in her small body. All the while her mind racing filling with all sorts of horrid images of creatures and monsters that lurk in the depths.

Hands grabbed her from her arms and pulled up on her and a moment later after pushing through a layer of white her face was hit with a cold blast of air before gasping for breath. Her lungs hurt her face was a darker shade of purple, her eyes watered and stung slightly from the sudds and she was chest deep in a tub full of water the size of a fish pond. With only the words of callum and sarai filling her ears as she tried to block out the world around her.

“Rayla.” 

Rayla looked up as callum looked up at her a hand over his mouth suppressing a luagh making her scowled at him as he raised a finger to point at her head. “”Your hair is big and white…. And kinda bubbly.” he said with a snort laugh. 

She had no idea what he said but she knew it had to be an insult the way he was laughing at her. Turning to look at sarai who was not also in the tub and holding on to here she looked fit to burst laughing as well. Cheeks filling up with air in bitterness she looked down away from the vile humans only to see her reflection and much to her shock with what she saw. Her head was covered in a giant ball of foam big and round larger than even her head like someone took a round fruit and stuck it over her head. 

Raising a hand up to touch her head feeling the strange substance on her head unable to beleave the texture having never felt anything like it before. Bringing some of it down in front of her to touch and play with she bringing up her other hand to touch it and experiment with her intel fear momentarily forgotten. She had never seen such foam in so large amount before the dragon guard using rationed soap that did not foam up and even in the moon grave this was rare.

Her thoughts wear broken however when water poured over her head washing away all the foam making her gasp in shock and remembering why she was panicking before. “I’m in a back must leave, drowning.” her mind thought clunkily struggling to even get that amount of thought out. She tried to break free and make a run for it but a strong arm behind her and sitting in sarais lap made this task impossible as yet another small bucket of water was poured over her head. She shook her head and beat on sarais arm but her strength must have been lacking as the mother either did not notice or care. 

“Callum the soap please, I can’t reach it and hold your sister at the same time.” Sarai asked, looking towards Callum, who was already in the process of bathing himself. “Kay!” he said happily before grabbing a bottle and handing it to her.

Rayla knew what the bottle was and what it would contain but was helpless to stop Sarai no matter how much she tried to break free. Before long the cold sensation of something slick and cold being poured over her head making her shiver from the sensation her body unused to the cold now from the hot water around her. After a few moments the pouring stopped and the next step begin….. Scrubbing. As if on mental cue, Sarai's hand began to scrub her hair and in a most uncomfortable way having not been washed in over a month. Their wear knots, tangles cacked dirt the works and none of it felt good to get out. She cried at their removal and for the soap that kept getting into her eyes and wanted desperately to leave. “Well if you would just hold still and stop trying to run away then maybe I wouldn’t have to be so rough with you and I could use two hands” sarai said to her but of course all she could was cry unable to understand what she said.

“Hay ralya?” she heard callum say happily making her look as he waded in the tub with a soap pirate hat on his head “what's the matter its fun here.” he said with a smile though whatever it was he said rayla wasn’t interested if he wasn’t going to help her escape he was a traiter. “I learned from opili that this part of the castle and this room was made. King Harrow's grandfather had this room built but opili wouldn’t say why she said he liked having lady friends over…. Whatever that means” the boy said. She heard sarai laugh behind her at this “you will understand when your older” sarai said behind her not that she could look.

This continued as sarai cleaned her hair, washed behind her ears and everywhere else with sarai using her one free hand, a rag, soap and sponge. And once Callum was done washing himself, a task that seemed for him much easier enjoying bathing, sarai asked him before rinsing, and unfortunately washing again due to her body still not being clean enough due to how long she went without bathing. And again….. And again, after repeating the process four times and aftera ll her tears were gone sarai was finally satisfied and let her go.

No sooner had her arm released did rayla leap from the tub using a sarai’s lap like a springboard jumping ontop of her then all but climbing of sarai like a human shaped obstacle. All before scampering to self perceived safety away from the water and danger. Leaving behind a laughing callum and a complaining sarai who got kicked in the face when rayla’s foot hit her trying to get away from the tub. Leaving behind the mother and son who wear also ready to get out and redress themselves.

While the whole process took maybe a bit over an hour due to her struggling to rayla it felt like an eternity she was finally free and felt her body beginning to relax. Though while happily out and content for the first few moments it soon became clear that this safety was falues as the first cold breeze hit her skin despite the air in the room. While the room was still warm it was no wear near as warm as the bathing caves in the storm spire leaving her tiny body shivering from the exposure.

Cold and wet holding her arms to her chest shivering like a leaf as the cold air sapped the heat from her wet skin. Her back facing the tub unwilling to even look at it or sarai and callum for what they did to her. She felt violated and humiliated and now after everything her suffering wasn’t done as she now froze in place from the chill in the air and---- “ouggh!” She shrieked as a large white fluffy thing was thrown over her head, Immediately to pulling it off only to have it move and start to press into her head. For a moment she panicked till she realized that they wear hands and her mind began to realize it was just a regular towel. Relaxing slightly she let what she assumed to be surai to dry her off, so far the only nice thing she had done to her that day.

After a few minutes she was dry and sarai left her taking the warm towel with her and throwing it into the hamper much to her dismay wanting to keep the only warm thing she had left now her old clothes gone. Rayla then turned upon hearing Callum talking to sarai and saw that he was already dressed in some new clothes, a long red pull over shirt with gold vest and red pants. reaching for a set of blue and yellow fabric of some sort. His hair dried off now a bit frizzy sticking up at odd angles and him giggling as he talked to sarai accepting a gold colored thing from her. While she watched on she saw the way they talked and acted around each other and felt a pang of jealousy. She knew for a while that sarai was callums mom from the way they acted, being similar to her own parents. But that alone is what made it hard as while callum had his mom she didn’t have anyone.

Her head lowered saddened and she could feel her eyes watering slightly, she knew callum called her “sister” and she had called her “brother” for some time. But it just acted as a constant comfort as well as a reminder that her family was gone and all that was left was these humans who took her from the spire to their stone tower home. She had a brother now and the last many moons sarai and harrow wear nice to her and even called her “daughter.” whatever that meant. But they said it sounding loving like they meant well and despite everything ‘I don’t think they're bad people.’. She knew runnan would likely use strong words on her for such an admittance but it was true. She did not think they were bad people. Barring water torture all they had done was what her own parents had done.

“Rayla.” Her name being called, making her turn round and looking up to sarai as she looked down at her shivering form. 

Sarai herself had also gotten changed into some new clothes this time being simple tan colored pants with a red shirt with gold trim. Her hair tied back and off to the side and a bright smile on her face with her checks a bit red reminding her of her own slightly purple ones from the heat. In her hands however was a large blue piece of fabric that looked kind of like her green dress but instead of a moss green and silver trim it was a blue that was like the dangerous day sky. 

“Arms up rayla.” sarai said calmly but she was forced to blink in confusion, having no guesses as to what she was saying as her head tilted to the right slightly. The look seemed to show that she didn’t understand as instead of repeating herself sarai raised her own hands above her head the dress in one hand hanging. “Arms up.” she said again but once more rayla just stared as she looked to sarai clueless as she stood arms raised above her head holding the dress….

Then the lamp above her head lit realizing what she wanted sarai wanting her to raise her hands above her head to put the dress on. Her nose wrinkled at the idea of wearing human clothes instead of elven ones as elven clothes wear soft and light and airy even the most constrictive ones. This means you would not get hot wearing them or have to worry about things like sweating or the clothes not moving. The human clothes wear more coarse and didn’t move as much and wear heavier. There was no way they could feel good to wear and how humans wore them was a mystery to her. 

Begrudgingly she did as she was told though after sarais face morphed to a less understanding one at her stubbornness. So not wishing to be punished relented and raised her hands over her head allowing sarai to dress her, slipping this new garment over her head. As the fabric was slipped over her head and laid against her body she frowned intelly as it was no wear near as soft or moved as much as her old clothes, as her old clothes wear far softer and smoother and moved more than this. But in the end it wasn’t bad either and it was warm and she felt herself slowly stopping her shivers. The light blue dress fit well though a bit big and went down to a bit high of her feet, and the top was a bit loose though was nice enough. But she would need to ask for something shorter if she didn’t want to trip and stumble. Though if it meant another bath she could wait to ask.

She then saw Callum walking towards her with a golden yellow colored vest holding it open so his arms stretched out wide from the top and the holes being below his arms. “Here rayla. He said jostling the vest to show her as he let out a big smile. It took her mind a moment before realization hit hear that she was supposed to put it on. Her lips forming an O she walked closer raising her left arm and slipping in into the left side hole, before doing the same with the other. Once done, Callum let go walking around her to get infront of her before closing the vest and fastening it together with buttons. Closing the vest up and tightening the overly loose top made her realize that the two pieces were meant to be held together to make up for the failings of the other. ‘That’s kinda smart’ she thought to herself, still shivering hands chilled in the air to sign and not feeling like speaking.

Hugging herself slightly trying to help take the chill out of her skin rubbing her now clothed arms and despite her misgivings at first the clothes wear not so bad. They may have been heavy, it made them warm, they wear not as nice as her old clothes, they wear rougher on her skin then her old clothes and didn’t smell as nice but they felt better then her old dirty dress. They were not her favorite color, but the look on Callum's face said he didn’t mind as he clapped and spoke what she hoped were compliments for her. They were not as good as her old clothes but they would do she decided without complaint

“Rayla” sarai’s ' voice came out hearing her name called once more to see sarai standing near a bench with some things in either hand tapping the bending one hand that had long white things in it. Deciding that at this point the worst of the danger had passed and there was little point fighting any more went to the bench and sat down.

Once sat down Sarai grabbed one leg making her want to pull away but then she saw and felt a soft thing on her foot being slid over her leg and foot much to her surprise. Elves in the guard never had such things, those that did have something close to this wear part of their suits which made it a pain. This new white thing that now sat on her one foot was soon joined by another on the other foot and sarai now sporting a black colored eye seemed happy with this. ‘Is she wearing make up like mama would sometimes? It can’t be a bruise because bruises are blue.’ she thought to herself before returning her attention to the things on her feet. Moving her toes inside the things she smiled enjoying the feeling, her feet wear warm now and she honestly wished she had something like this back in the spire “these are nice. I hope I can keep these’.

Looking up though their was one more surprise in the form of some odd foot shaped things, she had seen things like this before in the moon grove but these ones looked far different then what she was used to. But like with the white foot covers sarai put them on and laced them up leaving her feet well protected for the first time in forever. And well away from the cold. 

Getting off the bench and standing up before tapping her covered feet on the ground a few times. Feeling the covers on snuggling but not uncomfortably she smiled before beginning to run in them unable to contain her new found happiness at these gifts. The humans wear terible with their torture but if she kept getting nice gifts that wasn’t so bad….. ‘No baths are till evil.’ she reminded herself as she ran around the room giving the tub a wide berth. 

Looking back she saw Callum standing near his mom with a smile on his face “callum!” she shouted, waving him over to join her. And soon within moments she was being chased by Callum and the pair were running around without a care in the world playing chase. All the while watching on was sarai nursing her eye as she watched her children play, finally happy the worst part of the day was done. 

“I certainly have interesting children.” she remarked watching them play, her eye hurt but it would fade in time and so to would her fear of baths or perhaps water in general in time. But despite the trouble she loved both of them dearly and knew one day the pair would do great things together.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening and the sun had once again begun to set yet there was still plenty of light as the sky changed from blue once again to pink. It was a thankfully quiet day in kotalis with no dire emergencies or problems. And thankfully no reports of elves even after nearly two months.

King Harrow walked through the castle, his steps echoing and reverberating on the stone steps of one crow's master's tower. his royal robes are a bit tired and wrinkled from the day, his face tired and worn from worry and stress wishing for nothing more than to spend the evening with his family. His arms filled with a dozen or so scrolls that needed mailing and his reason for ascending the crow masters tower.

As he walked his body ached and growed from the throne and went from one worrying meeting to the next. His mind tired and slow after everything to the point wear writing these letters was a challenge and desperately wanting to unwind. His ears playing tricks on him now and then as the stone sometimes made it sound as though someone was walking up behind him. This made him stop and look behind him now and then and turn to see if someone was coming. Only to hear nothing when he stopped to confirm he was alone. 

The only deviation was when a crow that was resting in a window woke up startled and flew in the tower catching harrow off guard. He jumped startled, taking a step back and preparing to defend himself from attack. However this scare was short lived as harrow a moment later noticed the bird as it flew up and into the tower supports to return to its nap as it placed its head over a wing to sleep.

“Sigh I’m growing paranoid.” he said humorlessly he remarked as he continued his walk up the tower though a bit faster than before. 

In truth he was nervous, very much so as it had been two months and the start of the third since thunder had been slain, give or take a few. And so far there was nothing, no sun fire elves trying to recapture the border for the umpteenth time, no dragons flying over the breech to burn down a farm or village, no rouges slipping in from paths unseen to pick a fight… nothing. The elves and dragons wear quite. 

While it may seem like looking a gift horse in the mouth he would have felt better if they had just retaliated instead of all this waiting. As the sooner one strikes the less force you can put behind it. While it may seem counterintuitive he knew from experience the quicker a retaliation strike took to happen the less coordinated and manpower or resources would be added to it. Especially the sun fire elves as they often struck while the iron was hot so to see them holding their blades made him worry they were planning an assault on several fronts.

It was a worrying thought but without being able to put in any spy’s or discounts across the border there was little information they could glenn from the elves. Though by extension the same was true for the elves as well. Though they had dragons few wear foolish or daring enough to go across the border so far as to be close to any major city or in campement wear they could gain useful information. And only an arch dragon would be capable of such jorny and live long enough to tell about it…. Not unless they wear luck.

Harrow shook his head ‘now's not the time to contemplate such things.’ he reminded himself. ‘Amaya will be returning to the border soon once she is done finding the right guards for Rayla and her adoption announcement is done. Winter is almost upon us so even if the elves attack the sun, fire elves will be at a tactical weakness till spring, duren has already pledged to help stave off an invasion should it come. And the defenses have tripled since we stole the titans heart. And with thunder dead and sun blinded and tyrant dragons showing themselves in ages we should be able to survive anything they throw at us.’ he reminded himself to give himself some confidence. 

While his self reassurance wasn’t working as well as he would like he knew there was some truth in it which made him feel a bit better. They had built several more fortifications and checkpoints and made all of the roads into kotalis proper almost impossible without a fight even with magic… verin made sure of it. And with winter around the corner an invasion by the elves would be almost suicdle till spring. And after spring casualties to the elves would still be astronomically high.

“I need to focus on the here and now, not be distracted by what could happen.” he said in a hushed tone. “Worrying about what may or may not happen all day won’t solve anything.” reminding himself to stay in the moment. He had already done everything in his power to prepare for invasion, the true reason for his meeting that day not wanting to worry Sarai or the kids. But now all he could do was hope that it was enough and be a good king to his people for today and not get distracted by the thought of being a military commander tomorrow.

His family and the families of those in kotalis wear what he needed to focus on not the enemies at the border that may or may not be gathering, for they wear a doom for another day not today. “Speaking of.” he muttered, reminded of his task. The various letters he wrote that he now held in hand that still weighed on his heart. 

Each one to a different person whom he knew and trusted with his life, each one hopefully being a family who would take in claudia and soren. And take them away from the man and all the death and pain he had wrought and maybe find happiness. 

With their mother gone he had little choice and he already had enough children for the time being, and the last thing he needed was there to be bad blood between the pair and rayla. Instead he would find a good home for them he had already narrowed down the list over the last few weeks to those who wear good natured and caring. But wear also well off not wanting to case financial burden to whomever took them in. now though all that was left was to mail out his letters and hope for the best.

“I just hope one of these families will take them on and raise them right. There's been enough pain and poor choices affecting my peoples children already. '' he said aloud to himself as he reached the door to the crow master. Opening it and swiftly entering a small sliver of hope filling his heart that for once some good would come of his mistakes. A smile being brought to his own remembering hearing of what happened with rayla’s bath wishing he could have seen it. “That girl must be awfly afraid of water to react that way.” he said in a lugh.

A smile now on his face as he closed the door behind him “that’s it just think of your family and the good memories to come.” he said basishing his darker thoughts. Hope was what he needed and he knew that and now he needed to do right by two more as he prepared to great his crow master closing the door behind him not even thinking about what he might have missed.

All the while though harrow was oblivious to the crow whom he startled and went to to spleet behind him. A bird that in fact was very much awake to an extent and was very much not alive as it watched him with blood red eyes as someone watched him from afar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Himmph! You need not worry about my children harrow. I can raise them just fine on my own. You just need more faith in me.” former lord viren said as he looked into a crystal mirror with blue stone and simple gold frame that sat on his hand as the magic crow he made spied on his former friend and ally. Turning his attention away, as he was already forming a plan to deal with harrow as he watch his children. As the pair practiced dark magic reading from books and toms and practicing their incantations.

“Soon enough harrow kotalis will have the king it needs. One that will put an end to those reched elves and dragons.” he remarked a wicked smile on his face as a purple flame erupted from cludia’s hand scaring soren making him scramble backwards.

“Once and for all………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens our heroes to be have discovered rayla's biggest weakness water, honestly give her stilted eyes and a tail and she would be like my cat. as well as how callum and rayla are coping with how painful there lives have been in recent memory.
> 
> and we also found out how our not so good freind the dark mage viran has been keeping himself busy as well as what harrow plans on doing with cluadia and soran.... and I think I don't need to spell it out that it won't go to plan that was kinda obvious. but what specifically will happen you will just have to find out.
> 
> also sarai is being cheeky again naughty mother.
> 
> also you may have noticed my little nod to something ezren say's in book one moon if not I want to know if you find it I dare you to find my refrence hidden in my chapter just for fun.
> 
> and I am aware this chapter was mostly just fluff but you can never have enough rayllum or callra fluff if you ask me.
> 
> ether way as always leave a comment in the section below to let me know what you think they are huge motivation for what I do and I hope you have an awsome day.


	13. dark family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not again” the words tired and somber on the edge of tears as Harrow's head collapsed into his hands. 
> 
> It was early afternoon the sun was still high and the heavens blue for the first time in weeks since fall set in. it would have been a welcome change and uplifting one had it not been for the latter he received not more then a few minutes ago. The light of the sun fills the office with its warmth despite the chilly day. His trusty bird pip sleeping content on his perch oblivious to the problems of the world. 
> 
> When he had woken that morning the only sign that things were wrong was the usual complaints of rayla from the sun hurting her skin and eyes. A sight that while problematic was an enduring sight now one that even the staff had gotten used to and enjoyed seeing in recent days. 
> 
> Yet the complaints and moans of one annoyed moonshadow elf wear but a whisper compared to the tidings of doom. A letter no larger then an arrow in thickness when rolled bringing with it dark tiding that harrow had not seen in years. This caring enough meaning to fill a small book, maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi to all those who are waiting for this update I am sorry with corona and my work things got crazy, then I got depressed and had a burnout at work. so the last week or so I set to work on this chapter to fix my bad update record. I would have had it published a few day's ago but the humidity is like 70% and its making everyone lethargic and it's making it hard to think. so If this chapter has some spelling errors or isn't as detailed as the others i'm sorry but this humidity is killing me.
> 
> ether way this chapter I hope was well worth the wait as it was great fun to write despite the weather, we get to see more of Claudia and soran this time and there father viren as promised. so without further delay enjoy while I dehumidify XP

Harrow was having another one of those day’s a recurring theme with his life since losing sarai to the tyrant king. Sitting at his thrown listening to the crow master and the messages he brought while opeli took notes. He was only half listening however as he took on an impassive look pretending to appear interested. Answering only when necessary for too much was on his mind. Life in just a few short weeks had spun out of control almost over night…. Or it felt like it, he though.

He had to not only deal with rayla’s impending reveal tot he kingdom as well as the problems with the council. Rayla would need to be on her best behavyor not to mention be disguised for her own safety. While regrettable the choice was clear, even sarai knew that it was the only choice. The kingdom and the world was not ready for an elvin girl in the human lands. Thankfully the girl did not seem to bear the elvin marks along with her horns being small. All that would need be done was the girl needing to wear gloves 

But he also had to put up with virens children and especially claudia who had become more than a little vengeful since her father's imprisonment. The girl's spiteful and hateful gaze reminds him of the tyrant dragon himself, making him worry what she would become one day. 

All of this though pailing in his worries for callum though he and rayla had been doing better lately since they had been rooming together. Rayla seemed to be doing better now having having begun to adjust to a new sleeping schedule, and seemed to be coming to turms with her parents deaths. Their wear still times that she would wake up screaming calling for her parents yet these episodes had become less frequent.

Callum though despite his happy behavior by others it was clear he was still hurting. He did not know if saria had noticed but he had and it worried him how he would look at others rayla included like they would disappear. He had been abandoned by his father, lost his home, nearly lost his mother, and now was nearly thrown into the streets. The child no doubt suffering immense abandonment and fears of lose something that would need to be delt with.

The life of a king was a arduous one, one that he did not wish upon anyone, much less his son. Harrow sighed loudly feeling exhausted almost wishing for someone to try an assasinate him so he could get out of work for the day. 

This caused the crow master to stop speaking while he, opeli and the guards also took notice of their kings distress. Each and everyone of them looking in his direction with worried expressions, a few guards even looking about the room for any sign of threat. 

"Your highness are you alright? Opeli ask her voice hiding emotion while her words wear concern. Her brow scrunched eyes locked to him like a raven her classed hands twitching as they did now and then when on high alert. 

Harrow just put on a fake smile as he regarded the room waving a hand away at opeli. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Ezren was having a difficult night and I didn't rest well. Please continue." He said in a mock tired tone. He hated lying but he did not wish to worry anyone with his own insecurities and doubts.

He noted the suspicious gaze of opeli no doubt not trusting his words. Harrow wanted to give the woman more credit for putting up with him. Yet this admiration was tempered by a headache he could already feel coming on.

He did not listen as opeli had the crow master continue as the room began to return to normal. All the while harrow noted the glances in his direction, their worry and questions upon their faces. It was no secret that he had been having a hard time adjusting to being a father, much less the father of three. He knew they wear worried, he would be as well if he wear in their position. It was comforting knowing they cared, but he was their king and he needed to stay strong for their sakes.

Though despite everything the weight of a single letter in his pocket seemed to be his undoing. The very presence of it made him feel heavy and tired with it's contents. The entire time he sat he shifted lightly in his place unable to get comfortable his whole body aching with pins and needles. He just could not help but feel achous since getting the letter this morning. Even now both of his hands gripped the arms of his chair as tight as possible to prevent the from shaking. He had a headache yet dare not nurse it to prevent worry, instead just grit his teeth silently and barred the pain in his head the fogg making it hard to think. As his thoughts swirled around in his head like a rolling soup, un clear and merky.

The letter was the cause of this headache being the straw that broke the horses back over everything as it was the latter he had been waiting for.

The letter was one of many replay’s to his request to have someone take in claudia and soren after much waiting he had finally gotten the replay he was waiting for. A lower class duke whom he had been friends with had agreed to take them in. he had been in correspondence with the ageing man since his father passed. And he knew that he and his wife wear kind souls that would do their best to raise the children right. Having no children of their own their latter had nothing but joy and admiration for the opportunity to raise children.

The only problem was his own.

Giving the children up rasing them away from their father in isolation in the mountain duchy was the best place. In the mountains away from their father, away from the court, away from dark magic. Especially dark magic.

Looking over to the window seeing the slowly angling sun knowing that ear long it would be time to send the children away. Much of the castle and staff would likely celebrate their leaving despite him forbidding it not wishing to encourage such behavyor. Despite all the children have done to the castle since their fathers arrest, though mostly claudia. Yet at the same time he knew that he should be happy for his staff given all that the girl has put them through. Even his wife was happy they would be leaving hoping it would lead to a fresh start for them.

Yet he couldn’t bring it inhimself to feel happy as he should, he felt like a failure even now. Sending them away was the best think he could do for them, having far to many things on his plate to handle any more. Yet he still felt like he was abandoning them despite being the only sensible choice he had left. Cludia would try something to get back at both him and rayla that was a fact, and he could not keep an eye on them all day nore could anyone. She would one day find a way to attack them and he would be forced to arest her for treason despite her age and if that happened he doubted soren at his impressionable age wouldn’t follow soon after.

Though no matter how he ratonalized it it still felt like ripping his own heart out with the pain only growing as the time fore their departure growing ever closer. Even now as the sun sored high the carriage that would take them too the duchy would soon arrive maybe an hour, maybe two before it arrived to take them to the far reaches of kotalis a journey that would end only in the predawn hours two days from now. Far enough away that no child would ever beagle to return without being missed.

As he sat he was thankful for his darker skin in this moment a feature he carred little about before as the color helpd to hide the force he was gripping his thrown trying not to make his knuckle change color. The feeling of betrail in his heart was immense and he wasn’t certain how much longer he could take it. He just hoped that it would be over once they had left, lest he loose any more sleep or begin to grow gray at his young age. 

‘This is going to be a long day’ he though sadly as he looked out the window at the blue azure sky.

‘I wonder if I should bring callum to see them off?’ he wondered absently looking off into the heavens. His thought going to his oldest and all the hardships he has had to endure as well as abandonment thinking that it may be good to see them off. Then his mind went the other way about how cludia treated him when they met one day after virens imprisonment and how she veribly attacked him for siding against her father. The boy always being afraid of viren leaving little wonder why he would turn on him so quickly.

‘Its probably better he not know’ he thought sadly closing his eyes coming to his answer. He knew that callum was already struggling and didn’t need any more stress painful as it was to admit. ‘It may for once be better that he just be left wondering without answer. ‘Maybe one day they can meet again…. Under better circumstances.’ the thought romanticized and foolish. Yet as foolish as it was that thought did make him feel a bit better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon when the carriage was finally ready to go and virens children wear escorted outside to it. Both harrow and surai stood beside one another with happy looks upon their faces as their guards stood nearby. The King wore his familiar regal red and golden robes, while Sarai wore forgin blue and silver ones. 

General Amaya stood not far away in her shining armour recently being upgraded and cleaned for the first time in ages. By her side was gren wearing new more regal reg and white robes similar to opeli to show his rank as an aid. All coming with his new job not just as Amaya's translator but personal assistant and consultant. A position he held proud. 

All around them guards of every cut stood about while staff and workers watched on from every window or Piller. They all watched on in anticipation, and fear all waiting for the job to be over, for their suffering to end.

And claudia couldn't care less about any of them as she walked beside soran through the courtyard towards their ride. As they walked she held sorans hand. She walked head held high while a fierce scowl lind her face, body rigid movements stiff and deliberate with purpose. Her plain blue dress, different from her usual, preferred to wear her long hair tied back to make her seem more presentable with white shoes to match. 

She saw the show the the king and his fake wife was putting on as they walked closer forcing herself not to stomp. She knew what the monster was trying to do to them taking them away to be killed in secret. Their guard the night before told them of Harrow's plans to kill them, pretending to send them to a better home to make a fake show for his people. All in an effort to make himself look like a hero while their father the true hero was made to be a villain. All because of his jealousy of their fathers power that he can’t control. 

Cludia wanted to shout, to call the man what he was, to kill him and his imposter wife and elvin freak of a child. Cludia knew that one day they would all pay for what they did to them and their father would take his rightful place as a hero of the human kingdoms. ‘I just need to be patient, father will save us then train us to take back kotalis from the elves.’ she declared with fair. It was hard to keep a straight face as poised to one of vengeance, simply wanting to watch the man burn. But for sorans sake she held back. Despite practicing for several weeks he still couldn’t do any dark magic she needed to pretend to behave till later and stick to their fathers plan for his sake.

Looking over to her right she saw the obvious nervous face soran was making he was suppressing tears she knew. Wearing a simple white shirt and tan pants with brown belt and boots upon his feet

Soran was stronger then most gave him credit for she knew and one day he would be stronger then any of the guards or amaya this she knew. And he would be at their fathers side together exterminating the elves and the dragons once and for all. When viren saved the kingdom and got rid of harrow and his family, Soren might even be king one day. “King soren.” she said to herself in her head enjoying the sound of it. “And lady claudia.” she toyed with the name before resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the name, but she would take the title with pride one day she knew. For it would mean they had saved humanity and slaine every last dragon and elf.

As they drew closer to the king she noticed the looks of the guards and random people in the windows. They watched them with mixture of releaf, disgust, hatred, and suspicion for who they wear. All the while their precious tractor of a king walked talls with them bowing at his feet despite the fact the man only carried about being more powerful then anyone else. And lying, cheating and betraying anyone to keep it that way. “He just can’t stand not being on top can he.” she said to herself biting her check to keep quite while all so desperately wanting to set him on fire.

Walking in front of the king and queen as they regarded her and sorren she flet soren squeeze her hand a bit tighter. She knew he was nervous as harrow alone was bigger and stronger then both of them put together. Yet she was not afraid a few short words and a lock of hair and the king would be the one who should be afraid. Yet as the man bent down to regard them she noticed callum was no wear in sight. Sparing a few moments to look for him not finding him any wear in the courtyard or windows she could see. 

For a moment she vaguely wondered if he was hiding from her and soren from what he no doubt heard from harrow. But then her mind flashed to the little elf that was proacticly using him as a shield when last she saw callum. A new flash of fire roared in her heart at the thought. “The little elvin freak probably has him under her thumb. I can’t wait for the day I can’t take and chain her to a table a farm her for ingredients for the rest of her life.” she swore silently. She new why everyone turned on her and her father and brother. It was due to the elf girl and the elf pretending to be the queen. 

As she planned on how she would imprison the fake queen and elvin freak she failed to notice harrow and queen sarai speaking to her. “-ifficult for you and soren but you must realize your father isn’t well and he is becoming a danger to himself. I’m sorry but there's no other way for your safety and you need to be separated. I know you may hate me or even despise me, I just hope one day you understand the kind of man your father has become due to his use of dark magic. Its poisoned his mind and turned him into…. I dare not say. “ harrow said in short order, his voice switching from upbeat to saddened.

Had harrow been anyone else she may have considered listening to his words, but knowing the man's penchant for betrayal from their father. Instead she just looked at him with the same angry expression, no words or anything just staring. She didn’t even listen to him after this just stood there holding sirens hand in her own, squeezing his tightly to reassure him.

Eventually harrow stopped speaking a deep frown upon his face as he seemed to realize she was ignoring him. She watched as he looked on helplessly turning to his elf imposter wife. Her saddened face was laughable and fake. She knew after all she was an elf, what did elves care about humans.

Sarai tries saying a few words to her but she simply turned her head to ignore the elf not wanting to even look at the imposter. That seemed to be the end of it as not long after harrow told amya they could board the carriage. Without any more delay amaya with grens voice got them into the carriage that would take them to their supposed execution.

Cludia walked in first ignoring amaya and grens instructions taking the first step before walking inside. Still barring sorens hand he walked in only a step behind before they sat upon the bench facing the back. A moment later a plan guard got in with them sitting at the other side, his spear being set leaning against the far wall as he closed the door.

Sitting inside the carriage, Claudia seemed the somewhat boring interior clearly meant for more common use and not the more expensive kind. It wasn’t too large enough to fit four adults comfortably in pairs of two, or in her and sirens case six being much smaller. The plain stained wooden interior was a warm wood color. The benches were cushioned with a warm royal red color with yellow thread customary of most things in kotalis being the kingdom's colors. The benches tall off the floor allowing both soren and her feet to hang free off the bench. 

The only thing of not that was remotely interesting was the two windows one on either side of the carriage looking out to the world. Unfortunately for Claudia all she saw their the faces of the royal couple looking back, seemingly disappointed. “Good, let them not get any satisfaction out of us not being brainwashed” she thought with a smirk.

Looking over to soren he had a strained look on his face that made her worry the smirk turning to a frown. The castle was the only life he knew since he was born and while she never cared for it he loved the castle. For him leaving must have been worse than death. ‘don’t worry soran, we will take back the castle, mark my words. You will be a king someday.’ she promised.

The carriage then lurched forward causing them to be pushed forwards towards the back of the carriage as they began to move. A moment later soren pulled free of her grip standing up and moving to the window. She watched as he whimpered placing both hands upon the glass whimpering pitifully as the inner court turned into the outer court yard before turning into the gate house, then the bridge, before turning into the town beyond.

Cludia watched it all as they drew farther and farther from their home and towards whatever fate harrow had planned for them. Cludia knew their father wouldn’t abandon them, he would never use or betray them unlike harrow. 

“Now then.” the words of the guard rang out young and inexperienced but still authoritative, drawing both their attention. Both she and soren looked his way, the man looking tired, frustrated and no less mistrusting then the others. “We are going to be stuck here together for nearly three day’s and I want no trouble with either of you.” He told them in serious fashion motioning to his spear with his free hand.

“Any funny business or backwards phrases from either of you and I’ll just tell harrow you had an accident on the road. Do I make myself clear?” he asked both of them.

Soren looked pale and immediately went back to his seat before leaning over to hug her. She returned the hug her gaze deadly, literally if she had a spell ready. But stayed quite knowing that their time would come as soon as their father came for them. She knew he would in time as she returned the hug on soren vowing to wait, to be ready for him. 

She noticed the guard smirk as she comforted him, clearly enjoying their suffering. And in that moment Claudia knew that he would be the first to suffer under the rule of future king viren. ‘When our father is king, people like him, people like harrow will be put wear they belong. And the elves will be extinct.” promising herself to punish the man who would treat them like the elves he now served. She knew confronting the man was pointless any way as she had nothing to cast spells with. The only thing she had that the guard wouldn’t notice was soran and she knew she would never use him. 

As time went on claudia and soran just sat side by side leaning into each other for comfort. The rest of the day was uneventful as time went on only stopping to rest the horses and the driver. While the guard insisted on keeping them locked up not bothering to give them any food or water. Considering them nothing more than traitors along with viren. So they stayed huddled together taking turns sleeping to guard the other. The entire time she did her best to comfort soran who was afraid of the guard who watched them.

The next day was much the same for cludia with watching over her brother while looking for a chance to grab some magic ingredients when possible. the guard would only let them rest long enough to water the horses and and driver. And much like before he kept them locked inside not letting them leave to stretch their legs or even relieve themselves. Even going so far as to threaten bodily harm if they should wet themselves. 

The whole time having to sit awkwardly as she forced herself not to go in her blue dress. Feeling tired, hungry, humiliated and angry she wanted so desperately to lash out but couldn't wait till their dad arrived to save them. Soren however got the worst of the attention likely because he was a boy and thus more fun to bully. Claudia could do nothing but just sit and watch on unable to do nothing without the guard watching.

By the start of the third day both she and soan wear both disivaled, sore, hungry, thirsty and tired beyond belief. Cludia felt like her legs were going to fall off having not walked more than a step or two since entering the carriage. And with soran asleep she was too afraid to do so herself. There was no telling if the guard would wake up and kill them early instead of waiting till they reached whatever prison they were to be executed at.

The guard on the other hand slept with his head and body leaning against the wall that had the door while his spear leaned in the same place it had the whole journey against the opposite wall. His loud snoring made it hard to sleep even when she could.

. sitting next to her soran slept leaning against her hugging her body like a pillow. As she waited and watched on at the guard wanting to reach out and grab his spear away from him. However too afraid of him being awake and having soran holding onto her prevented such an idea. The entire time through she let one eye towards the window wondering wear their dad was and how much longer they would wait for him.

Cludia could feel her tired body wanting to give into sleep feeling so tired, her head hurt and felt like it would be split open any moment, her mouth felt so dry and wondered how someone would be so cruel to children? “Wear are you dad, what’s taking you so long?” she questioned in a whispered plee. Not daring to speak any louder then the guard could snore.

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a sudden stop jolting marcus forward causing her to bange her head on the wall of the carriage. “Ahhhg! Cladia yelped startling soran awake. Though this paled in comparison to the guard who fell completely off the seat at the sudden lurching hitting the ground face first. With a start.

“Claudia?” she heard soran ask in a drowsy droll but paid it no mind immediately placing a hand over his mouth to silence him, not wishing for the guard to hear him. Glancing down at her brother she saw his panicked look on his face clearly scared at being silenced unsure of what was going on. She could feel his panicked breath upon her skin as his heart rate quickened, yet did not linger turning to watch the guard as he began to get off then floor. 

As the man began to grumble to himself about what was going on even saying it was their fault a sudden flash outside caught her attention. Looking towards the windows outside she saw nothing out of the ordinary save for the mountainous region beyond. “What?” she questioned in wonder.

“What did you say!” the guard shouted suddenly claudia turned her head to see the guard now standing even holding his spear now. The look on his face was that of furry, a rage the likes of which she had never seen before. “This is your doing isn’t it you and your father forsaken magic!” the man said lifting his spear up only have it bang into the roof due to confined space. The guard immediately let go of the spear losing interest in the weapon letting it fall to the ground instead grabbing the knife at his waist with a snarl as he pointed the blade at them.

Soran saw this and grabbed her tighter while she thought desperately for a spell she could use to get the guard to leave them alone long enough to escape. Her blood felt cold while her body and mind grew stiff at the knife the nameless guard had hindering her thoughts. No spell came to mind though she didn’t know enough about magic yet and didn’t have enough ingredients to do anything. And the fear she felt now made it impossible to think only able to wonder “am I going to die?”

Instead of saving the day like their father would have, she was forced to watch as the began to scream at them waving his knife in their faces. “What did you do? This is your doing isn’t it!” he shouted in rage. The man’s face looked like it would explode just looking at her. She could even feel soran hiding his face in her dress.

Cludia couldn’t help but whimper in fear at the guards shout “I- i didn-” she tried to say her voice weak and fearful too scared to raise her voice any more. 

Yet the man didn’t let her finish ignoring her protest “No I know it was you It couldn’t have been anyone else. You're trying to use magic to stop the carriage and escape aren't you!” he shouted back ringing cludia’s ears. “Forget a public execution I’ll just save the prison the trouble and kill you now!” he shouted, thrusting the knife towards them. Cludia hugged soran tightly, closing her eyes in fear, knowing. The only thing she could think of was why did their life always have to be so cruel.

Then the sound of braking glass could be heard followed by the sounds of the guard panicked screams. The sound of chains along with hissing came soon after, yet claudia dared not look too afraid of what she would see. The sounds of struggle going on mear inches from her and sorans head making her heart race. The whole time wondering if she or soran would be hurt in some way by what ever unseen force assailed them. The man cursing and rything at something that bound him. The whole carriage shaking with this struggle. 

Eventually the sound of the door opening rang out and not a moment later the man sounded like he tumbled out of the carriage with a thud. Claudia was still and silent for several moments as the man groaned from wear ever he landed. Cludia could feel a cold sweat on her from fear of the mans attack, her whole body trembling feeling a stuttered breath in her chest. Or was it sorans body she felt underneath her? She was far too shaken to tell nor even care.

“Well are you two done waiting or are you just going to stay in there and not greet your father.” a familiar voice joked.

The words snapped claudia from her fear, eyes snapping open in shock unable to believe her ears. ‘It can’t be’ her mind told her, unable the words as only moments before their deaths seemed certain. Looking through the door showed the image of someone she never thought she would see again.

“Dad!” she cried out pushing off the seat and soran aside before flinging herself at viren hugging him around the neck holding on unwilling to let go. A moment later another shout came from behind “DAD!” soran cried and claudia felt viren move from wear he stood. She felt an arm around her waist not long after holding her up so she was not hanging from his neck. 

She nuzzled into his neck for a time before noticing the area around them the guard who once threatened to kill them lay down on the ground face turned away from the viren his entire body shaking. Cludia couldn’t help but smile at this seeing how the man was getting what he deserved. A scene of satisfaction growing within her at the sight of the guard cowering before someone who would be the king one day.

Eventually viren set her down and pushed them both away and she watched as he looked upon them with pride. “You have done well to endure this hardship. I’m sorry I couldn't come sooner but attempting to catch up to you once you had left the city was far harder than I first anticipated.” he explained to them. “I’m just glad I caught up when I did before anything happened to either of you.” his voice she could hear filled with releaf his kind smile looking back at them.

Cludia immediately felt her heart sink with guilt for doubting viren and questioning wear he was ‘he was following us the entire time.’ he was trying to save us since we left kotalis.”. She felt tear pricks in her eyes at this realization feeling terrible for doubting her dad making them wait so long.

“Shoosh. None of that now you hear me.” viren said to her tenderly, bending down to her level bringing a hand up to her face, wiping a stray tear away from her face. “Now, now I am here aren't I? And you're safe, that's all that matters.” viren said kindly as he wiped her tears free before patting her head gently.

She couldn’t help but suppress a giggle feeling relieved for the first time since finding out they wear leaving kotalis. Looking over to soran he seemed to be relieved as well though not as much as she thought. Though she ignored this look just happy to be a family again without having to hide.

“Will we go back under the castle now dad?” she heard soran in a sputter a moment later his face looking worried, his body still trembling as he looked on at their dad. Despite how happy he should be he seemed almost scared as he asked his question. She questioned this wondering what had him so afraid now that their dad was back to protect them. ‘So long as dad is with us were unstoppable.’ she thought happily.

Instead she just listened to viren snort unamused as he turned his attention to her brother. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have arranged new housing for you in a small keep outside of kotalis from the old war.” he explained standing up once more looking off into the distance to place that claudia assumed was the prison. It did not seem as scary as she imagined just large castle walls and a keep but kept her thoughts silent as her dad continued 

“It is safe...admidently a bit inconvenient, but close enough to kotalis to return when necessary.” he said, listing some of their new homes features moving his free hand as he spoke. “And most of all private enough to practice dark magic uninterrupted to our hearts content. He declared. Turning his head back to look at them she saw a smirk upon his face “There is even a secret passage from it to the castle so I can check in regularly on your progress.

The thought of practicing dark magic whenever she wanted made her heart soar at the thought of no longer needing to only practice a few hours a day. Now she and soran could practice whenever they wanted for as long as they wanted. Her face aglow at the idea oblivious to sorans discomfort at hearing this.

Claudia could barely contain her excitement at finally being able to practice magic in earnest. “when do we leave?!” she cried out in excitement ready to get started as soon as possible. While the concerned look of her brother went unnoticed, completely ignorant to his concerns about dark magic.

She watched as vired turned around and pulled something from his coat, a bottle of what looked like glowing purple dust. With one hand he uncorked the bottle and the dust on its own escaped like a strong wind had grabbed it. The purple glowing glittery powder then began to form a luminescent trail into the forest to a place unseen. 

She watched with fascination unable to suppress a “woah” as she watched the trail from turning to watch it as it went into the forest. Even her brother was mezzmerized by the trail unable to believe what he saw. Only stopping when they heard their dads voice once more

“Follow that trail and it will lead you to our camp for the night. We will make way for the keep tomorrow.” he declared pointing to the trail his dust had mad not moments ago. At first claudia wanted to follow the trail as no sooner had viren finished his words had soran took off into the bush following the purple dust. She had taken all of two steps before turning around to see viren having not moved from his spot.

“What about you? Aren’t you coming?” she asked, confused by his lack of movement, a gnawing worry beginning to form within her. 

She watched as he just smiled back at her “don’t worry I’ll be right behind you. I just need to finish something here first.” he explained motioning to the carriage and the guard. “In the meantime follow your brother and keep him out of trouble.” he added like a joke sounding humored.

Cludia despite the words still felt worried to leave him again not wanting to have their family broken up again so soon after reuniting. But seeing him waving her away made her resistance crumble. Biting her lip she slowly turned to leave sparing him one last look before following the purple trail. Not saying goodbye afraid he would leave for good if she did so. Instead she followed after soran. All the while unaware of the dark tidings that followed her father and the growing doubt in her brother's heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As his children made way into the forest towards their new home away from home following the magic trail he had set for them he turned back to the carriage and the guard. The carriage driver sat at his perch completely unaware of everything happening around him still under a spell. While the guard sat quietly chained up near the carriage looking more calm then he should. Yet virin was unconcerned by this as he pulled out a set of moon arcanum butterflies in glass jars from his coat.

“Driver. there are a pair of bags in the bushes I prepared earlier, place them inside the carriage side by side.” viren said calmly not even looking at the driver. A moment later there was a squawk and s shifting of weight before the sound of footprints could be heard a moment later making for the side of the road. The mind controlled guard doing the job he was sent to do for his new master viren. 

While the driver did this he drew his attention to the guard who looked up at him with a smirk. “I must say lord viren, having your kids be told by some guards that they wear to be executed and having me terrorize your kids so they will be more loyal to you… Heh that’s cold.” the man remarked with a laugh. “Got to respect your dedication to your job though your way better the king harrow my lord.” the man said this time more as a compliment then anything.

Viren did not say anything at first or react very much in general, his stoic behavior unmoved by the words. Though the guard just chuckled once more unsurprised by the silent treatment he was getting. “Heh fine I get it be the cool lord you are I can respect that. But could you unchain me. After all I can’t exactly serve the future king like this. After all I want to kill some elves” he remarked calmly rattling the magic chains he now found himself.

This seemed to finally get a reaction out of viren as he pulled a third vile out of his coat with a smile. “Sadly not everyone will be making it to the battle field.” viren remarked without emotion drawing a confused look from the guard.

“Lord viren?” he asked his voice laced with concern, lord viren watching on as a look of dread washed over him.

Viren then kneeled down to eye level with him a proud look on his face, “you have done quite well in making my children more loyal to me for that I thank you. But necessary sacrifices need be made to insure humanity’s prosperity. You understand I am sure after all if there are not four bodies harrow may get suspicious of my plans not to mention I can’t have you talking to my children.” he explained, proud of the man's work and help towards peace for humanity. He then felt a scene of sadness wash over him as the man grew to fear “Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.” he remarked as the uncoraked the third jar.

“Wait! Lord viren!” the man began to shout in desperate plees.

Though viren ignored him as he began to chant his eyes blackening green mist forming around his hand and staff before thrusting his staff towards the man. Jets of green tendres encompassed his head like a cacoon. The clearing was filled with the same green flashes as before casting the same spell he had only moments before cast on the driver. Soon the cocoon around his head faded from view dissipating leaving the man wear he was no different then before save for his now pitch black eyes.

As virens own eyes returned to normal and he gaged his work he frowned at what he saw. “The only problem with this spell is that it's only really useful at night when it's harder to tell the difference in eye color.” he grumbled bitterly. “I really must find a version that fixes this flaw for day time use” reminding himself thinking of all the uses mind controlling people would be if they didn’t stick out.

Turning his head as he heard the sound of the driver getting out of the carriage bowing to him as he did so. Looking inside he saw the two bags inside the passenger compartment, the dingy motley bages covered in dirt and must getting the inside of the carriage dirty. Yet viren despite the finished task viren frowned at the bags displeased. “While grave robbing isn’t my idea of a plan I needed two bodies for my plan to work to throw harrow off.” he remarked bitterly. Bringing forward the butterflies and chanting all too familiar words.

Thinking about his children as he weaved his spell drawing in the power of the magical creatures into himself with dark magic. The rush he felt every time he did so a welcoming as he thought about his children, more specifically their appearances. Within moments his spell was cast and the magic faded from his system leaving behind in its wake two illusions of his children sitting perfectly beside one another.

With a sight feeling slightly weak after casting the spell, leaning more on his staff, reminding himself to cast a strength spell on himself when he got back. “While robbing children's graves is beneath me if it saves the penarchy from the elves so be it. I am doing what is necessary to save us. Unlike that traitor harrow.” viren declared. He knew the only way to stop the elves was to rid the world of them and the dragons once and for all. And he would be the man to finally do it and save humanity from being doomed by harrow. 

With a snap of his fingers the chains gave way around the guard and viren ordered the pair back to their stations. Within minutes the carriage was away with it’s two fake passengers slowly moving down the road towards the city in the distance. Viren watched on through a spy raven as the carriage was welcomed into the small city, the driver and guard completely under his thrall talking their way in. before long the gates opened and closed for them.

As he watched through the eyes of one of the reanimated birds he began to chant one final time having prepared for the day for weeks since finding out wear harrow would send his children. All this work and planning, all his preparation so he could have two loyal subjects to serve at his side to save humanity from harrow and the elves.

As he watched through the mirror as the carriage made it to the castle as his chant reached its end, he saw the lord and lady through the mirror almost feeling a scene of pity for the man for serving harrow. This pity was fleeting though as the end of the chant came to be and the ravens vision went black as it was destroyed in what was to come.

“BOOM!” a fiery explosion rocked the ground bringing viren to his knees, not expecting such force. 

Yet looking up he saw what was done the entire town was engulfed in a number of fires all over the city. Magical sun arcanum bombs that he had spent many horse crafting for this moment. He could hear the screams of people and the ringing of the city bells yet he felt not shame, only pity. Pity for all the lives wasted in an effort to better serve humanity, and fuel the fires of war that would deliver their salvation. The attack would be considered written off as a retaliation attack by dragons for the dragon king while he would be left blameless. 

Seeing the mighty fires viren was almost impressed with himself having never done anything quite so large before at harrows insistence. And though taking many weeks he now knew he could destroy every elvin city and military with the right magic and in less than half the time with his children's aid.

His heart blazing with passion at the sight a new scenes of duty and urgency now stirring within him. “When you see this harrow know this is your doing. These people's blood are on your hands for not doing what was necessary like your father did.” he declared with impunity his anger for his former friend growing. “If only you didn’t lack the vision I have you wouldn’t have forced my hand.” he said turning away from the blaze in the distance that lit up the night. “The raign of mad king harrow will soon draw to its end.” he added with venom already planning his next move.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Not again” the words tired and somber on the edge of tears as Harrow's head collapsed into his hands. 

It was early afternoon the sun was still high and the heavens blue for the first time in weeks since fall set in. it would have been a welcome change and uplifting one had it not been for the latter he received not more then a few minutes ago. The light of the sun fills the office with its warmth despite the chilly day. His trusty bird pip sleeping content on his perch oblivious to the problems of the world. 

When he had woken that morning the only sign that things were wrong was the usual complaints of rayla from the sun hurting her skin and eyes. A sight that while problematic was an enduring sight now one that even the staff had gotten used to and enjoyed seeing in recent days. 

Yet the complaints and moans of one annoyed moonshadow elf wear but a whisper compared to the tidings of doom. A letter no larger then an arrow in thickness when rolled bringing with it dark tiding that harrow had not seen in years. This caring enough meaning to fill a small book, maybe more.

He sat at this desk elbows on the wooden surface slumped over his papers, his dreadlocks spilling downwards towards his face. He had just received a report not long ago from a dutchy the very same dutchy that he had sent claudia and soran to not more than a week before. He knew the carriage and guard were late returning but just assumed they ran into trouble on the road. 

The guard itself was nothing more than a formality when he volunteered for the job to make things at checkpoints go smoother. To which he agreed. So he simply waited for what he assumed would be a report of the delays. After all nothing would be gained from claudia and soran with their father's imprisonment.

However it seemed cruel fate went to torment him once more as he thought about the report. Half the duchy town was burnt to the ground and would take months to repair, perhaps a year or more. The population was dropped by nearly two thirds from the fires, man, woman and child. Fields burnt and keep destroyed the lord of the town leaving his widow behind. 

All of the death and destruction caused by one thing, a dragon.

“So the dragons finally chose to make their move… the only question is was it a lone rouge acting alone or was it part of a greater plan?” he asked himself grimly. The best case scenario was a loner attacking or of spite for their fallen king. The worst case scenario was far more chilling. The only comfort he could gain was that the duchy was not vital to the kingdom's survival producing only non essential goods, or commodities.

Yet that was minor to the wight of his guilt as the death toll upon his hands yet still grew. The same carriage that once housed virens children was found mostly destroyed with the bodies of the driver and guard, and two children were found burnt down to their bones. It was not hard to guess which body belonged to who.

Leaning back in his chair the seat squeaking as he did so letting out a tired sigh “why must everything I do turn to ash?” his words were desperate and pleading yet he knew there would be not answer. “Is this my torment for not stopping viren sooner, for being blinded to his corruption?” he asked any unseen force that would listen

However more than that he thought of callum, despite everything soran and cludia wear his best friends prior to the incident with viren. The siblings wear the only friends callum had before meeting rayla, all his other friends wear dead. It was bad enough that he had to avoid telling him that his friends were no longer in the castle for his safety after Claudia's last outburst. How was he supposed to tell him his friends were killed in a dragon attack.

“No I can’t tell him… at least not yet.” he told himself, bringing a hand up to rub his face. “If I tell him that his friends were killed by dragons, not only could that drive a rift between him and rayla, but it could also send him on the path of revenge.” he reasoned. Harrow had seen far too much revenge already, it was what drove viren to madness. 

“No If I tell him I need to wait till he is older, wiser, able to understand why the path of revenge is no path at all. I can’t lose someone else to revenge.” he decided with regret. While he knew callum may hate him for this decision he was prepared for that. However no matter what he knew that callum was not ready for the knowledge of his friend's deaths. “Not to mention rayla needs him to be himself.” he tried to reason with unfeeling logic. It was all he could do to not break down in tears at another failure to his reign

“Please let this be the last time.” he pleaded one final time as a single tear of misery was allowed to leave his eye for the first time since he lost his wife. And for the sake of his sanity he praised it would be the last. turning his head to look out the window and to the blue sky sighing heavily "I just hope this winter has no more woes and that I might glean some joy from spending winter with my family at the lodge." his words more of a prayer as he thought about what to do in regards to the dragon attack and what he would tell his son when the time came, when he was old enough to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well viren you little gremlin I always knew I didn't like you. talk about a plot twist am I right. also harrow just can't seem to catch a break can he.
> 
> lets hope winter at the banther lodge makes things easier to bare.
> 
> what you didn't think I wasn't going to make a chapter at the banther lodge did you, snow worries, rayla in the winter weather is coming up. 
> 
> in the mean time I hope you all enjoyed and please comment I love reading what you all have to say about my work. its uplifting in these dark times. till next time then.


	14. first snow day's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As callum ran into the courtyard full of snow she stood mystified by the sight. She had never seen so much white before in her life. Turning in every direction looking about the area speechless. It was beautiful, she had seen the world from atop the storm spire that rest above the clouds. but seeing the white fields of snow before her for her to rayla was another experience entirely. The once boring interior of the castle now looked like a field of little white crystals that shimmered and glowed like star’s in the light with more falling down from the sky. The sight literally taking her breath away having never seen anything like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return once more with another chapter. and while I promised the banther lodge and stuff would come up soon.... well its sorta a free form story so i'm sorta making things up as I go.... what can I say.
> 
> this capter is also far longer and has essentially no plot but I just couldn't resist making this fluff chapter it was just to cute to pass on.
> 
> but the next chapter I swear will move on with the story and we will finally see things moving along with rayla. and maybe soren and cludia... who knows. still I will keep this short so without further adu.

When rayla got up that morning she expected just another normal-ish day with the human’s and her odd adoptive family… or as normal as it came for waking up during the painful day with the evil sun callum liked so much. Even now unable to understand why anyone would enjoy the burning sun.

Yet she knew something was wrong from the moment she got up that morning. Unlike most mornings, callum was not there to greet or wake her. Instead she woke up alone the room abandoned save for her own presence. Along with the open window that let in a cold wind with light pouring in from the open curtains. 

She lay in bed the blankets wrapped around her as the frigid air came in through the window. Unable to close it with the streaks of light coming in and no protection from the sun. the things callum used to protect her from the setting sun that one night gone put away some place she did not remember. This leaving her cold and alone

While rayla would never admit it she was scared. She was scard of being alone in case the bad man came. She was scard of the col remembering the ice the man created. And she was scared for callum wondering wear he was afraid something had happened to him in her sleep.

Her body shook as she looked about the room pulling her blankets close to keep what little warmth she could in. ‘wear are you callum. Don’t tell me the bad man came. Please come back.’ she thought in worry tears being on the edge of her eyes.

Rayla felt like crying, she did not want to she was a strong moonshadow elf. But she couldn’t help even being surrounded by humans she hadn’t been alone since she started to stay with callum who called her “sister.”. She didn’t know what that word meant yet but she knew it was important as sarai and the scary lady in armour wear sisters. While callum was apparently her brother now. 

Whatever it meant she knew it was important and it meant she wouldn’t be alone… until she was.

It had been months since she had been alone, not since that first night in the castle after sarai had taken her had she been alone. The one call harrow, sarai the armoured lady, callum. Someone had been with her never alone since that man killed her parents. And now she was terrified

Every creek of wood, every rustly of the wind in the open windows, every little sound that caught her ears made her turn in terror. Even now she wanted to call out to one of the silver humans that seemed to always appear when she was distressed. Yet she was afraid to call for help as man humans seemed to hate her they way they glarred.

Another loud sound echoed through the room as the wind increased knocking many things about the room. audibly cowered audibly the sudden drop in temperature chilling her to the bone while the sound of things flying about the room scared her. Clutching her head in fright as tears fell down her face. All the while the entire room was blown apart as everything from papers to Callum's drawing things fell over and thrown around.

Eventually things settled down the wind dying leaving her along once more leaving her in quite torture. The winds leaving her once again as the remaining papers fell onto the floor.

She was shivering violently now as she lowered her hands from her horned head. Weather from fear or cold she was unsure and in no state to tell. Her teeth chattering in her skull while her horns wear so cold she thought they would fall off. The pain in her toes, fingers and horns was becoming unbearable. Yet she was too afraid to leave worried she would find the scary man, or those two small scary humans again.

A shiver ran down her spin at the memory of the black haired human girl. Despite being the same height the girl pulled her horn, chipping it painfully. And even gave her a black eye punching her before the silver men with spears got her off. 

She didn’t know what happened to the angry girl after that having never seen her or the yellow haired boy again. But she had no desire to be alone and risked meeting either again after that. As even now her small horn stub still hurt. The only thing worse than that was the weekly baths as callum called them she was forced to take.

Yet that still did not remove her fear as she wondered wear callum was or the others. And why she was abandoned. “càite an deach a h-uile duine?” she said in a terrified whisper wondering where everyone was not wanting to be alone anymore.

A thought crossed her mind as her tear tracks seemed to freeze on her face. “an robh mi dona? a bheil mi air mo pheanasachadh?” the words filling her with dread.

The idea of being punished was the only thing that made scene, there was a silver spear at the door, light coming in from the freezing open window. All the while she was alone abandoned by the ones who took her in to freeze. It was the only thing that made scenes to her and it wouldn’t even be the first time such a punishment was dealt.

Children didn’t do bad things in the moon grove, lest they want to be left in the sun or all manner of other punishment. While she never got punished she heard runane say “moon shadow elves never took leniency with anyone” whatever that mant. Be she kew it meant that if she was bad she would be given reason to never be bad again.

As she cower in bed helding in whatever warmth she could, she could not think of for the life of her what she had done to deserve punishment. ‘Did I say something bad? did I leave a mess? Or forget something important? Did the opili get upset with me not learning fast enough.’. Yet no matter how hard she try she could think of nothing she did to deserve such treatment. As the night before after dinner all seemed well as they got ready for bed. 

The very thought of upsetting them made more tears come. The idea she did something to upset callum and sarai hurt more then the sun.

“tha mi duilich, tha mi duilich, tha mi duilich.” she said repeatedly her heart feeling like it would burst from pain. She didn’t know what she said to deserve this, she just wished she could say something to fix it, to make it up to them, to apologise.

She sat alone with nothing but the sound of the wind and her tears to keep her company. Until the sound of pounding feet met her long ears. Turning her head towards the door as the sound got closer. Fear grew within her as the sound grew louder with the sound of hasty and loud words soon following.

Rayla felt nervous as she brought the blankets closer to herself in fright. The threat of attack coming to her mind as she considered hiding under callums bed. 

Yet before she had a chance to even consider the idea the door flew open practically flying off its hinges. She screamed in panic as someone rushed in leaping from the bed to hide under it. Yet before her feet touched the ground she felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. The very sensation both comforting but also confusing.

“I’m so sorry.” the voice of sarai ringing in her ears. Surprised she looked up and sure enough the tearful face of sarai was behind her nuzzling the top of her head.

She hung their in the woman's arms as she held her tiny body up off the ground. The womens night robes dishivaledHer warm arms filling her casing her shivering to worses but sighing from the feeling of heat she had missed since waking up.

Sarai then suddenly turned towards the door allowing her to see the guards who stood outside, their red and silver armour glowing lightly in the light. “You close that window immediately the poor girl is freezing.” she herd sarai snap to the guard. While not knowing what she said only picking out a few words she knew she assumed she told him to close the window. As only a moment later the silver spear did just that

The moment the window was close she felt the cold breeze stop the room already felt a bit warmer. A moment later she felt one of Sarai's arms leave her only to swiftly return as a blanket was thrown over she shoulders. Before long she felt herself being wrapped up like a cocoon in the warm blanket. Sarai then hefted her up, turning her so she was looking over her shoulder as she began to rub her back through the blanket.

They stayed this way for a time the woman who took her in rubbing her back, warming her up. Saying soft words while rocking her like an infant. Her cold cheak being rubbed by sarais warm one that felt almost hot in her chilled state.

“I am so sorry rayla, callum got excited when he saw that it was snowing that he came to wake me. He must have forgotten to close the window.” she said sounding close to tears as she held him closer. 

She looked to the woman confused wondering why she was acting this way. Much like before she didn’t fully understand what she was saying but she got enough of it to know that sarai was apologizing. ‘wasn’t I the bad one’ she wondered unsure of what was happening. No one was using sign, and she was still learning she understood it more then human. Yet even then it made her wonder ‘shouldn’t I be apologising?’

Then all at once sarai began to move, taking her out the door and down the hall carrying her in her arms like an infant. While ordinarily she would have been embarrassed she couldn’t help but nuzzle herself into sarai’s warmth… it felt nice. ‘It like mother would….’ she never finished the thought unable to. Instead she hid her face in sarais shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being rescued from the cold she was brought to breakfast with the others in private like always. The food was warm and with the blankets felt good as her body warmed up. From warm soupes to heated sliced fruit. All of it warmed her insides making her feel better her shivering long since ceased. 

Even as she sat one arm inside her blankets one arm out as she clumsily ate she was aided. The servers happily aiding her and filling her plate. while she was still nervous around humans she like these one as the constantly helped her. One even whipping her face now and then when she made a mess due to still learning how to use the “fork”. 

The entire time a small fire warmed a hearth in the corner wamering her freezing frame. Heating her still numb finger and toes. She hated the cold having never liked and like it even less in recent day’s. As even on the coldest of day’s at the storm spire it was never as cold as it had been in the castle. Making her wonder what sort of place it was to be this cold. 

Even in spite of the cold she enjoyed the warm food and fire the meal being just like any other before. The only difference was callum sat away from her near harrow, the entire time barely touching his food. And whenever she tried to look at him he looked away as if he was scared of her. 

Even as she sat in peace and ate her fill she still wondered why she was being treated so well. ‘Wasn’t I being punished? Didn’t I do something bad? Why is everyone apologising to me and treating me so nice? Why are they so sorry? And why is callum so upset with me?’ these questions and more swimming in her head as she ate.

The only clue to this predicament was this mysterious “snow”

She had heard the name several times already today since hearing surai mention it that morning. And after signing found out it was the reason callum left the window open. The only problem was she had no idea what this snow was. While true she had lived in the castle for a few months she didn’t remember hearing about this snow. 

“Is it some kind of beast that comes out in the cold?’ she thought frightfully. 

The idea while terrifying made the most sense. Callum never left her side for some reason so it made sense if he was scared by a creature. ‘Dose he feel bad for running away?’ she wondered. It was the only thing that made scenes, as much as she would like to think she would stay and fight like runnan or her parents would. She knew in her heart she would run away too scared to stay. 

The very thought of running away making her look away saddened. If she ran she knew that runnan would be disgusted with her, alone with her parents she had to guess given how close they wear. She was told to run was to not be a moon shadow elf and was to be a disgrace.., to abandon her people. 

“What’s the matter rayla?” harrow said but she didn’t answer.

She could feel the eyes of the room on her but she said nothing, not wishing to get into more trouble or case sarai any more greaf. She was a disgrace as a moonshadow elf, she hid from the scary man… ran away even. She allowed humans, even nice ones to enter the storm spire and failed to fight with her parents. And was taken in by humans, their enemies, even if they wear good humans.

She just knew that she was a disgrace and that runnan or her parents ever found her again they would abandon her. “After all I am weak and scard” she thought silently in self loath.

“Its snowing again. Look rayla.” she heard sarai say drawing her attention away from her food.

Looking at the woman she noticed her smile as she looked not at her but out the window. She turned to look at her a few moments later, her smile growing when they made eye contact. “Look rayla.” she said pointing this time towards the outside.

She felt her spine bristol with fear at the word “snow” knowing it to be the same creature that scared callum away. Yet as she looked about the room several eyes looked towards the window with light smiles save callum who refused to look up since breakfast started. Even harrow stood up and moved over to the window with ezren in his arms as he told the boy to look.

While she was afraid to look at this creature this snow, everyone else save callum seemed to be happy to see it. She was still afraid but curiosity bubbled in her mind as to what sort of thing this snow was.

Eventually her curiosity won out as her eyes slowly began to turn towards the window on the far side of the room. The process was almost painful as her fear of what horrible creature may look back at her. Slowly she saw that the curtain was already open, yet instead of the painful sun she saw only shadowed gray. 

Her curiosity spiked. She turned her head fully to see the graw sky through the window and nothing. Their wear no creatures, not people, nor anything, she saw nothing. Perplexed looking out the open window her brow raised. ‘Is the creature invisible?’ she wondered. Continuing to stare in confusion wondering what everyone was going on about.

Yet as she looked rayla noticed something odd. 

At first she saw nothing but as she looked closer she began to notice something different. She saw movement in the window as little flecks of color began to move across her vision.

Getting up off the chair letting her bundle of blankets fall in spite of her still freezing body and the protest of sarai. Drawing closer to the window her curiosity grew as she neared the window. Soon her hands wear upon the glass her body just tall enough to look over the sil of the window and far closer then she ever dared get before. Yet a thick layer of clouds kept the sun’s light at bay and away from her skin.

Her lavender pink hands felt cold as she touched the glass but she carried little as she looked out over the courtyard. And what she saw took her breath away.

The inner court was covered in white, fine powder like spilt flour in a kitchen. Every dead plant, to every roof, the ground, some windows and more. All of it covered in a fine white powder that seemed to fall from the sky like rain, Yet it was not rain and she knew it. She knew rain having seen it many times but this white stuff was new, having never seen or even heard of such a thing before.

‘Is this snow.” she wondered in silent astonishment unable to believe her eyes at the beauty of the sight.

A few moments she felt something touch her shoulder making her jump. Turning her head she looked up to see sarai kneeling beside her with a smile on her face. “this...is...snow…. It....is….snowing.” she said while her fingers slowly signed the words for her to better lean the new word.

“Snow?” she repeated in disbelief turning back to look once more to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. Rayla had expected many horrible things but not white rain coming down from the sky. 

Turning to look at surai once more wanting answers unsure of what to make of this revelation. “Th-is…. Snow?” she asked her words broken and heavenly accented but understandable.

She watched as sarai smiled widely before nodding. “yes this is snow.” she repeated sighing once more this time a bit faster. 

Rayla felt proud of herself as her kotalian improved even in spite of her situation. Provided they didn’t get rid of her she hoped to one day soon speak to sarai and callum rather than spell with her hands, and be able to understand them in kind. But for now she was happy she knew as much as she did.

“With snow like this we will be able to go to the banther lodge soon.” the man harrow said, making her turn to her right to look up at the tall earthbound human. 

“Oh yes it would be. The first snow is a bit early this year so it won’t be long if the weather continues like this. Callum had so much fun when we went their for the first time.” Sarai said in an un-hidden glee. 

Watching as sarai stood looking harrow obvious excitement on her face. “We should start planning now as this will be rayla’s first time.I can’t wait to spend time at the lodge with them.” she her worried happy and fast as she clapped her hands together in joy much to rayla’s confusion.

“Don’t forget we need to show rayla off as ours still. The only reason we haven’t was due to the duchy incident and that last storm. So we need to plan for that as well lest you forget.” the man reminded her sternly. 

Sarai however scoffed, brushing it off. “So that dosn’t mean we can’t start planning both. I just want rayla to have a good time.” she countered playfully. “Besides we want them to have a good impression of the banther lodge. as one day rayla and callum may want to use it themselves alone when they get older…” her words coming out with a 

“SARAI! The children are present.” the man said loudly in disapproval pointing a finger at the woman as his face looked pleading.

She wondered what they were talking about and what a “banther lodge” was. but everyone seemed happy about it much like the snow. So with that she felt a small smile tug on her lips daring to hope that the banther lodge was fun.

“Are we going to the banther lodge together again?” the voice of callum ringing out. Looking his way she forgot he was there for a moment with the curious snow falling outside the window. He looked nervous, almost scared to speak.

She didn’t know why he would be so scared though. ‘Wasn’t he scared away? Or wasn’t I in trouble?’ She wondered still confused about what happened.

However she heard sarai laugh lightly making them both look at the older human. “Don’t be so nervous, callum. It was an accident you didn’t mean to hurt rayla.” she said her words kind and lovingly, like her own parents. 

The thought of her parents making her sad once more even now she missed them as though they had just left her. Even now her heart hurt like she had just lost them. And she wondered if they would be disappointed in her for living with humans and failing to protect them and the dragons. ‘They would hate me, i’m sure of it.’ she thought bitterly a cold shiver running down her spine. The thought of her parents being disappointed or hating her hurting more than anything.

She knew it wouldn’t matter in the end as her parents wear gone and wouldn’t come back. The cary man taking them away from her. But knowing that they would hate her now if they had survived hurt even more.

Looking around as her new family began to talk about this banther lodge once more. Watching all of them as they returned to breakfast she realized that they wear her family now. Even if they punished her they wear the only ones who would take her in now after her failure at protecting the dragons.

It was finally sinking in the weight of sarais actions, and while she knew that she would likely never return. Until now it didn’t feel real just how much her failure to stop the scary man affected her. 

Joining them at the table as sarai again wrapped her body up still to cold from the morning in the ice cold room. She almost wanted a bath to warm up now but instead she decided to finish eating. The entire time trying to not think about what her parents would do to her if they saw her now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla was tired as she lay in bed book in hand trying her best to read. It was a lazy day, the harrow was gone as always and callum was busy with the strange moonshadow opili. Even sarai was doing something off who knows what to wear.

Her lessons with the strange woman wear long since over having started being taught a few weeks ago by her. Yet the symbols of the land were still so strange to her and yet to learn them. So her lessons often wear shorter then callum’s, and often she was encouraged to simply read instead of actual work. Like she was now.

While she didn’t hate reading she wanted to play the stick game with her parents. She still didn’t understand why hitting each other with light sticks and practicing was so important. But it was fun to play with them. More fun than read in her opinion.

Yet she knew sarai was counting on her to learn how to read so she did her best for her. Even if it wasn’t as fun as playing with callum with his toys in their room.

As she read she heard a knock on the window making her look up as the wind blew on the glass causing it to rattle. The very sight of it made her shutter as just a few days ago the very same window nearly made her freeze.

Since that day she had wondered what the snow was like but wasn’t about to risk going out. It was too cold in her clothes even with the sun being most gon the last few day’s hidden behind clouds. But even then she wondered what this fluffy looking snow was like. What did it feel like? Look like up close? Smell like? Was it alive? So many things she wanted to know but wasn’t interested in going outside to find out.

Instead she went back to her book trying her best to read it. The notes she got from opili the moonshadow human helping out immensely. While it wasn’t perfect the woman gave her what they called an alphabet which was how they spent instead of symbols or draconic. This alphabet was next to the ones she was used to copied from some old book that the woman found.

She had been excited at first to receive it hoping it would let her read and speak with humans better. Only to remember that it would only tell her which letters meant what. And nothing to tell her how to say and use the letters to read.

The story, what little she was able to read was boring though. Something about a princess being held in a tower. She had no idea what a princess was but she knew dragons would just hold people against their will in towers. ‘Dragons are to nice to do that, its only the mean dark humans that are that mean. Runnan even said so.’ she thought to herself as she flipped a page.

As the next page lay before her and she slowly started to read she had to focus as a moment of distraction meant she would have to peace the words together again. Sprogress was slow but even boring the story was interesting, all the human stories wear interesting. They often depicted creatures like dragons as scary or the bad guy’s. And she couldn’t help winder why.

The dragon who didn’t have a name took a princess out of jealousy. The human kingdom was happy and plentiful while the dragon was alone and took the princess and the human treasure to make them feel as bad as he did living alone. 

While she didn’t agree with it the story was interesting making her wonder why any dragon would do anything so selfish. ‘Dragons don’t steal and kidnap people, they wouldn’t hold a person prisoner.’ she thought defensively…. But then her thought paused and went back to sarai the woman who took her in and protected her from the scary man. She was captured and held by a dragon yet was so nice. 

With a sigh she set the book down, her mind a buzz unsure of what to think. ‘Sarai’s a good person. But she was being punished by the king. So the king was being mean to her. But the king is a good person, so does that mean that sarai is bad?’.... She thought about this for a moment and her thought’s paused thinking about sarai. ‘No’ she thought, shaking her head dismissively. ‘Sarai is nice, she wouldn’t be mean. the king was being mean to her…. I wonder why he was being so mean?’... her thoughts concluding with no answer unable to find one. 

She could find no reason to why the king would be so mean to sarai. ‘What did sarai do to make him mad. The king is a kind dragon mama and papa said so.’. Unable to find a satisfactory answer she continued to read the best she could. Just wishing callum wear around they could read together as he was much faster then her.

She didn’t know how long she read the sun giving no answer hidden by the clouds. The entire time each page crawled by at a snail's pace as she read a word at a time. Rayla wanted to play but dare not touch anything of callums while he wasn’t around. And she never had many toys before and what she did have wear now left behind in the storm spire. While callum had lots, seemingly dozens of toys, but she didn’t want to make him mad and move any. So she just sat and read looking on now and then to the room and callums things in longing.

“Rayla!” the voice of callum burst through the room as the door exploded open making her head turn to see him run into the room. She jumped but held a yelp of fear as callum jumped on the bed to join her.

“Rayla. Rayla. Want to play outside.” he asked his words so quickly she could barely keep up with his signing. But she got enough of it and what he said frightened her.

“Play… out...side? She questioned before looking out the window.

It was snowing once again the lazy white specks falling to the ground while the cold wind still blew. While she was still wanting to see the snow for herself, Rayla knew it was too cold outside for her. The very idea making her shiver in remembrance of the last time she was exposed to the cold air. 

Before callum could answer a lughe could be heard from the doorway. And not a moment later sarai came in the door, the sight making rayla smile “Callum settled down. Let's not rush her, we don’t even know if her new winter clothes fit yet.” the woman said, trying to not laugh. 

As the woman walked into the room rayla noticed the strange things that she carried on one arm. Looking at them she realized that they wear new cloths of some sort. The thought made her cringe as all the human clothes were not as nice as the moonshadow elves cloths. they looked thicker, the one thing which she assumed was a pink shirt with white trim around the sleeves and even a hood. She even saw what looked like large funny shaped human footwear. 

Rayla watched as these new clothes were put on the bed followed by a puffy reddish pair of pants, a thick pair of foot things the humans called socks, a pair of two finger gloves and a large thing that looked like a sack.

With all the items laid out on the bed she sarai turned to her with a smile rasing a hand to speak. “Your new winter cloths are done, we can now go outside if you are ready.” she said, signing slowly as she spoke clearly having to resist laughing. 

Rayla wasn’t so sure as to what she meant feeling nervous, she had heard the word winter before but just like meant words she didn’t know what it meant. Just that a lot of the adults complained about it a lot. 

Looking to callum he was already seemingly getting changed out of his normal clothes and into what appeared to be a matching set to what sarai brought with her. But his clothes instead of red and pink they wear blue instead. She noted his happiness…. No excited expression as he got changed preparing to go outside. As if he had not a care in the world and that his clothes would protect him.

Looking out the window once more as the snow continued to fall from the sky like rain. Ever since seeing it for the first time her curiosity about it only grew. Even now she wanted to go out and see it for herself despite the risks. To see what callum was so excited about. 

Curiosity again taking her looked back to sarai and nodded to her. “Let…. go out...side.” she said slowly in a broken accented pigeon as she signed with her words. Sarai’s smile grew at hearing this as she gave her a warm hug “well done rayla I am so proud of you.”. Rayla felt herself singing into the embrace enjoying sarai’s touch the woman very much like a mother figure.

Soon after they parted once more as she got changed into these new clothes. It took some time to get changed, having never worse pants like these before. And even now she was unused to wearing clothes with so many pieces. Moon shadow elves wore as few pieces of cloth as possible, usually one or two. The only people who wore more wear people that used magic or things. It made her wonder why the human clothes had so much more.

Soon after rayla was changed and stood as sarai buttoned up what she called the jacket. The garment was tight but not uncomfortably so as sarai made it snug around her middle. Once finished she gave her the two fingered gloves to put on herself while she put on her hat. She jumped when she felt the garment on her head and brushed past her stubby horns. It felt uncomfortable feeling the coarse fabric sliding past them.

“I’m sorry rayla but we don’t need your horns freezing out there.'' She heard sarai say sympathetically. While she hated having anything touching her hornes cold air on them sounded worse. So cringing biting her teeth as she felt every fiber of her new head covering brushing up against her horns. Eventually the awful sensation came to an end as she opened her eyes to see Sarai's smiling face.

“Perfect.” she declared “now we just need to pull on your hood.” Before rayla had a chance to respond to this, Sarai already reached back and pulled the jacket's hood up. The white fluffy trim obstructing the edges of her vision allowing her to only see ahead. While this made rayla nervous she had to admit it was warm. 

Moving around a bit in her new clothes rayla was pleasantly surprised at how warm and comfortable the clothes wear aside from the head piece. Moving around the room running as quickly as the boots would allow to see the mirror to see herself. Seeing herself in the large piece of glass, her reflection showing her new outfit. 

Seeing her reflection the pink and red clothes being so different to what she was used to. She spun happily in the mirror, giggling as she did so looking at her now cloths over. While not as nice as her old clothes they wear nice. And she knew they wear a gift from sarai and maybe callum which to her made them even more special. 

“I like clothes.” she said aloud as best she could turning back to look at sarai who’s face brightened even more upon hearing her words. “I’m glad.” she replied. “Callum you ready?” sarai called out a moment later. Making her look about the room for callum wondering where he got off to.

A moment later a blue blurr crossed her vision as what rayla knew could only be callum ran to the door. “I’m ready to go.” he shouted out as he opened the door for them running out without them in his excitement.

“Sarai began to laugh at seeing callum run out on them “callum wait for rayla!” she called out following him towards the door. 

She watched on unsure if she should follow them as sarai was about to step out. Before she could even take a step though, Callum ran back into the room as swift as a moonpaw. He quickly grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the room. Yelping as he jerked her forward towards the door, “come on Rayla, let's play!” she called out to her as he pulled her along.

Rayla could hear the sound of sarai telling callum to stop but he didn’t listen as he ran them both down the hall towards the stairs. Reaching the stairs before either sarai could leave the room or the guards outside their door could fallow. But callum ignored the protests and kept going, leading her down the stairs.

Despite her fears and concerns and the worry that sarai would be mad at them. Their was a new feeling rising within her, excitement. Despite her fears as she stumbled to keep up with callum she was excited. As she watched his happy face from behind his hood when he turned to speak she was happy. While still afraid he made her feel better and wonder what would happen next.

Before she knew it and had a chance to react they wear outside under the dark gray sky. A loud crunching echoing into her ears alarming her having never heard the sound before. Then feeling the cold wind upon her exposed face. She stopped in place as callum let go of her hand, giving her a chance to catch her breath. 

As callum ran into the courtyard full of snow she stood mystified by the sight. She had never seen so much white before in her life. Turning in every direction looking about the area speechless. It was beautiful, she had seen the world from atop the storm spire that rest above the clouds. but seeing the white fields of snow before her for her to rayla was another experience entirely. The once boring interior of the castle now looked like a field of little white crystals that shimmered and glowed like star’s in the light with more falling down from the sky. The sight literally taking her breath away having never seen anything like before.

“Beautiful.” she muttered in kotalia only just managing to say it to stunned by the sight. 

Looking around she saw callum once more this time laying down in the snow doing something strange. Spreading his body out and moving around on his back as he did so. She heard him laughing and wondered what he was up to.

Rayla took a step to go and ask him what he was doing when she heard another crunch. Looking down and bringing her foot back to look at what she stepped on. But instead of something brittle she found more snow. Confused, she brought her foot forwards pushing the same snow aside to see what was under it. But instead of finding something broken she found only dirt. 

Perplexed she took another step in a different direction only to hear another crunch startling her. Stumbling in surprise she took a few steps back as the crunching followed before at last she fell down into the snow with an even louder “CRUNCH!”

Sitting on the ground a few moments in surprise at what had happened unsure. Then looking down at the ground wear she sat in a huge pile of snow. The pile was up to her waist save for wear she felt having fallen to the bottom making a sharp cut wear she sat. she could feel a but of the snow had gotten under her jacket and into her shirt making her want to move to get rid of the cold powder. But at the same time she was afraid to move not wanting to break anything, afraid of the odd crunching sound.

Yet as she sat in her pile she heard a cry of joy as callum played happily else wear. But she didn’t bother looking too distracted by the snow literally around her. The white substance was both amazing and frightening as she didn’t want to break anything and it sounded like every step she was breaking something. 

Eventually curiosity getting the better of her for the third time rayla fearfully reached out a hand to the snow. Scoping up a hand full of the white powder the snow weighed almost nothing to her. 

Rayla looked at this snow for some time before closing her gloved hand around it. Immediately after she heard a crunch making her gasp and let go. But instead of having broken snow what fell out was a little white nugget.

Surprised by this rayla picked up the little white lump wondering what had happened. For a few minutes she stared at it in wonder trying to understand what had happened. Eventually the lamp above her head lit. “tha e brùite mar eabar.” she said in her native tongue realizing the snow was simply being compressed like mud.

Picking up some more in both hands rayla rolled the snow together making a small ball of snow about the size of her fist. Amazingly, by her discovery she was taken off guard by callum who stood some distance away waving to her.

“Rayla come see this come quick!” callum called, surprising her making her drop her snowball. 

Looking to the source of the sound she watched her jumping friend who excitedly beckoned her to come. Saddened that her snowball broke she decided to get up to see what callum was so happy about. Pushing off the ground ignoring the crunching of snow under her standing once more before walking to wear callum now stud looking at the ground happy with himself.

She was about to ask what he was so happy about as she joined him when she finally got close enough to see the ground he stood on. There was a big impression in the snow as large as callum was and just as wide. But instead of a mere impression there was what looked like a dress and giant wings on the side.

Looking at callum as he gave a toothy grin “Its a snow angle.” he declared. “Watch.” he added and not a moment later he lept into the snow back first with arms and legs spread out. 

rayla watched in surprise as an explosion of white came up around him as he landed in the snow. She barely had a chance to ask what he was doing before he began moving his arms and legs up and down in and out pushing the snow aside. For a moment she stared in wonder before it clicked. 

Looking to the other imprint he made she realized he was making. A smile growing on her face as she watched,her eyes lip up. “Their called snow angels rayla come and make one.” he called to her from his lying position. 

Rayla grinned not needing to fully understand him to catch his meaning. Within seconds she too flopped into the snow with a thud and began to wave her arms and legs about in the same way callum did. They stayed like this for a short while before she saw callum get up. She kept going till he offered her a hand. Taking it he pulled her up a moment later with a grunt helping her stand, before turning excitedly to see her work.

The “snow angel” as callum called it looked much like his own with wine like things attached to an odd dress like attachment. It was a bit messy and she hated how her boot prints ruined the bottom on the dress. But she had made it and she smiled ear to ear looking at it. 

She looked to callum her smile threatening to explode, not a moment later callum returned her gaze a toothy smile on his face. Within seconds they both laughed before diving into another patch of snow to make more angles. 

They made many more angels finish one before starting another laughing and calling to one another as they went. Quickly covering a large area with snow angles quickly becoming almost a competition of who could make their snow angel faster. The pair going from one to the next with a scenes of excited agency to beat the other in this ruleless game of making snow angels. 

Eventually they both wear forced to stop too breathless to continue so they lay only a few arm lengths apart breathing hard inside their last snow angels. Rayla for her part couldn’t remember a time she had laughed so hard before. Her lungs hurt her fear of the cold and snow gone, the afterglow of playing with callum thoroughly drowning it. Unable to for word or thought as she lay panting but happy.

Not long after though a shadow covered her as the face of sarai came into view. “Tisk,Tisk. My son’s already taking a girl out for a tussle away from his chaperon, what would harrow say…. At least I know where he gets it from.” sarai said with a chortle, a hand to her lips. 

Rayla wasn’t fully sure what sarai said as she forgot to sign but she assumed it was some sort of remake at callum. As not a moment later she heard callum get up with winnie.

“MOM! Stop that.” rayla heard callum complain. Turning her head she saw callum’s face redden behind her as he rolled over and got up. Rayla had seen him turn red before along with several other humans, she had never seen another elf turn red before except her mother when she open a jar of moonberry juice to fast spilling it. 

Rayla got no answer as she got up to join sarai with callum joining soon after. They stood next to sarai as she gazed upon them, Rayla now starting to feel a bit guilty as she realized they had left her and the guards behind. Guilt beginning to prickle within her at the thought of leaving them.

If sarai was upset over the ordeal she did not let it show instead bending down to look them both over. “So what do you kids want to do now? Should we go sledding? Build a snowman? Build a fort?” she said listing off a number of things while sighing as she went for her.

Rayla thought about all the options that sarai listed off unsure what most of them wear. Save for the fort remembering the forts they passed through when going to the human lands. And meeting the scary metal sunfire lady amya. While not looking like one she certainly acted like the sun fire elves she had seen.

“I know I know.” callum said, jumping up and down excitedly raising his hand. Casing sarai to laugh at him, “ok callum go ahead what do you want to do?” she asked happily. Rayla turned to look at callum slightly confused, having never seen him this happy before. ‘Is snow magic that makes you happy?” she wondered. As callum gave his answer.

Over the course of the next few hours both rayla, callum and sarai played in the snow trying everything that sarai suggested. From building a snow human, to making snow forts. Though her favorite was the sledding

Even in a game where you threw balls of snow at each other. Unfortunately for callum she didn’t realize throwing ice was not allowed. With this incident sarai decided it was time for them to go in and warm up and check on callum.

Soon they wear once more in the private dining room seated around a table drinking rayla’s new favorite drink. Their coats and outerwear off the three wear left in just their pants and basic shirts as the warmed up. 

Rayla couldn’t help but smile as she took another sip from her cup, the strange sweet brown liquid being unlike anything she had previously tasted even in the human lands. It was sweet and bitter, subtle and sharp, creamy too. Sarai called it cholet but she called it heaven taking another large sip. ‘I hope this isn’t something I can only have when it snows. This is better then moon berry juice.’ she thought humming happily to herself. 

Leaning back in her chair she hummed in a sing-song way as she drank her chocolate. The whole time she felt like singing ‘I love chocolate, yes I do.’. But she resisted the urge to not wishing to sound silly unsure of what lounge would come out. Instead reaching for a jelly tart that sat on a plate in the center of the table.

Looking about the room sarai sat to her left watching over them nursing her own cup. While ahead of her sat callum a cup in one hand and some snow in a leather bag over his fresh black eye. While he said he was fine she still felt horrible for hitting him causing him to cry. 

“Hay rayla.” callum said meekly, speaking up for the first time since he finally calmed down. Looking at her surrogate brother with a quizzical gaze wondering what he wanted. His face was uncertain and a bit nervous. Something she understood given how hard she hit him. 

He was silent for a few moments making her wonder if he was going to speak, making her antsy as to what he was going to say. ‘Is he going to be mad at me for hitting him? I didn’t mean to hurt him.’ she thought fearfully. Rayla didn’t want callum to hate her and didn’t want to hurt him. She realized that throwing ice was a bad idea, but in the heat of the moment didn’t think about it having too much fun to think. Even now she looked to sarai wondering what punishment she would receive for the accident.

However eventually she watched as he lowered his snowpack showing his blacked eye as it lay half shut. She cringed at the sight and braced herself for the worst knowing he would be unhappy with her despite his words. Till at last “did you have fun today?” the words leaving his lips stunning her. 

She looked at him despite his swollen black eye their was not malice, or hatred, just honest curiosity. Thinking about his question while she wanted to say no due to what happened. But couldn’t, unable to suppress a nervous smile nodding her head. “Yes, I… have…. Fun.” rayla returned in kind.

Within seconds a toothy smile grew upon callums lips upon hearing her response. “Great. Lets play again.” he returned before reaching for a tart of his own. Her smile grew as she nodded at his words. “Again... sound... great'' she definitely wanted to play in the snow again and was happy he was asking her. And more than happy he was not mad at her wanting to stay his friend. ‘Maybe snow really is magic.’ she thought happily wondinger when they would play outside next.

Watching on silently breathing a sigh of relief was sarai who was happy her children made up on their own. No matter what harrow said she knew from their first meeting they wear perfect for one another


	15. princess rayla of kotalis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet worst of all as she look into the crowed no matter wear she looked she always saw the face of the scary man. It was like he was everywhere as she saw the same look he had on so many in the crowed making her want to cower in fear. more then that she felt a scnes of dread as they used the same word as was in the book she read. "princess rayla, princess, rayla they called and cheered. making her afraid as she realized that she was now the very same thing as the girls in her human books, a girl that every bad human and dragon seemed to covet. 
> 
> Despite her feelings or fears or the feelings of those around her one thing was certain. She was now officially the elvin princess of kotalis. After after this day she would no long be just rayla she was now princess rayla. First ward daughter of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to all if this chapter feels a bit off or the writing not up to snuff Ive been having to deal with family issues while writing it and I didn't want to delay it any further. so if it's not to the same level I am sorry. but ya another chapter in less then a week and I am all the happier for it. this is a chapter I have been waiting to make since I started so I hope you all enjoy the work I was able to put into it. this will be where we finally see our young heroin finally become a true princess.

In harrows entire life he could count on one hand the number of times he felt fear or nervousness. Even facing down thunder himself he felt fearless by comparison. Yet this was another kind of fear he felt as he did all he could to stay his nerves as today was the big day. 

He stood alone in a place that he considered his staging room. It was small with but a small table and a few chairs and a window on the one side, while a fire burned on the other. Two doors sat on each wall, one leading to a hall that led deeper into the castle. While the others lead directly into the throne room. The floor was the same stone as was used in the throne room while the walls wear warm red color giving the room a calming homey feeling.

He often used the room when stealing himself for a speech or needed to collect himself before starting a meeting. Often going over matters and counter matters in such cases. Waiting till he was ready or till opeli lost patience with him. The room being his calm before the storm. And a storm it was.

“Sigh, stay calm, don’t panic…. You're only going to introduce rayla to the kingdom and try to not cause a revolt.” he said to himself dryly as he paced about the room. The weight of the situation started to get to him. “You only have to keep rayla’s heritage a secret and provent a civil war. It’s just like when you helped end the last great war your father and grandfather started.” he muttered reminding himself trying and failing to stay calm.

Harrow paused in step before letting out another loud sigh of defeat, his shoulders slouching. “Who am I kidding?” he asked him, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “I haven't slept since the messengers were sent, sarai is as nervous as a bag of scared kittens. And poor rayla is going to be horrified when she sees how many people will be there. And I shudder to think of how callum will react after nearly being thrown out.”. Listing off every way things could go wrong almost wishing he didn’t get out of bed this day.

Walking over to the window leaning on the wall looking out into the courtyard below. Watching, seeing as various people gathered young and old. all headed inside for the announcement that would take place ere long if opeli and amaya had any say he knew . He even saw a few carriages pull in the courtyard likely carrying his kingdoms various dukes, duchess, and other assorted lesser nobles and lords.

“Hmmm?” he hummed as something caught his eye, a new carriage rolling in under him past the window and out of sight. While only visible for a few seconds he saw it long enough to know it was different from the others. “A forgen diplomat perhaps? Strange I don’t remember opeli saying anything about foreigners visiting. '' he rubbed his chin with his free hand, slight concern building within him remembering the last time forgeners came to his lands.

Feelinging the room becoming stuffy he creaked the window open letting in the cold winters air. The cold felt good on his skin taking a deep breath of the crips cool immediately soothing his nerves. Staying by the window watching the people as they come. Reminding himself why they were here and what he needed to do.

Closing his eyes letting old memories of his father and grandfather return. The bitter reminders of their failures souring his mind grimacing at the thought of all the harm they had wrought. “Just remember you are trying to be a good king to your people, trying to make up for the wrongs they committed. You are trying to make a better future for all in kotalis, both human and elf.”. 

His words did little to still the vortex inside his heart, but it affirmed his resolve. Pushing off the wall, closing the window once more and walking back into the room. “Pull yourself together. You need to relax. Have faith in rayla and your people.” smacking his cheeks as he said so to pull himself together. “I need to believe everything will work out or i’ll be too nervous to help anyone. Much less rayla.”. 

The thought of the girl he and his wife took in put a smile on his face. “Its been just over three months and already she has grown so much from when she arrived. I’m sure she will be just as beautiful as sarai when she is older. And I have no doubt that she will be as adept in the way of the sword and spear. Sarai and amaya both will see to that.” he said with a laugh. The thought of his adopted daughter fighting alongside his wife and sister in law warming his heart.

‘it will be many moons before she was ready for that. And it would be likely many more before she even learned to control her own abilities. But I know she will learn in time, and I will be there every step of the way. I will love her, and confide for her, care and raise her as my own. I owe her parents that much’ 

His anxiety while not got had lessened after his silent declaration allowing him to think over his words once more. Rehearsing the lines that opeli helped him make and had repeated in private in the last few day’s. As he began to reverse his words for the third time as he waited for his wife and children. 

“Knock, Knock, Knock!” The sound echoing through the room disturbing his thoughts. 

“Hmmm? Is it time to start?” he hummed out turning to look at the door leading to the halls beyond. “Come in.”. No sooner he called out did the head of callum pop through the creaked door.

Seeing his sons face his smile brightened “callum! please come in. come in.” he called out to him. Callum lingered for a moment looking unsure of himself before eventually stepping into the room. Once he shut the door he bowed politely being carful not to make eye contact with him doing his best to be at attention.

Harrow had to resist a frown upon seeing this. Even before his wifes apparent death the boy had always been resistant to get close to him. The boy seemed to almost want to keep him at arm's length. It almost seemed like he was afraid of him. He knew it was not true and suspected it had something to do with it. 

‘I wish he would confide in me more. I know I am not his real father. I just wish I could help.’ he thought sadly. Watching as the boy walked further into the room trying his best to remain respectful. Forcing his smile to not waver as he looked to the boy hiding his feelings. ‘I know I should be proud he treats me with such respect. But I wish he would just treat me like his father.’ his heart saddened by the reality that was his son greaf.

Doing his best to hide it, harrow opened his arms, his smile barely wavering welcoming for a hug. “It’s good to see you on time callum. And and so handsomely dressed your mother must be proud.” the words cheerful and jubilant as he spoke.

And he was honest in his words as he looked over his adopted son. More a smart red dressed jacket similar to his own in the royal gold and red colors. A high leather collar with gold trim closing around his neck. Red dress pants with golden trim decorating his legs with a pair of shining leather boots. His hair to was shining and slicked back perfectly groomed for the occasion. 

Yet as he stood their callum did not approach or even look interested. Instead he stood there with a nervous expression as he said “thank you your majesty.” in almost a whisper sounding afraid. Disappointed he let his arms fall to his side. ‘Be patient let him come to you.’ harrow reminded himself.

“You are most welcome callum.” he replied as cheerfully as he could hoping to be callum more at ease. “Now may I ask wear your mother and rayla are?” he asked, changing the subject as he took a seat inviting callum to join him with a gentle wave of his hand.

This time callum accepted his invitation joining him at the table before literally climbing the chair due to its height compared to him. Harrow had to resist the urge to aid him so as to not make him feel uncomfortable. ‘Remember he may not want your help, let him be independent. You don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” he reminded himself bitterly wishing he was about to more openly share his love and affection.

Grunting as he climbed the chair, Callum finally spoke, “Mom is helping rayla with her new dress.” He answered, his voice somewhat strained. “She said….. To tell you they will be ready soon.” he added pausing for only a moment as he sat himself on the chair. His appearance slightly ruffled now do the height of the chair.

Harrow said nothing in regards to callums looks instead only nodding in recognition speaking pleasantly. “I understand I am sure this must be difficult for her having never worn anything quite so fanciful. I am sure they will be along soon enough though.” brushing off callums words. ‘I know my wife perfectly…. I know her a little too well. I know she won’t let rayla leave till she looks perfect.’ he reassured himself.

Leaning forward on the table making his appearance a bit smaller and folding his hands in front of him. Once more smiling making his poster relaxed doing everything he could think of to make his appearance as friendly as possible. “So tell me callum how are you feeling are you ready for the big day your sister becomes a princess?” he asked, hoping to prob him to get him into talking. He had done this before but with no success, but he was determined to have a normal conversation with his son, and maybe one day be called his father.

For many long minutes their one sided conversation went on. Harrow doing most of the talking trying his best to get his son to participate with little success. The conversation being interrupted eventually by the sound of the door opening once more. 

Both callum and harrow turned to see who it was. Watching as the door opened inwards to reveal sarai standing in the doorway as she stepped into the room. Her red and gold robe with long knee high boots and pants flawless in the light. With the polished crown upon her head replacing the one that was lost wearing it for the first time since the old one was lost. Immediately harrow got up, his smile widening upon seeing his queen. “Sarai I trust that…. Wait wear’s rayla.” he began to say stopping midway realizing they wear one short as sarai stood before them.

Sarai did not answer however instead simply smirked at them. Then without a word turned around to look back into the hall “Come on rayla. Don’t be embarrassed you look wonderful.” sarai said making harrow raise a brow while callums on curiosity made him leave his chair.

After a few seconds of waiting they heard the light patter of feet in the hall drawing closer. For a few moments callum held his breath wondering what would happen. While harrow watched on in curiosity as to what the big deal was. They were not left waiting long though as moments later rayla entered the room wearing her new dress while her face was almost purple with a blush.

She wore a red dress in the same colors as the others a flawless deer red that went down to her shins. They wear what appeared to be stockings underneath in a deep ash color much like sarais pants. Her feet wear adorned with dress slippers fit for a princess that fit perfectly upon her feet. Her arms wear concord in like sleeves that went to her hands each one barring a simple glove. The gloves themselves seemed to bare five fingers despite rayla having only four ande seemed to move with her flexing, a gift from harrow. Her hair was styled and braided in a style similar to sarai’s in the back with the hair upon her brow pulled to ether side. With the final touch being a large ribbon uptop her head wear her horns peaked out over her hair.

Her lavender eyes looked down and away in clear embarrassment at being staired at as all eyes wear upon her. Her hands fidgeting with the hem of her dress while she let out quite wiens. It was clear to any who saw her she was uncomfortable. 

Yet callum saw none of this as he gasped as he stared at rayla in shock. “Rayla is so pretty.” he said out loud before he could stop himself. And all at once her face went from sorta purple to deep violet her ears which now lay mostly hidden under hair and ribbot even began to change color. 

Sarai had to hold her stomach and swallow a laugh and a tease as she sent a knowing look to harrow. While harrow himself was stunned hearing such a confession. Within the span of a few moments his face exploded in a deep crimson. “I’m sorry!” He cried out in embarrassment causing sarai to finally lose it and start laughing.

As sarai laughed both callum and rayla looked away, burying their faces unwilling to gaze upon one another. Harrow at this looked upon sarai with disapproval at her reaction to their children. Which despite her laughter she at least had the decency to look guilty for. 

“S-s-sorry… their just so.” she uttered unable to finishing having to bite her knuckle to stop her laughing fit. But it was clear she still found the situation far too humorous the way her eyes wear alight with joy. Making it clear she was thinking of callum and rayla together to all present

Harrow had to suppress a sigh as he rubbed his temple annoyed by his wife and her antics. “Sarai I am going to get the meeting started before opeli loses patience with me.” he began to say, getting sarai’s attention. His gaze untrusting as he as tried to look innocent “In the meantime do trying to not embarrass them any more so rayla will turn back to a more human color. This scheme will work if she looks human.” he reminded her coldly unamused by his wife's behavior. 

Instead of speaking sarai just nodded her hand still in her mouth unspeaking. Rolling his eyes turning away towards the door leading out to the thrown room bracing himself for what was to come. Only stopping to look back on his wife and children in exasperation. “ please just make sure they are ready when I send for you.” she said as he opened the door. 

As the door opened he was still in disbelief about his wife, ‘why did I agree to marry her?’ he sometimes wondered in moments like these. But in the small fleeting moment he also knew his answer, ‘Because this is the family I never had growing up.’ he realized fondly. Despite everything, moments like these wear ones he would look back on fondly when his children grow up and living their own lives without him.

As he stepped out into the throne room he was silently thankful for being blessed with such a good family. 

The throne room was abuzz with activity as the people chattered amongst themselves. With many towns folk, merchants , leaders, soldiers and lords withing the large open hall. With many people even towns folk coming from many miles around to hear the kings words

Ever since the apparent death of his wife, King harrow made few public appearances. And had not invited people to come into his hall to listen or be listened to in just as long. To lost in his greaf many romour said to due so and only in the months leading up to thunders demise did he start making public appearances again.

So when word spread that king harrow was opening his hall for all to hear from him and to make a proclamation all took notice. From the wealthiest lord to even the common folk came from far and wide to hear what he had to say. All eager to hear him for the first time in just over a year. 

With the only disruption being the elitist complaining about the common folk and other classes being present. Only to be reminded that all wear welcome to attend by order of the king. Leaving them to talk amongst themselves while looking down upon whom they viewed as lesser.

Most suspected that king harrow was going to go into more detail about his time in xedia, and about his queen. While others wondered about the rumors surrounding lord virens seeming disappearance since returning. Though on the lips of all was the rumour that their was a new child calling the castle home.

The rumor mill was in full swing with many claiming sarai was an imposter and the child was out of wedlock, to harrow kidnapping. With each rumor and story since word got loose being stranger then the last. Some even thought she was a queen of duren who harrow had captured. Yet as ironic as it was the truth of the situation was far stranger, and far more tragic.

As the door opened and Harrow stepped out a hush fell over the room. Looking upon the rooms occupants as he did so regarding them all with a proud and regal appearance. But also kind as he looked to the room as if regarding his family. He walked with grace and dignity towards his throne wearing opeli stood upon one side and amaya and gren upon the other. He greeted both pleasantly with sort greetings before turning his attention once more to the room.

Standing before the room many, especially any foregen powers present would assume he would sit upon his throne. Sit and regard his subjects as most kings and queens did from their throne. Like his grandfather did.

Yet he did not instead stepping down from wear his throne was flanked by amaya who followed him down with gren at her heels. Mummers began to whisper about the room, many of the common folk speaking in joy at how the king they remember had returned. While others were flabbergasted at he a king was standing at the same level as lesser folk.

For a time he was quite as he regarded his people looking upon them collecting his thoughts. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, holding it, then letting it out with a sigh at last opening his eyes. Finally he was ready to speak.

“For nearly a year now as I am sure all the kingdoms are aware, a famine claimed durin and threatened to destroy the kingdome.” he began slowly the room going deathly still as he spoke, as the air once more began to change. All eyes in the room wear now upon him as his words. All the while he read the rooms mood as he chose his next words, “had the kingdom fallen the pentarchy would not only loose a kingdom, but many would try to stake their claims upon the ruined remains. And the kingdoms would have doublessly been embroiled in another great war.” his words somber and heavy. The very thought sent memories of the last great war into his mind.

Immediately the room grew colder as many of the people began to murmur amongst themselves. The meaning being lost to none with many of the older generation having lived through it. Though their wear some along the room harrow could see that had resentful gazes, some wealthy merchants and lords who would revil in another war. Ether for self profit or to make kotalis what it once was before he took the throne.

He was unafraid at their evil glares and scheming eyes as he continued, “to prevent this we enacted a plan that claimed the lives of several of our team, and seemingly three queens. Resulting in me neglecting my duties and my people when I thought sarai to be lost.” guilt lacing his words in remembrance of how far he had fallen. 

“So.” he began raising an open hand up, “in foolish retaliation I with aid struck down the tyrant dragon ending his cruel culling of our people.” he explained his hands animated as he spoke as if to illustrate the tale.

The mood of the room shifted once more as people recognized this feat. the word of the tyrant dragons death having spread throughout the pentarchy like wildfire. The sight of so many people being almost excited, a few even sneering at the mention of the dragon's death brought a frown to his face. 

While his death would end so many problems for their people and send a warning to all other dragons to stay away… for a time it would not end their problems. ‘How quickly they turn to violence instead of finding peaceful solutions. Blood for blood is no way to live.’ he thought sadly. ‘When will people, elves and dragons ever learn to look past pointless prejudice?’ he dared to wonder, and to an extent he was afraid of the answer. 

Yet he shook his head lightly at the thought “no you all have heard that tale and did not come here to see speak of what you already know.” he said once more drawing the crowed. swapping his hand in front of him as he spoke. “You came hoping to receive answers to the rumors that have been abundant as of late.” he said answering the unasked question. 

While no one said anything he could almost feel a collective nod radiating off them. “In that case I should start by explaining lord virens absence. And the other rumours” adding an extra serious edge to his words.

He was silent for a time as he remembered the words he and opeli had gone over before. Folding his arms in front of him letting out a quiet groan. The bitter memories of the spire coming to him stronger than before reminding him of the haunting sight. 

Letting out a breath he had unknowingly been holding looking away from the crowd. “When thunder had fallen.” he began, breaking the silence once more startling the crowd. “When the tyrant dragon fell lord viren took off towards the spire. Our battle won and over, yet he continued on. While I was too weak to follow unable to stop him and leave.” 

“When I recovered enough to follow it was already too late. Viren had already climb the spire forcing me to pursue him. As I climbed I expected to run into fallen guards, viren himself or a battle between both the former. Even as I reached the top I heard and saw no sign of guard or viren anywhere.” 

He paused a moment in his story raising a hand to rub his brow as he tried to purge the horrid memories so he could think. the room as he paused now completely under his spell with his words. Turning slightly to spare a glance to amaya, gren and opeli they all too wear completely enthralled and they had already heard the story many more times.

He began to walk slowly to once side of the room to help bleed off some of his nerves to maintain composure as he continued his tale. “Instead all I saw was blast holes, cleaved and shattered stone, along with scorch marks. No elves, no armour, no bone.” he said lowering his hand and turning to look upon the crowd. A large number of people seemed to pick up on what he was implying with a number of people going pale or even green at the thought.

But instead of stalling he pushed on with his story only pusing to turn to walk in the other direction. “When I went inside it was as if the place was deserted. Despite the fact that this was the dragon kings equivalent to a throne and castle and had signs of life. All who remained wear gone.” he said seriously pusing in step to once more. Turning to look at the crowed as the gazed upon him in a bucay of emotions “None passed me, no one left the spire when viren arrive at it.” he added in a deathly serious voice.

As he said this he could almost swear he felt the temperature in the room drop, and even hear a faint gulping sound from somewhere.

He closed his eyes once more as the room looked upon him his fist visibly balling and changing color visibly shaking. Harrow could practically feel it as the people around him staired shock at their king's anger. His mind replaying the events to him in real time as he told his tale. He even placed his other hand upon his other to steady it to try and calm himself.

Eventually his hand stilled but did not release his fist his rage to great now. Opening his eyes taking a shaky breath as he looked up towards the sun in the window. “When I finally caught up lord viren had just just struck down two elven guards. With not a trace of them remaining. They wear less than dust.” he finally said as he felt air suck suck from the room.

A few people let out shocked gasps and the sound of a person leaving sounding as though they would be sick. Others simply looked away grimacing at the thought. Though some seemed to almost relishing the idea their faces sickening him as he looked upon them, remembering their faces so he could strip them of power later. 

Despite the obvious discomfort in the room he pushed on with his story unyielding. “I do not care what your feelings on elves or dragons are, but kotalis dose not condone such brutal treatment.” he said, anger dripping from his lips as he turned to face the crowd. “Let me make this clear. Fighting on the field of battle, in self defense, or stopping something like the tyrant dragon whose crimes are uncountable is one thing. But actively seeking out and brutally murdering every man woman and child within the dragon's nest is unacceptable!” he shouted. Bringing his right hand up and swung it from his left shoulder down to his right side in a violent swing as he spoke.

Stepping forward a single step as the room's occupants stepped back at his advance. “Not all of those elves were guards, many of them were non combatants, cooks, cleaners, and others. Their wear even children living within the dragons keep. And he callously cut down each one with his dark magic! He cut down civilians and innocent bystanders not combatants or criminals but civilians!” he cried out his words echoing through the hall over the crowd. 

He watched as the room became tense, obvious fear in some of their eyes, either from his display or the meaning behind his words, it was hard to say. But it was clear that many of them were afraid, their fear evident in their eyes. He could feel his heart rate soar like a bird in rage and spite towards his old friend and had to will himself calm to not explode in front of his guests.

Taking only a moment to breathe to calm himself from his fury as he said his next lines with an almost deathly calm to his words. “When I saw my friend's face I was horrified. It was looking upon the face of a dead man. His eyes pitch black, skin looking rotten filled with black blooded veins, hands looked bony like a skeleton, the rage I saw in his eyes….” he said pausing looking away feeling the bile rise once more in his throat.

Placing the back of his left hand to his lips taking a moment to breath so he wouldn't be sick. “The...man I saw…. was no longer my friend…. He was…. It was as if he was consumed….. by dark magic…. He attack sarai…. and…. had we not ganged up on him…. would have even attacked me…. Also so in his mind….. he could kill another elf….., which in truth…. was my queen…., still weak and wounded from her ordeal.” forced to speak through gritted teeth. While some would think he was acting he was genuinely sickened by the the memory of what became of his old friend. 

Taking a moment he surveyed the room once more noticing the rooms over all sway being in his favor. With only the more elite and war loving or greed soaked persons looking upon him in disapproval. With most looking upon him in shock and horror at his confession. 

A frown forming on his face ‘I just need to go a little more’ he realized in disgust. Finally coming to terms with the fact he was playing with his peoples feelings like his grandfather and father had done to get what he wanted. The though of treating his own people like a game of emotions sickening him more then even virens gastly face. 

For a long minute no one spoke allowing him a chance to recover. Fighting away the bile in his throat that threatened to escape him lowering his arm. Turning around and beginning a slow walk towards amaya, gren and opili. 

He walked with more of a slouch he knew his steps far less regal as it took everything he had to keep himself together. ‘Just a bit longer, you can do it.’ he reminded himself, ‘just a bit more, you can do it.’ silently encouraging himself. Though this encouragement befel deaf ears as it was not working. 

Instead as he once more stood between his fellow he took an extra moment to collect as much of himself as he could. Turning as slowly as possible, the world felt much colder and empty as the presence of his oldest friend was no longer there. Facing his people once more looking upon them taking in their haunted looks, sympathetic glances, the angry glares or disgusted sneers, he took them all in for strengths, to will himself to be a better king for his people.

Raising a hand he silenced the people's words. An unrestrained sigh as he braced himself for the final and most fabricated part of his tale. “These actions however pale in comparison to what I and my wife were forced to bare witness to.” words sad and heavy a lump beginning to form. Many curious eyes looking upon him with renewed interest, and worry. 

Placing his hands behind his back before speaking clutching his hands together in a double fist. “When we made for home we came upon a family on the way. A mother, a father and a single child. I do not to this day know what possessed him to do this…. but viren destroyed both husband and wife before anyone could stop him. Simply for standing in his way” his words echoing through the hall to the shock of all. “The entire time he preached that it was necessary for the greater good.” he spat in disgust. 

Lookup raising a hand to the crowd in front of him clutching it in fist. “He left nothing, not even ashes to bury. All simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and disagreeing with him while doing their job.” he said pausing for a moment as he felt a furry building within his body beginning to tremble. “All the while their daughter was forced to watch on helpless to do anything!” he shouted. Casting his hand to the side as though throwing something away. 

This last statement set the room in his favor with many looking appalled by the idea. Even many of the more elitist seemed disgusted by the story of what viren had done. Having said nothing about rayla’s parents being elves, it was easy for the room to assume viren attacked humans. 

The reaction pleased harrow but also disgusted him that he had to lie to his people. Something that he promised he would never do when he took the crown. And while opeli insisted he was doing no such thing only bending the truth and leaving out details. To him it was as good as lying to his peoples faces. Yet the deed he knew was done and could not be taken back. 

His heart was heavy as he did his duty to his people. “It is why I have decided and with the full support of the council to strip viren of all titles and privileges, and he is to remain imprisoned until such time as an appropriate punishment is decided. As a regular tryel for such a many would be unwise.”.

His words were met with little resistance as was expected of someone who threatened to attack the king, on what they assumed to be free people. He could see the faces of some of virens suppliers and supporters looking displeased but that was to be expected.

Yet he knew what he said next would be less accepted. “Furthermore I and the council after many months of discussions have agreed to ban the use of dark magic in kotalis from this moment forward.” 

The moment the words left his lips the room erupted into chaos as much of the elitist military commanders, lords and more made loud and angry protests. It was to the point that harrow could not even tell their words appart sounding more akin to a flock of squabbling birds. Several such people made several steps forward making the guards nervous readying their weapons in recognition of the danger and the crowd drew near.

“BANG! BANG! BANG!” the loud ear ringing clanging of metal rocked the room making all the go silent. 

Harrow clutching his ears as amaya banged her shield upon the ground. The loud clangs of metal shattering the roars and yelles of protest into silence as the guards rallied behind her. The whole science making it clear that no further outbursts and open threats would be tolerated.

As the crow calmed down some harrow sent a knowing and thankful glance to amaya reminding himself to thank her later for her efforts. ‘I wish I could have a full brigade of amaya’s’ he thought hopefully. Knowing that if had an army of amaya’s that crime in his kingdome would be non existent.

Clearing his throat drawing the attention of the room to himself once more. “As I was saying. After virens actions I had archivists go into the records of past dark mages and their behavior. Records that I will allow any detractor to read should they desire it.” he explained tactfully. “As such I and the council have decided to ban its use at it has now proven far to much of a liability in light of recent events.”.

Despite the silence he could tell their was much disagreement he could read it on their faces. Kotalis was one of the first kingdoms to heavily use dark magic in the war’s with the elves. 

Not only that but dark magic was used in many fascists of life from agriculture, to medicine in some parts of the kingdome. As such it was ingrained into their very society, and more than that there were well over a hundred dark mages of varying skill throughout the kingdom who would not give up quietly. 

Yet as virens disloyalty proved as well as further analysis of old kotalian records of past dark mages it was too much of a wild card. While some dark mages turned out fine as the records showed, ether through restraint or incomplete documentation was unclear. But more then half of them showed sighs of mental instability and even insanity once they started reaching their middle ages and beyond. 

The risk dark magic posed to its users and to those around them was far to great to allow any more. Even if it meant risking a revolt the long term costs of dark magic far out weighed any short term gains.

Though the kingdom was ready for that, the army was on standby near the various towns and wearing dark magic was tough. They had placed embargoes on specific products used to create dark magic to deprive mages of ingredients. And placed temporary restrictions to certain areas to prevent dark mages from gathering in large groups unnoticed. Everything was going to plan so far.

The biggest thing going in his favor though was he only placed a ban on dark magic, nothing else or other forms of magic. All practitioners who gave it up would not be punished or anything by his decree. So long as they gave up dark magic alone they could go about their lives unopposed.

And yet he could not help but feel responsible for it all. “I have failed you all.” he said aloud for all to hear.

The now felt like a vacuum once more as even opeli and amaya stared at him stunned as he went off script. He was supposed to introduce rayla now, but instead all the emotions that had built up within him began to seep out.

“I have failed you. I have failed my kingdome and her people. I let my missiry cripple me, let my trust blind me into letting a madman make my decisions for me. I allowed viren to do terrible things and all but run the country while I wallow in grief and did nothing. I let him use my emotions as he got me to do things he wanted me to do that benefited only him. And I allowed him to not only go on a massacre, but also kill an innocent family from bitterness and spite. I let all this happen when I am supposed to protect you. I all but lied to you for I failed in my promise.” he confessed feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. 

“I have failed you as your king, I am supposed to put the safety and well fair of my subjects first. And yet all I did was watch as a man I once called my friend turned into a monster corrupted by the very magic he sought.” Looking down and away his body all but going limp wear he stood bowing his head in shame. 

His body shaking as he stood “I am a flawed man a young man…. A foolish man.” he confessed breathlessly. “I believed I could change my kingdome after my grandfather nearly tore it apart………. And yet I let someone who I thought was my friend slaughter an innocent family.” he finally said a single tear falling from his face shocking all present.

Looking up gazing upon his subjects from his elevated position his gaze weak and somber, mournful. “I can not promise I can protect you all again, I won’t. I am a flawed man who can not keep such a promis….” he admitted regretfully. 

There was a long pause as he seemed to think about his next words as he seemed to regain his regality as he found his voice. “But from this day forward if you the people will still have me as your king I will promise to make amends for my failures. I can not promise I will succeed, but I will not abide to let my kingdom falter again while I stand idle.” he declared valiantly. 

At first he felt good for finally confessing to all his pent up emotions. Only to be replaced by panic as he realized all he had said as he looked to the shocked faces of his people staring back at him. As he looked upon them he could see their shocked faces, completely in disbelief to what he had just done. He swallowed hard in nerves and fear wondering what would happen after his outburst afraid of what would happen.

For a time the all wear quite to the point one could hear a pin drop if you listened carefully. The silence making him panic inside as he began to sweat terribly, his body shaking slightly in fear. his thoughts going to his children in fright at what he had done. He dare not even look at to opeli or amaya. The fear of their deadly gaze shut his eyes in resignation of what was to come. His only thought being ‘i've doomed my family.’ as he waited for the inevitable chaos.

Yet the first sounds that emanated was not cries of protest but applause. Soon followed by another, and another and soon most of the room was applauding him and crying his name. “The noble redeeming king, harrow the just, the tyrant slayer.” and many more names he was called as the cheers continued.

Opening his eyes, Harrow saw a sight that made his heart swell. His people cheered him on and called his name pleading for him to be there for their kingdom. He now had to fight tears of joy as his people continued their chant honored to feel his people's warmth and compassion. ‘Even in spite of everything my people have it in their hearts to forgive me. I truly am a blessed man’ he thought fondly.

Soon however opeli stepped forward giving him a knowing smile which he returned knowing he would hear from her later. Then she clapped twice before raising a hand to single for the people to be silent. 

Once the room became quite he turned to opeli, “Send for them please.” he commanded. To which she nodded, “of course.” she answered before leaving his side. With this he faced his people once more ready to make his final announcement. 

Taking a moment to breathe to ease his still trembling heart clearing his throat of the lump in it. “I have one last thing I must make known.” he declared. “As I have mentioned viren slayed a young girl's parents. A tragedy that I regrettably allowed to occur.” his down more downcast as he spoke. “To amend this and as my first act to make up for my failures I and my wife have decided to take the child in and raise her as our own.” he declared at last.

The room once more became abuzz with shocked faces and surprised words as the words left his lips. Yet he remained unphased, “I could not protect her family in an event I deeply regret. And one that opened my eyes to virens corruption. Now….” He said pusing as the sound of a door opening rang in his ears.

Turning he saw his opeli stepping out of the staging room her usual look about her as she held the door open. Not a moment later sarai stepped out, sending a wave into the room as many even now could still not believe their eyes. Murmurs of the rumors being true flooding the air. 

He then watched as she was followed by callum who held her hand as he walked out. While it was not spoken loudly he could hear the dark whispers, words like mongrel, cur, a disposable child, royal slave son, and many worse. Such hateful made his blood boiled as people treated his son like nothing more than a lesser being. He may have been born out of marriage but he was still a person and now his son to him. Yet he relented for now remembering the faces of all those who spoke against him.

Yet when a familiar fearful lavender eyed face stepped out the while room seemed to collectively pause. Holding onto sarai’s free hand as her slippered feet echoed into the room. The girl's face and body were largely hidden by sarai as she stayed behind the queen. It was clear she was scared, likely having never seen so many people in one place before.

While it was clear she was reluctant, Sarai began to lead and callum on rayla on towards him. With callum offering his own support watching as he whispered to rayla in encouragement. The entire time the room watched with interest as the group moved all eyes on her. 

“As I was saying. To help make amends for my failings we will be caring for young rayla. This is my way of making things right for a promis I helped cause.

Ere long the three wear standing at his side wish callum on his and sarais right while rayla stood in between them. His wife being careful to avoid the sun seeping in through the windows keeping her in the shade.

He noticed her worried expression, the uncertainty in her eyes almost palatable at this distance. She was afraid, her eyes wide and dancing about the room. Harrow was afraid she may turn invisible as she still had no control over her powers. With their only safety net being it was a new moon and in the middle of the afternoon to prevent an accident. 

There was much talk amongst the crowd as many people looked upon the poor girl like cattle at the market. Rayla clearly doing her best to stay strong but it was clear to him that she was scared of being surrounded by so many humans. Many of the people looking upon the poor girl with sympathetic gazes muttering to themselves.

“The poor girl she is so young.”

“I never did like that man I knew he would do something like this, I just knew it.”

“The weak king taking in another stray mut to be his pet. The man is a disgrace.”

“She is no older then my son… to do such to a girl of her age….”

“This is why the kingdome has fallen so he he invites in weakness.”

“Rayla such a pretty name I wonder wear is forms?”

“First he thinks he can ban dark magic and now he thinks he can take in any stray he wants. Who does he think he is fooling is he trying to lead us to extinction.”

“Such a waste of money next the king will take in every orphan he finds while he is at it.”

“That poor girl looks so scared why would anyone do such a thing to her.”

Harrow listened to all their words taking them in, grateful to the thoughtful ones, and disappointed in the hateful few. And sad that so many people even after seeing rayla could not see past the old ways, or senseless greed. 

Many of those present began to move drawing closer to gain a better look from common to elite though few wear brazen enough to draw too close with amaya armed and at the ready, while guards stand about the room to defend them. 

Harrow held up his hand stopping their advance as the guards and amay advance in kind. “While I appreciate your enthusiasm I would appreciate it if you would give the girl time. She has been through much in the last few months, so please give her time and make her hear feel welcome. And with patience she may one day be a person capable of changing this kingdom for the better.” his words warm and heartfelt, joyful even as he smiled raising both hands to the air.

Within seconds the room was once more opened in applause, cheers and words of encouragement. This time thought it was not for harrow, but for rayla. As all of harrows supporters in the crowed welcomed the girl. All expressing interest in what she will become in future day’s. 

Yet for rayla herself it was a terrible sight as she held on to sarai even tighter then before. So many people looking at her, so many humans staring at her like she was a moon paw cub. Many of them calling her name and clapping. It was all too much, too loud, too many people. 

Yet worst of all as she look into the crowed no matter wear she looked she always saw the face of the scary man. It was like he was everywhere as she saw the same look he had on so many in the crowed making her want to cower in fear. more then that she felt a scnes of dread as they used the same word as was in the book she read. "princess rayla, princess, rayla they called and cheered. making her afraid as she realized that she was now the very same thing as the girls in her human books, a girl that every bad human and dragon seemed to covet. 

Despite her feelings or fears or the feelings of those around her one thing was certain. She was now officially the elvin princess of kotalis. After after this day she would no long be just rayla she was now princess rayla. First ward daughter of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's offical now rayla is not officaly the princess of kotalis. boy this is exciting as now that this is done we will start to see more advance mean in the story. I hope it was well worth the wait I will be adding another chapter or two as soon as I can to make up for the lack of updates in the last few months. the first main part of her jorny is done she is now the princess and now we will see the results of this in the fallowing chapters as she and callum grow up together. 
> 
> the next few chapters will kick up the speed of the story so please look forward to seeing out heroes growing up fast over the next some odd number of chapters. till then though thank you all who read so far I hope you continue to read and put up with my poor ability's of speech XP
> 
> still as always please leave comments I love reading them and hearing what you think. it makes the story feel more alive knowing people enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes 
> 
> First I will be saying names like the dragon kings as infrequently as possible as they are extremely hard to spell so if I use shortened or abbreviated names that is why.
> 
> I would also consider this and the next one or two chapters prologue chapters before the main theme of the story begins and that is rayla being taken in by the royal family. 
> 
> Rayla will also be less “I am already dead and mission oriented due to her age and having not started training yet
> 
> Some may notice rayla is a sunny side up personality very friendly and overall good spirited. My way of looking at it in my cannon is that she is young so has not really been indoctrinated into the mindset of her people just yet. Also because thunder is still alive her parents are as well and have not been shamed like in cannon she has no deep seeded hatred for humans like she dose in cannon being too young to care.
> 
> Combine her age with the fact that her parents are still around this means she is just an ordinary moonshadow elf girl. And in my head cannon the reason why rayla is an elf is like sending the most hated criminals to the worst places. Because her parents wear disgraced (due to a misunderstanding) for running rayla herself was shunned and dishonored. So in cannon I see it as runnan and ethari are the only ones who even treated her well as in such socitise with everyone else ether ignoring her or treating her poorly.
> 
> And now because of this dishonor she is made into an assassin like the arbiter from halo a disgraced person sent on suicide missions till they eventually die to make up for their dishonor. That is why in my mind she say she wants to be an assassin but truly doesn't because it was the only life she had open to her after the dragon king was killed. Grim and a lonely way to live yes but worse things have happened in real life.


End file.
